The Him And Her Situation
by EllenDaimioh
Summary: A/U B/V The remaining Saiyans are forced to Earth. B/V hit it off day one. Now they have to deal with school, raging hormons, parents, starting a new life, and Vegeta rebuliding the Saiyan empire. This is not your normal DBZ highschool love story.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 1 -- A New Beginning  
  
Bulma sat in front of her computer lazily gazing out her window at the passing clouds. Today was the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow was the beginning of the 11th grade for her. Bulma looked back down to the house next door. A new family was moving in, they where Saiyan royalty which didn't mean much anymore. There planet was destroyed in a massive war and both sides ultimately lost it all, almost. The Saiyan's that did live fled to planets to blend in. The King picked earth cause they looked like us and not too many other planets knew of Earth so it was easy for them to hide. In the hopes someday they get a planet of there own and start over. For now this was there new home. Bulma's family had gave them a home for the Saiyan's that did make it to Earth. In hopes that they could share technology with one another. The King was more than grateful and offered to protect there new home at all costs in return.  
  
Bulma strolled over to her small balcony and watched them move boxes back and forth into the house. Then she saw a boy that looked about her age over by the side of the house. She smiled as she watched him walk around and inspect the house from the outside.  
  
"Wow he looks cute." she smirked. "Maybe I should go say hi to him."  
  
The boy walked around more and turned and looked at her house. Then upward more till he caught Bulma watching him.  
  
"ACK! He spotted me." Bulma tried to back away slowly into her room but was shocked to see the boy suddenly hovering in front of her.  
  
"And what do you think you where looking at?" he scoffed.  
  
Bulma stepped back in shock a bit. "Oh umm I was admiring how nice it was today then saw you walking around down there." Bulma smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Vegeta huffed at her, "Sure you were.' he said dryly.  
  
"HEY! What does THAT suppose to mean!"  
  
Vegeta rubbed underneath his nose with a finger, looking quite cocky. "You tell me, you were the one checking me out."  
  
Bulma glared at him then smirked, "And so what if I was?"  
  
Vegeta glared back a hint, "Well I just don't like Earth wenches dirtying me with there slutty eyes all over me." he chuckled.  
  
"WENCH!!! SLUTTY!!! WHY YOU I SHOULD RIP YOU A NEW AIR HOLE YOU POPUS JACKASS!!!" She hanged over the side as much as she could trying to grab him.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and waved his finger at her. "No uh uh I can't have you touching me now with you little whore hands now can we?"  
  
"WHY YOUUU!!!" she steamed.  
  
"VEGETA!" a woman's voice yelled. "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP YOUR MOTHER!" bellowed a man.  
  
"Well it's been fun wench! But I'll catch ya later." He winked and flew off.  
  
Bulma just stood there in confusion, "Why did he just wink at me? And most of all why was his tail swinging happily like that?! GAWD! This is going to be hard living next to HIM!" Bulma stormed off into her room.  
  
Vegeta landed back down next to his dad. "I told you not to going anywhere didn't I?" spoke his dad harshly.  
  
Vegeta gave him a glare, "Ya I heard you I was just pissing off that girl over there."  
  
"WELL DON'T!!! She's the daughter of the people who gave use this place. Damn it Vegeta we don't need any fuck up's from you. Would you rather be back floating in space, IS IT!?" His wife walked over to her husband and tried to calm him.  
  
"Vegeta, son please just be helpful to us right now. We have a long ways to go if we are going to start over. Just…..*she sighed* don't piss these people off. Were not on Vegetsei anymore, things are different here."  
  
Vegeta glared at the both of them then huffed, "Yea I know you don't have to remind me. Anyway I think that girl likes me." he smirked.  
  
"OH!?" spoke his father and mother at the same time. "And what makes you think that?" his dad bellowed.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Call it a hunch." His dad glared at him, "Call it what ever but just don't have us get kicked out of here or I will kill you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta glared deeply at his dad at this comment, "Whatever!" He picked up a box and stormed off into the house.  
  
Rosicheena walked up and hugged her Veldock from behind. "You know he's just a boy, let him live in this new life a little." Veldock sighed, "I know but he has to rebuild what we lost after us. I don't like putting such a heavy task on him but he MUST be ready. He must show respect and be ready to lead our people when the time calls. Not flirt with some earth child. I just want the best for him and our people." "I know dear, I know." she cooed as she held him tight from the back still.  
  
After a few hours all there belongs where in the house. The Briefs invited them over to eat dinner in the backyard. Mr. Briefs fried some hamburgers and a few other things while he talked to Veldock about a few idea's he had. Rosicheena and Bunny busy chatted away. As for Bulma she was out in the back in one of the many garden's laying down and listening to her diskman. Vegeta bored with hearing his mother and father go on and on he walked off to have a look around. He came to one of the gardens and saw Bulma laid out in the middle of one of the walk ways. He walked up to her and nudged her softly with his boot.  
  
Bulma opened on eye to only view Vegeta standing over her. "Oh it's you." she said dryly.  
  
"Hey wench." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Go away asshole!" she said pissed.  
  
Vegeta smirked and kicked her lightly again.  
  
"I SAID go AWAY asshole! Take a hint!" she said really angry now.  
  
Vegeta smirked a bit more, "Has anyone told you your cute when your pissed?"  
  
Bulma sat up in a bit of shock, "Was that a complement coming from the big jerk off?" she said with venom in her voice.  
  
He huffed at her, "So what's your name wench?"  
  
"It's Bulma, BULMA! Not wench or slut or any other insult you could toss at me."  
  
Vegeta smirked more, "Oh she's going to fun living next door to." He thought. "So woman what are doing?" he spoke as he sat down next to her.  
  
Bulma eyed him, "What does it matter to you?"  
  
Vegeta huffed at her, "Fine be a bitch." He laid back down using his arms behind him as a pillow.  
  
"BITCH!?" WHY YOU!!!" She punched him hard as she could in the arm.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Your so weak I didn't even feel that."  
  
Bulma scoffed at him and got up.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
Bulma shot him a death glare, "AWAY from you!" She stormed off to one of the older more lush gardens. She walked over between the hedge's and sat down by the coy pond. The fish saw slowly around and lazily opened and closed there mouths.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and got back up to follow after her, "This Earth women are too much fun to piss off." he said to himself. Vegeta floated just above the ground so she wouldn't hear him coming. He landed a bit away from her so she wouldn't notice right away.  
  
Bulma sat there thinking out loud to herself thinking she was alone. "God why is that guy such a jerk!? What did I do to piss off his little world? Yesh he should lighten up and stop acting so full of himself. Well he is a prince, heh probably inbred into him with a unlikable attitude. But *sigh* he's really cute."  
  
Vegeta had heard his cue, "Really cute huh?"  
  
Bulma turned around and looked in horror at him, "UGH STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She stood up but soon as she did slipped on some algae that was growing on the rocks under her feet.  
  
Vegeta moved so fast she didn't have time to know what just happened. She blinked and felt strong arms around her waist holding her up. She glanced back and saw Vegeta had caught her from falling into the pond.  
  
He smirked, "You need to be more careful wench."  
  
"UGH!!" Bulma had had enough. She brushed off his arm and pushed him away but he didn't let go as he slipped back in the same spot dragging both him and her into the pond.  
  
Bulma fumed now as Vegeta sat just as wet as her in the pond laughing at her look.  
  
"WOMAN You should SEE your face! HAHAAA!!" he laughed on.  
  
Bulma spun around to give him a peace of her mind but found out she was rather still close to him. This cause to freeze for a moment in which Vegeta acted in. He brushed some of her wet strands away from her face and smiled a slight smile at her.  
  
"I like you." he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma blushed as all the anger left her, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
Vegeta smirked at this and leaned in and but a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Bulma turned as red as she could. "One moment this guy was calling her a wench and dragging me into ponds now he's kissing me?"  
  
Vegeta stood up and lowered a hand down to her, "Are you coming or what?"  
  
Bulma snapped out of her shock the best she could and looked up at him. The water made his suit cling to his body showing every yummy curve he had. The sun was in just the right spot in the skin that the lighting showed his skin just right. It was a rich golden bronze. "It's like looking at a Greek God." she thought.  
  
Vegeta reached down and carried her out of the pond. Bulma was just so unsure what to do. He placed her down on the ground.  
  
"Woman, WOMAN?!" he bellowed  
  
"Uh huh wha?" she said as she snapped out of it finally.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "You should go get changed before we eat."  
  
Bulma blushed a bit more, 'Umm yea I should." she slightly chuckled back.  
  
Bulma was about to turn around when Vegeta grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. Bulma blinked up at him as he gazed into her rich blue eyes.  
  
"You look better wet." he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma turned back to the color red as soon as she felt his warm breath across her face and neck. Vegeta smiled and held her face in his hand. He leaned in and placed a soft rich kiss on her lips. Bulma could do nothing, she was just paralyzed by his charm. She felt how good and soft his lips where. After the kiss Vegeta licked softly across her lips and grinned at her.  
  
"But you taste far better." with that said he turned and flew back to his house to change.  
  
Bulma just stood there and finally realized what happen, "Did HE just KISS me?! I'm not even too sure of his name still. Who and the HELL is that guy! But GOD! Did that feel goooodddd!!! I so think I'm in love with him!" She grinned widely and ran inside to get changed quickly.  
  
( Well guys I hoped you liked so far. I know Vegeta is going pretty fast but you'll find out laters why. I did this story cause I liked to read the DBZ ones when everyone is in high school. So I'm trying my own hand at this and I hope it's coming out ok. Just a few quick notes Bulma is 16 and Vegeta is 17 in this. I havn't picked name for the Queen yet but I'll find something that would fit her, if you have any suggestions about anything feel free to leave a review telling me all about it. Till then laters all you Veggie lovers! -Ellen) 


	2. Two Souls Distend For Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 2 -- Two Souls Distend For Each Other  
  
Bulma spun around in her room not caring she was still wet. "I FEEL SO GOOODDD!!!" She yelled. She ran into the bathroom, undressed, and wrapped her self in a towel and ran back out to pick what outfit she should wear. She started rummaging through all her stuff smiling like a goof. Unknown to her Vegeta had changed and flew over to her window watching her dance around like a goof. He tried to keep him self from laughing at her goofy moves. Bulma grabbed and shirt and spun around tossing her hands in the air as she was now singing a song. She looked in shock as Vegeta was sitting smirking madly at her from outside on the balcony.  
  
"I didn't know I was that good of a kisser." he smirked.  
  
Bulma lowered her arms and pointed at him, "YOU!" Just then her towel fell off from her revealing all for Vegeta to clearly see. Vegeta went red as a beat and so did Bulma who looked down to see nothing but skin and the towel around her ankles.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she ran into the bathroom and locked her self in. Vegeta just stood there trying to take in what just happen.  
  
"Well she does have nice body." he smirked to himself. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "You ok in there?"  
  
"NO GO AWAY!" Bulma was red and freaking out as to what to do.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I SAID SO!!"  
  
"Fine be a wench" he said a tad annoyed and walked off to the balcony. He stood there looking out into the sky.  
  
Bulma sat on her toilet thinking about how to deal with what happen. She looked around and realized her clothes where outside of the bathroom. "SHIT!"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow and looked back at Bulma cursing. He looked over and saw the clothes she had in her hands before. He walked over and picked them up and walked back to the door and knocked again.  
  
"GO AWAY I SAID!"  
  
"Just open up."  
  
"NO YOU... you... PEEPING TOM!"  
  
Vegeta sighed, " Listen if I wanted to I could break down this door in a second, just open the damn door woman so I could give YOU some damn clothes."  
  
"…..oh"  
  
Vegeta slapped his head, "yea OH so OPEN UP!"  
  
The door unlocked and Bulma's hand slide out, "Gimme!"  
  
"What no please?" he scoffed and handed her the clothes.  
  
Bulma got dressed and brushed her hair as fast as she could. She came out and Vegeta had taken his spot back on the balcony looking up at the sky.  
  
Bulma walked up behind him, "You can leave now you know?"  
  
Vegeta turned his head slightly back, "Oh and why's that?"  
  
Bulma huffed at him, "Cause this is my room and I want you out!"  
  
Vegeta turned around and smirked, "If your that jealous that I saw skin and you didn't I could always show you my ass."  
  
Bulma steamed at this comment and tried he best to kick him hard in the shin, "YOU JERK! I SHOULD" But she got cut off as Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You should what? Woman" he purred.  
  
"I should….I should… oh get off me!" Bulma pushed him harshly away and started to walk off.  
  
Vegeta smirked and grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on her bed and loomed over her, their noses almost touching they were so close. Vegeta looked deep into her eyes, studding there depths with great interest. He brushed a bit of hair away from her face.  
  
"I really like you, you know that?" he purred more at her.  
  
Bulma melted at his touch, his smell, the sight of him, and his voice. "yea" she said weakly.  
  
"good" he purred back and placed another soft kiss on her forehead. He smirked then growled low and deep. It made Bulma's blood rush and her heart skip a beat. "Mine" He growled at as he kissed her lips with a fiery passion. Bulma gasped a little at this but then melted right in.  
  
The kiss started soft then moved into pure passion, then Vegeta lightly licked her lips teasing and begging to enter. Bulma filled with a new passion gave in and the two mingled there tongue's slowly. They hugged and twisted and rubbed them against each others. Bulma reached around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta leaned in more as the two kissed deeper and deeper. Finally they let up and gasped for air. They just looked deeply at each other feeling a connection between them burned into their souls. Bulma looked deep into Vegeta's eyes, they appear at first as cold, dark and black but being so close she saw a much better look. They where deep rich brown filled with a untold strength and passion.  
  
Vegeta smirked and graze the tip of her nose with her own. Bulma smirked back, "Who do you think you are kissing me like that?"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow and grinned, "I am the prince of all Saiyan's and I'm claiming you as my own."  
  
Bulma raised a brow right back, "Oh and what if I refuse?" she chuckled.  
  
Vegeta grinned more, "Who said I let you?"  
  
Bulma chuckled, "Why youuu" she growled.  
  
The two tussled around on the bed till Bulma ended on top of Vegeta. She sat up a bit and brushed her hair back from he face smiling down at him. "And what if I claim your first?" she smirked.  
  
"Oh?" Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist pulling her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms snuggly around her. He smelled the sweet smell of her hair. Felt their hearts beat close and in time with each other. Bulma sighed happily and laid he head down upon his chest.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I've always know you?"  
  
Vegeta smirked then thought for a second, "You know, I felt that too."  
  
Bulma smiled warmly and closed her eyes. She felt this warm blanket of protect engulf them. Like it was always this way. Bulma felt her heart yell a her while her brain told her it was too soon. She sighed and told her brain to go to hell.  
  
"Vegeta,… wait your name is Vegeta right?" she chuckled.  
  
He snicker, "Yes woman it is. And what is it?"  
  
"I….I think I love you." she blushed deeply red.  
  
Vegeta was quite in thought for a while then looked back into her eyes, "I….think…I..umm.. Do too." Vegeta tried his best not to blush but a small tint of red coated his face.  
  
Bulma smiled one of the sweetest smiles she ever could have at his words. In less than a day the two had fallen hopelessly in love with one another. It was like to the two of them that they where best friends since the day they where born. It was like she was always with him. The feeling they felt right then had never felt so right before.  
  
"Bulma? ….. Buulllmmaaa?!"  
  
Bulma shot up and looked at the door, "Oh my god my mother!" She glanced back down at Vegeta then back at the door. "You gotta get out of here!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Aww and why's that?"  
  
"I can't let my mom know I have a boyfriend!"  
  
Vegeta grinned really wide, "A boyfriend eh?"  
  
Bulma blushed, "Well umm then what are we?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and kissed her cheek, "Mates" he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma was taken back a bit by his choice of words but deep inside her it felt so true, so….right. Vegeta quickly made his way out and back to one of the gardens. Bulma's door opened and her mother stepped in.  
  
"Ahh there you are, umm Bulma dear, why are you looking so flushed?"  
  
Bulma looked at her mother in shock, "Well umm it's kinda warm in here don't you think?" *Smart anwser dumbass* she thought to herself.  
  
Bunny smiled, 'Oh Bulma it's so nice to know your getting along with Vegeta dear, and so soon!"  
  
"MOTHER!" Bulma turned beet red once again.  
  
Bunny chuckled, "Oh that's ok I wont tell your father, you two have fun now. And after dinner be home at 11 cause school starts tomorrow."  
  
"Umm mom."  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"That's alright I'm just glad your going out with a fine young man."  
  
"Going out!? But how…when…wha?"  
  
Bunny laughed, "Mothers just know these things perhaps." She chuckled some more and walked off.  
  
Bulma flopped back down on her bed still taking in all that just happen. "Why did it feel so right to be near him like that? I mean is he like the one? A soul mate? I mean it would explain why we like just clicked like that. *sigh* I hope everything works out cause this feels too good to be wrong!" Bulma smiled bright and fixed her self up and walked back down to the cookout. Everything was moving so fast and she felt so alive and buzzed with energy now.  
  
When she got back down Vegeta was back sitting with his folks while Mr. Briefs was finishing cooking the last few things. Bulma went over and sat down next to her mom. The two ever so quietly began to chat about normal girly things and what happen between her and Vegeta. Vegeta on the other hand poked his mother.  
  
"Yes Vegeta what is it?"  
  
"Can I have a word with you, alone." and he made sure to draw out the alone part to make his point.  
  
"Sure" she got up and the two walked around the corner so they could not be seen nor heard.  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
Vegeta took a deep breathe in and exhaled, "Mother do you know of the sign a male Saiyan gets when he meets his life mate?"  
  
The Queen raised a brow and answered slowly, "Yes and WHY may I ask?"  
  
Vegeta was a bit uneasy but he had to tell his mother, "Well I got, err mine."  
  
The Queen gasped, "OH MY, Who is she!? Oh don't tell me it's that girl."  
  
Vegeta smirked a tad, "Well umm ya."  
  
"OH let me see! I must make sure it's real."  
  
Vegeta sighed and lifted up part of his shirt. There was a red and almost blackish mark to the right of his navel.  
  
"OH MY! Vegeta your growing up so fast on me. As for that girl she seems a fine person although your father wont like the idea one bit but the sign is there clear as day." She sighed happy.  
  
"Uhh ya but DON'T tell dad, I don't want him knowing just yet. I need to talk to the woman first."  
  
"Oh I know that, I'm just happy for you!" she hugged her son as he tried his best to live through the moment.  
  
"Uhh mom, please stop touching me."  
  
"Oh sorry dear."  
  
The two walked back and Rosicheena simply beamed. Vegeta looked a tad happy. The two women over there where beaming and grinned like idiots. "Did I miss something?" thought Veldock  
  
Dinner was finally severed and all agreed Mr. Briefs could barbeque. Veldock and Rosicheena dragged Vegeta home and said he had to unpack his room. He walked off scoffing at not being able to go and finish what he started with Bulma. Vegeta slowly tagged behind and his parents where already in the house before he knew it. Bulma sneaked out of a bushes near by and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Hey you!" she smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" he smirked  
  
Bulma leaned next to his ear and whispered, "I don't have to be home till 11 so you better go and hurry up or I might just go out somewhere with out you."  
  
Vegeta raised a brow, "Oh really now?"  
  
Bulma smirked, "Yaup now! CHOP! CHOP!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled and jogged to his house, he was going to clean and set up that room in record time. Bulma smiled sweetly has went off. "Tonight is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. "But what to wear!" she panicked and ran to her own room.  
  
( Hey if your wondering about what that mark meant you'll find out in the next chapter. Yes all will be revealed and there is a reason they like attached to each other so fast. So please R&R so I may use your info to inspire me to write more chapters. Also thank you to sorceress fujin and dragon agility for reviews. Yes I wanna update lots, just writing this is making me blush like a school girl! Heheheee! Anyway I have lots of free time so I'll update lots so please do check and review. I like to know if I should do anything or any idea's will be more than welcomed! =3 -Ellen ) 


	3. The Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 3 -- The Truth Be Told  
  
Vegeta buzzed inside just as Bulma. He couldn't wait to tell her about his mark and what it meant. He flew around his new room unpacking at super speed. He felt so live, so utterly alive, he was so amazed at it cause it was told to him before love was a weakness. He scoffed at them now, he's never felt stronger in his life than now. He couldn't wait to go out and do something, anything away from here, from his father. He looked over his room and approved that everything was in it's place. He ran in into the shower to get cleaned up. He so could not wait.  
  
Bulma ripped through her closet trying to find just what to wear. "UGH too much to pick from!" Wanted something nice and a bit showy but not too much. She grabbed a pair of warn in jeans that seem that they where made just for her. They hugged her curves just right. Then she grabbed a light yellow tank top, it was just the right length to give a slight skin tease when she walked. She ran into the shower feeling like she was walking on air.  
  
"God and this is just the first day.' they both sighed.  
  
Somehow what they both said seem to echo into each others mind. "I didn't just hear Bulma did I?" he was puzzled and looked around with her no where in sight. "Was that, Vegeta?" She peeked out to only see steam. "Must be hearing things." she shrugged.  
  
Vegeta came out of the shower and felt really lose and relaxed. He was about to put on his normal Saiyan suit when he had a thought, "I should blend in more, hmm I'll wear something more human I guess."  
  
He dug into his closet and pulled out a dark blue short sleeve shirt and tan slightly baggy cargo pants. He put on some deodorant and cologne then tighten up his black boots. He smirked at himself in the mirror, "I might just like dressing like this more." he smirked.  
  
Bulma dried and changed into her outfit. She wore down her hair and but some soft but noticeable curls in her hair. She put on some light blush and a soft pale pink lipstick. She looked herself over in the mirror, "Damn girl you look good. " she smirked.  
  
She ran down the stares passing her mom on the way out. "Mom going out, be back at umm whenever, laters!" Bunny looked up from her magazine, "Oh bai dear." But Bulma was out the door and gone already.  
  
Bulma ran out to one of the side gardens that was next to Vegeta's house and sat down on one of the benches. She thought about where they should go, they really didn't even talk about it yet.  
  
Vegeta just slapped a note on his door saying he went out and flew out his window. He saw Bulma right away sitting down and flew down next to her.  
  
"Hey there" he purred.  
  
"Hey!' Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yea but umm to where?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "You'll see" He walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist. " I gotta talk to you first then you get to pick where we go afterwards, k?"  
  
Bulma looked him a bit puzzled, "k, is it about something bad?"  
  
Vegeta laughed a little, "Nothing of kind,… well I think."  
  
"You think!?"  
  
Before Bulma could get in another word Vegeta scooped her up and took off into the air. Bulma was a little scarred at first but then ended up hugging her arms around Vegeta's neck. They flew deep into the city then made it to one of the older parts. Vegeta finally set down on top of a huge clock tower that out looked the city and had such a amazing view.  
  
Bulma gasped at the view, she couldn't get over how nice it was. "How did you know about this place?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I saw it when we came into the city. My father had to go to a lot of different places for some diplomatic reasons. I saw this clock tower and I though it might have a nice view."  
  
Bulma smiled brightly and hugged Vegeta, "It's wonderful up here."  
  
"Yea" he spoke softly. "But I have to talk to you now."  
  
"Oh, what about?" she questioned.  
  
"Us and something's you should know before we move on any further." He walked over and sat down up against a wall. Bulma plopped herself right down next to him.  
  
"Woman, you have to promise me you WILL NOT tell anyone about this." he looked very seriously at her.  
  
"Sure, I would never tell, I promise." she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Good" he took a deep breathe in then out. "You see this?" he raised his shirt to show the red / blackish mark.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped, "What happen!?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "I didn't get hurt, it's just. A sign male Saiyan's get. It's a signal if you will."  
  
"A signal for what?"  
  
Vegeta looked deep into her eyes, "It signals when a male meets his life mate. It signaled my connection to you. I saw it when I was changed after we were in the pond."  
  
"Life mate? Is that like a…. soul mate?"  
  
Vegeta smiled a hint and shook his head yes. "I hope this isn't too heavy, I mean it's what day one and I'm laying it down pretty thick."  
  
Bulma just sighed happily, it was like a sign from god that they where meant to be. She leaned into him and cuddled closely as he wrapped his arm tightly around her.  
  
"It's ok, I…I really feel this is right."  
  
Vegeta nodded and took a smell of her hair and sighed contently.  
  
"But, you have to know something."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I can't act this way around you in public. As the prince of all Saiyan's I have to show nothing but strength. I'm not saying loving you is a weakness, god no. I've never felt stronger than I do now but, others see it as one. As the prince I have to show and act in a certain way while I'm around others. It may even come off as me being a jerk. But I have to do these things, royalty has much higher standers than what normal society expects. Do you understand this?"  
  
Bulma smiled and rubbed the side of his face, "I know just how you feel. My dad's company is know around the world and basically a house hold name. I have act the same way too. But as long as we know we can act how we truly want to around each other along it'll be ok."  
  
Vegeta chuckled and held her closer, "Good cause tomorrow you get to see my high and mighty side."  
  
Bulma smirked, "What I haven't seen it yet, I thought this was it."  
  
Vegeta sighed a little, "Not even close. Ugh I hate acting stuck up. I hate my father for making me do it. I mean Vegetsei is gone. Can't we just move on the live here happily. That's all I really wanted but no he has to rebuild his empire that he lost on us." Vegeta clenched his free hand into a fist.  
  
Bulma frowned a hint, "Don't worry we have each other now and that's all that matters."  
  
Vegeta looked deep into her eyes and smiled, really smiled at her, "Yea it does."  
  
They leaned in for another passion filled kiss. And where left staring into each others eyes.  
  
"So beautiful" he chuckled and ran his ran through her hair.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly at his comment. She snuggled into him more forgetting all about going somewhere else that night. She wanted to be just where she was. Safe and warm in his arms. They where so strong, it was like nothing could ever touch her while she was there.  
  
The two of them sat there for hours. Bulma talking about Earth, her friends, and the up incoming year of school. Vegeta told her about Vegetsei, the palace, and the war. He always thought the war was stupid. He hated his father for it and his damn pride. He struggled within himself all the time cause he felt the same pride deep within him. But he was never going to end up like his father. He sweared to what ever god he could that he would not follow down his father's footstep's. He wanted to live his own life, pick his own destiny for him to reach his own greatness and be truly legendary.  
  
The clock stuck eleven and Bulma let out a sigh. "I have to go home now."  
  
Vegeta grumbled a bit feeling very comfortable where he was. "ok" He scooped and flew them back to her house. He set her down on the balcony and wrapped his arms her waist.  
  
"I'll see tomorrow?"  
  
"Yaup!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, she was co cute he couldn't help but feel happy around her. "Good, will walk there together?"  
  
She nodded in excitement. Vegeta smiled a bit more and leaned in for a rich goodnight kiss. "Bye" he softly spoke as the two broke apart.  
  
"bai" and softly spoke back as he took off out the window to his house. Bulma stood there for a moment still taking in the whole aroma of it all. "GUAHHA!!" she screamed as she fell back on to her bed. "This year is going to be the BEST!" She ran down stares to tell her folks she was home. "MOM DAD I'M BACK!"  
  
Bunny smiled, "Oh that's good dear but, how you didn't come in through the front door?"  
  
"Oh! Umm I came in through the window?"  
  
Bunny chuckled, "Your so silly sometimes Bulma."  
  
"Well night mum!" She ran back up stares and hope right into her pj's. She snuggled deeply under her covers thinking about nothing about tomorrow and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta got back into his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling sighing happily. His mother who was walking by heard him and entered.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"How was night dear?"  
  
"It was….nice"  
  
Rosicheena smiled, "I'm happy for you dear now get some sleep you have school in the morning."  
  
"k"  
  
Just then Veldock came bye and looked in, "Where were you?"  
  
Vegeta frowned a bit, "Out"  
  
"I could see that that but where?"  
  
"Why are you being such a snoop, I just flew around is all."  
  
"Vegeta do NOT test me!"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "I'm not ok now leave me alone."  
  
Veldock glared at his son, "You better shape up for tomorrow. I will NOT have you show weakness to these Earthlings tomorrow."  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
Veldock fumed and stormed over to him and picked him up by his shirt, "Do you want to to go to school tomorrow with a black eye and a broken arm!?"  
  
Vegeta sneared at his father, "……no"  
  
Veldock dropped him, "Good now go to bed and be up tomorrow, I will not have my son being late."  
  
Vegeta waited till his mother and father left. "Fucking asshole" he muttered.  
  
  
  
( WOW I'm so glad all you people like it so much. When I was working on this chapter I would have it done sooner but since I barely sleep anymore it caught up with me and I went and took a nappy. Well now that all refreshed I'm going to write into the night burning that midnight oil. Now time to clear up a few things.  
  
Aquaice Gurl - I hope this chapter has cleared that up for ya. If not I'll explain it a bit more in later chapters.  
  
Arisusa- Sure I can do that if I get enough people to say that too maybe I'll get a mailing list.  
  
Baka-sama- Wooa thanks for the nice bonding details but I've read all about bonding and that and I'm not following the normal bonding a bit. I'm sorta going to putting my own spin on how it happens. I'm trying to get some fresh idea's into B/V fic's. And I'd try to email but it said it could not find your mail addy. =( Please check if ya wrote it write, thanky.  
  
Mushi-azn- Thanks BIG time for that info I'll go and change that right now. I was trying to find it online but with little luck. And sure you can use that. I'm all about sharing fresh idea's.  
  
Re-o-ko- Hey sure oh look here's one now, lol, I'll probably be up till 8 am writing more chapters so I hope that will do?  
  
*bows* Thank you all very much for reviewing and I am so glad you like my fic so much. I will be sure to update at least one chapter a day for you all! And get in for a long haul this is going to be a very long fan fiction. I oddly have the whole thing pretty planned out in my head already. Oo But I might change it down the line a bit. I'm trying to freshness here. Breaking down the walls of what's normally know and sticking a new idea in it's place. Anyway for Veldock he may seem a bit mean right now but trust me all will be explained! No one does anything in here with out reason. Just gotta wait as I slowly explain it all out. Till next time kiddies! And feel free to email if you like to chat on aim. -Ellen) 


	4. Meeting The Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 4 -- Meeting The Gang  
  
Bulma woke from her sleep as her alarm clock ran. She was about to turn over and get a few more minutes of sleep when a thought of Vegeta sparked in her mind. "OH!" she arose from her sleep wide awake now. She beamed at the new day as the early morning rays shined into her room. She stretched and walked over to the doors to her balcony. She opened them and leaned out smiled and feeling the rays of the sun on her skin. She looked over at Vegeta's house wondering which room was his. She looked around for a bit and smiled when she saw him by a window looking like he wasn't exactly a morning person. He was digging around in some draw and pulled out some black pants and walked off. She took in a deep breathe in then ran out of her room and down stares.  
  
"Hey mom!" she chirped.  
  
"Oh good morning Bulma, glad to see you up so early for your first day of school." Bunny walked over and gave Bulma a bagel and orange juice.  
  
"Thanks mum!"  
  
"Well you seem in a good mood there Bulma." he father said as he walked in.  
  
"Yea I am."  
  
"Oh why so princess?"  
  
Bulma couldn't tell him really why, she paused for a moment to think, "Um I just feel really good about this year is all."  
  
"Well that's good for a moment there I thought it might be over a boy."  
  
Bulma tried not to blush. She drank down the rest of her juice and stuffed her bagel remains in her mouth.  
  
"I goawd gwet wdwressed wnow." she managed to get out before she ran back up stares.  
  
Her father chuckled as he picked up the morning paper, "Yup a boy alright."  
  
Vegeta arose sluggishly. He definitely was NOT a morning person. He picked out what he was going to wear and tossed it on his bed. He went down stares and got him self a cup of coffee. His normal flame like hair was looked more like he stuck his finger in a light socket. He mumbled something about it being too bright and walked back up to his room. Veldock eyed his son as he walked away then the clock.  
  
"You better be on time Vegeta!" he bellowed.  
  
"yea yea yea" he sluggishly waved him off and made his way back up stares. After his coffee and a hot shower Vegeta felt much more awake. He did his morning stretches and dressed. He walked down stares wearing black baggy pants and a red shirt that had some writing in Saiyanjin a crossed it in black. He waved by to his mom and glared slightly as his dad.  
  
Rosicheena walked around and corner and yelled to Vegeta who was walking to the door.  
  
"Do you have enough money for lunch dear?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Be careful will you."  
  
"YES mother!"  
  
"Have a nice day dear!"  
  
"OK MOM!" Vegeta stormed out the door swinging his side bag around his neck.  
  
Veldock glared at his wife, "Rosicheena stop babying him, the boy needs to be strong and take care of himself."  
  
Rosicheena sighed and sat back down at the table. "I suppose you right but are we too hard on him?"  
  
Veldock looked up from his paper, " NO as the crown prince of the Saiyan's he must he strong, tough, solid and impassable!"  
  
"But does that mean he can't be happy!" she yelled back.  
  
Veldock eyed his wife, she almost never raised her voice and never to him of all people. He sighed and spoke softly, "Rosicheena he must do what is needed. End of discussion."  
  
Bulma had showered and dressed as well. She was wear a pair of tan kakis and a red and white baseball t shirt with some tiger team design on it. She tossed on her backpack and rushed down stares. She couldn't wait to tell all her friends and have them meet Vegeta. She ran by her parents and rushed out the door barely saying bye to them as she ran out. She didn't see Vegeta yet so she walked over towards his house. She saw him standing at the door looking annoyed.  
  
"OK MOM!" Vegeta stormed out the door swinging his side bag around his neck.  
  
He sighed and noticed Bulma walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. A his famous smirked grazed along his face as he walked towards her.  
  
"hey" he spoke softly.  
  
"Good morning!" she beamed.  
  
He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her check. Bulma beamed back at him which made him smirk even more. He let go of her as the two walked down the street. It was about a 2 mile walk to there school. Bulma could have taken a bus but she rather walked the way, it kept her in shape better. When they got there they had a half an hour before classes started. Vegeta pulled out a peace of paper from his pocket and looked at it.  
  
"What home room do you have woman?"  
  
Bulma took out her own sheet and looked down at it, "Umm room 102 I think they do it by English classes."  
  
A grin appeared on Vegeta's face, "Look" he held up the paper so she could see.  
  
"HEY! You got 102 too! That's great!" she smiled brightly.  
  
"HEY BULMA!" a girl yelled from a bit away.  
  
Bulma turned to see Chichi walking up to her waving.  
  
"HEY CHICHI!" she yelled back and waved.  
  
Chichi was being followed by Goku, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Lunch, and Piccolo. They all walked up and started to say there hello's and haven't seen ya all summer remarks. Vegeta stood behind Bulma with his arms crossed giving his best tough guy look. Chichi caught sight of Vegeta standing behind her.  
  
"Oh and who is this tough guy Bulma?" she nudged.  
  
Bulma blushed a little then stepped aside a bit to expose Vegeta to the group. "Well this is Vegeta, my new boyfriend." She beamed.  
  
They all said hello in there own way to him and he gave a silent nod back to them. She motioned with her hand and pointed to everyone.  
  
"This is my best friend Chichi, then her boyfriend Goku."  
  
"Goku huh? That doesn't sound Saiyan to me." he finally spoke.  
  
Goku raised a brow to him, "How did you know I was a Saiyan?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Beside the fact your tail is wagging behind you. I know if anyone was Saiyan. It's my duty."  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his, "Oh ya right, wait Vegeta as in prince Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "The one and only. Now tell me what is your real name. I will not address another Saiyan other than his Saiyan name that was given to him."  
  
"Kakkarot"  
  
"Well Kakkarot we should spar sometime, I would like to see how strong you are."  
  
Goku grinned at the offer, "SURE! I love to spar!"  
  
"Well now that you boys are done discussing male bonding, let me continue. That's Krillin and his girlfriend 18, Tien and Lunch are also going out, Yamcha, umm well Yamcha he's was here, probably checking out some girl, and lastly Piccolo. He doesn't talk much." she giggled.  
  
Piccolo scoffed at her, "It's cause I have nothing to say to you that's why."  
  
"A Namek eh?" Vegeta eyed  
  
"Yea and what's it to you?!" he huffed.  
  
"Why is a Namek on earth?"  
  
"Long story, don't go there."  
  
Vegeta took the hint and went back to watching Bulma. Chichi was poking fun at Bulma.  
  
"A prince eh? Boy Bulma you sure are one lucky girl."  
  
Bulma blushed, "So Chichi how was your summer?"  
  
"It was awesome Bulma! Me and Goku went to the beach one day and…"  
  
The two girls almost talked each others head's off. 18 had joined them later but didn't say as much as the other two. Krillin, Goku, and Tien where talking about the things they did. Lunch had found one of her friends and was busy talking to her else where. Piccolo just stood by a tree watching people go in and out. Vegeta just kept by Bulma and picking up bit and parts of her conversation as he took in the surroundings of his new school. Back on Vegetsei he was home schooled so this was very new to him. The five minute warning bell rang and the group all went there separate ways. Bulma walked along next to Vegeta down a some what empty hall to their room.  
  
"So what did you think of my friends?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "There ok, a bit odd but seem alright."  
  
"Odd!? Look who's talking!" she chuckled.  
  
Vegeta eyed her and raised a brow, "So I'm odd now?"  
  
Bulma smiled up at him, "Well ya a little I mean what's up with your hair?"  
  
Vegeta pouted a bit, "What's wrong with my hair?"  
  
Bulma laughed at this face, "Nothing, it's just really different is all."  
  
"And that Kakkarot's is any more normal than mine?"  
  
Bulma paused and then laughed, "Yea you got a point I guess I'm use to Goku's hair too much to noticed anymore."  
  
They made there way into the class room and took seats in the back. Tien and Piccolo where already there sitting in the back at the other end, talking quietly. Vegeta eyed them and whispered to Bulma.  
  
"I thought the Namek doesn't talk much?"  
  
Bulma looked over at them then back to Vegeta, "Oh Tien and Piccolo have a lot in common so there naturally best friends so they really only talk to one another. There both quite people but it's nice that they can talk to each other."  
  
The final bell rang as the teacher came into the class room. The first day of school had officially started. The teacher smirked widely. She was known for being the strictest teacher in the region. It was her mission in life to make men and women out of these trouble making adolescents. She opened her mouth and took in a deep breathe. This was going to be loud.  
  
( Oh boy can Vegeta keep his temper in check as this teacher begins her assault on all the students of the class. Can Vegeta make it passed first period with out getting expelled already? Can Bulma calm Vegeta down? And is Yamcha trying to hit on Vegeta's Bulma!? This and more in the next chapter! -Ellen) 


	5. Assault On All Students

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 5 -- Assault On All Students  
  
Bulma turned and saw who their teacher was. It suddenly clicked in her mind what was about to happen. She grabbed her head and covered her ears tightly. Vegeta eyed her action and was about to ask what was wrong. Everything seem to slow down at that point. Vegeta glanced up and saw the teacher taking in a deep breathe. He glanced down at her hand and saw a whistle. She brought it up to her face as Vegeta could do nothing but watch her in shock. But it was too late, before he could cover her own ears she blew the whistle as hard as she could. Both Vegeta and Piccolo having super hearing screamed out as the sound attacked there ear drums.  
  
"FUCKING SHIT!" Vegeta screamed out.  
  
"GUAHH!!" Piccolo yelled out grabbing his ears.  
  
The teacher finally stopped and started her speech yelling as LOUD as she could, "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THERE WILL BE NO TALKING! NO EATING OF GUM! AND NO USE OF FOUL LANGAGUE! I'M TALKING TO YOU IN THE BACK I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! DO NOT DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
Vegeta gave her a death glare and mumbled, "I think my ears are bleeding."  
  
The teacher glared at him, "I SAID NO TALKING!"  
  
"I heard you, hell who in the WHOLE fucking world didn't hear you!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"How dare YOU! You almost blew out my fucking ear drums with that STUPID whistle. You should know you have students with super hearing you WENCH!" Vegeta fumed still holding on to his head.  
  
The teachers eyes were set a flamed but then she calmed down and had a evil look slide across her face, "I could send you down to the office for that comment but oh no I know how you damn kids think! I will not back down I will have you all learn DECENT respect. I promise you all right now I will break you and mild you into what I see fit!"  
  
Bulma turned around to Vegeta and looked at him with a great look of worry. Her own ears where still ringing she couldn't imagine how bad Vegeta and Piccolo were hurting right now. "Are you ok?" she cooed.  
  
Vegeta winced and tried his best to smirk, "Yea I'll be ok soon."  
  
"MISS, MISS DO YOU HEAR ME!? TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!" the teacher bellowed.  
  
Bulma turned around with a huff and glared at the teacher. Vegeta glared right with her as he lowered his hands from his ears finally. "I'm going to kill her." he muttered.  
  
"Now as I was saying my name is Miss Kulp. I shall be your English teacher for the year. I will not take any of your crap! You will do and follow all my rules or you will face the harsh consequences! Have I made me self clear!?"  
  
The class slowly nodded and Piccolo raised his hand.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!?" she yelled.  
  
"Umm my ears are leaking blood."  
  
"Oh….. well get to the nurse right away!"  
  
Piccolo walked out then started chuckling soon as he was out the door. No way in hell was he staying in the class. He walked down to the library for the remaining of the period feeling a bit bad for Tien still had to face that bitch. "Oh well" he shrugged.  
  
"Now I'm going to read this chart off alphabetically and please sit down in the seats I tell you to so I can pass out our schedules." she spoke harshly. Since Bulma's last name was near the front she and Vegeta where on opposite sides of the room from each other.  
  
"Vegeta, umm Vegeta?! What that can't be right. Maybe it's a typo."  
  
Vegeta huffed, "No, that's right."  
  
"Your first name is the same as your last!?" she hollered.  
  
"YES!" he hissed.  
  
"Very well now BE SEATED!"  
  
"Grrr bitch!" he mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said you are a BITCH!" he yelled.  
  
Bulma smacked her self in the head and waved at Vegeta to sit down.  
  
"That just earned you a demerit point MR. VEGETA!"  
  
"Yea whatever." he scoffed as he sat down.  
  
"Well it seems your getting off on the wrong foot Mr. Vegeta, I'm surprised at you seeing how you are a new student here. And since you are new here I shall pick someone to show you around for the day." She looked at her schedules and compared his to everyone else. "Well it appears one person in this class has 6 of the same classes as you. I pray that they can stomach you for the year. Miss Bulma Briefs (saw that coming huh?) you will show this rude young man around."  
  
Bulma looked up in shock and was about to smile at the good news but Vegeta shook his head slightly no at her. She thought for a second, knowing how mean she was. If she acted happy she would stick him with someone else. "Aww do I have to?" she wined her best.  
  
The teacher grinned at this, "Yes you do and please do not wine in my class room, it's un lady like." she huffed.  
  
After all the schedules where handed out there was only 15 minutes left of class. Miss Kulp was filling out some sheets and let the class move about as long as they kept there mouths shut as she said. Bulma was sitting next to Vegeta talking softly to him.  
  
"That's awesome we have a lot of classes together."  
  
Vegeta tried not to smirk as seeing the teacher was shooting him warning glances every once in a while. "Yea what do we have next?"  
  
"Umm study hall thank god. I need a break after THIS class."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it, that damn woman is worse than my father. I'm trying my best not to kill the bitch." he hissed.  
  
Bulma frowned along with him, "Yea she's know all around school for being a utter bitch."  
  
Tien walked over to Vegeta and Bulma and sat behind them. "Hey guys what's up with this teacher? Is she like Satan or something?"  
  
"She makes Satan look like a girl scout." Vegeta sneered.  
  
Bulma and Tien snicker. Luckily the bell finally rang then.  
  
"THANK YOU GOD!" Vegeta yelled out.  
  
Miss Kulp gave Vegeta the dirtiest glare she could. "See you tomorrow Mr. Vegeta." she hissed.  
  
Vegeta huffed and left finally. When he walked out he noticed Yamcha was talking to Bulma who made it already out into the hall. Tien had taken off to his next class.  
  
"So hey Bulma, are you free tonight?" he smiled.  
  
"No Yamcha, I'm not." she sighed.  
  
"Aww come on I'll take you to this killer new club and…"  
  
Vegeta had walked up behind Bulma and glared at Yamcha.  
  
"Well if you change my mind you know my number babe." he winked and walked off.  
  
Vegeta's blood pressure shot up, "BABE?!" he bellowed.  
  
Bulma turned around and laughed at the look Vegeta had on his face. He was in a utter rage.  
  
"I'm gonna rip that guy a new face hole." he sneered.  
  
"Awww is Vegeta jealous?" she giggled.  
  
Vegeta put on his best cold face, "NO!"  
  
"Aww that's so cute acting all protective of me! Well don't worry about Yamcha he hits on every girl he can. He's always tried to have me go out with him but I know he looks around too much so I always have told him off."  
  
Vegeta growled a bit, "He can't hit on my girl!" He grabbed Bulma closer to him and looked deep into her eyes. "Mine!" he growled more.  
  
Bulma giggled and kissed his cheek, "Come on now before were late for role call."  
  
She grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall. They pasted Yamcha who was trying his luck on a blond now. Vegeta sneered at him as they pasted then grinned when he noticed Bulma was leading him down the hall. Yamcha couldn't help but stare at this sight, "She has a boyfriend?" he pondered to himself.  
  
"HEY! YOU WERE CHECKING OUT THAT GIRL!!!" the blond screamed as she slapped his face and stormed off.  
  
Yamcha was left standing there dazed and confused. "What just happen?" he muttered out.  
  
(Next time Bulma and Vegeta go to study hall only to be confronted with another odd teacher. Will Lunch ever stop sneezing? Will Yamcha take a hint? And what in the hell is Goku eating? What is up with this school? Don't ask me I just write the story. (lol) Stay tuned and find out what happens in the next chapter! "Strange Teachers And Foods") 


	6. Strange Teachers And Foods

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 6 -- Strange Teachers and Foods  
  
The two made there way into and cafeteria and took seats next to Chichi, Goku, and Lunch. Lunch was looking a bit down and held a box of tissues close to her.  
  
"Hey guys! Umm Lunch are you feeling ok there?"  
  
Lunched looked up at Bulma and Vegeta and smiled, "Yes it's just got this cold." She sneezed and her hair became blond and looked back up with a nasty look on her face. "Fucking cold." she muttered.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow at what just happen, "Uhh how wha…errr?"  
  
Bulma chuckled at his reaction, "Don't ask" she sighed.  
  
"Rrrrright"  
  
Vegeta and Bulma sat down at the table. Chichi, Bulma and Lunch talked for a bit. Then this small yellowish creature came and walked down to the front of the cafeteria. He looked like a flea crossed with a cat fish. He mumbled something about stupid human's as he took out a sheet and looked it over. Vegeta glanced over at the creature.  
  
"Great another weird teacher." He spoke up.  
  
Everyone looked up at Vegeta then to where he was looking. Goku was the only one who wasn't, he was taking a nap leaning back in his chair. Lunch sneezed and changed back to her normal black haired self.  
  
"Oh that's Mr. Badibi!" Lunch exclaimed.  
  
Everyone turned to her and raised a brow. Chichi nudged Goku to wake up. He wiped the drool from his face and turned his attention to Lunch like everyone else.  
  
"Who is he?" spoke Chichi  
  
"Well he's really odd teacher. I heard he claimed to be a magician once. He has some problem or something I think he's just creepy."  
  
They glanced back at Mr. Badibi then looked away as he glared their way.  
  
"I know what you mean Lunch just looking at that guy freaks me out." spoke Bulma softly.  
  
"Aww is the poor woman frighten of the little man?" chuckled Vegeta.  
  
"Shut up you jerk!" she hissed as she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Aww want me to go and beat the little freak up for you?"  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta and huffed at him.  
  
Lunched sneezed again and turned back into a blond.  
  
"And what's up with that!?" Vegeta pointed out.  
  
"Don't ask" they all spoke.  
  
Just then Mr. Badibi walked over with a paper and pen. "Here you children put your names on this paper right away so I know you're here!" he sneered.  
  
Vegeta glared at him, "I am NOT a child and there shouldn't be addressed as one."  
  
Mr. Badibi glared at Vegeta, "I don't care if you're the supreme Kai just sign the damn paper you punk!"  
  
"The supreme Kai?" Vegeta questioned as he signed the paper.  
  
"Don't ask!" he hissed and walked off to the next table.  
  
"What crawled up his ass?" Vegeta spoke dryly.  
  
The table laughed at Vegeta's comment and went back to chatting more. After about five more minutes the food court open for the study hall. Goku started to drool uncontrollably.  
  
"FOOODD!!!" he foamed.  
  
Vegeta nudged Bulma, "What's up with him?"  
  
"Oh that's normal, Goku likes to eat, A LOT!." she chuckled.  
  
Goku raced into the court and grabbed a tray. He looked around for the lunch lady but saw instead a huge pink man. "Are you the new lunch lady?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Buu not a lady, Buu is Buu. What do funny haired kid want?"  
  
Goku looked around seeing nothing he had never eaten before. A green ooze bubbled a bit and caught Goku's attention. "Umm I'll try that, uhh what is it?"  
  
"It's Buu's special, tuna and cream cheese with lettuce. Buu put other stuff in but Buu forgot what." Buu scoped up some into a bowl and handed it to Goku. Goku shrugged it off, hey it was food so it must go in his gut. Goku paid and walked back to the table and sat down to eat.  
  
"And so Bulma I went up to him and….what's that smell?" Chichi sniffed and turned to see Goku who was smiling at his bowl of Buu's special.  
  
"Goku what the HELL is that!?" Chichi pointed.  
  
Goku looked up and smiled, "The pink guy said it was called Buu's special."  
  
"Your not going to really eat that Kakkarot?" Vegeta piped in.  
  
"Sure I am!" He scoped up a big severing and ate it down.  
  
"That's DISGUSTING!" "Oh god" "Ewwww" "That's nasty Goku!" the four of them hollered at Goku.  
  
Goku looked up and grinned, "It's really good!"  
  
Bulma leaned her head on Vegeta arm, "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"UGH! Not on me woman!" Vegeta yelled as her tried to push her away.  
  
"OH GOD!" Bulma yelled as she ran out to the bathroom to hurl.  
  
After a while Bulma didn't come back. Vegeta started to get worried. "She can't be that sick, can she?" he pondered.  
  
"I'm going to see if Bulma's ok." he spoke as he stood up and walked off.  
  
Chichi slapped Goku upside the head, "See what you did, you grossed poor Bulma out so much with your green ooze there now she's sick!"  
  
Goku pouted a bit, "I'm sorry but it really was good want some?" he lifted up and bowl and tried to handed it to her.  
  
"EEWWW NO GOKU!" she slapped it away and what was left spilled on to the floor in a puddle. The ooze started to bubble then ate right through the floor leave a small but deep hole. The three of them looked down the hole not seeing a bottom. Lunch and Chichi looked at Goku in shock.  
  
"YOU ATE THAT STUFF!?!?" they both screamed at him.  
  
Vegeta made his way finally to the bathroom. Not knowing how to see if she was in there he waited till a girl came out. One finally did a minute later.  
  
"Hey is Bulma in there? Is she ok?" he asked her.  
  
"Umm no she left a few minutes ago I think to go get some water down that way." she pointed down the hall towards two people talking down at the end.  
  
"Uhh thanks" he said while heading down that way. As he got closer he saw it was Yamcha holding Bulma to a locker. He growled and ran down to them.  
  
"Come on babe go out with me already!"  
  
"I said NO Yamcha I have a boyfriend no leave me ALONE!" she tried to push him off but he just held her right back.  
  
"Don't make this hard I mean come on look at you, I mean we be perfect together."  
  
"How many times do I have to say this, NO!"  
  
Yamcha pushed her hard into the lockers, "Look here slut!"  
  
Bulma's face burned red with anger, "SLUT!? THAT'S IT!!!" She grabbed his shoulders and kneed him right in the nuts. Yamcha coughed and fell over grabbing his privets. Just then Vegeta finally made his way to Bulma's side.  
  
"Are you you?" he asked with a look of worry on his face.  
  
Bulma smiled when she saw him, "Yea I can handle myself." she winked.  
  
Vegeta chuckled then glared at Yamcha, "Go back to study hall, ok?"  
  
Bulma frowned at him, "It's ok Vegeta, you don't hurt him just leave him be he wont bug me anymore."  
  
Vegeta refused to look at Bulma, he was too busy glaring at Yamcha. "I wont hurt him we just need to, have a talk." he hissed.  
  
Bulma frowned but then walked off. Vegeta waited till see wasn't in sight anymore. Yamcha had gotten back to his feet and growled at Vegeta. Vegeta turned back to him and glared harshly. In a flash he had Yamcha against the lockers and a good foot off the ground. He growled and brought him face to face with him.  
  
"If I see you talk or even LOOK at Bulma again so help me god I will rip you limb from fucking limb." he hissed in a deadly way.  
  
Yamcha over come in fear shook his head slowly.  
  
"Good!" Vegeta dropped Yamcha like a sack of potato's and walked off. Yamcha got back up and growled at Vegeta. "No one makes a fool of me!" he thought. He ran after Vegeta and swung out to punch him from behind. Vegeta hearing him coming from a mile away dropped and spun around, upper cutting with expert speed.  
  
Vegeta glared at him, looming over him. "Asshole." he hissed. Yamcha was found later knocked out, but he never said what really happen. He wasn't too sure himself what happen. It happen too fast for him to notice.  
  
Vegeta made his way back to study hall and sat down next to Bulma. She was still looking a bit pale but better than she did when she first ran out of cafeteria to hurl. Vegeta noticed something and saw a huge hole in the floor.  
  
"What the hell happen here?" he pointed to the hole.  
  
Bulma turned and looked in shock, "What the….?!"  
  
"Oh that stuff Goku was eating did that." Chichi spoke normally.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku who was sitting there eating some ice cream now, "Kakkrot what the hell are you made of!?"  
  
Goku looked up and shrugged.  
  
Bulma laughed, "That's our Goku. Nothing can kill him!"  
  
Lunch, Chichi, and Bulma all laughed as Vegeta looked down the hole to see no bottom to it. "Damnnn" Vegeta thought to himself. He looked back up at Goku. "It's going to be a interesting to see him fight." he smirked to himself. Chichi looked up at the cafeteria clock.  
  
"Oh it's almost time to go what the next classes you guys have?"  
  
Bulma looked at her paper, "Me and Vegeta have Science next."  
  
Chichi glanced at her paper, "Hey me too!" she smirked.  
  
Goku looked at his, "I got World History* Goku sighed.  
  
Lunch looked at her's as well "I got Art, Hey I think Tien has that too!" she smiled.  
  
The bell rang and the five got up and left for their next classes. Vegeta sighed as they walked down the hall.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at her then back ahead, "This is going to be a long day."  
  
Bulma nodded as they entered the science labs. They all got settled in and a odd looking man walked in that had a "I'm better than all of you" smirk on his face.  
  
"Now if you please all settled down we can begin. My name is Mr. Cell. Not Mr. C, I will not allow you to address me as that." Cell spoke calmly.  
  
"Great another weirdo!" Vegeta whispered to Bulma.  
  
( Wooa! Cell has shown up! But don't worry I'm tossin in DBZ guys to help add to the mayhem of the school. Well can Cell actually teach? Will Krillin learn that acids and alkaline's don't mix! Will these freakish teachers ever stop showing up? Stay tune and find out next time in chapter 7, "Krillin Don't Touch That!" -Ellen) 


	7. Don't Touch That Krillin!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 7 -- Krillin Don't Touch That!  
  
Bulma raised a brow then gasped a little, "Oh now I remember who he is."  
  
Vegeta looked over at her, "Who?"  
  
"Mr. Cell is 18's uncle."  
  
"But how, I mean look at the guy, he's green and uhh stuff."  
  
Bulma chuckled, "Him and 18 are androids."  
  
"Oh…ok"  
  
"Now if we could all sit tight for a moment I'll pass out your science books to you." Mr. Cell walked over to one of the many book shelves in the room. Just then Krillin came in through the door breathing heavy from running.  
  
"Sorry…*huff* I'm..*huff*…late."  
  
Mr. Cell turned around to Krillin, "Well make sure it doesn't happen again Krillin."  
  
Krillin held his head down and shame and took a seat in the back next to Chichi. Mr. Cell went back from taking books off the shelf and started to hand them out. Mr. Cell was dressed in tan pants and a black shirt with a white lab coat on looking very geeky.  
  
"Where were you Krillin?" Chichi asked.  
  
Krillin blushed, "Umm well you know I saw 18 in the hall and well we got distracted."  
  
Chichi giggled at Krillin, "You animal!"  
  
Krillin blushed more than chuckled, "Yaup girls can't seem to keep there hands off me."  
  
The two laughed at his comment and Bulma snickered hearing it as well.  
  
Mr. Cell finished passing out all the books and returned to the front of the class. "Today class as a introduction into the wonderful world of science we will performing a small experiment to help you start to get into the swing of things. Since we are going to be using chemicals in here I advise you NOT to mess around while they are out or someone will be making a trip to the nurse. Now if you please turn your books to page 17 we can start."  
  
The class did so and a wicked grin appeared on Krillin and Vegeta's face along with a few other boys. Bulma eyed Vegeta's new wicked look and flipped to page 17. She looked in shock then sighed. "Acids" she read to herself. "This is going to get ugly." she sighed more to herself. And for those of you that don't know most guys and acid don't mix. Why you ask, well most of the time something ends up blown up, melted, or possibly on fire some how, you'll see what I mean.  
  
"Now if you please look in the draws under your lab desk you'll open to see a pair of safety goggles. Please keep these on at all times till we are finished with the experiment. Also you will find a few beakers take them out as well. Today we will be tested the strength of different kinds of acid and figuring out what they are. I will pass out a packet which will have a description of the different kinds. Your job will be to find out which acid is which. So yes you will be melting some things."  
  
"Sweet!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Krillin a few other boys cheered to themselves. Bulma, Chichi and a few other girls all let out a sigh. Mr. Cell walked around and poured different acids in to the numbered beakers and handed out the packets. He handed out a few items that they where going to use to test the acids with. Bulma kept eyeing Vegeta who was looking a bit devilish while looking at the different acids. Bulma sighed and opened the packet and read through the first page quickly.  
  
"Well since your so happy to have acids that can burn your flesh off I'll let you do the experimenting as I read off the packet to you."  
  
Vegeta turned and grinned widely at her, "Good!"  
  
Chichi and Krillin were doing the same. How the tables were set up Krillin was sitting next to Vegeta with Chichi on his other side and Bulma at the other end. Krillin nudged Vegeta's side and smirked at him.  
  
"This is gonna be cool huh?"  
  
Vegeta turned to him and smirked too, "Ya I know what you mean. Hey wanna find what else acids can eat if you get my point."  
  
Krillin grinned, "Yea I get ya. Got anything in mind?"  
  
"Well…" Vegeta looked around and pulled out a fire cracker. "How about this?"  
  
"Hey cool! Hmm I got this." Krillin pulled out a small jar. It had some green ooze in it.  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot up in shock, "HEY That's that stuff from the lunch room!'  
  
Krillin smirked, "Yea I had study first period and I thought this stuff might come in handy."  
  
"Melting stuff is going to be cool!"  
  
Krillin nodded, "Hell yes!"  
  
"If your boys are done talking I like to get this done!" exclaimed Bulma.  
  
"Yea!" piped in Chichi.  
  
"Save it for after we're done k?"  
  
Krillin nodded and turned back to Chichi. Vegeta turned back to Bulma as they both started on the packets. After about 20 minutes they had both had finished there packets. Vegeta slid the strongest of the acids between Krillin and him on the table.  
  
"Hey check this out!" Vegeta dumped in the firecracker and the beaker did nothing.  
  
Krillin eyed the beaker, "Hey that sucked, it didn't"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The beaker turned totally black and a thick black smoke arose from it sending black dust on Vegeta and Krillin's face. Bulma and Chichi turned to see there faces and burst out laughing. Vegeta grumbled and Krillin just blinked. Mr. Cell turned around from his desk and yelled back at them.  
  
"Hey do NOT fool around back there!"  
  
"Sorry" both Krillin and Vegeta yelled back.  
  
After washing off there faces at the lab sink they went back and looked at the ooze in the jar.  
  
"Should we do it?" questioned Krillin.  
  
"Of course, it's gonna rule!" smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Yea, hmm I wonder what it's going to do."  
  
"I don't even know what it even is."  
  
"Yea it's weird" Krillin spoke as he poked the jar.  
  
"Yea, hmm lets only put a drop in to test it."  
  
"Yea that's a good idea Vegeta."  
  
"Ya so open it up and put it in already."  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Cause I already put my firecracker in, now it's your turn to put something in."  
  
"Oh ok" Krillin opened the jar slowly and tilled it getting ready to put only a drop in.  
  
Chichi looked up from her book for a second and the jar caught her eye. "Hey isn't that the green stuff Goku….oh no." mumbled. "KRILLIN NO!" she yelled out but it was too late.  
  
Soon as the drop hit the acid it began to rumble then it turned green and a thick green foam exploded from it sending a huge green glob at the ceiling. A giant jelly looking thing stuck to the ceiling looking like a big spit ball.  
  
"COOL!" both Vegeta and Krillin cried out.  
  
Bulma turned and saw what they did smacking her head, "MEN!" she sighed.  
  
Lucky for them Mr. Cell was out of the room for the time getting some jars for his next class in a closet down the hall.  
  
Chichi looked up at the green blob, "What is it?" she questioned out loud.  
  
"I don't know." responded Bulma.  
  
The green blob seem to jiggle for a bit then two eyes appeared and looked at them.  
  
"AHHHH!" They all screamed.  
  
"It's fucking alive!" yelled Vegeta  
  
"OHMYGOD!" cried Krillin  
  
"AHHH IT'S LOOKING AT US!" screamed Bulma  
  
Chichi just passed out on the desk. The green blob hissed at them and ate it's way thought the ceiling and vanished. Bulma, Vegeta, and Krillin just stared in aw.  
  
"What the hell just happen?" Krillin finally asked.  
  
"I think we shouldn't have done that." Vegeta gulped.  
  
"no DUH!!!" yelled Bulma. She smacked Vegeta upside the head. "You just had to play with the acid and that err whatever that green ooze is!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Yea but hey that was cool!"  
  
"YEA!" Krillin cheered.  
  
"UGH! Sometimes I wonder if you guys even think! ….Oh great Chichi's passed out! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!  
  
Bulma walked over and tried to wake her friend as Krillin and Vegeta chuckled about what happen.  
  
"Oh shut UP you two!" Bulma yelled more. Bulma finally managed to wake up Chichi who seemed to be in a daze.  
  
"Wha what was that?!"  
  
"I don't know Chichi but I do KNOW that these two will NOT be playing with acid anymore."  
  
"Awww" the two exclaimed.  
  
"Hey wait you can't stop me woman!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"OH YEA!" Bulma fumed.  
  
"YEA!"  
  
"DON'T TEST ME VEGETA!"  
  
"Oooo I'm so scared!'  
  
"GRRRRRRRR YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
"Ya I know but you like me that way." he snickered and winked.  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out at him as Vegeta laughed more at her. Just then Mr. Cell came back in seeing there was a hole in his ceiling now.  
  
"what the hell?" he muttered "YOU IN THE BACK WHAT HAPPEN HERE!?"  
  
"Epp!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
Just then and bell rang for forth period. The four quickly ran out before Mr. Cell could get to them. Mr. Cell just looked up at the hole wondering what happen. Just then a low growling came from the hole. Mr. Cell could have sworn he saw something moving up there.  
  
Vegeta looked over his sheet and saw he had World History. "I guess we got history now huh?"  
  
Bulma glanced at her paper and sighed. "There is no we I got electronics now."  
  
"Aww" Vegeta pouted slightly.  
  
Bulma chuckled at him, "Just go down that hall there for your room. I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
Vegeta smirk, "Yea sure."  
  
Bulma smiled more and kissed him quickly on the cheek and took off down the hall. Vegeta sighed and made his way to his room. He took his seat in the back as Yamcha came in. Yamcha caught sight of Vegeta and almost pissed his pants. He meekly made his way to a front seat as Vegeta shot death glares at him.  
  
"I swear if that kid even looks at me funny I'll break his fucking neck." Vegeta snarled to himself.  
  
After a few more kids came in and the bell rang a short man old man made his way to the front desk. He wrote his name "Mr. Neascu" on the board. "I am your history teacher Mr. Neascu." He sat down and took out a sheet of paper. "Now I will call out….."  
  
Vegeta glanced up at the teacher who was now sleeping on the desk. "Oh great another odd teacher. This guy is so old he can't even stay awake." he mumbled as he put his head in his hands.  
  
( Next time will Yamcha live long enough to make it till tomorrow now being in Vegeta's history class? What was that green blob? Will Buu's cooking get any better? Find this out and more in the next chapter. Chapter 8 "Attack Of The Green Blob!" -Ellen) 


	8. Attack Of The Green Blob

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 8 -- Attack Of The Green Blob  
  
Surprisingly Mr. Neascu slept the whole period away. None of the students were dare going to wake him up and be forced to do work. Yamcha flittered with some red head that was sitting next to him. Vegeta kept quite and tried to ignore the stupid laughing coming from the girl Yamcha was talking too.  
  
Vegeta just looked out the window thinking about Bulma. He really loved her. He felt it the first time he saw her looking at him. At first he was going to piss her off but she had something about her that drew him to her. The mark that now was still on his torso only confirmed it. He was surprised to find his life mate so soon in his life. And on Earth of all places?! He was told about how quickly life mates fall for each other but he never knew this fast. He wondered if they even already started to bond. He shook his head no, it was way to early for that, was it? But it was said the faster a couple starts to bond the stronger their relationship will become. The first step was the sharing of the mind. He thought about what had happen in the shower and how he heard Bulma. They would be able only to hear each other if they where thinking the same thing.  
  
Vegeta pondered and tried to remember more of the details of the whole matter. Everything that would happen would be a weak bond till they mated. It was only then that bonding was truly done. It wasn't just the act of sex, it was something deeper, far deeper. Even though the Saiyan's were known for their savage behavior, they held bonds between people very highly. Just not bonds of love but bonds off all kind, friendship, brotherhood. Over time some people forgot about the bonds they had and it grew out of there culture almost totally. But Vegeta's mother was from the older way of things so she had told and taught him in her ways. Veldock thought it was foolish of his wife to do so but Vegeta thanked his mother for it in the end. The two ways his parents wanted to raise him ended up making Vegeta very complex in the end. His father wanted him to be cold, strong, and iron fisted. His mother wanted him to have compassion, honor, and be a person to be respected, not feared. These two idea's clashed inside of Vegeta. Vegeta daydreamed the whole period away lost in his thoughts.  
  
Bulma's teacher looked something along the lines of a hippie. The teacher got right to work with them so she spent the whole period putting together a circuit. She thought of Vegeta as she worked. She loved how he made her feel. He had his attitude but it only add to his charm. She thought about what he said about being life mates. She wasn't expecting it. She always thought she would meet someone in college, but she didn't care now. She had him and they seemed just so right for one another. The bell finally rang and she happily put away her stuff and took off down the hall to the lunch room. She spotted Vegeta walking somberly down the hall and seem to be in deep thought. He caught sight of Bulma and smirked at her.  
  
"What's up?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing, just…thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked, "You mostly."  
  
Bulma blushed a bit and smiled. They made there way down the stares and to the lunch room. Goku, Chichi, Krillin, 18 and Piccolo were there already. Bulma and Vegeta sat down next to Goku and Chichi. Piccolo kept to one side a bit further from everyone else. Krillin and 18 were on the other side on Goku and Chichi.  
  
"God I'm hungry!" Goku wined.  
  
Chichi sighed, "Well why not go up and get some lunch now."  
  
Goku smiled goofily and walked off. Bulma stood up as well, "I hope they have something other than that green ooze." Vegeta shuttered at the thought of only that to eat. His stomach growled and he prayed there was something eatable in there. He got up and followed after Bulma. Chichi pulled out her bagged lunch and so did 18. Krillin took off after Bulma to get his meal. Piccolo just sat there drinking some water. 18 eyed Piccolo.  
  
"Don't you have a lunch?"  
  
Piccolo raised a brow and shook his water bottle.  
  
"I mean besides that."  
  
Piccolo sighed, "Yes" he held up a sandwich.  
  
"You don't eat much do you?"  
  
"You don't think much do you?"  
  
"Touchy"  
  
Piccolo huffed and drank some more water.  
  
In the lunch line Goku already had a 20 hamburgers, 10 French fries, and 5 soda's all somehow cramped on his tray. He was about to get a bowl of Buu's Special when Bulma slapped his hand.  
  
"Goku don't eat that stuff!"  
  
"But whyyy it was good!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed and tray and stared to stack his own food on it. "Listen to her Kakkarot that stuff growled at us in Science."  
  
"Huh?" Goku stared at them like they had 3 heads.  
  
"Never mind, just don't eat that stuff, ok?"  
  
"Ok Bulma, I wont.' he pouted and moved on to pay.  
  
Bulma looked back at Vegeta who had about that same amount of food as Goku did. "Your going to eat all that!?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at her, "Yea why?"  
  
"But…that's so much?"  
  
"Kakkarot had more than me."  
  
"Yea but he's Goku he's not normal he always eat's like that."  
  
"So do I, Saiyan's have bigger stomach's than you."  
  
Bulma eyed him, "I should say."  
  
Vegeta chuckled as they went and paid. Bulma had only gotten a salad and low fat milk. And looked odd walking with Vegeta who had his tray stacked. The two Saiyan's dug into the food and ate with a unmatched speed. Bulma gawked at Vegeta.  
  
"Your just as bad as Goku!"  
  
Vegeta huffed and went back to eating. After everyone was finished they started talking for a bit. Then a green drop of something hit the table. Then another drop, then another. Vegeta noticed it first, a small green puddle was forming on the table. He saw another drop hit it and looked up. His eyed shot wide in shock.  
  
"Uhh…guys!?"  
  
"And I said don't wear that"  
  
"Guys!?"  
  
"Hold on Vegeta, and then she was like"  
  
"GUYS!!" Vegeta finally shouted.  
  
"What is it Vegeta!" Bulma boomed.  
  
"It's back!" he said pointed to the ceiling.  
  
They all looked up and saw a jelly green blob staring at them with fierce looking eyes. It opened what would be a mouth and smiled a wide. It had rows of sharp razor like teeth. It growled then hissed in a low tone at them. Goku seeing as he fell asleep again was the only one now staring at the ceiling in shock and fear.  
  
"AHHH IT CAME BACK!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bulma screamed  
  
Chichi yet again passed out.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled out Piccolo.  
  
"What IS it!" exclaimed 18  
  
The blob hissed and fell down and landed in the middle of the table. They all expect Goku got up and screamed.  
  
"IT'S GONNA EAT US!" Bulma screamed in fear.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pulled her behind him. He let out a low growl at the blob. Just then Goku moved in his sleep and grabbed the blob.  
  
"Mmmm bean burrito' he muttered.  
  
The blob tried to get away but Goku's grip was too strong as he pulled it towards him. Goku opened his mouth and ate down the blob in one bite. The last thing it did was whimper as it was eaten. Everyone looked at Goku in horror of what he just did.  
  
"He…he ate it!?" Piccolo sputtered out.  
  
"EWWWW" 18 and Bulma cried out.  
  
"Dude! That's nasty!!" cried out Krillin.  
  
Vegeta just winced at the sight trying to keep himself from hurling.  
  
Goku woke up then and smiled goofily at them. 'Hey guys I had this cool dream! I ate this really yummy bean burrito!"  
  
They all stared at Goku not too sure what to say. Goku looked at them oddly. "What is there something on my face." He started to feel around on his cheeks looking for something.  
  
"If I ever need to dispose of toxic waste I'll be sure to feed it to Kakkarot." Vegeta said dryly.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing as Goku looked around to see what was so funny. Everyone sat back down and talked about what just happen. Both Vegeta and Krillin decided it was best if they don't experiment with school food anymore. Just then Tien came and sat down at the table.  
  
"Oh hey Tien! Where have you been?" Krillin questioned.  
  
"Oh hey I was at the nurse with Lunch. Her cold was really getting to her so she went home."  
  
"Yea what is up with Lunch Tien? I mean she like changed a lot in study hall." Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Heh don't ask."  
  
Vegeta eyed Tien then shrugged it off.  
  
The lunch bell finally rang and everyone took off to there next classes. Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and 18 had gym. Krillin and Chichi had art and Tien and Piccolo had science. Since it was the first day they didn't have to do anything in gym. The teacher who was some over perky mid 40's Richard Simmons told them to have there clothes for tomorrow. Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and 18 just sat together out in the field talking. While Bulma and 18 where chatting Goku and Vegeta talked about different fighting techniques.  
  
"So Bulma when did prince charming over there ask you out?"  
  
"Well umm yesterday actually." she blushed.  
  
"Wow so when did you guys meet?"  
  
Bulma blushed more, "Umm…..yesterday."  
  
"YESTERDAY!? Wooa you guys move fast!" she chuckled.  
  
Bulma turned red, "Well so did you and Krillin!"  
  
"True but that was only a week, I mean one day that has to be a record or something."  
  
"Yea I know but, we just really clicked."  
  
"That's good, so have you two kissed?" she smirked  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Oooo how was it?"  
  
"You have no clue! It's just wow, he is a really awesome kisser!"  
  
"Really now?" 18 glanced back at Vegeta and gave a wicked look.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
18 turned back around and laughed, "That's good you two hit it off so well."  
  
"Yea" Bulma beamed.  
  
'So what next for you two?"  
  
Bulma took out her sheet and looked down it, "Umm art"  
  
18 looked at her's, "Dang I got history. But Krillin is in it with me so I think we wont be paying too much attention."  
  
The two of them laughed. Bulma looked back at Vegeta and Goku who were busy talking away themselves.  
  
"I bet those two are talking about how there going to beat each other into the ground." she chuckled.  
  
"Yea I know I mean Saiyan's are like born for fighting. OH! Remember that one time Goku got boxing gloves for his birthday!"  
  
Bulma laughed, "How could I forget! Poor Piccolo, Goku bugged him all day to spar with him and when he finally said yes Goku sucker punched him in the face."  
  
18 laughed as well, "Yea I've never seen Piccolo so pissed before."  
  
"Or Goku run so fast!" The two of them rolled with laugher. The rest of the period went by in the same way. The friends said your see you later's and took off for their classes. Bulma and Vegeta made it into art room, Tien was there already sitting next to Piccolo in the back. Piccolo was telling Tien about what he missed in lunch. The final bell rang and the art teacher came in smiling like a idiot.  
  
"Hellooo all my wonderful students! I am your art teacher Mrs. Ross! And today we are going to paint today a wonderful landscape! With happy clouds and mountains!"  
  
Vegeta eyed the teacher and whispered to Bulma, "I think she's been smoking a little too much of the happy grass."  
  
Bulma tried her best not to laugh. "Tell me about it" she snickered.  
  
( Yes what is Mrs. Ross smoking? Is she the wife of Bob Ross? Is Piccolo really a art genius? And what is this new shadow lurking in the halls? Find out this and more in the next chapter! Chapter 9 "Phantom Of The Auditorium" -Ellen ) 


	9. Phantom Of The Auditorium

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 9 -- Phantom Of The Auditorium  
  
Mrs. Ross buzzed about the room passing out a small peace of canvas to each of them. Then she broke out cases of oil paints and handed a set to everyone. Vegeta eyed the case really quite not sure what to do. He never had a art class before.  
  
"Uhh woman what do we do with this?" He held up a paint brush.  
  
Bulma blinked at him, "We paint with it, haven't you ever had art?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head no. "What's the purpose of this class anyway?"  
  
Bulma looked at him in shock a bit, "Umm well we do art stuff. I guess it's to see how creative you can be."  
  
"Oh….umm" Vegeta blinked and looked at what was handed to him. He looked around at everyone else to see what they were doing. He looked back at Bulma looking confused. Bulma glanced up and saw him, she chuckled.  
  
"Just watch what I do, you'll catch on soon."  
  
"Uhh…k"  
  
Bulma took out the paint and made little pools of each color on her pallet. Vegeta did the same wondering what he was doing. Bulma picked up a brush and dipped it in the blue paint and made a little mark on the pallet with it. Then added a little bit of white and a tiny bit of green then mixed it all together to make a sea blue.  
  
"Now you mix the different colors you have there with your brush to get the color you want. Then to paint it on the canvas like this." she took a brush stroke across the caves then back again. She spread it around till there was a sort of half circle on it now.  
  
"What your trying to do is with the paint is to create a picture. Like Mrs. Ross said were doing landscapes, so you have to paint a scene of the land. You can also add water like I have done here. If you want to watch me a little first before you try go right head."  
  
Vegeta study what he had and what she had done and planed it out in his head of what to do, "No I think I get it now."  
  
"Well ok" Bulma turned back and started to define her sea more.  
  
Vegeta thought about what he should paint. He thought back to a favorite spot on Vegetsei he use to go to think. It was a lush forest that sat on the edge of a cliff by one of their famous lakes. The lake was famous for it's color which was blood red do to the algae growing in it. Vegeta dipped his brush in the blue and thinned it down a bit. He put down a thin color of blue across his canvas. Then he mixed the red color and carefully painted red patches on the blue.  
  
As time went on Vegeta looked at his paint and smirked. He thought it looked pretty ok for his first try. It looked more like a 3rd grader's work but it was his first time at this. Bulma painted a sea scene with a pine filled shoreline on the left. A commotion started up around where Piccolo was sitting. Vegeta looked over seeing 7 or 8 students crowded around Piccolo. He nudged Bulma and pointed.  
  
"What's going on over there?"  
  
Bulma looked over not too sure herself, "I don't know but let's go look."  
  
The two walked over and to there shock there was this highly detailed and beautiful painting in front of Piccolo. It almost looked like a photograph from away from it. Bulma pushed pass some people and poked Piccolo. He turned around to Bulma.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I didn't know you could paint so well!?"  
  
"There's a lot about me you don't know."  
  
"Yea Piccolo has always been good at art." Tien spoke up.  
  
"WOW That's just so good! Did you make that up yourself?"  
  
Vegeta finally pushed enough people out of the way to see. The painting had patches of island's with green sea and sky around it. The grass and tall thin tree's were blue and in full bloom of a pink flower. A few petals were flying in the sky dancing on the wind.  
  
"Hey that's Namek!" Vegeta finally spoke up.  
  
Piccolo chuckled, "Yes, yes it is. I painted my favorite time on Namek. When the flowers on Namek bloom finally. It's a very special time for my people."  
  
"Wow that would be nice to see. Wow Piccolo you're a regular expert there." Bulma smiled.  
  
Piccolo smirked a bit, "Umm thanks." He turned and glared at the other people around him. "Will you buzz off!" he hissed. Some people mumbled and walked off. Just then the teacher came up and handed Bulma and Vegeta some passes.  
  
"You two have to go down to the office and get your final class." she sung out.  
  
"Oh yea!"  
  
Vegeta eyed Bulma, 'Umm what?"  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta, "They didn't give us a final class on our sheet so we have to go to the office and pick from what's open."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
The two grabbed their stuff and made there way down to the front office. They were walking down one of the hall that was less traveled when suddenly Vegeta heard a deep and sinister laugh from behind. He spun around to see where it came from.  
  
"What is Vegeta?"  
  
"I … umm nothing I was hearing things."  
  
Bulma shrugged it off and kept on walking. Vegeta took one more look around and followed after Bulma. A dark shadow from down the hall eyed Bulma and Vegeta. It chuckled to it's self and took off to who knows where. They finally got to the front office, a old and very cheery looking woman sat at the front. Bulma and Vegeta handed their sheets to her. "Oh you need a last class well lets see what we have open here. There's band, oh a math class, umm hmm and drama. That's all I see open for you two."  
  
Bulma smiled brightly, "Oh Drama! Gimme drama!"  
  
Vegeta wasn't too sure what drama was but hey it would be another class with Bulma, 'Umm I'll take that too."  
  
"Well ok I'll put it in the computer. Report to the auditorium next period for it." the woman chipped.  
  
Bulma's smiled brighten as they walked down the hall. It was going to be so much fun and I get to see Vegeta act! Oh boy this is going to be funny. I wonder if he even knows what drama is. He doesn't seem the acting type. Oh well too late now. She let out a almost maniacal laugh as they walked.  
  
Vegeta looked at her wondering what the hell was so funny. "So umm what's drama?"  
  
Bulma smiled and chuckled, "You'll see"  
  
Some how Vegeta knew he was going to regret this. Suddenly someone said his name in a deep purr. Sending chills down him and Bulma's back. They both turned and looked down the hall to see nothing.  
  
"What the hell was that!" peeped Bulma.  
  
"I don't know, I think that's what I heard from before."  
  
"Well that was really creepy. And why did it say your name?"  
  
"I…I don't know." Vegeta was getting a little worried now. When the voice spoke it sent such chills down his spine. He was almost afraid, almost.  
  
"Well umm lets get out of here." Bulma had a sound of fear coated on her voice.  
  
"Yea let's." Vegeta wrapped a arm around Bulma's waist, making sure to have her keep close to her in case anything happen. Bulma snuggled into his arm more fearing what was the owner of such a dark toned voice.  
  
They finally made there way their down to the auditorium. Since 6th period wasn't done yet they were alone in the giant and old room. They walked down and made their way towards the stage. Vegeta looked around at the old place. It had to be more than 50 years old. There was a front stage and behind a higher level up with more seats. Only the stage was lit. They sat down in the front row waiting for the next period.  
  
"Pretty creepy huh?" Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Eh" Bulma said in a bored tone.  
  
Vegeta leaned back in his seat more flexing out his arms and back. Bulma blushed a little really seeing how well toned he was. The shirt he wore wasn't the lose on him so it clung just right to show how well toned he really was as he flexed back in his seat. Vegeta made him self comfortable in the seat and wrapped his tail slowly around Bulma.  
  
Bulma was looking around a bit when she felt his tail slowly wrap around her. She blushed a little but tried to hide it. Vegeta leaned back a bit and closed his eyes. Bulma sat back in her's a bit more. She blushed more when she felt his tail creeping under her shirt brushing lightly against her skin. Bulma couldn't but help but chuckle at it touch of his tail. It was slowly tickling her stomach.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her, "What's so funny."  
  
Bulma chuckled more, "Your tail, it's tickling me." she blushed a bit more.  
  
"Oh" Vegeta smirked, "Sometimes it really does have a mind of it's own."  
  
Bulma gave a playful glare and leaned into him. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her and took another sniff of her hair. He really enjoyed her sweet scent. He nudged her softly with his nose to look up at him. Bulma took the hint and turned her face to him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Vegeta smirked softly at her and rubbed his nose softly against her's . Bulma melted inside. She loved it so much when he did that. He ran the backside of his hand slowly and gently across her face and he looked over her stunning features. Bulma blushed slightly and felt very relaxed. Vegeta cupped his hand to her face and chuckled.  
  
"So beautiful" he spoke soft and sweetly.  
  
He leaned in a bit and Bulma did the same. They softly kissed with only lips first, then Vegeta licked her lower lip a bit. Bulma opened her mouth more and the two slid their tongue's against each other. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and put more power behind her kiss. Vegeta not one to be out done tighten his grip with his tail around her and slid his arm down her curves and around her firm butt. He pulled her closer to him as they kissed with even more passion.  
  
They finally broke apart with slightly flushed faces. Bulma now on a rush of adrenaline stared to slowly and kissed at his jaw line. She worked her way back and down towards his neck. Vegeta moan a deep and low groan as he titled his head back and to the side. Bulma kissed, licked and nipped her way down to his collar bone. Vegeta felt a surge of energy build up in him. It was like a slow wonderful torture.  
  
He squeeze her butt more and growled a bit. He tilted his head back up and stared his own assault on Bulma's neck. He cupped her face in his hands as he flowed the same route she had traveled on him. When he reached her mid neck he felt somewhere deep in him the urge to bite her right there. He shook it off not wanting to do such a thing but it was something primal in him that gave him this urge. He nipped slightly harder here giving in slightly to it. He moved on from this spot not wanting to indulge such urge's yet. Bulma moaned slightly as he made his way across her collar bone. He took one hand off of her butt and slowly traced it way up. Bulma groaned in pleasure of his soft touches. He stopped at the bottom of her t shirt and slid his hand so very slowly under it. He rubbed back and forth slowly making his way up. She growled slightly at his slow speed. She wanted him to touch her, she needed to feel his hands all over her. Vegeta chuckled and made his way finally to the bottom of her bra and slid one finger under it grazing her breast slightly.  
  
"Vegetaaaaa….." hissed a voice from above them.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUUUCCKKK!!! I'LL KILL WHO EVER SAID THAT!!!" screamed his mind. Vegeta pulled his hand right out and swiftly stood up looking all around. He was fuming at who ever was up there.  
  
"WHO THERE!?" he bellowed. Bulma stood up in a slight case of fear. She grabbed on to Vegeta arm and held tight.  
  
"Is it that voice from before?"  
  
"I don't know but who ever it is I'm gonna kill them!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
He brushed Bulma off and flew upward looking all around and extremely pissed now.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!?" he shouted.  
  
"MUAHHAHAA!!!" laughed the voice.  
  
Bulma screamed out as she saw something move in the back near the doors. Vegeta turned and flew back down to Bulma's side.  
  
"Where is it?" he growled.  
  
Bulma pointed to the back in a state of panic, "B..back there. Please don't leave me alone." she said now with her voice trembling. Vegeta growled at what ever it was and turned back to Bulma.  
  
"I'll never let anything hurt you, there's no need to be frighten." he spoke strongly to her.  
  
Bulma slowly nodded and hide close behind Vegeta.  
  
"Vegetaaaa I'm coming for youuu" spoke the voice once more. It laughed more then seem to lower as if it was vanishing away.  
  
Vegeta growled more. Bulma ran up to Vegeta and dug her self into his chest.  
  
"Vegeta I'm frighten."  
  
Vegeta's scowl melted as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh it's going to be aright." he cooed to her.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta almost at the point of crying. "Why does want you?"  
  
Vegeta frowned a bit, "I wish I knew."  
  
Just then the doors swung up, Vegeta spun around ready to fight but sighed after seeing who it was. 18 walked down the ramp towards them.  
  
"Hey guys I didn't know you were taking drama too."  
  
"OMG18 THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!!! THERE WAS THIS CREEPY VOICE AND AND!!!"  
  
18 looked at Bulma who was now in some sort of shock. "Wooa there calm down what happen?"  
  
Bulma told 18 everything that happen expect the kissing thing, she really didn't need to know about that. 18 listened careful as Bulma went on. Vegeta kept his arms loosely around Bulma's waist as she talked. There was no way in hell he was going to let her out of his sight in there. If that thing wanted him it might come after Bulma.  
  
"And then that's when you came in." Bulma said finally pretty much calm now.  
  
"I see, well I guess you guys had a run in with the phantom."  
  
"The phantom?" both Vegeta and Bulma questioned.  
  
"Yea here let's sit down and I'll tell you about it."  
  
( Oooo what is this phantom? Why does he want Vegeta? Will Bulma and Vegeta finish what they started? And Vegeta finds out what drama is all about finally. And can Vegeta protect Bulma from something he can't even sense? Find out in the next chapter, chapter 10 "The Ghostly Tale Of The Phantom" -Ellen) 


	10. The Ghostly Tale Of The Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 10 -- The Ghostly Tale Of The Phantom  
  
Bulma and 18 sat in the front with Vegeta right behind him in the row behind. Vegeta hung his arms lazy over the back of Bulma's seat.  
  
18 brushed back a peace of hair and started. "Well it started when I first joined drama here in last year. It was a week into the start of school when weird things started to happen. We don't know what made him show up but the police came and looked into it. They found nothing and said it was some kids playing pranks. The details of what who or it is, is fuzzy. But I don't see why it would try and go after Vegeta. I mean this is his first day here right?"  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Well Piccolo should know more when he get's here, he saw it once when he was backstage moving some props once."  
  
"Really? And why haven't I heard of this phantom before?" puzzled Bulma.  
  
"The school board told us to keep quite about it. That's why I never told you guys about it. I personally think there hiding something."  
  
Vegeta sat in silence wondering who and the hell that voice was. It had a cold and malice tone when it said his name. He was going to find out who this person was and make them pay. A scowl came across his face. He didn't take kindly to threats of any kind.  
  
"So I didn't know Vegeta could act?" 18 smirked.  
  
Vegeta snapped out his train of thought, "Uhh act?'  
  
Bulma smirked, "Ya this IS drama class. Don't tell me you don't know about drama class."  
  
"Umm no"  
  
18 and Bulma grinned, this was going to be good.  
  
"Yes act in drama we put on all the school plays. You know pretend and act to stories or musical's." 18 smiled.  
  
"Plays,…. as in people come and watch!?" Vegeta looked at them a tad worried.  
  
"Yuap students and parents pay and come and see it." Bulma smiled as well.  
  
"I'm not going to act!" Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Well that's not really up to you now. The teacher will pick what your going to do." 18 spoke up.  
  
"Great…" Vegeta said dryly.  
  
Just then a few more students came in then followed by Piccolo.  
  
"Hey Piccolo come for a minute!" 18 waved.  
  
Piccolo raised a brow and walked down towards them. "What do they want now?" he mumbled to himself. Piccolo took a seat next to Vegeta, "Yes?"  
  
"Hey tell them what you know about that phantom guy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He came after Vegeta and Bulma."  
  
"WHAT!?" Piccolo began sweating slightly. "Well, I last year I was back stage moving a set around. A light fell and almost hit me. I looked up to see what might have caused it and saw a dark shadow run down the walk way and disappearing. I can never forget his laugh as he ran away. It was so cold sounding."  
  
"Yea I know what you mean." sighed Bulma.  
  
"Has it attacked anyone else before?" piped in Vegeta.  
  
"A few others that I know of. Luckily no one has gotten hurt yet but there has been some close calls." Piccolo frowned and looked down clenching his fist.  
  
Vegeta growled, "When I find out who ever that is I'm going to wish he never was born. No one laughs and threatens the prince of all Saiyan's!" Vegeta's pride was starting to get the best of him.  
  
The four mostly sat in silence as they thought about who the phantom might be. The rest of the class came in over time and the final bell rang starting last period. There was only about 15 students in all. A door was heard opening and closing in the back of the stage. A tall woman with long flowing brown hair stepped out into the light.  
  
"Good day class. I am this years new drama teacher. Mrs. Everett. I hope you all will enjoy what I have picked for this semesters play. We will be doing Phantom of the Opera." she politely spoke.  
  
The four stared in shock. "Well, that's strangely ironic." spoke Bulma.  
  
"Um yea it is." said 18.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta nodded. Vegeta eyed this new teacher, could she be behind this phantom thing? But she's a woman the voice was clearly male. A few other students had eyed her as well, they clearly knew as well about the phantom. One boy raised his hand in the back.  
  
"Umm yes you what is your question?" spoke up Mrs. Everett  
  
"Umm why are we doing Phantom of the Opera? What about the phantom that's here, wont it come after us?" the boy spoke meekly.  
  
Mrs. Everett smiled, "I'm glad you asked that. I heard about this "phantom" from one of the teachers here. I think if we do this play it will please them that maybe they will leave in peace."  
  
"Oh…ok" the boy sat back down in his seat.  
  
Piccolo raised a brow at her idea, "That is a good point she has there."  
  
"Possibly" Vegeta said suspiciously.  
  
Bulma turned around to Vegeta, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
18 turned around as well, "Yea what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean I wouldn't fully trust anyone in this room. Not until I find out who this phantom is." he spoke coldly.  
  
"What about us, you do trust us Vegeta?" eyed Bulma.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond back. He seemed cold and distant. He really was angered by this phantom.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma spoke again feeling a bit worried.  
  
Vegeta snapped back to where he was, "Oh ya I trust you."  
  
"And what about 18 and Piccolo."  
  
Vegeta glanced at them both quick, "18 yea and the Namek I suppose as well. But no one else in this room."  
  
"Then let us agree to find out who this madman is together." piped in Piccolo.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now since I don't have any work for you today you are all free to roam around the auditorium and get a feel of the work area you will be working in for the next half of the year." with this said Mrs. Everett walked over to a desk on the far side of the stage and began going through some papers. Most of the students stayed where they were and talked to each other in their own little groups. One kids tossed on his head phones and poked around in a magazine.  
  
"Hey why don't we have a look around here and look for any signs of this guy?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"That's a good idea me and Piccolo can go look back stage. Why don't you two go look on the second floor." spoke 18.  
  
"Right and lets meet back here before the period ends." Bulma added.  
  
Piccolo and 18 went off to the left to go back and look in the dressing rooms first. Vegeta followed Bulma upstairs keeping a close eye on her. Bulma and Vegeta went up and down every row looking for any kind of clues.  
  
"Did you find anything?' Bulma spoke after meeting back up with Vegeta. He shook his head no. Bulma sighed and flopped into one of the seats. Vegeta frowned a bit and sat down next to her.  
  
Bulma thought back to what happen and replayed it over and over in her mind trying to grasp at any important details. After awhile all she could think about was what her and Vegeta were doing. She blushed a hint and remembered how close she let him get. His finger had just oh so lightly grazed the bottom of her breast. It felt so good to be near him. She sighed and thought about at the speed they were going. It was a little too fast but she couldn't get over how right it felt when he touched her. She didn't want to end up having sex with him by next week so she had to talk to him about this.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I…I think we moved a little too fast today." she spoke softly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yea I think we should slow down a bit I mean it's not like I didn't like it it's just I think we shouldn't skip ahead."  
  
"I see" Vegeta spoke softly.  
  
"Is, is that alright with you?" she spoke meekly, feeling a tad awkward.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her, "Yea that's ok with me. I don't want to pressure you into anything.'  
  
Bulma smiled at his comment and hugged his arm. "thanks"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her and moved his arm out of her grip and around her. He was never going to let anything happen to her, never.  
  
They sat there for a few more minutes before going back down stares to meet back up with Piccolo and 18. Piccolo and 18 were already down there and seemed a bit shaken up.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Bulma spoke up.  
  
18 held up a envelope with Vegeta's name on it, "We found this in the hall back there."  
  
Vegeta's scowl came over his face as he took the letter. He opened it up and read over quickly. Vegeta face turned from a scowl to a look of rage.  
  
"What did it say Vegeta." asked the now worried Bulma.  
  
Vegeta looked up at them with a look as if he was about to kill someone. He handed the sheet to Bulma and clenched his fist and kept his eyes to the floor. Bulma read the paper and gasped.  
  
It simply read "I'm coming for you, you filthy monkey and your little blue haired slut too!"  
  
18 slightly hugged Bulma for support. Piccolo stood there like Vegeta and growled. What ever or who ever this phantom was it was clear now it was after Vegeta and Bulma. But why? The last bell rang signaling the end of the school day.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief ready to get as fast as she could out of there. They all gathered up their belonging and left the auditorium. All was heard after everyone left was a sicking laugh as a caped shadow ran across the stage and disappeared into the shadows once more.  
  
Bulma yawned as Vegeta and her walked back to their homes. The first day was long and tried some on her. Vegeta chuckled at her face when she yawned. He founded it quite cute looking. He thought about what she said earlier. They were taking it a bit fast, he thought it was best from now on to control himself a bit more. They needed more time before really moving on anymore. Bulma had done a very smart thing saying this to him. He respected her highly for it. He didn't want to mess up and hurt her ever. He heard once before that life mates could hate each other so badly their natural bond can be broken. These people ended up slowly going insane and even kill them self out of the pure feeling alone. He shuttered at such a thought. Although sometimes when his mother and father fought it seemed all too easy that one day they might just break. They fought oddly, his father did all the yelling as his mother spoke in a normal tone at him. She wasn't one to yell.  
  
"Vegeta?….helloooo earth to Vegeta"  
  
Bulma snapped her fingers in front of Vegeta's face making him snap back into the reality of things.  
  
"Uhh umm what?" he muttered.  
  
"I said how would you like to go to the park with me today?"  
  
"Oh umm sure."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine I was just, thinking." he said in a rather low tone.  
  
"Well you keep spacing out, what you thinking about so deeply?"  
  
"Nothing really." Vegeta said slightly coldly to her and walked on.  
  
Bulma frowned a bit not liking to be brushed off but she dropped it anyway. She wasn't going to pester him today about it. Enough had happen for her fill of info. She thought back on the day and how odd it was. She had never had so much happen to her in one day. She found out something's she never knew about her own school. Things seem to be changing, she was changing, her world was changing. She smiled at the new horizons that were laying out in front of her. She just hoped she had enough courage and strength to face what life was going to bring her way. She made a pact with her self in secret. She was going to get stronger and for what ever came she could face it head on.  
  
"Seasons change and from winter to spring. Ice melts and washes away the death from the past. New life starts as showers give strength for new buds to bloom. Sunny rays give power and life as they spawn from the earthy ground. With time and care the buds will either grow and bloom or wither and die. How things turn out in the end depends on us. Depends on what paths we take in life. Beware storm clouds that might come but stand strong against there blustery winds that they might blow. For the blood of a Saiyan may be strong but it takes the right elements to make the warrior they are today. With out these elements a fighter can't truly be strong. So says the old ways of long pasted. - A long since forgotten warrior of Vegetsei"  
  
Vegeta closed his book and laid back down on his bed. His mother had given him that book when he was young. It talked about the warriors of the past. He read and studied it from end to end hoping to find the secret of becoming legendary. The first of his people to ascend lived in the time of the old ways. The secret how must be there. But all the old ways seem to talk about was live life proud, strong and true. These were good words to live by but there had to be more, something he was missing. He sighed and looked over at the clock. It read 3:23, Bulma had told him to come over at four so they could go to the park. She had some electronics homework and choirs she had to do first before they could go.  
  
Vegeta sighed and put on his head phones. Since he first came to Earth and heard the music they listen to he grew quite fond of it. He had started his own collection after listening to the radio. He had been on earth for about 4 months now. He and his family spent that time going from city to city doing their royal duties. His father had to meet with many people and arrange places for their to stay at. Fliter's "Wake Up On My Airplane" was playing. He wasn't to sure why he liked that song but it seem to have a very calming effect on him. A gust of wind blew and played quietly with his curtains. Vegeta got up and walked out on to his balcony sitting down on a chair he had out there. He quietly stared at the sky watching a plane go by along the sky, leaving a vapor trail behind it. It was peaceful here, it was nothing like Vegetsei. There was always some civil war or something. There was rarely a calm moment like this. Vegeta could really enjoy it as the warm breeze played with his hair, gently swinging it back and forth.  
  
"The winds of change are truly blowing" he thought quietly to himself.  
  
( Hey kiddies! Ellen here, well this has been a thought fill chapter. Yes this Vegeta may not seem like the cold hearted on we all know and love but I'm trying to push the fact it's for a reason! This is a A/U I'm talking about here so if things are different then Vegeta should be different too. You are who you are by the situation you are brought up in. Vegeta's mother had died when he was young so he would have taken more on his father's personality instead. Well since his mum isn't he's more likely to share in some of her views. Vegeta's still bad ass bud he has a little more control of himself now. And is trying to enjoy his life. Keyword is enjoy there. Anyway please bare with me as I unfold his many layers to get to the very core of this version of Vegeta. As for that little poem up there, I wrote that so please no takey unless ya ask. In the next chapter things quite down a bit more. Also sorry if Vegeta seem a bit human but hey everyone wants to have fun. Even Vegeta! So in the next chapter out fav couple goes to the park for some them time. In the next mushy chapter, chapter 11 "Inner Peace Of The Heart" 


	11. Inner Peace Of The Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 11 -- Inner Peace Of The Heart  
  
(A/N: Just to spice things up a bit this chapter is written a bit differently. Enjoy!)  
  
Do you ever question your life?  
  
A calm breeze played gracefully with her hair. The dance between the air and her locks seemed a somber one. I watched her as she moved with a grace that shamed the smoothness of the greatest peace of silk. Her hair a mix of different shades of a color that was only seen on the calmest days of the sea. Her eyes clear and rich in the color of the sky. Her lips move slowly and speak in a tone just as rich. Her cream filled skin soft and tanning slowly had a richness to it that I wish I could taste of for always. I wonder if things will be like this more. So intoxicatingly quite, peaceful, and almost lazy like.  
  
Do you ever wonder why?  
  
I watch him carefully as a smile rolls along my face. He lays there in the grass totally relax. With a sway of the tree's his flame like hair sways with them. Rocking back and forth in a gentle movement. He slowly draws breathe as his tighten chest muscles draw in life giving air. His eyes look like dark gray ash but in the right lighting I know that they are rich like of the darkest wood. His skin is rich and bronze toned, such a color is rare on a person naturally. I ponder the day and many questions why. Clouds quietly roll by and seem like private castles in the sky. If flight was in my abilities I would go and see if I could dance with him in their grand ball room. Dance there I would as the room filled with a music of it's own kind.  
  
Do you ever see your dreams?  
  
I see her hand reach up and grasp into the air. As if she could grab a whole cloud from way down here. Sometimes I forget her people are stuck, trapped by a invisible wall. Unable by them selves to rise and hug the blue sky. They have built them selves machines in order to go, to go way up there. But even as high as the metal can fly sometimes it's not the same. I whisper of a idea comes to mind. I could show her way up there. In the clouds so high. The giant mountains of the sky. I smirk softly at my idea.  
  
All the castles in the sky?  
  
A smirk nose has arisen on his face, all I can do is imagine what caused this sudden warmness. With the working of his body he himself arises. He looms in front of me, I can't help but look at him. The sun to his back which blinds me to the details of his make out. A deep and rich as the earth it's self voice comes to me. A hand extends down to me as if it was going to bring me to heaven it's self. His words say that he wants to show me something. His voice has such a power over me, it wraps it's self all around me. Feeling and soothing every curve of me.  
  
Oh tell me why,  
  
Her hand gracefully grows into the air soon moving into the same space as mine. I grasp her smaller and pick her up as if she was the finest of china. Because she was to me, I was careful with every move to her. Never wanting to crack her perfection. I bring her closer to me, drawing her in. My arms slid and caress around her holding her close and firm against me. Being so close to her like this, those eyes like the sea. Sometimes I wish I could drown myself in them. My heart picks up pace slightly, my blood flow moving faster. But this isn't time to be nervous nor time or need for fear. For up there much can happen but never anything to her, never.  
  
Do we build castles in the sky?  
  
I'm so close to him I can almost hear his heart. I lean closer for a taste of it. It thuds in his chest like a sleeping god. Full of power, passion, and life. His skin reacts to my hand above it. It tightens slightly and I rest my head upon it. Wishing I could fully feel what laid underneath the fabric. He composes himself and holds on to me tighter. A rush of air swirls around us, flowing upward and around us. It hit me after a moment that we were floating in midair. I looked up his face as if I could read where we were going. I saw a smile grace upon his face. I couldn't help but smile back at it. As if it was some contagious thing.  
  
Oh tell me why,  
  
I held her close as we rose. Slowly at first then moving faster as we reached towards the clouds. It took sometime to reach the height I was going to bring her. I surrounded my self in a bubble of my power, keeping us warm. She looked and watched in wonder as we flew so way up high. We reached higher and higher till we came face to face with one of the giants. I flew towards it more and picked the spot. It was a out crop near the top of it. It was like a wall or cliff of cloud. I floated and sat her carefully on my lap. I used my tail snuggly to keep a grip on her. She turned and gasped at the view. I chuckled softly to myself at her expression.  
  
All the castles way up high,  
  
I gasped at the view. It was sitting on the throne of god. All before me was a land rich in green tones and blue hues. The city I have grown up in was laid out before, as if I could change it to my every whim. The hills rolled off in the distance before leading to the sea. It felt like I was really sitting on the cloud. I dipped my hand down a bit and ran my hand through the thick mist that made up it. I felt so utterly alive up here. I turned my head to thank him, thank him for showing me this wonderful place. When my eyes met his it had such a loving look. Compassion, faithfulness, and bind that had no words for all laid in his eyes. I rubbed his cheek softly and gazed contently at him. He smiled a bit more as I laid my head upon his strong chest. It rose softly and started to emit a low at first rumble. It was soft when he inhaled and grew louder each time he exhaled. It became clear with time to what was happening. A low purr was coming from his chest, like a chat would do when it was to content to know what to do.  
  
Please tell me why,  
  
I blush a tint when she pushed into me more to hear the sound was coming from me. I didn't realize it at first what I was doing. It's a reaction my kind rarely has control over so many tend to not let them feel the way I do now. Some can describe it like a animal on this planet but it was different all in the same. It was something only to be heard by one person in out races lifetime. No one else was permitted to hear it once this person had. I wasn't expecting to do such a thing but it was too late. Being with her like this had brought it out from me. She gently stroked my chest and only seem to make it worse. Her soft silk like hands made it with each sweep louder. I closed my eyes as I relax but struggle to keep focus on floating. If she had made me to comfortable we would surely plummet back to the Earth.  
  
Do we build castles in the sky?  
  
I ran my hand slowly across his shirt. Almost begging to have his bare flesh there, exposed to my touch. He seemed so relaxed and peaceful. It filled me with such a great joy to be able to give him that sense. I sighed just as content as he was and wrapped my arms around his thick neck. It wasn't overly thick but looked more it was compacted tightly with mass. It felt like such a dream like state to be there with him. In a place of utter wonderment. No words would need to be spoken of what we did up there, sitting on the clouds of the grand sky. Time pasted and so did we. We floated with clouds as they rolled along on their travels. The sun grew groggily and settled downward for it's night's rest. The colors of fire and water filled the sky, as if they were waring with each other in the last bits of the day. Flickers of light grew and sparked into the sky. After crimson colors were replaced by navy hues a moon started to slowly rise on horizon. It was going to be full this night.  
  
Oh tell me why,  
  
I noticed the moon riseing and quickly knew what might happen. I could not let her see what was a deep part of my race. I ponder for a moment if she knew of our transformations. But what ever the answer was I could not become that ape. It was something I had experienced before. With the training I had been through, the pain, the blood, and sweat I all gave so I could control myself in that form. Before I gave any more time for the moon to rise I started us back towards the sleepy earth. She questioned why we couldn't watch the moon rise. I did not care to answer but her eyes, they begged me so. I replied when we got back I would. I tried to fight her gaze but it was too much somehow. We touched back in her homes meadows. I made sure to travel to the one with the highest hedges so we could discuses many things.  
  
All the castles way up high,  
  
He looked like he was shamed of himself, of what he might become. It somehow dealt with the moon, I knew that much. What didn't I know about his race, I felt in a land of confusion. We placed ourselves on a bench, he grabbed my hands and sighed. He was looking with in himself not knowing how to say what he needed to. I placed a finger under his chin and told him it was alright. He smirked a tad but was lost when he opened his mouth. He told me of the moon and what it meant to his people. It was symbol of power, strength, and wonder. Then he told me why, the full moon's ghostly rays hit their glance they are over come by it's power. It awakens their primal side and transforms then into power it's self almost. He talked of his training and how he could control that state. It was at such times when his people changed the most blood was shed. After destroying everything in sight many still stuck in a blood lust would attack their own. It was like they were made of pure rage and only would stop when the moon was gone, they had no longer a tail, or they were dead.  
  
Have I ever told you why?  
  
I told her all, everything that happen, all that I saw and knew about what happen. She looked at me with such utter shock at some parts but I pressed on. The night grew late and I said that was needed to be spoken. I thought she might want to be away from me so I stood to leave for the night. She grabbed my wrist as I turned away. I looked back at her and was meted with a face I wasn't expecting. She walked up to me hugging me softly around the waist, burying her sweet face in my shirt. I wasn't too sure on how to act then it happen. Wet tears started to fall from her face on to me. I stiffen not having anyone shed tears for me in such a way before. I told her not to pity me, that it was only natural of my race. But she didn't let go, I could have easily broken away but it was like I was weak, weak to her touch. I spoke her name slowly and softly as if I was a bird cooing. She looked up at me when she had heard her name. She smiled and moved her arms up around my neck. She nestled her head into my neck. Then I felt what she was doing, she was protecting me. Trying to comfort me, I was utterly shock at this feeling. But all I could do is melt. I wrapped my arms around her drawing her in more to me. I spoke again just as soft as her skin, "Thank you Bulma."  
  
All the castles way up high.  
  
( Well kiddies if you don't understand what happen then I guess I'll have to write some cliff notes for it later. (lol) I wanted to do something a bit different here so I added a song in and bit of my own lyrics to length it. It's suppose to be done in a very descriptive way instead of everyone talking. This was very emotionally filled time for them. As Bulma finds out more and more about Vegeta she tries to be there for him more. Trying to light the darkness that is in his heart. Although this version of Vegeta does seem a bit more light hearted he does have a great pain and darkness in him which will find out more in later chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tune for the next chapter, coming soon! -Ellen)  
  
Extra: I have alst started a offical blog where you can read profiles on the characters, places, and find out extra things that you might not know. So please come and visit the Him and Her blog at - http://www.upsaid.com/himandher 


	12. Outer Rage Of The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 12 -- Outer Rage Of The Soul  
  
Vegeta sighed and took once last look back at Capsule Corp. He knew soon as he opened that door his father was going to have his head. He took a deep breathe in and opened the door.  
  
Veldock's head snapped at the sound of the door opening and closing. He got up from his chair and came around the corner burning with rage.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TONIGHT IS!?!" he screamed.  
  
Vegeta sighed keeping his eyes to the ground, "The night of the full moon."  
  
"AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BE BACK BEFORE SUNSET!!! I SWEAR TO GOD VEGETA!!!"  
  
"YOU'LL WHAT!?! HUH BEAT ME MORE YOU FUCKING DISGRACE OF A LEADER!!" Vegeta yelled back in rage.  
  
Veldock looked at Vegeta widely, no one talked back to him, NO ONE! He stormed up to Vegeta and swung his hand across his face. The force was so great Vegeta slammed into the wall. He growled and stood back up, a trickle of blood spilled down his lips and down to his chin.  
  
"STOP THIS!!" Rosicheena screamed.  
  
Veldock spun around to face his wife and pointed at her, "STAY OUT OF THIS!! THIS BOY NEEDS TO BE DISAPLEANED!!!" he spun back around to Vegeta and grabbed him by his shirt. He back handed him again and again. All Vegeta did was take it, then a sicking thing happen. Vegeta grinned at him, not just a go ahead and do it again but more of I'm already dead grin.  
  
"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY VEGETA!!!" Veldock screamed more. It was time to put Vegeta back in his place. Veldock raised his hand and formed it into a fist. Vegeta shot out a shocked look. His father had hit him before but never punched him. Veldock punched him a few times in the face then tossed him down in a corner.  
  
Vegeta's left eye swelled and soon he couldn't really see out of it. His face was bloody now from the attacks. He stood back up and grabbed his bag he had left in the hall earlier that day. "YOU KNOW WHAT DAD!! FUCK YOU!!! YOU HEAR ME? FUCK YOU!! YOU WORTHLESS PEACE OF SHIT!!!" Vegeta yelled as loud as he could. He growled and ran out the door before his father could go after him.  
  
Veldock ran to the door and stopped, "AND DON'T COME BACK YOU UNGREATFUL SHIT!!!"  
  
Vegeta barely heard or cared what he said. He closed his eyes and ran as fast as he could at the time. He closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Bulma had been in her room when she heard the yelling. She went out to her balcony not really able to make out what they were saying. She was surprised when Vegeta came running out the door and down the street towards her home. She heard what his father yelled at him clear as day. Her heart broke and she ran down the stares to the front.  
  
Vegeta wasn't really running at his top speed, it was rather sluggish for him but still fast. "VEGETA!" yelled out a female sounding voice to him. He stopped for a moment and looked where it came from. He saw Bulma look at him with tears on her face. His heart broke, she looked at him with such pleading eyes. He closed his eyes and ran on leaving her trying to run after him calling out his name. He couldn't face Bulma at that time, she saw too much as it was. He never wanted her to know about the fights him and his dad had. But so much for that plan. He ran hard and he didn't know to where. He just ran…  
  
Bulma called out and tried to run after him but his speed was beyond her to match. Tears welled up in her face more but she held them back. She didn't care what happen, she was going to find him no matter what. She ran back towards her home when she saw Rosicheena walking down the sidewalk in tears. She ran up to her and looked at her.  
  
"Please Rosicheena where is Vegeta going?" she huffed.  
  
Rosicheena looked up and down at Bulma, "Oh Bulma thank god. I…I don't know what to do dear. They had one of their fights but it was bad this time. Veldock has been feeling pressure from our people to rebuild the empire and get us off Earth. I guess the stress got to him and he snapped on Vegeta. I..I don't know where he could have gone. I'm so sorry dear, I know you care for him."  
  
Bulma sighed, "Rosicheena go back home I'll find Vegeta for you and me. I wont rest till I find him." Bulma spoke with such passion in her voice it gave Rosicheena hope and comfort.  
  
"Thank you so much, I..I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"It's ok I have a easy idea of how to find him." Bulma smirked.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The phone rang at Goku's house. "Hello Goku here!"  
  
"GOKU thank GOD your home you gotta help me!!!"  
  
"Bulma is that you? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Yea it is. Can you sense where Vegeta is? It's really important that I find him Goku!"  
  
"Just a sec." Goku closed his eyes and felt outward across the city. "I know where he is, he feels like on the other side of town from you guys. Hey is everything ok?"  
  
"Can you give me a more pin point spot Goku and I'll explain things tomorrow."  
  
"Well……I think he's down by warehouse that was on fire last month. Yea right around there."  
  
"THANK YOU GOKU I gotta talk to you laters, bai!"  
  
"Bye Bulma."  
  
*click*  
  
Rosicheena smiled sweetly at Bulma. "You really are very smart dear."  
  
Bulma blushed a bit, "I do what I can. I'll go get Vegeta alone. I think I'll calm him down more if I go alone. Also…. It's something I rather face alone."  
  
"I understand"  
  
Bulma told her parents quick what happen and waved off to Rosicheena as she walked back home. Bulma hopped on her scooter and took off as fast as she could. All she could do was think about Vegeta. She just wanted to hold him tight to her and wash away his pain. The way he looked at her for that moment. She saw such a deep pain in him and look of betrayal. She finally made it to where Goku said he was, she could feel him too. He was up on the roof. She left her scooter and ran into the building. It was creaking in the wind and dust fell around her as it swayed. It wasn't the safest place to be but she had to find him, no matter what.  
  
"VEGETAAAA!!!" she yelled. Her voiced echoed around in the huge area.  
  
"Go away woman!" a voice hollered back at her.  
  
"NO! NEVER! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"stupid woman" it mumbled.  
  
"Fine! I'll come UP THERE!" she scoffed at him and took off to the stares.  
  
"Hey don't even try it it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Well your welcome to come and stop me!"  
  
Silence was all she got back.  
  
"FINE!" she started up the stares carefully. They creaked as she walked.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?!"  
  
"Cause…." then she mumbled off.  
  
"Hmm? What was that?"  
  
"I SAID cause…I care about you…. And I don't want to see you hurt…" she said trying to hold back the new tears that were starting to form.  
  
"…why…" the voice spoke softly.  
  
One of the support beams creaked loudly and started to give way. Tossing dust and metal around. Bulma screamed out as a beam started to fall towards her.  
  
"AHHHH!!" she cried out.  
  
In a blur Bulma was hanging off Vegeta's shoulder. They flew though the air just barely missing the metal as it crashed. Vegeta saw a opening in the roof and took it, he shot upward as half of the building fell into it's self. They landed at a pier that sat on a dike that was used for factory to factory transport.  
  
He sat Bulma down and their eyes met. They looked like they were crying out to him not to go. His heart was ripping in two. He didn't want her to seem him like this, in pain and beaten by his own father. He felt such utter shame and pain he went through at the hands of that man. He tried to hide it under a mask for so many years.  
  
*Why does my heart, feel so bad?  
  
Why does my soul, feel so bad?*  
  
Then it cracked and fell from his face.  
  
"Bu…Bulma…" he softly cried out.  
  
Bulma hugged him tightly wishing she could take all his pain right there. Vegeta grew limp and fell to his knees. She went down with him as well not wanting to let go.  
  
"I… you…why…" was all he could spit out. Bulma hugged him harder not quite sure what to say. He hugged Bulma back as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"I…don't know but I'm here now." She nudged him to look at her. He did so now with eyes red, "And I'll never leave you." she whispered quietly and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
Pain would have normally shot into his face at her touch but nothing came. No pain, just….relief. Vegeta leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
"Bulma…."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I…I love you…"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
( Sorry if this story is a downer but it's unexpected after a happy one. This has a deeper meaning to me as the writer, I rather not go into the details why but let's just say I can relate to the Vegeta in my story sometimes. This is a shocking reality across homes all over the world. Most parents that do such acts only do so cause they know of no other way. As we will find out later Veldock is trapped in this ugly cycle that his own father had put him in. Will Vegeta continue this evil cycle or break free? Will Vegeta be able to go home? This and many other things in the next chapter, Chapter 13 "A Home Away From Home" -Ellen) 


	13. A Home Away From Home

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 13 -- A Home Away From Home  
  
(A/N: For all the little kiddies do not read do to lemony "like" flavor! Thank you, you have been warn.)  
  
"OWWW" winced Vegeta in pain.  
  
Bulma growled at him, "Hold still! You big baby." Bulma tabbed a cotton ball on Vegeta's cuts. The swelling in his left eye had gone down and bit but tomorrow it was going to be a black eye. There were some bruises forming on his face and a few cuts from falling metal.  
  
Vegeta mumbled something about a stupid wench. Bulma laughed and slapped him in the arm. Vegeta just grumbled and glared at her. The two sat in Bulma's kitchen as she tended to Vegeta's wounds. Mr. Briefs walked in slowly.  
  
"Vegeta your welcome to stay here till you work things out about home." he somberly said.  
  
"Umm thanks."  
  
"No problem and good night you two love birds." He chuckled as he walked out.  
  
Bulma just looked at her dad funny and Vegeta raised a brow to him. Bulma finished up and was about to say something when the door bell rang. She walked to the door and opened to find a bag sitting on the ground with a note attached to it. She walked back looking down at the note quickly.  
  
"What's that?" Vegeta said noticing the bag she was holding.  
  
"This is for you." she handed him the note and the bag.  
  
"Dear Vegeta,  
  
Here's enough clothes and cash to last you the week. I even put some of your cd's and books in here to keep you entertain. Also there's a change of clothes for gym. Please work things out with your father soon dear. I'll try to talk to him as well. Till then take good care of yourself son. Love Mother"  
  
Vegeta read through the note and smirked a little. His mom was always doing silly things like that, looking out him and such. Vegeta stood up and rubbed his sore shoulder. He let got a small grunt as he carefully massaged it.  
  
"Hey follow me" Bulma waved him to follow her as she headed for the stares. Vegeta complied and followed her up to her room. "Lay down." she motioned again for him to lay on her bed.  
  
Vegeta cocked a brow. "Whyyy?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Vegeta shrugged and walked over and laid down on the bed on his back. Bulma sighed, "No roll over and lay on your back."  
  
Vegeta eyed her more, "Your not gonna rape me now?" he chuckled.  
  
Bulma slapped him playfully as he rolled over. Bulma hopped on the bed and walked over him. She bent her knees and sat softly on his rump. Vegeta had to move his tail quickly or she would have sat on it.. Vegeta glanced back wondering what she was doing. She leaned forward and started a slow and deep back rub. Vegeta moaned out slightly at it. It was just what he needed. Bulma smirked at his moans as she rubbed hard and in wide circles. Vegeta just laid there feeling so much better as she worked out all his soreness.  
  
"Grr wait, here." Vegeta getting a bit irritated with his shirt grabbed the end and slid it over his head and tossed it to the side.  
  
Bulma blushed a bit at the sight of his well developed back, it was well seen that the training he did paid off. She went back to rubbing him and she smirked to herself while rubbing his skin. His skin was surprisingly smooth but tough at the same time. He moaned out a bit more which made her smile more, he was really enjoying this.  
  
After a while Vegeta felt totally lose and comfortable. Bulma finished and started to get off of him. Soon as her leg swung over Vegeta rolled back and grabbed her. He pulled her to her slowly and brought his face to her ear.  
  
"Thanks" he purred and nipped at her ear. He brought his face back and rubbed the tip of his nose across her cheek before resting his head back on the bed. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. Bulma was blushing more and looking down at him. His arms slide off of her and went behind his head making a pillow.  
  
She couldn't help but stare at him, resting there peacefully and shirtless! Her heart raced more as she looked over his well developed chest. For someone his age he had a lot of muscle packed on. She began to hold out her hand not knowing if she should touch him or not. She watched his breathing how it slowly drawn in air then expelled it. The rhythm was so intoxicating, she was slowly being drawn to it.  
  
She lean down and placed a hand on his chest. Vegeta glanced out of his good eye then closed it. Bulma placed her other hand on his chest, she slowly ran her hands over his peck's. Then lower across his ab's, slowly and gently feeling every curve. She slid her other leg over him resting on his hips as she gently felt every part of his chest. She slid her hands back down to his ab's then slowly back up. Over his six pack then over his pecks up to his collar bone.  
  
Vegeta was taking in every feeling he could from her hands. He was enjoying this so much, being so close to her, feeling utterly relaxed and cared for. He was so lose he didn't notice his arousal at first. He had his mind set on her hands as they glided over him. Then it started again.  
  
Bulma thought she was hearing things but then it grew louder. She recognized the sound from earlier, he was purring. She ran her hands up to his face and felt all of his features. A strong but subtle chin. His nose was slightly up turned, adding to his royal look. His lips were soft and gently closed. His left check was still slightly swollen with a deep purple now appearing. He slightly frowned and ran her finger carefully over it. She just wanted to take his pain away.  
  
So she made up her mind, nothing was going to change it. She just wanted to be there for him, and give him this gift. She knew she could wait more but she also wondered what it was going to be like. Goku, Chichi, Krillin, 18, Lunch, Tien and probably even Yamcha had done it. She wondered if he wanted to, he was a guy, most men do. She knew it was rushed but she felt safe enough around him to. But was it right, but she wanted this. She needed to feel what it was like.  
  
She slid slowly on top of him letting her arms hang loosely in back of his head. Her fingers ran though his flame like hair. She softly kissed and licked at his lips, taking short nips at them. Vegeta brought his arms around and held her closer drawing her in to a deeper kiss. She gently dug her hips into his more kissing even deeper. Vegeta moaned slightly at her closeness to his grown arousal. She could fell it welling up in his pants.  
  
Vegeta growled softly and flipped them over so he was on top over her. He loomed over her giving a quick and seductive look over her. He smirked and leaned in kissing her neck slowly and with a softness that was rarely seen by his race. Bulma moaned out slightly and only could think about how gentle he was with her. He ran his hand slowly over her curves down to her mid section. He let one finger slid under her shirt and across her skin. The touch was so slight it sent chills down her back. He slide his hand back up and cupped her breast. He felt it gently at first felling the shape and texture it was made up. Then he gripped it slightly harder and gently rocked it in circles. Bulma moaned out in the pleasure and arched up ever so slightly.  
  
Bulma raised her hands up and traced down his chest, being just as gentle he was with her. She slid down to his pants line and stuck one finger in swiping it across teasing him ever so more. Vegeta's lust was starting to get the better of him as he laid him self down on top of her and swayed himself forward, rubbing his swollen parts against her lower part. Bulma was growing very moist and almost like a tingle was buzzing from her nether regions. It was calling out to her to have him, to feel him in every way inside and out of her. Vegeta brought his face to her neck and breathed heavily on it. He so badly, no needed to take her. He smelled the sent of her flesh then heard if not felt the pulse of her. It called out to him from her neck, bite me it spoke. Vegeta tried to shake it off, it called out again to him louder, bite me. He licked this area slowly then softly kissed it. He softly took her flesh between his teeth fighting back the urge to bite down, hard on her neck. He growled low then rolled off of her.  
  
Bulma looked over at him with great worry on her face. "Have…..have I done something wrong?"  
  
Vegeta looked up then at her, trying to calm himself. "No, never" he chuckled.  
  
"Then…..why did you stop?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "We can't do this, not now is all. It's…..it's not right yet."  
  
Bulma was silent. Vegeta smiled at her and pulled her closer to his side and held her with his arms. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, we did nothing wrong. I just think it's not time for this is all. We sorta had a emotional day so lets just say we let our loins get the better of us." He chuckled softly and kissed her head again.  
  
Bulma smiled softly, he was so nice, most other men would have gone right through with it in a heart beat. She was glad she had someone like him. She knew now he would never take a advantage of her. "ok" she replied softly. She nuzzled into him more feeling her heart settling down now in her chest.  
  
After a few minutes Vegeta got up and looked at the time, it read 9:46. Vegeta rose out of bed and stretched a bit. "What's wrong?" Bulma spoke from behind him now. Vegeta turned around and smirked. "Well I gotta take a shower and get rid of what you gave me."  
  
Bulma glanced down a bit and chuckled, "Ahh ok but it's your own fault for being too irresistible."  
  
Vegeta smirked at her more, "Damn straight." He grabbed his pj's out of his bag. "Umm mind if I?" he motioned with his eyes at her bathroom.  
  
"Sure go right head."  
  
"k thanks" He grabbed his stuff and went in shutting the door behind him. Bulma crept to the door with a evil look upon her face, she wasn't done with him. If she couldn't go all the way with him then she sure wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity. She listened as Vegeta de-clothed and turn the shower on. She listen as he entered and started to bathe. She smirked and quickly tossed off her own clothes. She opened the door as slightly as she could. Lucky for her Vegeta was too preoccupied with shampooing his hair to hear her. She slinked into the bathroom and slowly, ever so slowly creped past the curtain and to behind him. She smirked at the view of his nicely round ass.  
  
Vegeta was just minding his own business scrubbing his scalp when he felt two arms go around him from behind. He opened his eyes in shocked and looked down to see they were Bulma's.  
  
"ACK WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he hollered.  
  
"Shhhhhh!! Dumb ass or my parents will hear you." Bulma hissed.  
  
"Why are you in here I'm trying to get rid of this arousal, not make it worse." he sighed and tipped his head forward and rinsed all the suds from his hair.  
  
"I…I just wanted to be with you." she said softly.  
  
Vegeta glanced back with his face still under the water. "I can understand that but does it have to be why I'm in the shower?"  
  
"Yes!" Bulma said boldly.  
  
Vegeta groaned a bit then turned around, still in Bulma's grip. He grinned at her face and held up her chin with his hand a bit. "Well if your going to be in here you might as well be useful." He smirked and held up a bar of soap.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Ehm my back please."  
  
"Oh…" Bulma let go and grabbed the soap. Vegeta blushed a little seeing her breasts in full view now. He quickly turned around trying to get his cheeks that were on fire back under control. She lathered up her hands and started at the top, rubbing the soap down and all over his back. She got down to where his brown furry tail came out and stopped.  
  
"This too?"  
  
"Yea but please be carefully, it's VERY sensitive." he growled to make sure he made his point.  
  
Bulma looked down and carefully took it into her hand. With her other hand she put a tab of shampoo on it. She gently rubbed it in being careful not to hurt him. She washed it as if you would wash a peace of paper. Vegeta moaned out a bit at her touches. It made the hair on his tail stand up a bit. "Damn it." he thought. "She's not going to make this easy on me."  
  
Bulma finished and let go and as turned back around. His tail swished behind him rinsing it's self off. Bulma chuckled a little at this sight. It reminded her of how a cat sways it's tail when it's mad. Vegeta eyed her and let his tail go limp once more.  
  
"Now it's your turn." he grinned.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He grabbed her and spun her around and grabbed the soap. He carefully rubbed it over her back. Like her he started at the top and worked his way down. He traced a careful circle on her where if she was Saiyan her tail would be.  
  
"You would look good with a tail." he chuckled.  
  
"Oh? And what would happen if I got one, hmm?"  
  
"And how would you go along the way of doing that?"  
  
Bulma chuckled back and turned around, "Oh I have my ways."  
  
"Really now, do tell."  
  
"Hmm why should I tell when I could show."  
  
"Uh huh" he said flatly.  
  
"Hey if you don't believe I'll prove you wrong mister!" Bulma gave her best I'm so going to tell you so look.  
  
"Right well when you get your tail then I'll eat a bowl of Buu's Special."  
  
Bulma smirked evilly at him which made him cock his brow even more at her. She laughed a bit at her plan. "Oh I hope you like your severing of Buu's Special cold cause that's what your going to get buddy!"  
  
"I hope this is really a bluff, I mean there's no way in hell she could get a Saiyan tail, right?" Vegeta was already doubting her bluff when he saw that smirk of her's. "So when are you going to prove me wrong?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment. It was hard when she first went after the dragon balls but it got easier every time they searched for them. If she could look for them on the weekend's she could probably have all 7 by 2 months. "Well buddy in 2 month's time I'll have my very own tail and serving you a big bowl of that Buu crap!"  
  
"Sure whatever you say." Vegeta crossed his arms staring her down.  
  
Bulma pushed Vegeta aside and rinsed herself off. Vegeta kept his eye on her rump mostly. He thought it was pretty nice ass, cute and nicely rounded. Bulma finished washing her self and walked passed him to the other end looking like she was going to get out. Vegeta grabbed the soap and started to wash the rest of him when he felt something grab his behind. He growled and spun around to see Bulma duck out and grab a towel and run out of the bathroom giggling.  
  
"Stupid woman" he muttered then smirked at the thought of her with a tail. "She would look so sexy with one."  
  
He finished and wrapped a towel around his waist as he came out of the bathroom dying his hair with another one. Bulma had dressed and snuggled into her bed. Vegeta turned back around and dressed as well. He was wearing a black silk pants and top. He liked to be warm in his sleep. He wasn't too sure if he should crawl into bed with her or go to another room. Bulma moaned when she knew he was just standing there. She swung the covers from the other side of the bed. Vegeta shrugged and got in, he snuggled in and kept his back to Bulma. Bulma frowned a bit at his cold and or shyness. Vegeta grumbled and rolled over and pulled Bulma close to himself with one arm.  
  
"warm" he muttered as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Bulma smiled softly and set her alarm with one hand quick before snuggling into him more. She was a little shock to feel how warm he was. She figured being a genius and all that Saiyan's had a slightly higher body temp, maybe. If not he was just snuggly warm and she loved it. She sighed contently and drifted off to sleep herself. As she did she had a real sense that she was older, slightly more mature now.  
  
( Wooa long chapter there. Just to make up for the sad chap I add a hint of lemony freshness that might come later on. I'm trying to write some stuff we each have to face each day of our lives in here. Make it more real and so you can understand, and know what they are going through. I know it's fast but some people do move fast, they sorta natural mesh together and don't have to take a long time to get to some points in life. I also don't want Bulma to seem well desperate but she is a scientist at heart so they want to see things, try things, know how things are around them. This just one of these things. It's getting harder each day to say no to sex, with so much pressure in the world about the whole thing. Some people just want to know, it's not that they oh I gotta have sex cause everyone else has it's more of a what makes it so great? Well enough deep thinking from me. In the next chapter it's back to school for another day. Will Vegeta avoid getting into trouble? Will Goku eat any more of Buu's cooking? What will Krillin try to do in science this time? And can 18 play football better than the boys? This and more in the next chapters coming up. Next, Chapter 14, "Round Two, Miss Kulp vs. Vegeta" -Ellen)  
  
Offical Blog - http://www.upsaid.com/himandher  
  
Anwser Time!  
  
Kitten: Ahhh yes I know what you mean. My step father use to be pretty forceful shall we say and that's what I took most of my inspration from to write that. And sorry to hear about the car accident, I hope your better now and yes here's a lollypop for Chibi-Dacra ^_^ *hands one out, then a whole jar of them* X3  
  
Margaretsweetpea3: Wow thank you I am happy that you feel that way. ^_^ And sure I'm thinking about the next chapters layout as I type.  
  
Mushi-azn: Thanky and I'm very happy that my story helped ya. =3  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Err ya sorry I so suck at spelling. I do reread my chapters before I post them but english and grammer, I suck very badly at it. So sorry about that. And ya I don't either but it happens sadly.  
  
Baka-sama: Ahhh yes I lover that word, bittersweet. If I had to discribe me in one word I use that. Anyway happy to hear your reviews as always!  
  
Sorceress fujin: Still ot able to sign in? Ahh! Well thanks always for your reviews and of course there will be more, I don't leave people hanging, well for that long.  
  
Kiarene: Thanky =3  
  
Arisusa: And thanky to you and yup will do!  
  
ANGEL_OF_DEATH : Oooo thanky very much. Happy you like so much.  
  
Faith: And thank a you!  
  
KumikoVegeta: Yuppiers! And happy you likes. =3  
  
Thanks for reviewing and till next time kiddies! 


	14. Round Two: Miss Kulp vs Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 14 -- Round Two, Miss Kulp vs. Vegeta  
  
The early morning sun rose and Vegeta woke up early surprisingly. He hadn't slept like that, well since never! He carefully got out of the bed so he wouldn't wake Bulma. He got up and stretched feeling like he was lighter than air. He walked out to the balcony and watched as the dark sky slowly began to lighten. A warm breeze gently moved the trees. It felt like life it's self was floating on the wind. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Not to many people could have fully appreciated the way he did the sunrise. Vegeta really was a deep thinker although he never had the need or want to show it. He thought about how the colors meshed, rose, and sank together to make sort of a living painting.  
  
The first ray peaked over a top of a tree blinding him for a moment as a pair of arm wrapped around him. He gasped slightly and turn his head to see Bulma smiling at him. The light had such a effect on her, it looked like he was looking at a goddess. Her hair swayed around her face lightly, her cheeks flushed slightly from the breeze. He smiled back softly and in a very somber way, like a gentle warmth that was hard to put in words. He wrapped one of his arms around her as they quietly watched the sun rise. No words were need nor could be used in that time. It was the time when dreams could happen. That special time when everything seemed right in the world. But the reason why that time to so special is cause it only happens for a few minutes, then it's gone.  
  
The alarm clock went off and Bulma and Vegeta both groaned. Bulma walked over and turned it off. She had set it a little too early but that was in case they needed the extra time which was apparent. Bulma smiled and went back into Vegeta's grip signaling to him they still had time to kill. The two of them stood there taking in the early morning warmth still. Bulma was slightly taller than Vegeta. About by a inch or so but Vegeta's hair gave the appearance at first look that he was the taller one. Vegeta was well developed but he didn't look odd like some men can with too much muscle on them. Bulma was thin and shaped just right. She had a natural thin look, like she didn't do anything, she just was.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma in front of him and softly placed a kiss on her neck and he laid his head on her shoulder. He sighed very contently, Bulma just smiled more.  
  
"I wish things were always like this."  
  
Vegeta lifted his head and Bulma turned to face him with a confused look. Vegeta knew what had happen just then. Bulma opened her mouth to ask why but Vegeta placed a finger to her lips. He pulled her into a tight embrace and closed his eyes. He needed to see how far they were along.  
  
"Can you hear me?" he thought.  
  
"What!? But…how…what's going on?" she thought back.  
  
Vegeta chuckled outwardly. "This is part of what we are."  
  
"I…I don't understand."  
  
"Ok listen carefully and don't be scared, this is actually normal."  
  
"Wha? Normal."  
  
"Shhh and let me talk err I mean think. This deals with what I said before, with being life mates and all."  
  
"OH"  
  
"Yes oh, I didn't tell you about the rest cause I wasn't sure how fast it was going to happen. There are steps in this, what's happening is called bonding. When a deep connection, deeper than anything imaged happens between two life mates."  
  
"I think I get it."  
  
"Good cause this is only the first step. Bonding of the mind."  
  
"So like we can read each other thoughts and stuff?"  
  
"No and yes. We can talk to one another through the mind but only if we both want to enough."  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Later this will grow strong and it's even been said we can see each other's real self."  
  
"Real self?"  
  
"Yes, we each have a image of how we see our self, this is our real self."  
  
"Oh cool!"  
  
"Heh yes. But since you know about this don't try to bug me in my mind now or so help me woman I will"  
  
"OK OK yesh"  
  
"There are other steps but it's going to take time to explain them, um after school I'll tell you the rest."  
  
"oh ok umm Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we like talk like normal people now."  
  
"oh uhh k."  
  
Vegeta let go of Bulma and she backed away. "wow" was all she could say.  
  
"Yea wow" Vegeta said blinking as if trying to clean out his head.  
  
Vegeta stomach started to rubble just then. "heh guess I'm hungry." he said making a odd face.  
  
Bulma snickered at him. Vegeta eyed her and walked off towards the door. Bulma followed when she noticed his tail was actually swishing for once. He usually kept it still or around his waist. Bulma smirked evilly and grabbed it, but ever so carefully. Vegeta snapped his head back quickly careful not to turn his body and get his tail pulled.  
  
"Umm" was all he could say.  
  
Bulma was rubbing the end of his tail against her soft face. She giggled when the bristles started to stand a bit on end. She placed a soft kiss on it and let go of it. Vegeta eyed her then smirked in a slight devious way. Bulma took one step forward and gasped a bit as Vegeta's tail wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. He put a slight pout on his face and glared at her.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Bulma smirked and leaned in and kissed him just as softly on the cheek. Vegeta smirked, "That's more like it." Bulma snickered as she watch him turn and walk off down the hall. She smiled brightly and bounced on after him. The two made their way down stares to a huge breakfast that was laid out. Bunny was humming to her self as she cooked the last of it all.  
  
"Uhh mom what is all this?"  
  
Bunny turned and smiled at the two. "Oh Bulma dear glad to see your up and you too Veggie chan."  
  
"Veggie? chan? Whaaa?" Vegeta said looking a bit confused.  
  
"Oh umm chan is just a cute expression to put on the end of a name, normally for someone younger." Bulma said in her know it all tone.  
  
"Umm rrright." Vegeta said blinking a bit.  
  
Bunny smiled more, "Well your mother Veggie chan told me you guys eat a lot so I made a nice big breakfast for you. I hope you enjoy!"  
  
"Umm thanks. And umm Bulma."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
Vegeta leaned in closer to her and whispered. "if your mother calls me that again I will not be held accountable for my actions."  
  
Bulma glared at him, "Lighten up VEGGIE CHAN!"  
  
"UGH!! I'M GONNA!!!" Vegeta raised his arms up as he was about to choke her.  
  
"Good to see the two love birds are up. Did you two sleep well together." Mr. Briefs chuckled as he walked in and kissed his wife good morning.  
  
Bulma was staring at her father in shock with a bit of her mouth open. Vegeta was still hanging in mid air with his arms staring at Mr. Briefs as well giving a "did I hear that right?" look.  
  
"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!!DADDY KNOWS OHMYGOD!!!" was all Bulma's mind could scream.  
  
"FUCKFUCKFUCKGODDAMNIT!! HE KNOWS!!!" was all Vegeta's head yell out as well.  
  
The two slowly turned and faced each other, they heard every swear each other had mentally cursed out. They stared at each other for a few seconds blankly. Bulma looked up more and saw Vegeta hadn't move from his striking pose. Bulma snickered. Vegeta glared. Bulma tried to hold it in. Vegeta lowered his arms glaring more but then snickered himself slightly.  
  
"BUAHAHAHAA!!!!" The two were rolling in laughter at what just happen. Mr. Briefs and Bunny could only stare wondering what was so funny.  
  
"What's with them?" questioned Bunny.  
  
"I don't know dear but let's hope the kids aren't smoking that happy grass of theirs." Mr. Briefs muttered.  
  
After a minute Vegeta realized he was really laughing and hard. Vegeta quickly calmed him self but a snicker would escape here and there. He just told him self it was all the woman's fault invading his mind like that. Bulma settled down as well and they both sat down to breakfast. Bulma stared at Vegeta for a moment or so as he shoveled food into his mouth. "I don't think I'll ever get use to that." she thought.  
  
After breakfast the two went back up to Bulma's room. Bulma dressed and sat down on her bed brushing her hair. Vegeta had changed half way, he had a pair of tan cargo's on but still shirtless. He was carefully shaving his face. He was glad that in a few more year he would never have to shave again. When a Saiyan reaches the ago of 20 their hair will never grow again. Bulma finished up and lightly applied some makeup to her face. Vegeta finished and came out tossing on a plain black t-shirt. Bulma slid her back on her backpack as Vegeta lifted his side bag around his neck. Bunny waved them off as they walked down the street. When they pasted Vegeta's house Bulma glanced over and saw Vegeta's mother working in a garden. She waved to them and Bulma waved back, Vegeta just nodded.  
  
They got to school and found all their friends hanging around a willow in the front. Yamcha saw Vegeta and Bulma coming and quickly left, Vegeta glared and watched him run off in fear of him. He chuckled to himself at the sight. Hey talked for a while till the 5 minute bell rang. They waved and took off in their own directions. Piccolo and Tien were walking behind Bulma and Vegeta talking about what happen the other day. They took their seats and Vegeta moaned. He was way on the other side of the room and he was going to have to listen to that bitch of a teacher now.  
  
The final bell ran and Miss Kulp entered the room looking like a stick was shoved up her ass. She put her papers down on the desk and looked around.  
  
"I'm glad all of you were smart enough to remember were your seats are but that was just for yesterday. Now that I have seen all your faces and names you may move and sit where you want to now. You have a minute to move after that time if up you BETTER be in a seat or it will be a demerit point!" she hissed.  
  
Bulma grabbed and her and sat down next to Vegeta. Tien moved and sat behind Bulma as Piccolo moved and went behind Vegeta. If they were going to survive this class they were going to stick together.  
  
The minute was up and everyone had taken a seat already. "Now is there any questions before we start?" Vegeta raised his hand. "What is it NOW Mr. Vegeta!?"  
  
"What are these demerit points anyway?"  
  
Miss Kulp glared, "Did you receive a letter of all the rules and regulations for the school?" Vegeta shook his head no, Miss Kulp sighed, "Well demerit points are given to decide what type of punishment you get, the higher the number the worse off you are. You right now have one, if you get two more from me it's after school one night with me. Six get's you a week's detention, and so forth as the number climes upward. Have I cleared this up for you now Mr. Vegeta!?"  
  
Vegeta cringed slightly when she said his name. She said it in such a sickening away and with such disrespect, it gave him the creeps and also ticked him off. "Umm ya."  
  
"GOOD! Now we can start. To get you into the swing of things your first peace of work will be a essay. No less than a thousand words and no more than three thousand. I will want this in three weeks time. You will write your essay about something that appeals to you. I will take points off for spelling and grammar mistakes."  
  
A few people went to go say something but she raised her hand to silence them. "We shall go to the library for the next two weeks so you make conduct any research you need. You make take the rest of the class now to brain storm on what you want to write about. I will start to call you up in twenty minutes to hear what you are writing about. Only if I deem the topic alright will you allowed to start. And please no reports on weed or drugs of any kind." she sighed.  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma, "What a BITCH!"  
  
Bulma frowned, "I know I mean she's already giving us a major project!"  
  
Tien sighed and Piccolo hit his head on the desk. "What the hell am I going to do a essay of that size on?" Piccolo spoke up.  
  
Bulma turned around to Piccolo, "What you must have something you like you can write about."  
  
Piccolo looked up, "Yea but there's no way I can write that much about stuff."  
  
"I'm going to go up there and tell her it's not fair to do this to us right away!" Vegeta stood up and walked to Miss Kulp before anyone could speak otherwise.  
  
Miss Kulp looked up from her papers and glared at Vegeta, "Can I help you?"  
  
Vegeta puffed himself up a bit, "Ya you can start by not giving us this essay!"  
  
Miss Kulp sat up and back in her chair more, in the way a evil villain would almost do. "And why not?"  
  
"Because it's not fair to give us such a huge project day two!" Vegeta said raising his voice up a bit.  
  
"Well Mr. Vegeta I think it is fair and you will go sit down in your seat and start on it right NOW!" she hissed.  
  
"NO! You listen to me you old fat wench! You will do as I SAY and take back the essay, or else!"  
  
Miss Kulp chuckled slightly, "Or else what?"  
  
"Or I will blast you into the next world bitch!"  
  
Miss Kulp glared, "HOW DARE YOU use such LANAGUE to me then THREATEN MY LIFE! You MR. VEGETA will do a new project JUST because you DISLIKE this essay one so much!"  
  
Vegeta eyed her, "WHAT!?"  
  
"YES! You will write for me a six thousand word report on your life and who you think you are MR. VEGETA! And if you do NOT do this I will fail you and you will have to repeat the 11th grade!" She glared then smiled at her seeing she won this round of there war.  
  
Vegeta growled at her and stormed back to his seat. He sat down and huffed, he was also mumbling ever swear word he knew in ever language he knew at her. He made sure the ones in Saiyanjin were loud enough for her to hear although she had no clue as to what he was saying.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta worried, "Hey calm down, don't let her get to you."  
  
Vegeta turned to her with his glare that would make some people run away crying. Bulma was taken back a bit but how dark his face looked. He sighed and melted back to just a scowl. "Yea I know but I swear I'm going to kill that bitch before this year ends!"  
  
"Can I help?" Piccolo joked dryly, his ears rang for a hour after what she did to him yesterday. Vegeta grunted in agreement and laid his head on his desk, he just had to open his mouth and make things worse for himself.  
  
After about fifth teen minutes pasted Miss Kulp started to call students up. She started at one end and worked her way to the other side of the room. Finally Bulma was called up.  
  
"And what is your topic?"  
  
"I'm going to do the same as you gave Vegeta." she boldly stated.  
  
Vegeta heard her and glanced up, "What are you doing woman?" he thought.  
  
"What!? And why on Earth would you want to do the same amount of work I gave to that worthless boy over there!?  
  
Bulma grinned her teeth at her insult to Vegeta, "Because I find it unfair for you to do such a thing so I am evening things out by doing the same project."  
  
Miss Kulp glared at Bulma know very well she had feeling for Vegeta, 'Very well Miss Briefs!"  
  
Vegeta growled lowly at Kulp for giving the same tone to Bulma's name as she did to his own. He was the prince of all Saiyan's and she was his life mate, he wasn't going to take so kindly to such disrespect. Vegeta stood up and glared at Miss Kulp.  
  
Miss Kulp saw Vegeta stand and sighed, "What is it NOW!?"  
  
"As the prince of all Saiyan's I demand YOU treat the woman with more respect next time you speak to her. The royal family of Vegetsei will not give you another warning!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
Miss Kulp didn't speak at first. She had heard about the Saiyan's when they came to Earth. They were said to be a powerful race but she had no clue Vegeta was part of their royal family. "And when did you become so uptight on manners Mr. Vegeta?"  
  
"Since you talked to the woman in such a way and do not address me so informally, you will call me Prince Vegeta from now on or you will suffer from such insolence!" Vegeta was fuming now, he had been nice before but now he was pissed off and wasn't going allow her to treat them in such away.  
  
Miss Kulp huffed, "Very well PRINCE VEGETA!!" she hissed with great venom in the tone of her voice.  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly, "That's more like it!"  
  
Miss Kulp smirked back which made Vegeta scowl more, "Since Miss Briefs here wants to do the same work as you she will follow the same rules as well. If she fails this essay she fails my class as well. It's only fair Prince Vegeta." she cackled.  
  
Bulma looked at Miss Kulp in shock, "WHAT!?"  
  
Kulp looked back at Bulma, "And don't ask back out it's too late for that. Since you two want to be together then you suffer as well together. Now please return to your seat!"  
  
Bulma glared at her then sat back down next to Vegeta. Vegeta turned to her and gave her a look.  
  
"What do you think you were doing taking the same project as me?!" he thought to her.  
  
"I wasn't about to let her treat you like that after being so unfair! So I wasn't going to let you have to do that alone so I'll do the same thing. So humph!" She huffed and faced forward.  
  
Vegeta turned forward so it wouldn't look odd that they were just looking at each other as they talked via mind. "Yes but now if you fail you have to repeat a grade."  
  
"I know that! But I'm too smart to fail plus I'll do such a awesome job and rub it back in that bitches face!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Heh I think I shall do the same, or kill her. What ever comes first."  
  
"Yea! That stupid bitch ugh! And oh ya that was cool when you told her off like that." Bulma smiled and Vegeta saw it, not out of his eyes but in his mind. Just a glimmer of her smile. He smirked at they were coming along well so soon.  
  
"Yea, I wasn't about to let her talk to you that way."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Vegeta smirked as the response and Bulma saw. She gasped a little at the sight in her mind. She remembered on how he talked about seeing there real selves. She wondered about how they would look like.  
  
Tien and Piccolo were finally called up. Tien was doing his on history of West Capital, it was all he could really come up with. Piccolo picked thunderstorms of all things, he wanted to find out more of their inner workings.  
  
The bell finally rang and Bulma and Vegeta made their way to study hall. Vegeta smirked to be free from that bitch for the rest of the day. He tossed his headphones on to listen to a song to calm down more. Bulma glanced and noticed he was listening to music.  
  
"What ya listening to?" she poked.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her lifting a part of the ear phone off one of his ears. "Hn?"  
  
"I said what are you listening to?"  
  
"Oh um Scream club remix."  
  
Bulma eyed him weirdly, "Scream as in Michael Jackson?!"  
  
"Umm ya I guess I really don't know who the guy is. Some kid gave me this CD as a gift when I was traveling with my dad around. It's some mix he burned of different remixes."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Vegeta cocked a brow, "Why is this Michael guy bad or something?"  
  
Bulma shrugged, "I guess not he's just a little odd is all I guess."  
  
"Ok whatever" Vegeta mumbled and put the headphones back on all the way.  
  
Bulma pondered it for a bit more. She never took Vegeta as a person to like techno or club music, but oddly it figured she guessed. They entered the lunch room and Bulma eyed the doors to the food line.  
  
"I wonder what odd ooze is today." she chuckled to herself.  
  
( Hey kiddies, sorry I haven't been popin out chapters but I think I'll settle on down to a chapter a day. I mostly write at night then update in the morning so in the afternoon you'll have a brand new chapter for ya. Anyway things are building up in this bind between Bulma and Vegeta. How long will it be now till they see their real selves? Will they be able to handle the sight or cower in fear that they are not who they think they are. Or it'll be cool. =3 Anyway next time we find out what Buu has been cooking for us. Will Goku live through what ever it is? Will Mr. Badibi ever reach the buttons on the vending machine? And will Mr. Cell let Krillin and Vegeta play with harmful things anymore? This and more in the next chapter! Chapter 15 - "Mr. Badibi And His Height Troubles" -Ellen)  
  
Official Blog - http://www.upsaid.com/himeandher  
  
Answer Time!  
  
Baka-sama: Sure no prob and happy that you do! Ahh I see well about the phantom that's going to take a while but I will toss in clues here and there as to who it could be! Also hint: The letter was a clue! And ya it's sorta gonna be sad but I'm gonna put in more happy stuff to make up for it. =3 Andddd lemon bits here and there. And ya my life is sorta right now but it's getting better.  
  
Alice Oghami: Ok sure oh look! Update right here! XD  
  
Mushi-azn: Thanky and yes the dragon ball will be coming soon! Although Vegeta has no clue as to what they are but I guess he's gonna learn the hard way!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Ya I hope so to or I might not have a story =(  
  
Arisusa: Yes I'm a getting there. I can promise there will be one but there sorta gonna fumble around first. Unlike in other stories no one is freaking great right off the bat! There will be lemon parts but not full just yet. There going explore stuff first with foreplay! X3 But ya they eventually get down and dirty.  
  
Kitten: Hey no prob! And thank you too and look =D Next chapter right here for ya! And I can do that, *hands Chibi-Dacra a bowl of candies*  
  
Sorceress fujin: Sure working on it right now. =3 


	15. Mr. Badibi And His Height Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 15 -- Mr. Badibi And His Height Troubles  
  
Bulma and Vegeta sat down at a table, Bulma was surprised no one was there yet. She glanced at Vegeta who was leaning back a bit in his chair and staring out side. She looked around a bit more when she saw Vegeta's tail swaying happily and in a rhythm that was going along to a beat that was coming from Vegeta. He was still listening to his headphones and now slightly bobbing his head to it. Bulma snickered a bit, she didn't know he got into music so much. She wondered if he could danced and pictured him swaying back and forth in some club. She giggled at the site and had to find out if it could be true.  
  
"Where's your headdd attt at attt" sung out the song. Vegeta was listening to Basement Jaxx's "Where's Your Head At" He liked the beats that were in the type of songs that people called "techno" It was like the songs stirred him to move with the rhythm of the song. It was like they had energy them selves and when he listened it was put into him.  
  
It's probably why he was rarely seen when he was traveling with his father with out his headphones on. He met some people one day that invited him to a underground rave. Wondering what a rave was he went to one with them that night. When he got there it was so over whelming. There were bright colored lights swaying about. It was surprising dark with so many lights on. There was a mass of about hundred people in one mass all moving along with the music. Some were lit up with glow stick, others with glow in the dark paint. He soon found he was draw to the crowd and soon started doing the same as them. He found him self moving with not even thinking about it. Some girls later on that night came up and joined him and stayed with him till the very end. The whole time he was there he felt like he almost belonged to some strange cult. All of them moving in a hypnotic dance, not quite sure why or even how but they just were.  
  
Afterwards every city he went to he found more and soon became friends with the people who ran the whole thing. Traveling around so much really helped him to see the many different kinds of raves there were. Some in old buildings, others in small clubs. Before they moved to West Capital he basically could freely go into any club or rave with the people he knew. He also got a thrill from the point being that raves could get broke up by police. He knew he was much strong than them but it was still a rush. Knowing at one minute he could be dancing the next running down a alley to get away. He wondered what would it be like if he took Bulma to one, but he make sure it be a safe one. He went to a few that did get ugly, some people took too many drugs of some kind and things got out of control.  
  
Bulma smiled and waved at her friends now coming. Chichi sat down and started talking her head off to Bulma about some new show she watched last night. Goku took his seat and began thinking about what else, food! Lunch took her seat feeling a lot better from yesterday. Some tea her mother gave her helped a lot. Vegeta was zoned out a bit listening to his headphones. Mr. Badibi came in right before the final bell. He took a seat in the front and began role call. After that the food line finally open with Goku running to it, mouth watering. The three girls giggled at the sight of Goku, Vegeta just huffed.  
  
Goku grabbed a tray and put 10 hamburgers, 5 pita pockets, and 3 soda's, it was just a light mid morning snack for him. He finally reached the end where Buu was standing, he smiled. "Good morning Buu!"  
  
"Buu says morning to you."  
  
"What's new?"  
  
"Buu made new food last night, it's called Buu fruit bar."  
  
"WOW really a fruit bar?! What type of fruit is in it?"  
  
"Buu not too sure, Buu found odd looking fruits at Asian market. It was furry so Buu thought it make kids happy."  
  
"Furry? I've never heard of a furry fruit before."  
  
"Yes it was furry, it was green fur, Buu thinks it's pretty. Funny haired kid want some Buu fruit bars?"  
  
"Ya sure!" Goku smiled as Buu placed 5 bars that were green with red spots and white goo holding it together. Goku paid and made his way back to the table. He quickly ate down everything then looked down at the Buu bars. He picked one up and sniffed it.  
  
Lunch eyed Goku, "Goku what's that?"  
  
Goku turned to her and smiled, "It's a Buu fruit bar!"  
  
"Oh I didn't know you like….wait did you say Buu?!"  
  
Goku shook his head yes as he caught eye of Chichi and Bulma glaring at him. Vegeta caught sight of this and pulled off his headphones to see what was up.  
  
"Did you just say a Buu fruit bar Goku?" Chichi glared more.  
  
"Ya why?" as he was about to take a bite out of the bar.  
  
"GOKU NO! Just ….put the bar down. Do you remember what the Buu special did to the floor yesterday?!" Bulma hollered.  
  
"Yea but this is a fruit bar!" Goku gave his famous goofy smile and ate the bar in one bite.  
  
"EWWW" "UGH GOKU!" "KAKKAROT YOU DUMB ASS!" "ICK!!"  
  
Goku quickly ate down the rest as the four other cried out in disgusted. Goku shrugged off their yells and yawned and fell asleep on the table. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's shirt and meshed her face into his chest.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow and looked down at her, "Your not going to puke again woman?!"  
  
"Ugh no, I just did NOT want to see that!" she said muffled. She sighed and began to rise from Vegeta's chest but she caught sight of something, no someone over his shoulder. Bulma stared and started to softly snicker. Vegeta heard this and turned to see what was so funny. He caught sight of what was happen and started to chuckle himself. Chichi and Lunch heard their laugher and looked as well.  
  
There was Mr. Badibi jumping up and down trying to reach the buttons on the vending machine to get his food. The guy was so short he could couldn't reach try as he might. He then grabbed a chair and slid it over and finding he was still to short to reach it. He growled at the blasted thing and looked around for a mop. The group tried their best not to burst out laughing as Mr. Badibi used the mop handle to poke at the buttons and get his morning breakfast bar. "At last!" he cried out as he grabbed the bar from the bottom. Then he caught the snickering and snapped around and glared at the group. They couldn't hold it in anymore as Mr. Badibi yelled at them.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MISGRENTS!!! LET'S SEE YOU LIVE AS TWO FEET TALL FOR A CHANGE!!!"  
  
Bulma laughed so hard she fell out of her chair as Chichi and Lunch were in tears from laughing so hard. Vegeta was trying his best to remain composed but he found himself and rolled even more in laugher as Bulma toppled backwards out of her chair. He let out a deep throated laugh as he lifted Bulma off the floor with her still rolling in laugher.  
  
Their laugher soon died down as they killed the rest of study hall off doing their own thing. Time pasted and the bell rang. Chichi woke Goku up as they all left for their next classes. Krillin ran up behind Bulma and Vegeta and walked along the other side of Bulma.  
  
"Hey guys!" he spoke up  
  
"Oh hey Krillin." Bulma smiled. Vegeta nodded and said only hey.  
  
"Soooo you think Mr. Cell is pissed off about what happen yesterday?"  
  
"I would say Krillin there was a pretty big hole after we ran out of there." Bulma spoke strictly.  
  
"Yea there was…" Krillin bowed his head down a bit as they entered the science lab. Mr. Cell was already there and looking through some papers. Chichi came in later cause she made a quick stop at her locker. Mr. Cell eyed the four that were now in the back and made his way to them. He crossed his arms and slightly glared at them as they looked up now seeing a lecture coming on.  
  
"You four did cause that hole in the ceiling yesterday? Am I correct in saying this?" he spoke calmly.  
  
"Umm not exactly sir." Krillin spoke meekly.  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?"  
  
"Well Mr. Cell this thing did, it ate right through the ceiling." Bulma pointed out.  
  
Mr. Cell thought back to the growling he heard coming from the hole after the kids left. "Well make sure it doesn't happen again or I will have you all stay after school with me cleaning beaker's. Do I make my self clear?"  
  
"Yes" they all somberly said.  
  
Cell turned back around and went back to his desk. Bulma, Krillin, and Chichi all sighed, Vegeta just sat there not really caring if he got in trouble or not.  
  
The class pasted quickly as they did a work sheet on chemicals while using their books. Bulma went to electronics after the class ended and had to take notes about full wave bridge rectifiers. Vegeta's history teacher managed to give them some book work before passing out in his chair. Vegeta kept to himself in the back as some girls mumbled and giggled about him.  
  
"Hey isn't that kid back there hot!" one girl spoke.  
  
"The one with the flamely hair?" spoke another.  
  
"Yea him!"  
  
"Yea he is! But isn't he going out with that Bulma slut?"  
  
Vegeta heard them and glared at them for calling Bulma such a thing.  
  
"Hey why is he looking at us like that?"  
  
"Maybe cause you called his girl a slut Tina!"  
  
"Oh well she is I mean look at her all high and mighty with her millions."  
  
"Your probably right but I don't think she ever went out with someone before."  
  
"That doesn't make her not a slut. I mean she probably gives blow jobs to any guy she can."  
  
"Hey I thought that was you"  
  
"Hey shut up Tina!"  
  
"I was only joking gawd Brittany your such a up tight bitch sometimes."  
  
"Look who's talking sank! Anyway I bet end of this week I could get in that guys pants." She winked over at Vegeta who only looked at her in disgusted.  
  
"Stupid whores" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Yea I right I heard he's too hot to handle."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I heard he's like the prince of the them space people or something."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Ya that's what I heard, hey wait he's coming over here."  
  
Vegeta loomed over them and glared, "Will you little sluts please shut the fuck up and mind your own business for once." With that said he turned back around and put on his headphones looking out the window.  
  
"What a asshole!"  
  
"I know but did you see his ass?"  
  
"Ya that was a nice ass!"  
  
The two giggled as Yamcha rolled his eyes and slipped into the seat next to them. "Hey ladies" He cooed to them.  
  
Class finally ended and Vegeta found his way fast to Bulma's side, wanting to be far away from the sluts in his history class. He found her finally and wrapped his arm around her tightly as they walked. Bulma caught to his gabbiness and eyed him.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"Hn? Oh just some whores in my history class."  
  
"Oh? Where there names perhaps Tina and Brittany?"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow, "How did you know?"  
  
Bulma sighed, "There just the biggest, so full of them selves, hoes in this school."  
  
"Figures" Vegeta scoffed. He leaned down and stopped them by a glass window that out looked the inner courtyard. He kissed Bulma's neck and took in her scent, being just glad he had someone like her. Bulma tried her best not to moan then eyed Vegeta.  
  
"People can see us you know?!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I better give them something worth looking at then?" He leaned in and put a full and passion filled kiss to her lips. Bulma gave in, returning and deepened the kiss back. Vegeta let his hands glide down and rest upon his rounded bottom. Bulma had her own arms wrapped around his strong neck. People walked by and only gave a glance, it was normal to see couple's making out in the halls so they ignored it mostly. Vegeta pulled back and smirked at her.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch now?"  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded and placed and placed one last kiss on the tip of his nose before they started walking down the hall again.  
  
Lunch was the calm as they all talked and giggled softly at the two Saiyan's eating down there huge piles of food. The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways once more. Bulma and 18 went into the girl's locker room and changed. Vegeta went into the boys and changed into the clothes his mother left for him. He had on a black shirt and navy blue shorts, he wasn't to sure what gym was all about. He came out and sat down on the bleachers. Bulma came out with 18 talking still. Bulma was wearing a light gray soccer shirt with black shorts. 18 had on red shorts with the same gray soccer shirt as Bulma did. Back in 8th grade Bulma and 18 had played on the same team that year.  
  
Bulma sat down next to Vegeta while still talking to 18. The teacher finally came in and had everyone take a seat on the bleachers.  
  
"Hello class! I am your gym teacher Mr. McCain! And today we are going to play the great sport of baseball! Does anyone here not know how to play?"  
  
Vegeta of curse raised his hand. "Ahh I see our newer student doesn't know how to play well Mr. Umm what's your name sir?"  
  
"Vegeta" he strongly spoke.  
  
"Ok Mr. Vegeta! Well it's very simple. We have two teams one is pitching in the outfield while the other is batting. The batting side takes a bat and swings it to hit a ball that's pitched to them." The teacher went through all the rules pretty fast and Vegeta took it all down in his head. It sounded easy enough to him.  
  
"Ok now that's done let's pair into teams! First we need captains, who would like to volunteer?" A few people raised their hands and he picked on two over confident looking males.  
  
"Well just to make it fair this side goes on that team and the other that team." He motioned with his hands and had have the room go to one side and the other half as well. The three were happy to be on the same team today. The were all directed to outside and out on to the field. The team the three were on were first to go up to bat. They took their seats in the dug out as Vegeta pondered about how the girls (Bulma and 18) would fair in the game. He smirked at the idea of him putting that little white ball in orbit.  
  
The first kid stepped up to the plate as the boy at the mound got ready to toss the first pitch. Vegeta chuckled to himself as the kid hit the ball but it only made it barely pasted second base. Yes he was going to do quite well in this game. It finally came up to 18's turn and she hit a home run and ran the bases. Bulma was next and picked up the bat and walked to the plate.  
  
Vegeta was off to the side holding the bat he was going to use next, smirking at the sight of Bulma with such a determined look on her face. In sports she showed her aggression widely open, she was a very competitive person in sports. She smirked and sung the bat hard sending the ball deep into left field. She ran and made it all the way to 3rd base. Vegeta smirked and stepped up to the plate, he grinned evilly at the pitcher which made him eye Vegeta. He was going to give him his best ball and wipe that smirk right off his face. He wound up and tossed the ball as hard as he could, it flew through the air at a great speed.  
  
Vegeta grinned more as he began to swing out at the ball speeding towards him. Bulma gasped as 18 snapped her head at the sight that everyone was looking at. Vegeta just smirked.  
  
( Hey kiddies, sorry for updating so late I've been feeling a bit under the weather do to a on coming cold. Anyway next time we find out what happen in the game. And Mr. Cell pop's in for a little leason on Saiyan courtship. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter, Chapter 16 "Mr. Cell's Lesson On Saiyan's" -Ellen)  
  
Official Blog - http://www.upsaid.com/himandher  
  
Answer Time!  
  
Baka-sama: awww thanky =3  
  
SayianPride: Thanky and maybe. If not they'll probably make her suffer and ahh you caught my little hint. She so bad no could lover her. XD And sure I've got you already on it.  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Oo Who's this him?! And ya she when the weekend comes and she might just get Vegeta to help her with it, In her own twisted way. Also it might not take as long as she thinks! And yes she is a bitch but there's one in every school.  
  
Bulmasb: Thank you and umm no the bet stays but how do you know Vegeta might get something out of the bet. ^_^ You'll have to wait and see!  
  
Mushi-azn: Hey you and yes it was. ^_^ Parents just seem to know or have no clue at all sometimes. Ahh I see a little fire cracker are we now. ^_^ hehehe Ahh I see all about the heights. I found them all out once too cause turning the android saga they show info on Yamcha. Such as his height, I covered it to feet instead of metric and it turns out his 6 foot then from there I figured out the rest. In my story I actually have there heights set apart the same as me and my fiancée cause we act like Bulma and Vegeta enough sometimes to be them even. ^^;;; I am the taller one though at 5'9 and he's my little shorty at 5'7. And about the heights in the show they do change cause they change angles and styles thought out it so it would be expected. And GT I don't want to even go there, sine it was never done by Mr. Toriyama I refuse to go along with it at all. In my story I put Bulma around 5'5 and Vegeta at 5'3. Goku's at 5'10, Chichi's at 5'6, Piccolo 6'3, Krillin 5'1, 18 5'7, Lunch 5'9, Tien 6'1 and I think that's about it. There teens and still growing here now. =3  
  
Kitten: You are very welcome! And yes, yes she is and will just have to see. And you welcome again. ^_^ *hands him some cookies this time*  
  
Sorceress fujin: Lol and yes there shall always be more. ^^  
  
And oh ya chicken pot pie's are yummy! 


	16. Mr. Cell’s Lesson On Saiyan’s

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 16 -- Mr. Cell's Lesson On Saiyan's  
  
*Ellen walks in and bows* Hello all, this is a special edition chapter of The Him And Her Situation. I'm going to use this chapter with the help of Mr. Cell to explain a few things. Also you'll find out some info later down about the Original Soundtrack To The Him And Her Situation! Thanks for read and now back to the story for a bit!  
  
The ball rocketed up into the sky, moving so fast almost no one saw it vanish into the sky. They all stood there in aw as Vegeta calmly walked the bases. The pitcher just stared in shock as the outer skin of the ball floated down and fell on his head. Vegeta made it to home base with a wide smirk on his face and sat down next to Bulma.  
  
"Show off" she mumbled.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm so strong." he grinned.  
  
Bulma sighed and leaned on him, "Oh well at least I know to always be on your team now."  
  
18 chuckled, "Yea way to go Vegeta!"  
  
Moments later at Mr. Satan's home…  
  
Mr. Satan walked out of his home stretching his arms upward. "AHH a great day indeed! I wonder who's weak ass will challenge me the world champion today. Hey what's th"  
  
*BAM*  
  
Before Mr. Satan could finish his question a baseball slammed right into his face knocking him out cold on his front steps. (a/n : sorry I really hate Mr. Satan, if I could I'd kick him in the shins! Really hard!!)  
  
Bulma glanced upward, "I wonder were that ball went."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Who knows, maybe the moon for all I know."  
  
Bulma chuckled and pushed Vegeta playfully. "Your not THAT strong!"  
  
Vegeta smirked grabbing her around the waist. "Oh care to find out first hand how strong I really am?"  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out playfully as 18 laughed at the two. Vegeta huffed and leaned back watching the rest of the game.  
  
The game ended and of course the groups team won. They headed back and changed. The bell rang and they went to their next classes. Art was boring to say the least. Mrs. Ross made everyone take 5 pages of notes about different styles in oil painting. Bulma glanced over at Vegeta's note book, he had written all of his notes in some other language.  
  
"pst hey"  
  
"hn?"  
  
"What's with all the funny words?" she said pointing to his notebook.  
  
"Oh I just take my notes down in Saiyanjin is all, keeps people from bugging me for mine."  
  
"Ahh I see, cool idea"  
  
Vegeta smirked and went back to writing. He tore out a peace of paper and wrote down a few words carefully. Saiyanjin looked like a cross between Japanese and Samoan. He pasted it over to Bulma and kept his eyes forward as he took more notes down. Bulma opened the paper and smiled sweetly. It had a few words written down in Saiyanjin and under it in smaller writing the words, "I Love You"  
  
Bulma kissed him quickly on the cheek and went back to her own notes. Vegeta just smirked more. Art ended and the two made there way to the auditorium. Before they went in Vegeta felt around for any odd ki. There was only a few people in there so they went in. Mrs. Everett was up on the stage at her desk. A few students were in chairs talking. 18 and Piccolo came in chatting softly and sat down near Bulma and Vegeta. Piccolo was looking a bit red.  
  
Bulma eyed him, "Anything wrong Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo swallowed and seem to blush even more as 18 chuckled.  
  
"The green boy here has a crush on a girl." 18 chuckled.  
  
"HEY SHUT UP!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
Bulma spun around in her seat looking at the two of them. "REALLY!? WOW THAT'S GREAT!! So Piccolo *she smirked* who is she?"  
  
Piccolo grumbled a few things in his own tongue then sighed. "Her name is Cat. Well that's her nickname anyway."  
  
Both 18 and Bulma Ooed at him.  
  
"So is she pretty?" 18 eyed.  
  
"Umm..I guess"  
  
"Ooooooo!" 18 and Bulma cried out.  
  
"UGH! Just leave me alone!" Piccolo stormed off to the back and 18 and Bulma giggled. Vegeta rolled his eyes and then thought. "I thought Namek's were asexual, oh well." he shrugged and sat back more in his seat.  
  
The final bell rang and Mrs. Everett picked up a few papers and went to the center of the stage. "Ok class if I could have you come up here and take a script for the play we can have you start reading and getting to know the story better. You'll have the rest of the period to browse around in it. Tomorrow will start to pick parts and so on."  
  
Everyone came up and got a script. Vegeta pulled Bulma away from her friends and up to the second floor. No one else went up there so the two of them were totally alone. They sat in front and Vegeta tossed his script in his bag.  
  
"Woman we have to talk."  
  
Bulma raised and brow as she put script away also. "Bout what?"  
  
"About what happen this morning." Vegeta sat down as Bulma took a seat next to him.  
  
"Ok well start talking." she smiled softly.  
  
"Ok I'm going to tell you all about what's going on so listen closely."  
  
And cut! Now we are going to turn to our resent science teacher Mr. Cell for info on what Vegeta is telling Bulma. Mr. Cell if you would please.  
  
Thank you Ellen. Hello you already know me, I am Mr. Cell. I am here today to better explain what Vegeta is telling Bulma at this time. Since Ellen is too lazy to write it all out about how they acted and stuff I'm here to tell you right out. Now lets start.  
  
The Saiyan male has glands in his jaw muscles. These glands start to secrete a hormone at the start of age 13. When this hormone comes in contact with a compatible female's saliva it's starts a chain reaction. The hormone also sets off and reaction in the female only if she is compatible with the male. Over millions of years of evolution this function has been greatly refined to only activate with one female. In other words their life mate. The first sign of course is on the male as a dark almost burse forms near his navel. This signals to the male that he has found his compatible female. Even if the female is not Saiyan the hormone will change her inner workings slightly to make her more ready for the male. Now this marking that the male gets will remain till they mate and sealing the two of them together for life.  
  
There are a few steps to get to mating first, a pair can not simple jump into it or their relationship will fail. Only after all the signs have been shown can the two mate for the first time. The first is the bodying of the mind. The new activated hormone changes the chemical balance in them. This cause the two's mind's to be become more in tune with each other. As if they were a radio and the hormone turns them in the to the same station. Depending on the male's hormone strength it can be a strong or weak link. Saiyan's from the royal bloodline tend to have very powerful hormone's. The second step is bond of the heart. This inter connects with the first bond. They pair seems to feel each others emotions at stressful times. Giving out a warning to the other and thus protects there change of mating successfully more.  
  
The third step is bonding of the soul. This is the last part and can be pasted over but if it is the relationship dose not gain the same strength if they completed step three. Unfortunly this can only happen if the they are both Saiyan for it the tail is needed in this act. The two interconnect in a embrace and with their tails. A new hormone seeps from a gland on the tail and being absorbed by the other. This usually happens before mating. After this has happen it release a surge of other hormones and drives the two into full blow out heat.  
  
After or during mating the male will bite the female with newly formed and temporary fangs. These fangs will only appear and stay while the male is in heat. Afterwards the tips become soft and usually wear down during eat. After biting the female the fangs open a wound so the male's saliva has contact with the female's blood stream. This set off the finally change in the two. The female will later respond by biting the male back. Both being marked and flooded with raging hormones. Do to the hormones introduced there does happen scaring which the Saiyan's symbolize as a mark to show they have taking that person as a mate. After mating has been finished and pair will need to rest for three days so their bodies will shut down in a type of hibernation as the final changes take place. There are no outside done to them. Only chemical and brain relays are changed to improve them both for each other.  
  
And that is what happens when Saiyan's mate. A whole ritual has been build up around this. In the older times it was a more soothing. The pair would take off to mate after the two first steps were done. The usually hide them selves away from others at this time. It usually took five day before the pair would return as mates. If they did not they were both looked upon in shame. Over the years this slowly faded away as a more savage and cold empire took rise. In the older times it was common for the Saiyan's to go to one place on Vegetsei. It was a lush forest and meadow with caves all about. Most pair went to this location to mate in peace. It was the only time Saiyan's did not show any aggression of any kind. It was possibly the most peace spot on Vegetsei. But as noted the years went by the meadow and forest was all burned to the ground in a civil war. Leaving pairs to hide in rooms for days as they mated. It became a rushed thing and only added to the anger of the Saiyan's. Since they could not find any deep connection with a mate anymore they became more war like over time. The ones that did still practice in the old ways rose into power, another side did the same. The older way side were more enlighten and had more skills of things. While the other side had more pure rage and power behind them. After many wars the two sides made a treaty that the Queen of the next ruling would come from Old side and the King from the new side. Since the new side had kings before and was in true power they took over and joined the planet trade. After many years the two sides became one but still broken in two. And after the great war of Vegetsei them and their enemy lost their planets in the end. Thus this brings us to now.  
  
I hope this has cleared up a lot and thank you for listening.  
  
Thanks Mr. Cell. Basically Vegeta at this point just told Bulma all of the stuff Cell just spoke of. So now back with the story!  
  
"wow" was all Bulma could say. "The Saiyan's are pretty wild but god I mean biting?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Yes we bite."  
  
Bulma raised a brow, "Have you ever wanted to bite me yet?"  
  
Vegeta frowned a bit, "Actually yes but I stopped my self. It's a deep embedded urge so there's nothing much I can do but try and stop myself."  
  
"I see. Well just don't bite me yet or I'll bite you back!" she smirked.  
  
Vegeta chuckled more and wrapped his arm around her. He was again thankful his mother brought him up in the old ways. He would have hated to be like some of the Saiyan's that did it the new way. It was so cold and impersonal. At best a good fuck with no meaning to it.  
  
The bell rang and they thankfully left school with dealing with the Phantom. Maybe this whole phantom thing was a one time prank. Well whatever it was he was going to find out who was behind it. The two of them made it back to Capsule Corp and was greeted by a smiling Bunny.  
  
"Ohh welcome back home you two. And Vegeta dear your mother and father need to talk to you. I sadly think I know what cause they sent some boxes over here." Bunny spoke sadly.  
  
Vegeta glared a bit in anger and confusion. "What did they want?"  
  
Bunny frowned a bit, "Well they have to tell you something. It's not my place to talk just go over and talk to them but dear….. What ever happens your welcome here. Ok?"  
  
Bulma gave her mother a odd look wondering what was going on. She turned to Vegeta who looked enraged. "Should I come with you?" she softly questioned.  
  
Vegeta sighed and dropped his bag down, "No I think I know what's going on here."  
  
"ok" Bulma spoke meekly fearing what it might be.  
  
Vegeta turned and went out the door as Bulma went to her mother. Vegeta walked slowly to his house fearing what his father might have to say to him.  
  
"Mom what's going on!?"  
  
Bunny frowned a bit more. "Dear" she sighed  
  
"SHE'S WHAT!?" Vegeta screamed at his father.  
  
Veldock glared at Vegeta. "You heard me so we don't need you around here anymore. We don't need you anymore!"  
  
"FINE! I'm gone!" Vegeta turned around and stormed out.  
  
Rosicheena was sitting in a chair softly weeping. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to lose her son only cause she was gaining a new one.  
  
"ROSICHEENA IS PREGANT!?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Yes she is dear but I fear what Veldock might do now. He came over and said Vegeta might need his stuff."  
  
Bulma sighed sadly.  
  
Vegeta stormed back and stopped at the door. He sighed and looked up at the building. This was going to be home for now on. He came in quietly and grabbed his bag. He tried his best to look somewhat unfazed and smirked at Bunny.  
  
"Thanks' was all he spoke.  
  
Bunny smiled to be strong with him and nodded.  
  
Vegeta sighed a bit and looked down at the boxes. "Umm is there a room I can put this stuff in?"  
  
"Bulma be a dear and show him."  
  
Bulma nodded and grabbed a box and walked up the stares to a room next to hers. "This can be your now." she somberly spoke.  
  
Vegeta nodded and placed his bag and a box down. He looked around then to the floor. He couldn't believe his father would toss him out like that. He remembered what was just spoken and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Vegeta came in and his father was there waiting for him. "Your gone."  
  
"Excuse me?" Vegeta eyed him.  
  
"We have no need for you anymore, your mother is baring a new prince that will be raised right and not in the old ways like I foolishly let her do with you. * he coldly spoke  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him and but lifted his chin and smiled at him. Vegeta eyed her wondering what she was happy about.  
  
"Hey now we be together, I'm right next room now." she smiled more.  
  
Vegeta looked deep into her eyes. He smiled softly at her, "yea" he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma smirked, "Now let's get you settle in!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded as the two went down for the rest of the boxes. "This might be for the better" he thought to himself. I mean away from his dad now, living in the next room to his life mate. Things one might say be going his way. But then he thought of his mother, alone in that house with him. He clenched in anger. He hated leaving his mother in that house now pregnant and with him. He swore to himself if he did anything to her he kill him, and this time he wasn't joking.  
  
( Hey sorry for the down part right there but things are slowly interconnecting now. Yes I do happen to have a method to this madness so please just trust me. Things will get better so don't worry. Anyway I put together a list of songs that make up the soundtrack to the fan fic. If you actually burned these it would be a two CD deal.  
  
1. "Don't Call Me Baby" - Madison Avenue (chp 1)  
  
2. "I Saw Her Standing There" - The Beatles (chp 1)  
  
3. "Got You (where i want you)" - The Flys (chp 2)  
  
4. "Digital Love" - Daft Punk (chp 3)  
  
5. "Our Hands" - Bjork (chp 3)  
  
6. "Knock On Wood" - Mighty Mighy Bosstones (chp 4)  
  
7. "The Egg And I" - Yoko Hanno (Cowboy Bebop) (chp 4)  
  
8. "When Worlds Colide" - Powerman 5000 (chp 5)  
  
9. "It's Not Enough" - Gravity Kills (chp 5)  
  
10. "Endure" - Nonpoint (chp 6)  
  
11. "Weird Science" - Oingo Boingo(chp 7)  
  
12. "Peaches" - Presidents Of The Untied States (chp 8)  
  
13. "Duck And Run" - 3 Doors Down (chp 9)  
  
14. "Clubbed To Death" - Rob D (chp 10)  
  
15. "Castles In The Sky" - Sirina Paris (chp 11)  
  
16. "Edge Hill" - Groove Armada (chp 11)  
  
17. "Stay Together For The Kids" - Blink 182 (chp 12)  
  
18. "Is Anybody There" - Oleander (chp 12)  
  
19. "Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad" - Moby (chp 12)  
  
20. "My Friend" - Groove Armada (chp13)  
  
21. "Rapture (Riva Mix)" - Iio Aka Vaiio (chp 13)  
  
22. "Hero Of The Day" - Metallica (chp 14)  
  
23. "Where's Your Head At" - Basement Jaxx (chp 15)  
  
Well there you are. The Him And Her Situation OST Vol. 1 I recommend downloading these songs. =3 There all good and hand picked by me. I like all different kinds of stuff so all the music ranges around a lot. If you are going to download these I recommend using audio galaxy where you can find any of these songs easy and fast. Anyway next chapter I havn't thought thou yet but it'll be up tomorrow so thanks for reading kiddies! -Ellen)  
  
Official Blog - http://www.upsaid.com/himandher  
  
Answer Time!  
  
Kitten: LOL! And naa that's not a evil cliffhanger, oh no I can do far worse and I shall! MUAHHAA!! Err .;; anyway *hands Chibi Dacra some Swedish fish*  
  
Bulmasb: Thanky =3 And oh don't worry about that bet, it's going to make Vegeta and very happy man, Muahahaa!!!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Yes I am I got the sniffles and all clogged up Vegeta of course =3 He's such a show off.  
  
Baka-sama: LOL I know but I have seen up with like 7 chps and 400 something reviews. @_@ I'm just happy I got more than 20! Ya I have way too many idea in my head so might as well try writing them down. =3 And ya I like to keep a stead pace in my updates cause it's not fun when you read stories that update weekly or monthly . But lucky me I have tons of free time to kill and I already graduated high school. So ya I'm a bum =P  
  
SayianPride: Hey sure no prob oh look update right here for ya!  
  
Also I have made a one chapter chat spoof. Just look for His And Her Chit Chat. Or look at my profile and see the link. Easy as pie! 


	17. A Need For G’s

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 17 -- A Need For G's  
  
Bulma and Vegeta brought the rest of the boxes up. Lucky Vegeta own or want to own too much stuff. He had some books, CD's, clothes, and few other odds and ends. When they fled Vegetsei they didn't have much time to grab what they wanted to. Most of the stuff he had now he got when they came to Earth.  
  
Bulma placed the last box down and tried her best to smile at him. "Need any help unpacking?" She tried to sound strong but it came out a bit meekly.  
  
"No it's ok" Vegeta glanced around the room once more planning out in his head where he was going to put things.  
  
Bulma frowned a bit and hugged him from behind and softly placed head face against his back. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Vegeta glanced back at her and smirked a bit, "Yea don't worry about me. This isn't the first time this has happen."  
  
Bulma picked and head up as Vegeta turned around in her arm and looked at her. " Yea my dad use to try and kick me out before. A few times he did but simmered down after a while and told me to come back." Vegeta sighed "But this time I think it's for good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my mother is with child he thinks I'm no longer needed. He said he was going to raise that child right. I hope my mother gives birth to a female. Just to piss him off." Vegeta smirked slightly.  
  
Bulma glared at him a bit, "And what's wrong with girls?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Bulma. "Nothing it's just a woman can not take the crown. Only a man can and then pick his mate to be the next Queen. That would really put a damper on his plans if it did happen but my luck it wont."  
  
Bulma hugged him a bit more, "Aww don't say that."  
  
Vegeta frowned a bit, "No it's true. Saiyan's have a low female birth rate. About three fourths of all Saiyan's are male."  
  
Bulma frowned a hint but then smiled, "Well don't worry your always welcome here."  
  
Vegeta smiled a hint at her cheeriness. "I know"  
  
Bulma smiled more then backed away a bit and grabbed his hand. "Come on I'll show you around."  
  
Vegeta chuckled a bit as he was dragged off by Bulma out into the hall way. After a few hours went by they came to the last part of the lab in Capsule Corp. Bulma talked her head off as Vegeta quietly listened. They walked passed a window and a smaller outer Capsule caught his eye. There was a door ahead and a small about 5 feet long hall connecting to the lab.  
  
"Hey what's that?" he said as he pointed out the window.  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at what he was pointing at. "Oh that's the GR"  
  
"GR?" he cocked a brow slightly.  
  
"It's stands for Gravity Room. We use it to test projects that need to take a lot. So in that room we can raise the gravity from normal Earth's gravity to say 100 times normal."  
  
Vegeta thought about this for a moment. Vegetsei's gravity was 10 times stronger than Earth's, it was one reason why Saiyan's were strong. He thought about training in higher gravity, it would really boost his strength. "Can I see inside?"  
  
Bulma raised a brow then shrugged, "Sure right this way." She pressed and button and entered the hall. A red light filled the room as the door they went through shut.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow even more, "Um what's going on?"  
  
Bulma turned to him and chuckled. "You see when you are going to enter the GR we have it to adjust to the air pressure in there. It's on a normal setting but it still has to adjust it just right otherwise the GR would blow up. Like if the gravity was turned up and a opening happen to the outside the suction would cause it to burst. Kinda like coming up from the depths of the Ocean."  
  
"Ahh I see now"  
  
A beep went off and the red light turned to blue as the door ahead open into the GR. It looked small from the outside only cause it was the top level. There was a main panel in the center of the room. Over on the other end of the room was a door hatch. Bulma lead Vegeta over to the panel.  
  
"Here on the top level is wear the gravity is controlled. Down below is about 3 stories worth of empty space. Down there is were the actually gravity is changed. It can change in here slightly due to being so close to the room below. That's why we have the hall over there. Anyway the hatch over there leads down to the room. There's one more door down there which is used to bring thins in and out of the room. The doors are specially made to take the pressure of the room. The doors will not open till the gravity is normal. This room is sealed tighter than a spaceship.' she smirked.  
  
"I see" Vegeta poked around giving everything a look over. "Can we go down?"  
  
"Sure" Bulma walked over and punched in a code that opened the door. The two crawled down the latter to a small balcony. At the other end were a huge flight of stares that led to the bottom. Vegeta looked in aw of the size of the room. It would be perfect to train in, he almost drooled at the thoughts of what he could do in this room.  
  
"this is a best thing, ever!" he softly spoke.  
  
Bulma turned to him, "Why do you say that?"  
  
Vegeta turned to her smiling almost goof like. "I mean think of the training I could do in here! I mean Vegetsei's gravity is 10 times Earth. But if I trained up to 100 times normal. Wow, I would be so frickin strong!!"  
  
Bulma chuckled a little has Vegeta looked around more. He looked like a kid in a candy store. "Guys and your training. Anyway this room is only used for testing, you can't train in here you be crushed."  
  
Vegeta smirked at the challenge. "No I wouldn't. I would become…. Legendary" Vegeta beamed proudly at the thought. His own father at a young age tried to become legendary but since the war broke out he never could train for it. He was going to prove he was better than his father. He was going to be the greatest of all, and rub it right back in that old man's face.  
  
"Legendary?"  
  
Vegeta snapped back out of his thoughts, "Yes legendary."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Yes that's very good. It's a power beyond belief, my people had it once but lost it in a matter of years. Only if one works hard enough, pushing beyond all limits can one truly be legendary."  
  
Bulma leaned up against the wall, "I see, but why do you want to be that strong? I mean your strong enough as it is now."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists, "I must become stronger than my father. I must be the best and greatest Saiyan ever. It has always been my dream to reach such heights. I would do anything to get there."  
  
Bulma saw such determination on his face, she knew this was something he had to do. So might as well help, "I see well I'll talk to my father about it then."  
  
Vegeta turned to her, "what?"  
  
Bulma smiled and turned back to the latter, "If your going to be legendary might as well have a GR of your own." She was about to climb back up when Vegeta pulled her into him.  
  
Vegeta held her face in his hand and smiled at her, "Thanks" With that said he placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly in the kiss. They broke the embrace and climbed back up the latter then exited the GR. Bulma showed him the last bit of Capsule Corp and then made there way back to the living room. About two thirds of Capsule Corp was labs and the rest was the Briefs own living residence.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go work on that bet of ours." she winked.  
  
"Bet? Oh ya *he chuckled* And how are you going to go about that?"  
  
Bulma paused for a moment then smirked. "Well you see there is a old legend and spell. Once I gather the items I need I can complete the bet with ease."  
  
"What items?"  
  
"Oh just 7 balls and a few other things." she chuckled.  
  
"Balls? What?" Vegeta looked at Bulma pretty confused now.  
  
"Oh well the balls there used to show were the other more important things are but you need all 7 or it wont work."  
  
"Uh huh sounds like a lot of work to me." Vegeta said eyeing her.  
  
"Well it is unless you want to help me?" she gave her best cute face.  
  
Vegeta blinked a few times looking at the face she was making. "She would be sexy with a tail, might as well" he thought to himself. "Ok but as long as I really get my own GR"  
  
Bulma flashed a bright smile that was only hiding her evil grin. "Sure! As long as you promise your going to help me the whole way."  
  
"Yea sure I promise."  
  
Bulma smiled more which made Vegeta think back to the bet again. He was knew he forgot something that happen but what. Bulma ran up stares to her room to get to work on finding the dragonballs on the radar.  
  
"oh shit"  
  
Vegeta stood there in shock of what just happen. The little vixen tricked him into it with her cute face. He forgot he had to eat Buu's special if she did get a tail but he couldn't get the thought of Bulma with a tail. Swaying back and forth looking at him with a hungry look. Heat started to gather in his pants as he cursed at himself. He had to find someway now out of his end. He thought about it for a bit then a evil smirk crossed his face. He found a way.  
  
Bulma was at her desk writing down where the balls were. Vegeta came in and laid down on his back on Bulma's bed. She gave him a glance as she wrote down more numbers.  
  
"So… is this spell or whatever going give you a tail or like make you a real Saiyan?" Vegeta spoke smoothly.  
  
With out looking up she responded. "Oh umm it could do either one."  
  
Vegeta cocked a brow as he rolled over to his side holding his head up with one arm. "Really now?"  
  
Bulma glanced over and saw Vegeta giving he a slightly seductive look. "Umm yea" she said a bit meekly as she caught sight of his tail swaying slightly behind him.  
  
"So… which one are you going to do?" He purred out.  
  
Bulma tried her best not to look but kept watch out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know what do you think I should do?"  
  
Vegeta gave a sly look and then walked over and behind her. "I think…" He leaned let his warm breathe out on her neck. "that you" He placed a finger at the top of her neck and slowly ran it down and over her spine. "should" He stopped at the point where the tail would be and traced a lazy circle. It send blissful chills down Bulma's back the way he touch her. The mellow and deep voice he spoke in made he melt. "become a Saiyan"  
  
Bulma snapped her self out of it seeing what he was doing. "And what's wrong with being human!?" she snapped.  
  
Vegeta leaned in more, his lips almost touching her skin. "Nothing at all" He let his hands run around the front of her as his fingers softly touched her shirt. "I just thought, you know it might be nice to have you as one" Vegeta switched sides with his head and purred in her other ear. "And what's wrong with being a Saiyan?"  
  
Bulma was losing it again, "..n..n.nothing" she sputtered out as Vegeta softly kissed her neck.  
  
"So Saiyan it is?" he purred more as he softly kissed at her flesh.  
  
Bulma fell right into it and nodded softly.  
  
"good" he chuckled softly and placed a softly kiss on the top of her head and left. Leaving Bulma wondering what she just got herself into.  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly to himself, he could play the same game as her. He laid himself on his new bed and thought about what it would be like when she was Saiyan. She had a inner sprit of one already. He sighed as he felt the arousal from before still clinging to him. He got up and went in and took a nice cold shower.  
  
When he came back out it was already 8 at night. He tossed on some lose gray sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. He felt a hand softly poke his tail hanging behind him as he was drying his hair. He turned around to see Bulma smiling at him.  
  
"Dinners ready monkey boy." she chuckled.  
  
Vegeta gave a playful grunt and followed her down stares tossing the towel on the bed. Bunny had made a huge meal for them. Vegeta gave a small nod of thanks to Bunny for all the food. They all sat down and began eating. Bulma talked to her mom about some clothes at the mall she heard about from Chichi. Mr. Briefs ate and made some notes on a memo he was reading. Vegeta sat in silence as he listen to the two women go on and on.  
  
"Oh that sounds great Bulma dear. Maybe you should take Vegeta shopping sometime." beamed Bunny.  
  
"Hey ya that's nice, Vegeta wanna go tomorrow after school?"  
  
Vegeta glanced up from his eating and thought for a second. "Umm yea sure" With that said he dove right back into his meal.  
  
Bulma smiled and finished up her supper as well. Bulma finished and headed towards her room. Vegeta finished shortly after and followed her up to his room. He began unpacking the boxes one by one. He put what clothes he had away in a closet, some books on a shelf and a few more items in the bathroom. There was one box left but he never opened it, just placed it carefully in the back of the closet.  
  
Bulma finished up the last location of the dragonball, she looked on the map she had marked with seven x's. With Vegeta's help maybe it only take a few weekends. She smiled at her work then got up and stretched walking off to the bathroom. "Time for a nice bath." she spoke to her self.  
  
Bulma slipped into the tub and laid back closing her eyes and taking in the warmth. She thought about what she had gotten herself into. "I wonder what it's going to be like to be a Saiyan." she pondered.  
  
"Well it's better than being human." said a voice.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and looked around but saw no one with her in the bathroom then she gave a glare.  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled in her mind. "Do you mind I'm trying to think here."  
  
"Sorry, it's not my fault your so open I can hear you." he hissed back.  
  
"What do you mean open?" she spoke as she laid back down in the tub.  
  
"Were both relaxed so it tends to make it easier to hear one another." Vegeta stretched a bit while laying on his bed.  
  
"Oh, I see, well while were talking. What's it like to be a Saiyan anyway?"  
  
Vegeta blinked a few times trying to find the words, "Well your much stronger and have a inner power that give you a inner pride as well to be a Saiyan. You of course get a tail which is like a extra arm sometimes. You can't look at the full moon unless you want to become a giant ape which I already spoke about. You also have a natural ability to fight and love to fight. And you need to eat, a lot by your terms."  
  
"Heh I already knew half that stuff I mean what does it feel like?"  
  
"Well you just feel strong I guess, like if you worked hard enough you could do anything."  
  
"Wow cool"  
  
Vegeta chucked, "Yes very, and what does it feel like to be human?"  
  
Bulma blinked at his question. "Well umm weak I guess compared to you guys. But since we can be then we make up with a inner strength and never say die attitude I guess. I never really though about it before, I guess were just a mixed up bunch of people all trying to live our lives the best we can."  
  
"I see" was all he said.  
  
They were both quite for a while, both in their own train of thoughts. They were both looking at the ceiling seemingly connected to do the same motions. They both closed their eyes softly as a black darkness blanketed their view but then was taken over by a blinding white light. Like walking into a dark room that suddenly had the light turned on in it.  
  
Bulma squinted and found herself in a vast area that was nothing but white. She looked around and saw nothing but white. As she turned a full 90 degrees she stopped and gasped at what she saw.  
  
(Oooo cliffhanger! Well your just gonna have to wait till tomorrow to find out! I don't wanna give anything away so stay tune next time in the next chapter!)  
  
Answer Time!  
  
Lazy Gurl: Ahh thanky to you  
  
Moonlight152: Hey sure I added you to my mailing list.  
  
Tweetyboo: Lol well you'll just have to wait till the kid is born now. And will see about Miss Kulp  
  
Kitten: lol a Swedish Fish is a gummy like candy shaped like a fish, there very good. *hands some twizzlers* Yup that's why I had Mr. Cell talk cause I can't sound smart like him, lol.  
  
Angel Of Death: Heyy thanks and oh look another one Muahahaa I'm evil hehehe but I'll update sooner this time.  
  
Sorceresses Fujin: hey sure like always. =3  
  
Bulmasb: Hey sure I thought we need a bit of a explanation as to what's going on anyway.  
  
Alice Oghami: Thanky you I'm glad you like.  
  
SayianPride: Lol yes it would but I did sorts of a OOC thing there with Cell he really don't know all that stuff he said it was sorta a pull away just so I wouldn't have to come in a do it. ^_^ I'm shy. And you'll have to see about that bet it's going to unfold more and more so sit and watch. I have a nice little way to end it and make some people very happy. You'll see. ^_~ And about Vegeta no not this one cause Vegeta only wanted to do that in DBZ to beat Freeza, in this time line Freeza never came in and took Vegeta. The war happen which I'll explain more about in later chapters.  
  
Kiarene: Hey welcome and I hope that cleanred up some things and don't worry about Vegeta things are getting better and will you'll see.  
  
Mushi-azn: Thanky and I will. ^_^ 


	18. Where Dreams Are Made Real

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~The Him And Her Situation~  
  
Chapter 18 -- Where Dreams Are Made Real  
  
(A/N: Full out blown lemon ahead, you have been warned!!)  
  
"w..w..wha?" was all she could sputter out.  
  
There in front of her stood Vegeta. He was dressed in a toga of some kind. It was a deep midnight blue color that flowed and splashed into other colors as it flowed down around him. It was like he was dressed in the night sky it's self. Unlike a normal toga he had armor under and over parts of it. On the upper torso he had a glimmering white armor with the toga wrapping over it. On the armor was a red symbol of some kind on the right breast plate. On his arms were short silver gauntlets that wrapped to his mid fore arm and had deep purple vines of some sort of jewel wrapped around on them. With around his mid section he had a armor skirt that hung out the sides of his legs. The toga was short cut and only went down to just above his knee's. He had black and tight fitting pants spandex pants, although they looked more like silk than spandex. His boots were just as tight fitting and showed off his calf's nicely. The came up to mid calf's and were a smooth white color. A the tip of the boots were a rich golden color that spread out like vines and wrapped around the boot going no higher that his ankle. Lastly trailing behind him was a cape that seem to be made out of the same material as the toga but had stars that twinkled on it as well.  
  
"B..bul..ma?" was all he sputtered out.  
  
Bulma stood in front of him in a long flowing toga as well. It was colored like the sky it's self. A rich warm light blue. It was wrapped around her just right showing off every one of her lovely curves. Her hair was flowed behind her as parts was done into a hand band of curls around her head that had small lavender flowers in them. The toga stopped just above her feet showing white cream sandals intertwined on her legs that ran up and wrapped around her calf's. She had a smaller cape flow behind her in white that went into a light pale blue near the end of it. On her hands she had silver gauntlets that wrapped around to her elbows and had light blue jewels wrapped like vines around it. Like the jewel flowed like little streams on to it.  
  
"V..Vegeta w..what's going on?!" Bulma spoke nervously looking at her self then around the area more.  
  
Vegeta looked around a bit as he walked towards Bulma. "I..think I might know."  
  
"Think?"  
  
Vegeta finally made his way over to Bulma, "Yea think" He took a look over at Bulma, she looked like a goddess to him. "I think this is what I told you about before."  
  
Bulma looked at him with a questioning look. "You mean seeing each other's real self?"  
  
Vegeta nodded as not being able to take his eyes off Bulma. Bulma saw this and smiled and looked over Vegeta. He looked like a god to her. She reached out and poked his armor, the second she did a huge gust of wind blew around them. They both closed their eyes as it blew by them, Bulma let out a little yelp in surprise. Vegeta drew her into a protective embrace to him from the wind.  
  
As they both opened their eyes they caught sight of each others eyes and couldn't help but look into them deeply. The once giant wind had simmer down to a gentle playful breeze. Vegeta smiled warmly at Bulma and ran his hand up to her face rubbing his thumb softly against her cheek.  
  
"So lovely" he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma blushed a little and nuzzled her face into his hand more. She smiled sweetly at him as they both fell into a deep kiss. They snapped out of it as a single leaf smacked Vegeta in the face. They broke apart as Bulma laughed at Vegeta who grabbed the leaf and tossed it to the side. Bulma gasped as she caught view around them. Vegeta raised a brow and finally caught sight around them and was taken back a bit.  
  
They both stood now in a huge meadow that was filled with all kinds of flowers they could think of and more. It was a vast meadow surrounded by foot hills that were covered with old and giant like trees. The sky was bright blue and shining as clouds passed softly above them. The two stood in aw of the beauty of it all. Birds sang and went from tree to tree and flew over head. Bugs lazily flew around going from place to place in the meadow.  
  
"wow….what IS this place?" Bulma finally spoke up.  
  
"I…don't know" Vegeta looked around a bit more then moved closer to Bulma. "Let's take a better look." He wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist and floated the two of them up into the air. Vegeta flew higher and higher till he reached a good viewing height.  
  
The two looked around and over the new land. Down below was the meadow that spread out to the foothills that rolled outward for a while. To 12 o clock of them it rolled out to more grassy meadows then finally to a sea. The coast line swayed about to about 5 o clock to them then swooped back up to 3 o clock and disappeared into the horizon. The rest of the surroundings were mostly fields and forests with a large lake sitting to 8 o clock to them. Bulma could only smile at the sights.  
  
"It's so beautiful" she finally spoke up.  
  
"Ya it is." Vegeta was in utter aw, he had never seen or even dreamed of a place like this before.  
  
Bulma felt something deep with in her, something that if she put her faith in it, it hold her up. "Vegeta"  
  
"hn?"  
  
"Let go of me." she spoke firmly.  
  
Vegeta looked at her questioningly, "No you'll fall"  
  
Bulma smiled and with out warning push away from him. Vegeta looked in shock as she floated in mid air next to him.  
  
"Your…your…" was all he could say in shock.  
  
"Flying, ya I am, wow cool." Bulma looked around and down below her smiling.  
  
Vegeta looked at her oddly, " But how?"  
  
Bulma looked back at him, "I don't know I just had this strong feeling like I could do it and here I am doing it."  
  
Vegeta smirked as she watched her fly around him in a circle laughing. She stopped in front of Vegeta and grinned. Vegeta raised a brow to her smirk wondering what she was up to. She just went into a smile as she dropped and flew downward at a great speed. Vegeta was taken back a bit the way she took off like that but then smirked and began to give chase.  
  
Bulma fell from the sky and curved up just above the meadow and took off over the trees on the foot hills. She caught sight of Vegeta following her and smirked speeding up and pushing the limits of her new found powers.  
  
Vegeta was shocked at how fast she was going and the amount of control she had so fast. If what he was thinking was true it would explain a lot. Being so relax as they both were the bonding of the mind must have finished and this is what happen. This was all in their minds, what ever they wanted could happen, a private place of their own where dreams could be true, in only their minds but still real in it's own way. He could feel the warmth of the sun, the crisp air as he flew along. It was just like the real world but only in their heads.  
  
Bulma flew over the last of the trees and went lower along a felid. Vegeta pushed himself harder and was about 5 feet behind her now. Bulma felt him behind her and smirked as she stopped her self suddenly and rocketed skyward. Vegeta was in shock at the maneuver she just pulled as he flew by, growled and took a curve right and upward after her.  
  
Bulma flew high into the clouds and out through the tops laughing and spinning about. She took off and flew over hill and through and valleys of the clouds smiling like never before. Everything was so wonderful and magical to her, she felt so….free. She slowed down when she saw Vegeta was no longer behind her. She looked around and saw him no where, she then looked at the clouds, they looked slightly solid for some reason to her. She floated down a bit and tested this feeling. She was surprised when she saw she could stand on the cloud it's self. She smiled brightly and flopped down backwards on it laying on her back looking up at the sky.  
  
Vegeta came through the clouds and saw no sign of Bulma. He frowned a bit and took off high above the clouds looking for her. After a minute he saw her laying on the cloud, he blinked a few times at this. He flew down next to her and was surprised to see he could walk on the cloud as well. Bulma smiled and sat up when she saw Vegeta walking towards her. He had a odd look on his face as he tested the cloud with his foot.  
  
"Wild huh?" Bulma beamed.  
  
Vegeta nodded and sat down next to Bulma. Bulma looked around a bit more then turned to Vegeta. "Is this heaven?"  
  
Vegeta turn to Bulma and smiled a hint, " It could be. I think this is a full mind bond, this place is only for us in out minds and we can make it anything we want to be."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta in a bit of shock, "WOW Really!?" she said very excited.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded. Bulma just smiled more as she fell back into the cloud thinking about her wildest dreams. She sighed contently as she thought of them all and how she could share them all with Vegeta. But she thought about how long would this last.  
  
"Vegeta, how long can we stay here?"  
  
Vegeta blinked then searched his memory, "Well I believe as long as we want to, time pass differently here. It's sorta like I guess another plane in our minds. Like above normal consensus and outside of here time passes very slowly so we could spend days here and only a minute will pass in the real world I believe."  
  
"I see well how do you leave not that I want to just yet." she smiled.  
  
Vegeta smirked more, "I think when we both want to come and go to and from here we can. We just have to both want it I guess."  
  
"Ya that would figure." Bulma looked up at the sky and grin crossed her face.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes taking in the feeling being there and smiled truly for the first time in his life. A feeling of such content flowed around him, he felt free inside. Free to be in this place who he really was and not hold back anything do to pride, or how he has to look in the eyes of others. It was just him and Bulma, no one else.  
  
Bulma caught sight of Vegeta smile and was in aw of it. He smiled so nicely and it wasn't a I'm better than you or I'm going to rip you a new face hole smile it was truly a happy smile. She just watched him as he smiled with his eyes closed, sitting there listening to his surrounds. He looked younger as he smiled, his scowl and blank face he usually wore had seem to vanish like he had never frowned in his life. Bulma smiled a bit more and closed her own eyes, soaking in the sun's warm rays.  
  
The two stayed like this for a bit, Vegeta laid down next to Bulma and both fell into a slumber as they floated with the cloud. Time was passing there and a second barely went by in the real world. The sun sunk below the sea there and the thick dark tapestry of the night took the stage in the sky. The two in their sleep managed to snuggle close to each other, both in a warm embrace in each others arms.  
  
Vegeta awoke and saw it was night, he looked up and saw the full moon in shock. He closed his eyes and tensed for the on coming transformation. He then opened one eye and saw nothing had happen to him. He sighed in relief as not wanting to turn into a giant ape. But then he thought about where he was, only if he wanted to would he transform so he could look at the full moon al he wanted and nothing would happen. Vegeta glanced down at the sleeping Bulma in his arms. He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair softly. The moon's rays lit her face just right so it looked like she was glowing.  
  
Bulma yawned cutely and made Vegeta chuckle. Bulma opened her eyes then smiled at Vegeta and cuddled into him more. He felt so warm next her and she couldn't get enough of it. She closed her eyes again and laid quietly on Vegeta as he ran his hand softly through her hair more. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and laid his head back down looking up at the stars twinkling in the sky.  
  
Bulma yawned more time and looked up at Vegeta who was looking up. She rolled around in his arms so she could too. They both sat there in silence and Bulma was thinking about the place they were in. Vegeta had told her that they couldn't have sex if they wanted to bond right and she wanted to bond right but this place wasn't really real so if they did it here would that effect them bonding? Bulma went into deep thought thinking about this. She did want to do it with him she was sure of this but she wanted to make sure they did it right and she could wait to do so. It's just she also was looking for options to do it also.  
  
"Vegeta how real is this place?" Bulma spoke softly.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her quickly, "Well as real as we make it I think."  
  
"But whatever happens her does it effect us out there?'  
  
Vegeta looked at her wondering what she was trying to get at. "No I don't believe so, unless we want it to I guess."  
  
"ok" was all she said.  
  
Vegeta eyed her, "why do you ask?" he spoke firmly.  
  
Bulma glanced at him then blushed a bit, "Well I was just wondering, that..umm..if we you know..did it here." before she could finish she was cut off.  
  
Vegeta grinned, "that it wouldn't effect our bonding in the real world?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her hungrily, he liked the way she thought. "No I suppose it wouldn't unless we wanted it to, why do you have something in mind doing?"  
  
Bulma smirked her self then looked up at the sky, "maybe" she spoke slyly.  
  
Vegeta raised and he rolled over and held his head up with one hand smirking at her. "maybe?"  
  
Bulma glanced over and was surprised a bit by the look Vegeta was giving her, she melted inside under his eyes.  
  
"I think it's more than maybe." he purred as he ran a finger across the skin showing down at her thigh.  
  
Bulma melted more at his voice and touch, she closed her eyes as Vegeta slowly and softly ran his hand up and down her leg going a tad higher every time he went up. "I think you get my point." she cooed.  
  
Vegeta smirked hungrily, "I think I do" he purred as he let his hand roll over her fabric and end up on her bottom. He gently gave it a squeeze and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes in shock and saw she was nose to nose with the now seductively looking Vegeta. Vegeta softly nudged the tip of his nose under hers. Bulma could only stare deep into his eyes falling deep under their spell. She felt a furry appendage rub against her leg, the tip sliding to the inner then the outer and back again parts of her leg. Moving higher and higher as Vegeta kept his warm stare at Bulma. Bulma closed her eyes and slightly moan as his tail skimmed up and under her toga. It lightly grazed over the panties she had on and up to her stomach. It softly brushed back and forth on her soft skin.  
  
Vegeta smirked as she moaned a bit more and moved closer to him as his tail teased her skin. She was buzzing down below, no screaming for him to pleasure her. Vegeta felt his own arousal grow as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into it, kissing and nipping at his skin softly. Vegeta groaned a bit in pleasure as she worked on his neck. He growled wanted to feel more of her, he drew his tail back from under the toga and back behind him.  
  
Bulma wrapped her leg over across Vegeta as his hand grabbed her leg and slipped up it. The two were no burning with lust for one another. Their bodies screaming for each other, their hearts calling to one another. Vegeta ran his hand up to her butt and rubbed it softly, taking a full feel of her silken flesh. Vegeta's heart was pounding deep with in his chest as his blood rushed through his veins. He growled deeply in his throat for her, he wanted her more than anything else in the world. Bulma raised her face to meet his gaze that was now burning with passion for her. Her own eyes reacted and burned for him.  
  
The two moved into a deep kiss as Vegeta's hand slipped around to her front, he rubbed softly across her stomach then down to her panty line, rubbing back and forth asking for approval. Bulma's body burned and cried out for him to take her as she pushed into his more rubbing part of her leg against his arousal. Vegeta smirked in the kiss and took this as a yes. He slid his hand slowly down into her pants, carefully sliding them down a bit making room for him to work.  
  
He ran his finger through her hair, feeling all about. Bulma moaned in the kiss in pleasure and pulled back out of it just looking at Vegeta. She looked at him pleading like to do what he wanted to her. Vegeta smiled and ran the back part of his free hand across her face. As he did this he found his way down to her moistness and ran his fingers slightly over it. Bulma closed her eyes and sunk into please as never been touched this way before.  
  
Vegeta smiled and nuzzled his face against her neck kissing it softly as he ran his fingers over her pushing down slightly more with each pass. He finally pushed back the skin and ran along her most private parts. He used two fingers to run over them back and forth, this rubbing was driving Bulma into more and more pleasure. Her hands held on to the back of his cape as he ran back and forth. He slowed down and found her entrance, he traced it with one finger a few times before drawing his hand away from her totally.  
  
Bulma eye's snapped open in disappointment. She looked at him and asked what was wrong. Vegeta only smiled and said he would be back. He sat up a bit and undid the toga and tossed off the armor. Bulma took his hint and started to undress her self as well. After the two were finally both undressed Vegeta rolled back to Bulma and drew her close once more.  
  
"Are you ready of this?" he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma nodded with a smile and Vegeta rolled over and loomed over her. He gave her a look over then leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. Bulma kissed back and they went into a deep and passion filled kiss. They finally broke apart as Vegeta lean in closer to Bulma but being careful not to put his body weight on her fully. He leaned above her holding himself up with one arm. The other hand glided over her face then down her neck. It traced part of her collar bone and made it's way down more. His hand fully slipped over her right breast and rubbed it gently. Bulma closed her eyes taking in the feeling fully of his touch.  
  
He rocked it in a few circles then leaned in a licked her nipple softly. He then took it softly between his teeth and sucked on it a bit. Bulma was in a swirl of passion and new feelings, she arched up slightly as he did the same thing to her left breast. Vegeta stopped and looked up at Bulma who was in utter bliss by his touches. He ran his hand down to her right leg and pushed it away so she was open to him. He gently rubbed his hand over her like he did before. He growled a bit and had enough of stalling himself. He leaned back up near Bulma's neck and moved her more open with his leg. Bulma looked at him with such contentment on her face.  
  
Vegeta looked at her face making sure it was ok, Bulma gave him a nod as he slid closer to her. He ran one hand up to her shoulders while the other held one of her legs up slightly. Bulma ran her hands down along his chest then down even more, she knew he had to help him with this part. Bulma moved coyly at first down to his penis, then finally wrapped her hands softly around it. He nudged it closer to her as she found her entrance with one hand and held him in the other. She finally positioned him right and took one last look in his eyes. Vegeta gave a warm smile then grunted as he softly pushed himself into her. Bulma gasped a little at first as he slowly and forcefully into her.  
  
She closed her eyes at it being a bit much, Vegeta saw this a pulled back a little. He placed a soft kiss on lips and held her closer to him. He kissed her neck softly then up to her ear, "Just hold on to me"  
  
Bulma nodded and held on to him tighter as he gave one big push going into her fully. She gasped again then clenched up a bit as Vegeta held her tightly with his two free arms now. They laid there for a bit letting Bulma get use to it. Bulma felt pain at first then a giant wave of pleasure then a slightly throbbing. She concentrated on what it was but then smiled inside at what it was, she could fell his heartbeat with in herself. Vegeta ran his fingers through her hair as he smiled at her, Bulma gave a little nudge down on him more.  
  
Vegeta eyed her as she gave him a confident look., he smirked and probed himself up a bit more getting ready to start. He slowly and carefully went in and out of her, sliding back and forth as he kept his gaze upon her. Bulma closed her eyes and fell deep into the new feeling. After a bit Bulma grew more wet that let Vegeta slide in and out of her smoothly. It was hard at first to make sure he didn't slip out of her but the two got the hang out if after a bit. Vegeta rocked back and forth into Bulma as she grew more and more tense as he grew in speed and power. He grunted slightly as he trusted deeper into her, Bulma let out moans of passion here and there. Vegeta held on to Bulma pushing himself harder into her, he took in a breathe and trusted deep and as fast as he could. Bulma teased and arched upward at his new speed, she felt deep with in her something crying to be released. Vegeta tried as hard as he could to keep his pace as sweat coated him and Bulma's skin. Bulma cried out and held on to Vegeta's neck tightly as she came. Vegeta slowly slightly letting her have her moment.  
  
Bulma fell back out of her grip, feeling lighter than air. It felt like she herself was made out of a cloud. This feeling swept over her and lingered but then was gone. She signed contently and looked up at Vegeta. She brushed and sweat from his face and gave a tongue filled kiss to him in thanks. Vegeta smirked and then went into a lust filled smirk as he pushed hard trying to get to his own release. Bulma held on to him tightly as he pumped into her. He felt his skin hard like a rock ad his grunts became louder and more force full. He nuzzled himself tightly and close into Bulma, Bulma did the only think she thought she could and held him even tighter. Vegeta let out a final grunt then to a low growl as he released into Bulma. Bulma felt a hot liquid spill into her as Vegeta finally became very lose. He took a few deep breath's then rolled over breathing slightly heavily. Bulma laid on top of him and listened to the beating of his heart.  
  
Vegeta laid there looking up feeling extremely relaxed. He wrapped a arm around Bulma and drew her close to him. Bulma smirked as she heard a deep purring in his chest as is breathing slowed down. Bulma thought about what they just did and how it was going to be like when they really did it. Would it be just like this? Would it be more? She yawned a bit then fell into a slumber on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta smiled at Bulma and closed his own eyes, wondering the same thoughts Bulma was as he too fell into a slumber.  
  
Bulma softly opened her eye then sat up seeing she was in the bathtub. Bulma thought about what happen but then quickly rinsed off and got out. She dried herself off and dressed in blue silk pj's. Vegeta in his room opened his eyes as well staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Was it a…dream?" he whispered to himself. He heard Bulma come out of the bathroom in her room. He got up and walked out the door and over to hers and knocked on it.  
  
"Yes?" called her voice from inside.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Bulma paused for a moment. "Um ya sure it's open."  
  
Vegeta came in to a Bulma who was blushing a bit. "hey" she weakly spoke.  
  
Vegeta blinked a bit, " Umm did we just?" he blushed a hint himself  
  
Bulma slowly nodded as she went a bit red herself.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat and turned back around towards the door. 'Umm ok I was just checking…you know."  
  
Vegeta was about to leave when Bulma's arms wrapped around his midsection. She laid her head on his shoulders, "thank you" she whispered.  
  
Vegeta smirked and spun around drawing her into him more. "No thank you"  
  
Bulma smiled then giggled as Vegeta picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Vegeta tossed her on her bed as he crawled up next to her. Bulma laughed as she caught sight of his tail swishing behind him. He loomed over her and placed a soft kiss on her nose before he hopped off the bed.  
  
He walked off to his room and took off his shirt and pants crawling into bed in just boxers. He snuggled under the sheets and closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open as he felt someone get into bed with him. He sighed then turned over and looked Bulma in the eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned.  
  
Bulma said nothing but crept closer to him. Vegeta huffed and grabbed her drawing her closer to him. He laid back as Bulma snuggled into him, she spread one arm over him. The two shortly drifted off to sleep smiling in their sleep at what had just happen in the other world of theirs.  
  
(Heyyy Ooooo I just had to write a lemon ok it was itching at meeee!!! Anyway thanks for read and stay tune for the next chapter, what's it about I gotta still think about. ^_^;;; -Ellen)  
  
Answer Time!  
  
Kitten: lol ^_^ *hands some more cookies*  
  
SSJSkaterTrunks: XD Thanky Jess!!! Hehehe *huggles Cell* X3 I wuvsss youu!!! *runs around in his lab coat*  
  
SayianPride: Thanks and no prob!  
  
Mushi-azn: I am ^_^ oh look Lemon!  
  
Amanda: Thanks and oh look next chappy right here.  
  
Otaku of Darkness: Ahhh thanky! Well I read one of your so far, Sorrow, that was very good. ^_^ I like the whole trunk angle you had there. I'll read the other one laters.  
  
Sorceresses Fujin: mmk! *writes more* 


	19. Mama Makes The Damn Good Coffee!!

Chapter 19 -- Mama Makes The Damn Good Coffee!!  
p  
Vegeta awoke before Bulma and sighed happily. He didn't have one of his many reoccurring nightmares thankfully last night. He looked over to the nightstand and frowned at what time it was. The clock read 4:36am.  
p  
"Ugh too early" he whined.  
p  
He looked up at the ceiling and saw a slight hint of a red hue slowly coloring the room. He felt really at peace laying there with Bulma sleeping quietly on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled softly. He brushed softly some hair from her face. Her skin was a rich rose color in the new morning light and her hair was tinted to a lavender color.   
p  
Vegeta laid still in his new bed with the new love of his life by his side. He enjoyed the silence before he was going to have to start their busy day. A full day of school with odd teachers, hopefully avoiding the phantom and his father too, also shopping for tomorrow's trip to who knows where. He wondered about what would they come across on their quest. He smirked at the idea of Bulma being a Saiyan. It made his blood rush so. He also had to admit it was also part of a much bigger plan.   
p  
If Vegeta wished ever to be king and have Bulma as his Queen she would have to be a Saiyan as well. But the rules said nothing about not being born a Saiyan. He smirked at his loop hole he opened. He wasn't really trying to be sneaky but there would no way he would live out Bulma by his side. Saiyan law was clear and he was going to be king no matter what and show his dad wrong.  
p  
Vegeta with many thoughts drifted back to sleep to maybe get a hour or so before school. The two slept like that had that night, close together. Six am came around and Bulma rose as being use to the early wake up call needed for school. She slowly opened her eyes to first see Vegeta's chin in front of her. Bulma blinked then chuckled and looked up at him sleeping. She didn't dare want to wake him so she kept still and only watched him. Daylight was already there and seeping it's way in from the near by sliding door. 6:15 came around and Bulma felt it was time to wake prince charming.  
p  
"Hey sleepy headdddd" Bulma cooed to wake Vegeta up.  
p  
Vegeta moaned and rolled over but dragging Bulma over with him as well. Vegeta was now laying on his side with Bulma holding on to the arm he had around her to keep from falling off the bed.  
p  
"hey wake up you!" She said a little louder this time.  
p  
Vegeta kept his eyes closed and made a sour face. He dug his face more into the pillow trying to get away from the wake up call. Bulma frowned a bit but then smirked at a evil idea. With Vegeta's face in the pillow his ear was right in her face.  
p  
"Wake up and …" she grabbed his tail lightly and began to stroke it softly with her thumb. "I'll make you really purr."  
p  
Vegeta who was wide away now kept his face in the pillow and floated in pleasure as Bulma softly rubbed his tail. A Saiyans tail is very sensitive and connected to his whole body so something pleasurable is spread out to all over, fulfilling all of his senses.  
p  
Vegeta let out a small moan of pleasure and Bulma softly chuckled. "I'll that as a yes now?" Vegeta rolled his head back toward her and opened one eye. "Meh"  
p  
"GOOD Now get UP!" Bulma cried out as she slapped Vegeta's ass.   
p  
"AHHH!!" Vegeta cried out as he got a big ass smack.  
p  
Bulma hopped out of bed smiling and ran out and into her room. Vegeta grumbled about something and rubbed his poor behind. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and then down to his mouth in chin. Bulma poped her head back in with a big smile on her face.  
p  
"Come on sunshine it's time to get up!" Vegeta glared and growled at her, "yea yea yea"  
p  
Vegeta got off the bed and made his way out of the door, he grumbled as he walked pasted Bulma's door and started down the hall. Bulma saw him walk by and came out again. "Where are you going?"  
p  
Vegeta mumbled out "coffee" and made his way down to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and towards the coffee pot. Bunny smiled and said good morning at Vegeta. He manged to mumble out the word "morning", when he was at the pot he remembered he had no mug. Vegeta grunted and started to look in some cabinet's. When he turned around to look in some more Bunny stood smiling in front of him holding a mug of hot coffee.   
p  
"Here this can be your mug from now on." Bunny smiled sweetly at Vegeta.  
p  
Vegeta opened his sleepy eyes a bit more at that sight of a mug of hot coffee. It wasn't his normal black cup of coffee which he frowned at first, but not wanting to wreak the nice gesture he took the mug. He mumbled thanks and gave a little nod with his head and started his way back to his room. He took a sip of the coffee at the doorframe out and his eyes shot up.  
p  
"This has to be the best cup of coffee I've ever tasted!" he said to himself. He took another sip and melted, it was like the sweetest nectar of coffee's. He ran over to Bunny and hugged her but also being careful not to spill his coffee.  
p  
"thank you!" he said actually quite normal like.  
p  
Bunny blinked wondering what was going on at first. "Uhh your welcome dear."  
p  
Just then Bulma came down dressed and saw Vegeta hugging his mother. She blinked at first wondering what was going on. "whaaa whoo whyy?" she mumbled and then went crossed eyed.   
p  
Vegeta looked over and saw Bulma and blinked then back at what he was doing to Bunny. He quickly stopped it and backed up to a counter. "Uhh it's really good… umm….ya…I gotta..get dressed now..rright.." Vegeta slid his way out and to Bulma.  
p  
He blinked at Bulma, he then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You saw nothing." Bulma finally blinked and walked back up to her room. Vegeta followed her smiling while drinking his coffee, really, it was that good.  
p  
Dr. Briefs blinked at his wife. "Dear what did you put in that boy's coffee?" Bunny turned around with her normal happy look. "Oh just some cream and sugar, although I don't know who left the cream out." she said as she picked up and showed him a beaker full of a white liquid.  
p  
"Gadzooks!" cried out Dr. Briefs. "Honey that was my new expriment I was working on. It's a new happy liqiud for depressed people. I guess I sort of forgot I put it there but hmmm that gives me a new idea on how to sell it. Happy Coffee, oh I got to get on that right away but a few more tests would be good." Dr. Briefs smiled at himself and took off to his lab.  
p  
Bulma finally got over what happen and gathered her book bag together. Vegeta finally woke up thanks to Bunny's coffee. He dressed and gathered his things as well.  
p  
Bulma looked at Vegeta oddly as he smiled and sipped his coffee happily. "So good huh?"  
p  
Vegeta took another sip, "Very"  
p  
"So umm, why where you hugging my mother?!"  
p  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma, "Umm…to say thanks... I think...?"  
p  
Bulma stopped walking and gave Vegeta a look, "Ok who are you and where is Vegeta?" She frowned and crossed he arms at him.  
p  
"What? I just really like her coffee is all, want some?" He held his mug towards her.  
p  
"Umm no thanks."  
p  
"Suit yourself." Vegeta shrugged and walked on.   
p  
Bulma shrugged it off but then when she thought of it she never have tried her mother's coffee before. "Oh well at least he's in a good mood." She head in disbelief at the whole hugging thing with her mom. It was a bit creepy and totally freaked him out but maybe things here were rubbing off on him.  
p  
Bulma took a breath in and got herself in a good mood as well and clinked quickly to Vegeta's arm. Vegeta blinked at her sudden grabbiness. "Uhh hello."  
p  
"Hi" Bulma said back smiling.  
p  
"What's with the sudden happy?"  
p  
"Hey why not, there's no need to be down and I'll just try my best to forget about this morning." She said cheerfully.  
p  
"Oh..ok"  
p  
Vegeta shrugged and sipped his coffee with his other free hand. The two made their way to school with a half an hour to kill. They went into the cafeteria where before school breakfast was available. Bulma had grabbed a bottle of orange juice and walked over to where Vegeta was. He was busy glaring at Yamcha who was across the room flirting with some blond. Bulma looked at Vegeta then Yamcha and put two and two together. She then smiled at a way to get back at Yamcha's rude behavior.  
p  
"Hey Vegeta wanna really piss him off?"  
p  
Vegeta looked up at Bulma and eyed her devilish look. He then smirked feeling his blood beginning to race at her mere gaze she was giving him. "What do you have in mind?"  
p  
Bulma smirked a Vegeta smirk and whispered in his ear. Vegeta blushed a bit then frowned a little but a slight grin took it's place as she told him. "I don't know…"  
p  
"Aww come on it will be fun and we can show him how it's really done. Also it'll give people something worth looking at." she winked at him still with that devilish look.  
p  
Vegeta couldn't say no to what she had said. "Alright."  
p  
"YES!" Bulma beamed and hopped on his lap. Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Bulma glared at him lustfully and poked his nose playfully. "Ready"  
p  
Vegeta chuckled and put on his own devilish look and grabbed Bulma's behind. After a quick squeeze and a wink and purred out, "You know it." Bulma smirked more and the two leaned out and started their plan.  
p  
The two started out slowly but grew stronger and stronger in a passionate make out session. No one really paid any attention till Bulma moaned out a little as Vegeta sucked and licked her neck. Some people slowly started to whisper as Bulma grew more wild and Vegeta's hunger grew. Yamcha finally took notice and his jaw dropped at the sight. Bulma was pressed right against Vegeta with her hands in his hair grabbing on to it. Her legs hugging his waist as the two took turns assaulting each other. Right now Vegeta was still on Bulma's neck with his arms tightly around her and his tail around her thigh.  
p  
"Mmm yes!" cried out Bulma as Vegeta went lower to her collar bone. Vegeta growled and ate away at her flesh and tighten his grip on her behind.  
p  
"Goku… Goku are you even listening to me?" Chichi frowned and barked harshly at Goku.   
p  
Goku just looked forward and pointed. "What?!" Chichi hissed and turned to what he was pointing at. "OH MY GOD!!!" Chichi cried out as she saw what Vegeta and Bulma where doing. Everyone else was starting as well.  
p  
"WOOOO!!!" finally cried out some guy.  
p  
"HELL YEA!!!" cried another.  
p  
Finally hoots and hollers took over mostly by men. Most of the girls shot daggers with their eyes at Bulma's gustiness to make out like that in school.   
p  
Fearing a teacher would walk in soon Bulma stopped it with a whisper and a soft kiss to Vegeta's lips. The two grabbed their stuff and Bulma walked over to Chichi followed by Vegeta as if nothing happen. As they walked over they went pasted Yamcha.  
p  
"Saw something you like, or was that something that was done right?" Bulma spoke smugly.  
p  
Yamcha just looked at shock as they walked off then was slapped in the face by the blond. "HEY Why don't YOU ever do things like that with ME?!?!" she cried out before she stomped off.   
p  
"Hey Chichi!" smiled Bulma.  
p  
"OH MY GOD!! I can't believe you did that!!! Just WOW!"  
p  
Bulma blushed and Vegeta coughed. "Heh I guess I'm just all riled up today." She smiled.  
p  
Chichi glared at Bulma a little bit. "And why's that?"  
p  
Bulma shrugged as thoughts of what happened last night filled her mind. "I don't know I just do."  
p  
"Rrrright, OH wait you two didn't…you know last night?" Chichi said slyly.  
p  
Bulma looked at Chichi in shock at her forwardness, Vegeta nearly choked when he heard this. "NO WE DID NOT!!" She yelled out very loudly. A few people looked at them but went right back to what they where doing.  
p  
"Ok ok, just checking is all. I mean it would be cool if you did. You guys are such a cute couple."   
p  
"It's ok nothing happened, well something did but not that, I think." Bulma rubbed her chin not quite knowing what to take as what happened last night as.  
p  
"You think well you did or you didn't it's simple as that or wait did you give him you know, head?" Chichi said right out.  
p  
Bulma looked at her best friend in shock at what she just said. "DID I GIVE HIM WHAT!? OH MY GOD!! Bulma just suddenly dropped to the floor as she passed out.  
p  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma then at Chichi, "Look now you killed the poor girl!" he shouted.  
p  
Chichi blinked at Bulma laying on the floor then at Vegeta. "Hey I bet if she did you wouldn't complain!" she yelled back.  
p  
"Hey that's none of your business!! Does Bulma go poking around in your love life?!" he yelled back.  
p  
"Hey it was just a question she didn't have to freak out like that. I mean come on five bucks said you guys at least did something sexual last night!"  
p  
Vegeta growled at the poking around into his private life by Chichi. "That's none of your damn business what we did last night!"  
p  
Chichi grinned, "Oh so you DID do something last night! HA!"  
p  
"KAKKAROT control your wrench here before I rip off her HEAD!!" Vegeta yelled with a vein bulging from his neck now.  
p  
Goku just blinked and rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh Chichi I think it's time we go now."  
p  
Chichi glared at Vegeta then Goku. Goku "eeped!" and then backed off. "Coward!" hissed Vegeta at Goku.  
p  
Chichi and Vegeta went back and forth tossing insults for a while. Bulma finally awoke and looked up at the two bickering with each other. She sat up and rubbed her head and looked at the two wondering what was going on.  
p  
"STAY OUT OF THIS WENCH!" Vegeta boomed.  
p  
"I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!!!" screamed Chichi.  
p  
"WENNCHHHH!!!!" yelled back Vegeta.  
p  
"THAT'S IT MONKEY BOY!!" Chichi pushed up her sleeve and took a fighting stance.  
p  
"BRING BITCH!" Vegeta took his own fighting stance.  
p  
Bulma quickly stood up in front of Vegeta and yelled out quickly. "VEGETA LOOK MY MOM'S OVER THERE WITH MORE COFFEE FOR YOU!!! GO RUN TO HER!!!"  
p  
Vegeta blinked then looked to his left and ran off, "OH WHERE!? WHERE?!" he cried out as he took off. Chichi fell over as Bulma ran off after Vegeta, Goku just looked down at his girlfriend not knowing what really to do.  
p  
Later Vegeta was sitting on a railing outside with Bulma next to him. "So what was all that about?" Bulma finally piped up.  
p  
"She was getting on nerves, poking around in information she didn't need to know." he spoke coldly.  
p  
"Oh yea, well that's Chichi for you. She's like that sometimes." Bulma sighed and looked up at the sky. She remembered some of the fights her and Chichi had but it was nothing what Vegeta and Chichi had it seemed. She only hoped they could find a away to get back along for her sake if anything.  
p  
"You know I would never hurt her." Vegeta finally spoke again.  
p  
"What?" Bulma snapped to.  
p  
"I said I would never hurt her you know." Vegeta spoke pretty softly than from his normal tone.   
p  
"Yea I know that but I wanted to get you two away from each other. I really didn't think the coffee thing would work." Bulma chuckled softly.  
p  
"It didn't"  
p  
"What do you mean?" Bulma looked over at Vegeta.  
p  
"I just did that cause I wanted a way out. I really didn't want to hurt a friend of yours. I don't want to hurt you, ever."  
p  
Bulma looked at Vegeta oddly at first. She saw that deep pain again in him, she only wished she could make that go away in him. She also wonder what caused it, she knew it was more than what she saw with his dad's doing. She also wondered how deep the cut was in him.  
p  
"Yea I know" she spoke back softly. She felt a great sadness over take her as he wonder at what could of happen to him before he came to Earth. She was snapped to again when Vegeta wrapped a arm around her and held her closer to him.  
p  
Vegeta could feel the worry in her but also he couldn't help but worry himself about if she ever knew about him totally. "Maybe someday" he thought to himself. 


	20. Shop Till We Drop!

Chapter 20 -- Shop Till We Drop!  
p  
The bell finally rang and the two made their way to first period, to Miss Kulp… joy… Vegeta somberly took his seat and took a deep breath in, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Kulp today. Bulma laid he head down on the desk, sighing at the thought of Miss Kulp's loud voice. The finally bell rang and no one came in, no Miss Kulp. A ringing noise came from the speaker. Everyone turned to the box on the wall.  
p  
"Today students a terrible tragedy has befallen our school today. Last night do to a massive heart attack Katharine M. Kulp is dead." spoke the principle.  
p  
Everyone in the class gasped at first. Vegeta listened on in shock and Bulma did the same very wide eyed.  
p  
"So I ask you all if you may to have a moment of silence for this woman who has taut and graced our halls with her presence over the many years of her career here."  
p  
The teens began to bow each of their heads but then looked out to the hall as a odd and loud cheering noise arose. Many who had Miss Kulp before knew who's class it was.  
p  
"YAAHHHH GOOD BYE BITCH FROM HELL!!" cheered Vegeta as he started to laugh insanely.   
p  
"WOOOO No more STUPID Miss KULP!!" cried out Bulma.  
p  
"You know it's rude to be celebrating one's death." piped in Piccolo.  
p  
Vegeta and Bulma stopped their cheering and looked at Piccolo. "Your joking right?" asked Vegeta wary. Piccolo stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk. Vegeta looked at Piccolo in shock, Bulma almost fell out of her chair. Tien eyed Piccolo wondering what he was up to.  
p  
"HELLL YES LET'S PARTY WOOOO!!!" cried out Piccolo.  
p  
"YYEAAAAA!!!" cried out Vegeta. "This is truly a time to celebrate! Let's go out and get a few round my green fellow!"  
p  
Bulma just blinked at Vegeta then crossed her arms. "You are not skipping school and going out to some bar with Piccolo Vegeta!"  
p  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and frowned and folded his arms as well. "And oh ya who and what army is going to stop me?"  
p  
Bulma glared at Vegeta now. Most people where taking hints and backing away from the two. "Just me Vegeta that's all it will take." she hissed at him.  
p  
Vegeta glared wondering what she was up to challenging her like this. "Maybe in your warped thinking but there's a little thing called reality, try living in it sometime."  
p  
Bulma huffed and spun around making sure she was giving him the full cold shoulder. "Fine see if I give you a surprise ever again!!"  
p  
Vegeta raised a brow, "What surprise?"  
  
Bulma turned her head slightly, "Oh it's too late now buddy boy! You just go right ahead with your good buddy Piccolo there."  
p  
Piccolo blinked and frowned a bit, "Don't I have a say in this?" But Piccolo's words went unheard so he just sat down and looked out the window.  
p  
"No you tell me right now woman!!" Vegeta bellowed.  
p  
"MAKE ME!!" Bulma hollered.  
p  
Vegeta gave a low growl. "Oh don't tempt me to."  
p  
Bulma turned around and stuck out her tongue while she pulled down on her left lower eye lid. Vegeta growled even more and walk over and chairs so they were just but inches apart. "I would keep that tongue in your mouth Bulma if you want to keep it." he hissed.  
p  
Bulma tried not to smirk at her plan but it was working just fine. She glared at him more and stuck her tongue back out but more teasingly.  
p  
Vegeta glared and his ki started to flare up along with something in his pants. He was raging at how she was teasing him like this. "Oh that's it's!" he yelled and grabbed Bulma under one of his arms.  
p  
Bulma screamed out and tried to wiggle out of his grip. He grabbed his bag and Bulma's and stormed out of the class room. Leaving everyone staring at them as Bulma wiggled in his grip.  
p  
"Let me go!!" she yelled out.  
p  
Vegeta huffed, "Be quite you before you get us in trouble!"  
p  
Bulma huffed and folded her arms, making it quite clear she was unhappy. Vegeta just walked on and right out of school. He walked all the way over to a near by park. He sat down the pissed off Bulma on a bench and sat down next to her. He placed her back down by her feet and his next to him.  
p  
"Why did you just do that!? Now we're going to get a cut slip dumb ass!!" hissed Bulma.  
p  
"No we wont. No one took attendance of us yet so there wont be any plus I really don't feel like going today." Vegeta sighed and leaned back against the back of the bench.  
p  
"Why?"p  
"Eh I guess I don't feel like being around people right now."  
p  
Bulma frowned a bit and calmed down as well. She folded her hands and looked down at them. "Oh….so does that mean…you don't want to be around…me?"  
p  
Vegeta let out a slight chuckle. "Your not people."  
p  
Bulma smiled a little at his simple answer. He just dragged her out of school under one of his arms just to have some more alone time with her. She felt so happy inside that even if he didn't show it or admit it right out he did something very sweet.  
p  
Bulma stretched her legs and grabbed her bag as she stood up. "So wanna go grab a bagel and poke around the mall for stuff?"  
p  
Vegeta stood up and grabbed his bag as well, "sure"  
p  
The two took the subway to one of the newest mall's. It was just finished last year and was 5 floors of stores and as long as 10 football fields. Bulma was happy it was downtown, she loved downtown West Capital. It always had something going on no matter what time of day.  
p  
"Wow" Vegeta spoke up as he looked up at the height of the mall.  
p  
"Ya isn't it big!" Bulma said being super excided now.  
p  
"Ya and it's just stores in there!?"  
p  
Bulma nodded, "And a huge food court too and a few rides."  
p  
The happy couple made their way in the giant mall for shopping and also all the goodies they might need for their little dragon ball hunting tomorrow!  
p  
Bulma looked up and down the list on the mall map. Vegeta sighed and grabbed her arm as she yelled out. "HEY I was looking at that!"   
p  
Vegeta frowned a bit, "What for we have all day let's just walk up and down every level and see everything."   
p  
Bulma looked at him, "Oh…I didn't know you wanted to shop."  
p  
Vegeta stopped and let go, "Yes I do, there are a few things I want and I've been dying to burn a hole in my dad's bank account." he grinned evilly.  
p  
Bulma blinked, "Your dad's bank account?"  
p  
Vegeta smirked and pulled out his black wallet. He pulled out a debt card and waved it in his fingers. "Ya I have a debt card to our family bank account. Heh don't worry I couldn't spend it all but still, I can have a nice sum come to me."  
p  
"Oh well that's cool then let's go!" Bulma smiled and dragged him into the first store in sight.  
p  
Vegeta let out a little groan as he was dragged into the Gap. Bulma went to rack to rack looking at anything that was her size. She ended up buying only three t- shirts and a pair of jeans. Next they went to a few other stores but nothing really caught either of their eye's. Vegeta after spotting a book store dragged Bulma in.  
p  
Vegeta went through the shelves one by one, scanning along as he made his way. Bulma pretended to look around but she was really watching Vegeta. He would go down a ales and scan his way through. Then pick out a book and give it a look over, it was like he was picking out a fine wine almost. When he finally meet up with Bulma he was holding a few thick books.  
p  
"What did you get?" Bulma spoke as she looked at the spines of the books.  
p  
"I got Dante, Hannibal, and a few books on myth's."  
p  
Bulma blinked at him, "Wow Dante huh? That's some heavy reading."  
p  
Vegeta shrugged and went up and paid for them. Bulma had grabbed a magazine while she was there. The two made there way from store to store then level to level. By the time they finally took a lunch break they had quite a few bags with them.  
p  
Bulma smiled as she sipped on her soda. "That trench coat you got was awesome!"  
p  
Vegeta grinned a little and ate a fry. "Ya it really fits me. It'll be good for any bad weather we might run into."  
p  
Bulma scratched the side of her face and frowned a bit. "I never thought of that, hmm I better find something for me. I forgot how the dragonballs can be anywhere."  
p  
Vegeta looked up from his food, "Dragonballs? So that's what there called."  
p  
Bulma blinked then realized she was trying to keep him in the dark about them. "Ya that's what the balls are called. I wonder if I should tell you about them."  
p  
Vegeta frowned right away. "What do you mean by that? Are you keeping something from me?"  
p  
Bulma looked down a bit in shame. She wasn't sure what he would do if he knew about the truth about the dragonballs. Having something that can grant your every wish can have a profound effect on someone. "I…I'm just not sure if I should tell you…"  
p  
Vegeta slid his tray away from him and sat back more with his eyes locked on Bulma. "Are you saying you don't trust me now?"  
p  
Bulma looked up at him a little pleading, "No not all! It's just…. Even a good person can have dark intentions. You know absolute power corrupts absolute…"  
p  
Vegeta blinked once, that was enough to show he was getting a little adulated with her silence of the truth. "That's true but what does that have to do with things? Do you think I would something bad?"  
p  
Bulma shook her head no as she tried to keep her gaze off of him. "It's just… I would know what you would do is all… I'm sorry…it's just cause of what I've been through with them before. The power that they have can give people things….and sometimes people don't…think…"  
p  
Vegeta's face was growing dark now. "Your not making sense woman." he spoke harshly.  
p  
Bulma jumped inside at the tone of his voice. She could tell she was making him mad which she didn't like but she just had this fear that he would do something that might hurt someone, hurt her. "I…I have to go…"  
p  
With that said she left all of her stuff at the table and ran off into the crowd of people. Vegeta just looked in shock as she took off. "What is wrong with her?" he thought to himself.  
p  
Bulma sat on the cold seat and cried in her hands. She had no clue as to what was going on with her. She just felt so emotionally touchy. She was afraid, afraid that he might use the dragonballs sometime to wish for the power he wanted and it would drive him insane. She didn't know why but she just kept feeling like something dark was in him and if it ever came out people would be hurt. Bulma closed her eyes tight and felt herself get a little light headed.   
p  
A swirl of light suddenly filled her vision and engulfed her. She was standing in a stadium that was empty at first then people would suddenly appear and fill it. She was in the center on a square arena by herself at first. Then in a flash what looked like Vegeta and Goku appeared. Both oddly both of them had blond that stood upward more. They both seemed older, a lot older by at least 20 years.  
p  
Vegeta suddenly raised his arm to the crowd and smiled. Not a warm smile, it was cold, far to cold to show any compassion. Bulma yelled out "no" but he just smiled more as he sent off a blast. It flew right into the people as they screamed out as they were killed. Bulma froze and tears filled her eyes at what he did. She turned to Goku and yelled at him "why didn't he stop him?" Goku said nothing but only glared at Vegeta.  
p  
Bulma ran up to him pounding on Vegeta's arm and screaming "why". She could feel the power as he looked at her. He was over following with it and looked at her with cold eyes. She was taken back a bit when she saw they where green. Such a bright color had never looked darker to her in her entire life. Also a black M now rested on his forehead oddly.  
p  
"Why…" she whispered out.  
p  
Vegeta frowned at and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and picked her up. His face only grew darker as he looked at her. Tears followed down her face as she looked at him. "Please….don't hurt me…" she cried out.  
p  
"You weak woman!" he hissed at her and formed a blast in his hand.  
p  
Bulma looked in shock and cried out to Goku to help her. Goku just stood there not moving a inch. She looked back at Vegeta who raised his arm up and aimed at her. "I love you.." she cried out one last time.  
p  
"Love is for the weak and I'm not weak, like you!" He spoke coldly.  
p  
Bulma shut her eyes as the light of his blast over took her. Then she woke up. Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She had that dream two days ago when Vegeta first moved in. It frighten her very much cause it felt so real to her.  
p  
Bulma hugged her own knee's on the seat and felt she had no more tears to shed, just the feeling of fear.  
p  
"Woman…" spoke a voice from no where.  
p  
"Go away! Get out of my head!" she barked.  
p  
"…..Bulma…what's wrong?" he spoke softly.  
p  
"I…I don't want to talk about it…" She hugged her knee's more and wondered where he was.  
p  
"Ok…will you tell me where you are?"  
p  
Bulma stood quite for a while. Vegeta kept his silence and see if she would answer him. "Why" she finally spoke very softly.  
p  
Vegeta frowned a bit as he tried to sense her but it was hard with all the people in the mall. But there was nothing he could do but carry all the stuff and try to push through all the people. "Because I'm worried about you."  
p  
Bulma sighed and felt she was being stupid now. "I'm…I'm in the third level bathroom."  
p  
"Ok I'll be right there." Vegeta sighed a breath of relief and made his way upward.  
p  
"Vegeta?"  
p  
"Yes?"  
p  
"Can…can we go somewhere and talk?"   
p  
Vegeta frowned a bit at how low her voice was. "Ya sure."  
p  
Bulma walked over to the mirror and splashed some cold water on her face. She tried the best to show the fact that she was crying the best she could. She let out a sigh and walked out of the bathroom with a blank face.  
p  
Vegeta finally made his way to Bulma and was surprised at her look on her face. He was so used to seeing her happy it was so strange to see her this way. He walked up to her and placed the bags down.  
p  
"hey" he softly spoke.  
p  
"We better put that in a capsule." she said softly.  
p  
Vegeta nodded and Bulma tossed down a capsule that became a large box. Vegeta quickly placed the stuff back inside and Bulma pushed the button to turn it back into a capsule. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket but kept her face downward.  
p  
Vegeta wasn't going to stand and wait for her to move so he went next to her and grabbed her hand snuggly. "Ready to go talk?" he said calmly.  
p  
Bulma nodded and leaned into Vegeta more. He looked at her face and saw her eyes where slightly red, she had been crying. He wondered what she was so upset about. He just let go and wrapped his arm around her and lead her out to one of the doors to the outside.  
p  
Vegeta stopped and looked down at Bulma. "Come on you." he spoke, keeping his words in softer tones now.   
p  
Vegeta scoped up Bulma who just hugged his neck and kept her face turned from his gaze in his neck. Vegeta flew high into the air then in a western direction. Vegeta flew for a while but Bulma didn't mind, she was thinking about what she was going to say to them. Bulma picked up her head a bit when she heard the sound of crashing waves. Vegeta had flown right to the ocean, but that was only about 150 miles west of West Capital.   
p  
Vegeta looked down and picked a spot to land. He carefully held Bulma and descended to the beach sand. He set Bulma down on her feet and on to the warm sands. Bulma turned away from him and walked ahead a bit then sat down in the sand. Vegeta frowned a bit at her shyness but made his way next to her and sat down.  
p  
"So…can we talk now?" Vegeta finally spoke up.  
p  
Bulma just looked out ahead and her face became hard looking, like she was holding back something. Vegeta glanced over and saw her face like that. She could see and feel how tense she was.   
p  
"Bulma?" he spoke again, looking right at her.  
p  
She didn't answer again. Only thing she did was make her hands into fists and become even more tense than before. Vegeta turned away feeling like he did something wrong to hurt her. The two kept silent as time pasted. Bulma kept looking ahead, like she was afraid if she move she would break. Vegeta looked down at his lap and felt helpless to help her.  
p  
"I'm…..I'm sorry…" Vegeta spoke softly, almost so low Bulma could barely hear it.  
p  
Bulma blinked and glanced at him, "For what?"  
p  
Vegeta clenched his fists, "For whatever I did."  
p  
Bulma's face grew even more sadden, "But…you didn't do anything…yet…"  
p  
Vegeta looked up at her, "Yet?"  
p  
Bulma turned away and looked down at her feet. "What do you mean yet?" Vegeta asked again. Bulma only turned her head away even more.  
p  
Vegeta grabbed her by the arms and turned her to him now on his knees. He brought her up to her face careful not to hurt her. "What do you mean yet!?" he said a little harshly.  
p  
Bulma closed her eyes tightly, "Please don't hurt me…" she whispered shaking a bit.  
p  
Vegeta looked at her in shock. His mouth hanged open for a moment or two. "Hurt?….I…I would NEVER hurt you!!" he cried out in utter shock.  
p  
Bulma looked downward as Vegeta let her out of his grasp. She sniffled a little and a tear escaped down her face. Vegeta looked around then back at her in shock. His heart tore when he saw the tear roll down.  
p  
"B..Bulma…" he said pleading. "Why…why did you say that?"  
p  
"It….it was a dream….you…you were evil….cold…and…and you killed me…and said.."Love is for the weak… and ….I'm not weak, …like you" She hiccupped now trying her best not to break down.  
p  
Vegeta's face soften a bit, "only a ….dream?" Bulma nodded slightly and dug her fists into the sand.  
p  
Vegeta almost laughed at such a silly thing to get all worked up about. "Bulma" he said much lighter now. He leaned forward and hugged her snuggly.  
p  
Bulma couldn't hold it in any longer, tears streamed down her face into his shirt as he held her. "Shhhh" he cooed into her ear softly. He rubbed a hand up and down her back slowly as she cried it all out of her.  
p  
After she slowly started to stop Vegeta moved back a bit and took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "Bulma, I would never, I mean never hurt you. I promise that to you on all the honor I have in me." He then used his thumb's and rubbed away the reaming tears on her face.  
p  
Bulma smiled weakly at him feeling pretty drained from crying. "I'm…sorry for being.. like that." she spoke softly.  
p  
Vegeta smiled warmly back at her. "It's ok. I was actually afraid it was something more serious. That you were mad at me or didn't love me anymore."  
p  
Bulma looked at him in a bit of shock. "I would never leave you." she said little louder now.  
p  
Vegeta smiled a bit more and took her into his arms. He held her close and she wrapped her arms around him in a lover's cradle.   
p  
"So…what happen in this dream to make you this upset?"p  
( Hey guys Ellen here. I'm so sorry I havn't updated in a while. I moved back to Rhode Island . and I have no internet yet. I have to walk to a libary now to upload the chapter and it's hard when I gotta drag my little sister along. But anway It's gonna be a bit between chapters but I'm working on this story and others andddd and new B/V website that will go up when ever I get premission to buy cable. Which will be awhile cause I have to buy a stupid new modem for 300 dolla. @_@ Anyway sorry for the delay's. I hopefully will have more updates sooner but don't quote me on it. Also I would like to say a special thanks to you all for reading as always. ^-^ You guys are so the best and also Jess, I LOVE YOU!! XD!!! *runs off and fondles Cell for the hell of it* Vegeta: . rrright... ) 


	21. Making Out Is Good For The Soul

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 21 - Making Out Is Good For The Soul  
  
"It…it was a dream I had, two days ago. It was so…real."   
  
Vegeta blinked once. He was still in a bit of shock that a dream could make her that upset. "So what happen in it exactly?"  
  
Bulma wiped her face dry and looked at him. "Well at first I was in a stadium and then it suddenly filled up with people. They just came out of no where then you and Goku did the same. But you both looked different. Older and your hair, it was blond almost golden like, Goku was the same. And you both had green piercing eyes. And you had a black weird M on your forehead. And you looked so cold and evil like." Bulma shuddered slightly.  
  
Vegeta listened quietly and was be founded with what she was saying. He felt her shudder slightly as she talked. His reaction was to only hold her more snuggly in his arms.  
  
"Then you grinned if not smiled wide, grinning like the insane person. Then you blasted and killed the people in the stadium on one side. I yelled out for you to stop but you killed them all anyway." A single tear rolled down her face but was wiped away by Vegeta's thumb.  
  
"I yelled at Goku as to why didn't he stop you but he just stood there. Like he could only watch and do nothing. Then I ran up to you and yelled why but you only looked at me so cold, so very cold. You picked me up and asked you not to hurt me but you only said I was weak. Then you started to form a blast in your hand. I…I cried out to Goku to help me but he wouldn't move. Just watch in horror of what you where doing. Then I said I love you to see if that would wake you up. Make you realize what you were doing."  
  
Bulma's voice grew softer as she got to the end. "Then you said love is for the weak. And your not weak, like me… Then you killed me and I woke up."  
  
Vegeta held Bulma tighter as if it would take all her fears away. He stroked her head and didn't say anything at first. Bulma just closed her eyes feeling her head hurt from being so upset. After a while the pain started to leave as she calmed down. Feeling Vegeta holding her protectively instead of being cold like he was in her dreams made the fear leave her slowly.   
  
"I'm..sorry I didn't tell you everything. It's just!"  
  
But Bulma was cut off by Vegeta's finger as her hushed her. "It's ok. It was just a dream. I must admit a frightening one. But you know me by now, I'm not like that. I guess maybe if my mother didn't step in and raised me and my father did. It sounds like I might have turned into that. But as for the blond hair I don't think I'm going to be dying my hair anytime soon. Unless…"  
  
Vegeta blinked in shock at the idea. "No…it can't be…" he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma looked up at him. "What is it?"  
  
"It's just….for a second I thought maybe that's what a super Saiyan would look like… But Kakkarot too? It's just probably your mind messing with you."   
  
Bulma shrugged and felt a lot better now that she talked about it. She also felt better if she told him the truth, she now knew she shouldn't hide things. They would only eat her up inside. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think it's time I told you the truth."  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly and brushed a bit of hair from her face. "Ya I think it is."  
  
Bulma smiled back weakly at him. "Well" she took a breathe in. "How to begin?"  
  
"Best way is to start at the beginning I suppose."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Well the stuff about needing more things besides the Dragonballs is a lie. All I need is them and that's it. There are 7 of them scattered across the world. Each of them has a different number of stars. There about the size of a grapefruit and shines like the sun. When you gather all 7 you can call upon the eternal dragon Shenlong to make any wish you want come true. Then once your wish is granted the ball scatter once more. They turn to stone for a year but then after a year you can look for them again."  
  
Vegeta blinked at her in shock. "I never knew such things existed. I heard myth's like the balls of Namek. Wait…Piccolo is a Namek did he make them?"   
  
Bulma shook her head no. "His uncle did Kami."  
  
Vegeta looked at her wary, "Piccolo's uncle is Kami?! As in the God that watches over the Earth Kami?!?"  
  
Bulma nodded once more. "Yeaaa but he's not one who like for people to know that."  
  
Vegeta got over the shock and things started to make more sense to him now. "I can see why you were afraid of telling me. That dream is freaky to say the least. But I really don't think that will ever happen. And a M on my forehead? Umm rrrright." Vegeta tried to picture himself like she described, it only made him uneasy.  
  
Bulma snuggled into Vegeta a bit more feeling a tad cold from the ocean breeze. "Well ya it was. And…and I just wasn't sure to tell you or not. I.. I didn't know what you would do if you had a chance to make a wish. What would you wish for if you had a chance?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at her and thought hard about it. "I…I really don't know. Maybe wish that my dad wasn't such a jackass maybe? Or maybe that Vegetsei didn't blow up…oh scratch that one, Vegetsei wasn't a happy place. And…I wouldn't never met you."  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly. She was really touched at what he said last. It felt so different to have someone who liked no loved her like Vegeta did. Not for money, not cause she was part of the Briefs family, not for any of those things. He loved her cause she was Bulma, his life mate. She sighed happily and entwined her hand in his.  
  
"But anyway I would probably wish for the knowledge on how to become a super Saiyan. I really don't want anything else, well…I do but I can get those things my self in time. I…I'm just not sure on what's needed to become one. But I guess that's part of why I want to be one so badly. Cause it's something not just anyone can do. And it's also my heritage as being part of the royal family. To be the best!"   
  
Bulma just laid quietly in his arm looking up at him. He spoke with just passion and commitment in his voice. She felt like if he put his mind to something he could do anything. Anything he could want to do. Hearing his feeling on things and what he wanted to do in the future gave her a new found faith in him. She had faith in him before but one can have full faith unless they know what they want. She totally trusted him now. She did before but she needed that reassurance of the word of mouth.  
  
"And…I know I will reach this goal someday. It's what I'm destined to. And I'll keep you by my side every step of the way if you'll be so kind to let me keep you there." Vegeta smiled at her and rubbed his thumb gently on her cheek.  
  
Bulma smiled back and nodded. Vegeta's heart felt so light and filled joy. He had the woman of his dreams and away someday to find out how to reach his dream of being a super Saiyan. But he would let that wait awhile. He first had to make her one of his own and take her fully. Then he would ask that dragon how and have everything he needed.  
  
Vegeta grinned and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Bulma's lips. Bulma's eyes kept him from backing more than a few inches away from her face. Bulma gave a slightly seductive look and leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
They first kiss lip to lip then feeling their lust grow in themselves Vegeta brushed his tongue across her lip. Bulma opened her mouth and their two tongue's touched slightly, tip to tip. Then Vegeta feeling a bit more randy dragged his tongue across Bulma's in a graceful sweep. He slowed part way and Bulma wrapped hers around his and slid hers in the other direction.   
  
Their tongue play grew more and more passionate. Vegeta pulled Bulma closer, tightly against him as Bulma slightly dragged her nails across his back. This cause him to moan ever so slightly in their kiss. Bulma smirked and ran her hand down his back, keeping the other one snug around his neck. Vegeta's hands followed their own path down to Bulma's behind and grasped it.  
  
Bulma slowly her hand and stopped and dragged a finger under the beginning of his pants. This caused Vegeta to grow harder and made him straighten out slightly when her finger touched his flesh. Bulma was grinning evilly inwardly as his reaction. So she slid her whole hand down and gently wrapped her hand around his tail.  
  
Vegeta moaned at this a little louder. He stopped kissing her and began his own assault on her. He sucked on her ear lobe and made his way down her neck. Licking, nipping, and sucking on her sweet flesh that had a slight sourness to it from the sea salt in the air. But it was like honey to him as he ate at her flesh.  
  
Bulma let a moan of he own out as he hungrily ate away at her but she wasn't about to stop herself. She started to rub back and forth slightly on his tail. A motion that cause Vegeta to beg inside she did that somewhere else. This outwardly cause him to thrust slightly into her. Bulma burned below when she felt his arousal brush into her when Vegeta moved.   
  
Vegeta stopped for a moment and took in the feeling of Bulma playing with his tail. He growled low into her neck and took her flesh between his teeth. He was using every inch, every fiber of his being to not bite her. He knew it was too soon but god the pressure was so overwhelming in him. He needed to be release another way and it was too far to fly all the way back and take a cold shower and jack off.  
  
"What are you doing to me woman?" he moaned low and deep into her neck.  
  
Bulma chuckled a bit, "It looks like turning you on."  
  
Vegeta smirked and grabbed her and rolled to the side so he was looming over her. He glared lovingly at her as she stared him down the same way. "Now it's your turn!" he growled and smirked wildly at her.  
  
He moved down lower and ran his hand slowly under her shirt. His fingers skimming her flesh slightly. It made her have goose bumps all over. He brought his face down and kissed her navel and slid his tongue around it. Then he moved upward slowly licking and folding the shirt up more as he traveled. Bulma growled her self and grabbed the shirt, she wasn't the only one burning with lust right now. She grabbed the end of it and ripped it off.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her and gave her right breast and quick but gentle squeeze. He moved up and kissed her once more with a great passion. While Vegeta held her up with one arm still kissing Bulma undid her bra from behind not wanting to waste anytime herself. When she finally undid the last hook she felt so free and breathed in relief it was off. Since she was a size C her breasts were in a bra all the time.  
  
Vegeta smirked and placed her back down on the sand. He stopped kissing her and moved down to her breasts which were harden and begging to be touched. His hand slid around the left one and felt the soft flesh, he wanted to taste it as well. He moved downward and licked her nipple softly first. Then around it and finally sucked on it.   
  
As Vegeta sucked on her nipple it felt strange at first to Bulma. Even though breasts are sensitive things it felt also far away as he did it. Like a ghost of a feeling that felt so good to her. He then stopped and nipped lightly on it and rocked it around a bit in circles. Bulma arched slightly and pushed her head backwards and slightly moaned to him.  
  
While Bulma was taking it all in Vegeta did the same to her other breast. Vegeta finished and feeling rather hot now he took off his own shirt and tossed it to the side. Vegeta was about to assault her breasts more but he needed something sweeter now to settle his tastes.   
  
Vegeta placed a soft kiss between her breasts and made his way down with a line of other's. Till he reached her jeans. He pinched the button and undid it slowly. His heart was pounding in his chest now, his blood raising, his mind spinning with a thousand idea's of lust he could do to Bulma. He unzipped her and tugged off her pants off. Vegeta quickly undid his own so that the both of them were just in their underpants.   
  
Vegeta was about to move downward and pull her panties off with his teeth but Bulma pulled him up to her. She smirked and sucked on his neck to his surprise. She smirked and licked his ear lobe and whispered, "It's your turn now." Vegeta smirked as she rolled him and her on to their sides. Vegeta drew her slightly into his arms as she ran her hands down his chest. He snuggled his face closer to her neck as she got down to his lower abs.  
  
She ran her hand slowly down into his boxer's. The speed of her movement was both aggravating and exhilarating at the same time. She went lower and lower till she got to just above where his penis laid. He growled low in in such pleasure for her to touch it. She hesitated for a moment which killed Vegeta. Bulma just ran her hand a little lower but just so slightly.   
  
She had never touched a man's privates before in real life. Sure she did before when they where in the place their minds but that wasn't truly real. Not like this, this was real, real flesh, real pain, real pleasure. Feeling Bulma was unsure on if she should Vegeta nudged his body up slightly so her fingers touched it. Bulma's hand moved slowly down and grazed it's length.  
  
Bulma was surprised a bit when it moved slightly and Vegeta's chin dug slightly into her neck. So seeing what else would happen she ran her fingers back up and lightly wrapped around it and held it snuggly. Vegeta shudder slightly at the graceful touch, it was light as a feather at first. He wanted to stay like that for a bit but his body wanted more so he nudged he a little again.  
  
Bulma got the idea and slowly pulled downward then back up, slowly pumping him. Vegeta's body was buzzing now but soon again wanted more, always more till he was satisfied. Bulma was starting be too slow for his liking. He slid one of his hands down to hers and wrapped his around hers. He tighten her grip slightly and moved her hand up and down faster.  
  
"Like that. And it's ok if you squeeze and little harder." he whispered warmly in her ear.  
  
Bulma nodded and did what she was told. Bulma pumped him harder and faster and took in all that was happening. Vegeta moaned out a little loud than his liking in her neck when she started again. Bulma was a little surprised when he held her tighter, as if he had to hold on her or he would fall.  
  
She smirked inwardly and went a little faster. Vegeta's breathing speed up and his skin went rock hard against her skin. Vegeta's who body was buzzing with a pressure right now that screamed to get out. Vegeta suddenly shifted quickly as if feeling for a grip on her and then just held her tighter but was careful not crush her getting caught up in it. Bulma figured he was getting close so she went as fast as her hand would let her and this made Vegeta grown low.  
  
The grown was like he was struggling a bit then he let out a pressure filled like grown and his face barred it's self into her neck a little harder than she might have like as a warm liquid spilled on her hand. Bulma was surprised when her hand became wet and he grew limp all of a sudden. She let go of him as he rolled to his side panting and covered in a sweat. He just looked upward as he breathed hard.   
  
Bulma was a little unsure on what to do and glanced down at her hand. She smirked evilly, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. She leaned over next to him as he glanced over at her, trying to catch his breath. She brought her hand up to her lips and licked the back side of it. Vegeta raised a brow as she leaned closer to him.   
  
"You taste sweet." she whispered in a seductively voice that almost made Vegeta shudder with pleasure.  
  
Vegeta smirked and wrapped a arm around her and pulled her next to him. His breath finally calmed down as he came down from his hormone high. He just held Bulma feeling content as he looked up at the sky. A smirk widen on his face, he could wait to go all the way with her.  
  
Vegeta's eye's grew tried and he soon closed them. Bulma just looked at him smiling slightly. She didn't want to wreak the mood just yet and plus they had time on their hands to kill. The sun was still high in the sky showing it was only about 2 pm. So joining in with Vegeta, Bulma closed her eye's as well and they both fell into a nap on the beach.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta was the first to wake. He groggily opened his eye's and looked around remembering what happen and where he was. He smirked when he looked back down in his arms. His internal clock told them he been asleep for only 2 hours now. A lazy yawn came from his mouth as he finished waking him self up fully.  
  
He gently nudged Bulma with his arm he was holding her with to wake up. Bulma let out a little moan and tried to snuggle into the warm Vegeta more. Vegeta chuckled a bit, "Time to get up." he spoke softly to her.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes groggily and let out a long lazy yawn like a cat would give. "Meh" she finally said and shifted her self off of him so she was sitting up. She scratched and rubbed her scalp then rubbed her eyes.  
  
Vegeta sat up as well next to her and couldn't help smirking at her waking up cuteness. Feeling a little odd from sleeping on the sand Vegeta grabbed his other wrist and stretched upward to get all the kinks out. A snapping noise came from his back and shoulders as he cracked them.   
  
Bulma couldn't help but look which soon woke her up. In the afternoon light Bulma had a really good look at him. Before she wasn't really paying attention to his body structure like this. His tan that seem permanent, shined on him. His muscles tighten as he stretched and showed how well he worked out. He seemed like he was a professional body builder but he didn't have the huge mass of muscle. It was very well toned but well put on him and made him look a little lean than one would think he would be.  
  
Vegeta rubbed and back of his neck and caught Bulma looking at him. Bulma was blushing a hint. "What?" he finally spoke up as he looked at her.  
  
"Umm nothing ….it's just… what do you do to look that good?!" She spoke poking his abs.  
  
Vegeta chuckled as a pride filled smirk came across his face. "It's called training woman. I really don't do much, just fight and train. This just happens to be a plus to fighting."  
  
"I see, well a lot of people would kill for a body like yours you know."  
  
Vegeta blinked, he never really thought of that. "Well a lot of people would kill for yours." he said poking her side.  
  
Bulma blinked confused at him a bit. "Your joking right?"  
  
Vegeta frowned a tad, "No I'm not I'm perfectly serious."  
  
Bulma raised a brow to him. "I mean come on look at this." She pinched some baby fat down at her waist line. "And my but is too big."  
  
Vegeta huffed, "Nonsense! Your fine, there's nothing wrong with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes woman really. And you want to know what?"  
  
Bulma blinked once, "What?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and leaned in and grasped her chin lightly. "I find you just prefect for me." He gave her a warm gaze then leaned in a put a tender kiss on her lips. Bulma melted into it and his words. She wrapped her arms around him and the kiss grew in passion.  
  
After a bit Vegeta broke apart at the lips but held her down around her waist. He helped her up and they both stood. "We should head back now." he spoke up.  
  
Bulma nodded and walked to grab her clothes. The both dressed and Bulma walked over to Vegeta. He grabbed her and held her in his arms carefully. "Hold on ok?" he winked.  
  
Bulma smiled and tighten her grip around his neck as he began to power up slightly. He bent his knees down a little and jumped upward as he sky rocketed away. Bulma smirked at the sudden rush as they took off suddenly into the air.   
  
Vegeta flew pretty fast and it didn't seem to bother Bulma at all. He wondered how much she could take so he sped up slowly. No signs yet of saying to slow down yet from Bulma so he kept increasing his speed more and more. He was surprised when Bulma finally asked him to slow down a hint, he was going pretty fast for any normal person to take.  
  
When they finally got home it was around 5:30. Bulma told her parents they went to the mall right after school. Vegeta and Bulma went up stairs and put their new items away. They also started to pack for tomorrow morning. While flying they talked about it more. They were going to set out early and get the dragonballs that was farthest away first.  
  
Vegeta finished packing his bag and set it aside. He didn't pack much so if he needed to move in a hurry things wouldn't get in his way. Bulma finished packing her bag as well. She knew just what to bring and made sure she had the right capsules this time around. Bunny cried out dinner was ready and Bulma ran out smiling. Vegeta blinked as he saw her dash off in front of him down the hall.  
  
"MUAHHAHA I'm gonna eat it all!" she cried out as she ran down the stares.   
  
Vegeta made a shock face then grinned, "Yea right woman!" he cried out as he dashed down the hall after her.  
  
Bulma ran as fast as she could after she heard Vegeta, she looked behind and saw him after her. "AHH!" she cried out and tried to run harder.  
  
Vegeta smirked and ran faster. He was a little surprised she could run that fast but a odd feeling felt like she had been in situations where her running was greatly approved. Like when one is running for their life while looking for the Dragonballs. "I'm right behind youuu!" he yelled out.   
  
Bulma ran around the corner and smirked that she still had her sneakers on. Vegeta on the other hand had socks on and since they were no longer on carpet but on tile floor, he slid right by the hall way when trying to take the corner. "shit!" he cursed as he went to his knee's stopping himself from sliding any more. He ripped off the socks and took off at a great speed.  
  
Bulma slowed down a bit down the last hall to the kitchen. But then she heard the patter of feet and looked behind. Vegeta was running at her with a mad grin on his face. "GAUHAAA!!!" she cried out and sped back up. She ran as hard as her feet would take her but Vegeta was right behind her.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he was right behind her. "GOT YA!" he cried out as he grabbed her shoulder. "EEP!" she cried out as his hand went on her. Bulma's foot then slipped sending the both of them crashing into each other.   
  
"Bunny I think I hear the children coming." Dr. Briefs said sipping his milk.  
  
The two rolled by in a ball down the hall and passed the open doorway to the kitchen. Bunny and Dr. Briefs just watched as they rolled by and heard one of them hit the wall. "Well there they are." Dr. Briefs finally spoke again. Bunny just blinked and finished putting the food on the table.  
  
"ugh my butt…" Bulma moaned.  
  
"uhh…what happen?" Vegeta said seeing the hall now upside down.  
  
Bulma's behind had smacked into the wall as Vegeta hung over her upside down in a weird ball they rolled into after Bulma slipped.  
  
"Umm your on top of me." Bulma said a tad annoyed.  
  
Vegeta grinned, "Ya but you like it that way."  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma cried out as she smacked his arm.  
  
Vegeta just laughed as she growled at him. She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him to get off. Vegeta got up and Bulma did the same rubbing her butt.  
  
"Well that wasn't suppose to happen." Bulma spoke up.  
  
"Heh you think?" Vegeta piped in.  
  
Bulma gave a snotty look, "Very funny"  
  
The two walked into the kitchen and sat down and ate pretty quietly. Bulma finished and put her plate in the sink. "Hey mom I loved the soup."   
  
Bunny smiled, "Ya I tried adding a little less tofu this time to the miso soup."   
  
Bulma nodded and left and headed down into the living room. She plopped down on to the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through a few channels not finding anything too appealing. She turned it off and laid back down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Vegeta finished and put his plates in the sink as well. Vegeta made his way down the hall and was about to head back to his room when he saw Bulma's feet swaying back and forth on the couch arm. Vegeta walked over and leaned on the back of it looking down at Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked up and over at Vegeta, "Yesss?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Bulma looked back at ceiling, "Being bored."  
  
"I see." Vegeta kept eyeing her till a idea popped in his head. "Care to go out to a club?"  
  
Bulma looked over at Vegeta in a little bit of surprise. "You go clubbing?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "If not I could go for some ice cream."  
  
Bulma chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Ice Cream or a Club, hmmmm." she thought to herself. "Well I'm really not in the mood to deal with lots of people right now so ice cream!" she said happily.  
  
Vegeta grinned and stood up as Bulma hopped off the couch. "Wow I haven't been out for ice cream in a while." Bulma spoke up.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Ya mmm I could go for some chocolate chip cookie dough right now."   
  
"Well let's go then." Vegeta said while he walked towards the hall.  
  
Bulma ran up and grabbed on to his arm. "Let's!"  
  
( Wee! Another chappie done. ^_^ I hope you all like the lemony likeness. ^_~ Just wait till I get to the actual lemon. The other one wasn't truly real. Plus how sex is done and how we think it's done is two different things. But they'll just have to find that out that the first time isn't always what you think it would be like. But anyway next time on to the ice cream shop and what troubles await them there? Stay tune the find out! -Ellen )  
  
Answer Time For 18,19, & 20!  
  
Chapter 18 Answers  
  
SSJSkaterTrunks: Hehehe Love is all good. ^_~ Plus I know you wanna do the bunny hop with me MUAHAHHAA!!! *runs around laughing insane like* Anyway yes Mr. Cell will show up when they go back to school. ^_^ Ellen likes Mr. Cell he's my buddddyyyy!! *points to him and says budddddaayyyy*  
  
Tweetyboo: Aww thanky and yes the green blob, I really don't know where I came up with that but I think they would be a frightening thing to really see. Hmm well I actually write from what I know. Most of the personalities in the story are from me and the people I know. Like from the relationships I have with people I use that to fuel how they act. And I try to have people be able to relate with what's happening somehow. I think that's maybe why, I'm pretty surprise people like it some much. ^_^ And ya it does also it saves me time from having them bicker on and on till they get it on. That's anyway for another story for laters. Plus why not have them go at it from the start, some people really do fall in love that fast. And ya Veldock is a jerk. ^_^;; He gets his persona from my step dad. He use to be mean like that to me. _ _ But now if he tries anything I kick his ass plus he's straighten out. Maybe Veldock might do that same but things take time like that.  
  
Mushi-azn: Lol thanky. I think it helps writing lemons when you actually have done the act. . It also helps when you know the little details of the act too. And ya I love giving descriptions. It's so people CAN draw the stuff. ^_^ And after I finish my animation cel of Vegeta from here I'm going to draw the two in their outfits and put it up for ya all.  
  
Kairene: Thanky, that's how I sorta see my heaven. ^_^ I'm a big day dreamer like that.  
  
Alice Oghami: Aww thank you. I'll try to get the chapter out faster now. ^^;;;  
  
SaiyanPride" Thanky I tried. And she was in their for about 2 minutes while they were in their place. Time passes very slow in their, very slow. Kinda like the opposite effect of the room of time.  
  
Tracy: Hmmm I havn't picked quite yet but you can bet when he does some fists are gonna fly. But you'll just have to wait but if I had to guess I'd say maybe 10 more chappies, I really have no clue nothing it set in stone yet.  
  
Baka-sama: Weee! ^_^ Good cause if they did I would have kicked them….really hard…in the shins even!!!  
  
DE: Aww thanky ^_^ and I will do.  
  
Kitten: LOL That's ok and umm exlax I wouldn't eat. . Anyway the sex stuff come on it's part of life. ^_^ It's all good. But anyway thanky ya I love the clothes @_@ And she did Oo umm ok.  
  
MoonSaiyanPrincess: 1) You'll have to wait and see Muahahaha!!! ^__^ 2) Yaup he will it's just gonna be a while first and a whole lotta crap! 3) Yuap plus the sex appeal is unmatched when she does. ^o~ 4) Hmm . Well that could be a coming but from who? Oooo! I bet it's gonna shock ya! Buhahaaa!!  
  
Chapter 19 & 20 Answers  
  
Princess Bulma: Thanky and I'm a trying!   
  
Moonlight152: Yes I know. .th buying stamps* Me get big envelope and mail you goodies! . Hopefully I'll get PAID this Friday. But ya anyway kick me for not writing. Bad Ellen Bad! Anyway . *runs off to write a letter to you all fast like (and Cell too)* Buhahahaa!! XD!!  
  
Debido: O_O oh wow thank you ever so much. *bows low* I'm glad you like!  
  
Advertisement  
  
Time Enough To Be With You -- This is a great story about Bulma coming down with a disease that will kill her with in the next year. Vegeta is the only one who knows of a cure. He goes off into space to the planet where the plant grows. Bulma sneaks on board and comes with Vegeta who is still asking himself why he's doing this for her. They land on the planet finding they still have time before the plant grows. With a prison under ground and Bulma making friends with one of the contaminated female's she doesn't make it easy for Vegeta at all. This story has a great plot and characters that you will fall in love with. A adventure at every turn this story is one of the best around. I highly recommend reading it if you haven't.  
Story ID : 706059 


	22. A Promise Of Love

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 22 -- A Promise Of Love  
  
The two went down stares and Bulma yelled out to her mom as they went to the front door. "Hey mom were going out for ice cream, bai!!"  
  
Bunny looked up from the TV, "Oh have a good time!!" she yelled back.  
  
They got out the front door and Bulma turned to Vegeta. "So how shall we get there?"  
  
Vegeta blinked for a second. They could fly but he wasn't in the mood, he wanted to enjoy the night air that felt slightly cool on his skin. "Let's walk."  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded. She grabbed on to his hand and intertwined with her own. Vegeta smirked and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they walked off down the side walk. The air was a little warm as they walked further towards downtown, but a cool breeze canceled it out in the end. The sky was clear and held not a cloud in it but the stars were blocked out a bit by the city lights.  
  
After a half an hour or so they turned a corner and came to a small ice cream shop. Since it was such a nice night a lot of other people were there. Luckily the line wasn't that long at the time they got there. Vegeta could smell all the flavors as the people who worked there opened and closed the freezer's.  
  
"Hmmm so many flavors, wow." Bulma said in awe of all the 50 different kinds she could pick from.   
  
Vegeta's own mouth was watering a bit at the huge selection. "Ya but I hope they got enough for me." he said with a slight smirk.  
  
Bulma laughed a little, "That's for sure. Just don't go and eat too much or you'll get sick."  
  
Vegeta eyed Bulma, "ok mom" he said dryly. Bulma just stuck her tongue out at him playfully and went back to picking what she wanted.  
  
After about five minutes it was finally their turn. "Hmm I'll have a strawberry banana blizzard with nerds!" (DQ Plug Hehehe!) Bulma said with a big smile on. The girl nodded and punched it in and looked at Vegeta. "I'll have that king supreme banana spilt thing and I want five of those."  
  
"Uhh ok…" the girl said a bit wary. It was the biggest dish they had there.  
  
After a bit of rushing around Bulma got her blizzard and Vegeta got his tray of the banana splits. They went over to a table near the side walk and mostly away from everyone else. Bulma happily ate hers and Vegeta was shoveling down his. After Vegeta finished his fourth one, he grabbed his head.  
  
"GAH!!" he cried out.  
  
Bulma chewed on her spoon as she looked up at him then started to snicker. "Heheh you got a brain freeze."  
  
"Ugh, I think I'll eat this last one slower." he groaned as the pain started to go away. Bulma just giggled a bit and Vegeta mumbled something randomly under his breath.  
  
"Well hello hello there my pretty." came a smooth voice from behind Bulma.  
  
Bulma turned and Vegeta glanced up to see five men in a group behind her. Vegeta glared at them and pulled his spoon out of his mouth and set it down on the table.  
  
"Can I help you?" Bulma asked with a brow raised high on her face.  
  
A pretty blond haired boy smiled as the other's grinned. "Ya baby you can. Why not ditch this shrimp here and go out with me, a real man."  
  
Vegeta's blood was boiling now. He was about to get up and rip them a new air hole but Bulma stood up suddenly and Vegeta looked at her wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Baby? First of all he's more man than you can ever dream of being. Two, look at you with your baggy ass pants and your gold chains all over you. Do you think your some kind of player or something?" She snapped.  
  
The man glared at her a bit for her remarks. "Hey bitch you better watch your tongue before I slap it out of your mouth!"  
  
Vegeta stood up and growled at the five of them. "Did you just call her a bitch?" he hissed.  
  
The blond stuck his nose up in the air a bit, "Ya and she's a slut too!" he spat.  
  
Vegeta grinned his teeth as he started to power up. Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock as how enraged he looked. She could even feel it from him, crashing upon her like waves. "Wait! Vegeta don't do anything to rash!"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma and saw her looking a little worried. He huffed and crossed his arms glaring viscously at the five men.  
  
"HAHAHAHAAA!! WHIPPED!!" cried out one boy.  
  
"YEA! What a mama's boy! BUHAAA!!!" laughed out another.  
  
"GRRR!! SHUT UP YOU JERKS!!" yelled out Bulma as she kneed one in the privates.  
  
The blond held himself as he fell to his knees. The other boys looked at her in shock then glared at her, going down into fighting stances. Vegeta looked in shock as she took one of them down with eas but felt a little bad for him for getting a nut shot. He saw the other boys getting ready to jump her, he got on his toes, ready to beat the living shit out of them if they did try anything. Bulma just kept yelling at them which Vegeta smirked inwardly about.  
  
"COME ON YOU ASSHOLES WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!!" She made a fist and waved it at them.  
  
One kid growled and charged at her. Vegeta was about to step in when she ducked down a bit then kneed him in the stomach. The kid hunched over but then got his wind and punched Bulma. Vegeta jumped up in the air and came in the middle of them.  
  
"My turn!" he snarled at grabbed two of them by their throats. While holding them he looked back to see if Bulma was ok. He was shocked by what happen next.  
  
"YOUUU ASSHOLE!!!" she screamed and rubbed her cheek. The kid was taken back a bit by how loud she was yelling. She ran at him and jumped up into the air and kicked him in the head. The boy went sailing to the side and landed face first on the cement.  
  
Vegeta slammed the two boys heads together and tossed them into the last remaining guy that knocked all three of them out. Vegeta walked over to Bulma who was breathing hard and kicked the guy on the ground in the ribs.  
  
"Jackass!" she spat at him as he groaned from the rib shot.   
  
Vegeta was in utter shock. He had no clue she knew how to fight like that. He blinked as he walked up behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around but she spun around and tossed him over her shoulder.  
  
"Uhhh opps sorry." she said softly as Vegeta lied on his back on the ground.  
  
Vegeta grumbled and got up but was beaming inside at how well she handled her self. It was his own fault for grabbing her suddenly like that and having his guard down a little at the time.  
  
"It's ok." he spoke calmly as he dusted him self off. "But umm I didn't know you could fight?!" He said looking around at the five men groaning and trying to rub their sore spots.  
  
Bulma smiled a little shyly. "Well after running for my life so much when we use to look for the Dragonballs, I took some self defense classes so I could fight a little and watch out for myself better."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well I guess they paid off, you were great."  
  
Bulma smiled brightly, "Aww thank you. You were awesome your self. You were like whoshh in the air then in front of those dumb asses and then BAM!" she punched in the air as she said the word bam. Vegeta just chuckled as he had his ego stroked.  
  
"Heh I really didn't think you could take a punch like that, how the face?" He spoke glancing over her face.  
  
"Oh" Bulma rubbed her cheek. "It's a little sore but nothing really. Pssh! That guy hits like a girl!" She laughed and gave the kid one last swift kick before she jogged over to Vegeta and latched on to his arm.   
  
Vegeta let out a snicker as the kid got one last hit by Bulma. He smiled more as she hung off of him and they started back down the street. "Heh I never knew she had it in her. Now that proves it, she's going to make a great Saiyan." he thought to him self as a grinned sneaked it's self on to his face.  
  
"Soooo." Bulma said finally after walking a full block already.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, "Soo what?"  
  
Bulma grinned at him, "So wanna go home and wrestle?"  
  
Vegeta grinned like he never grinned before. "Now your talking!" He said pretty cheerfully.  
  
Bulma grinned more and squealed a bit as Vegeta scooped her up and took off into the air. Vegeta flew as fast as he could with her and landed on her bedroom balcony and tossed her on her bed. Bulma laughed as she landed but then sat right up and grinned at him.  
  
Vegeta smirked wildly as his blood rushed and his heart pounded with the excitement. He growled playfully as his tail swished behind him, like a tiger ready to pounce. Bulma grinned more as he hopped into the air and on to her and nibbled at her neck. Bulma couldn't help but laugh and giggle as he growled at her low and tickled her skin with his tongue.  
  
Bulma smirked, Vegeta didn't also know she use to watch wrestling when she was about 14 for two years. She grabbed him around the waist and slipped backwards off the bed a bit. It sent Vegeta off of the bed and on to the floor on his ass. Bulma couldn't help but laugh as she looked at him hanging upside down. Vegeta growled and turned around at her. Bulma face fell and she smirked as she pulled her self up and flipped and rolled over to the other side of the bed. She peeked over and saw Vegeta glaring at her hungrily.  
  
"Your not gonna get me that easily monkey boy!" she smirked at him.  
  
Vegeta growled deeply at the monkey name but quickly dropped it and jumped over the bed at her. Bulma "eeped!" and dove under the bed and tried to cram herself under it with little success.  
  
Vegeta burst into a fit of laughter as Bulma's leg's kicked in a rage trying to get under the bed but only managed to get her self stuck. Vegeta stopped laughing and pulled her out and loomed over her, giving her a long look over. Bulma eyed him trying to think on what to do next but saw no way out now.   
  
"HEY IT'S MEL GIBSON!!!" she cried out and pointed to the doorway.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked over and saw no one. When he looked back down he didn't see Bulma. She slid underneath him and stood up. She giggled madly as Vegeta looked under him and at her feet.  
  
"MUAHAHA YOU CAN'T GET MEEEE!!!" she cried out as she took out the door.  
  
Vegeta growled again as he rushed to his feet. He ran to the door and looked down both ways and didn't see one sign of her. He sniffed the air and smelled her sweet perfume going off to the right. It was a bit childish to run around like this but he liked it when she was doing it and he was the one chasing her. He ran down the hall smirking madly as his blood raged on for her.  
  
"Now where did that brat go to?" he said out loud as he reached the end. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard her giggling down to the left. "Got ya!"   
  
Bulma ran as fast as she could, turning down hall ways and running right through rooms. As she ran she saw no sign of Vegeta yet but she knew he wasn't that far behind. As she ran she thought of places she might hide and a great idea popped into her mind. She kicked off her shoes and dashed down a hall.  
  
She dashed hard and ran to a door. She swung it open and ran across the grass. She smirked and ran and jumped into the air. She came crashing down into the pool. She came up and swam to the side, keeping low so she couldn't be seen. As she floated in the water she remembered that he could probably feel her energy. So she calmed herself and tried to be as relaxed as she could, hoping that it would hide her better.  
  
Vegeta dashed down halls and stopped for a seconded when he saw her shoes on the floor. He eyed them and kept running till he came to the spot where her sent stopped. He opened the door and walked out seeing again no sign of her. He sniffed the air and walked around. He couldn't smell her any more, the wind had carried her scent away. Vegeta huffed and tried feeling her ki but was surprised when he couldn't locate her.  
  
"What's going on here?" he spoke out loud.  
  
He tried again but got nothing. He was in utter shock, either she was very far away for she could hide her ki some how, but she didn't know how to right? He frowned a bit, "She wasn't going to make this easy." he thought. But then he smirked, "Ya and that's the way I like it!"  
  
Vegeta scanned the area as he walked along. He looked up in tree's, behind and in bushes, she was no where. Then he saw the pool, he raised a eye brow and brushed the thought off at first. He walked on by it but then his hearing picked something up, it was a ever so quiet sound. When he stopped walking and looked around it went away. When he started to walk again it started back up shortly, it was the sound of someone breathing. It was Bulma but where was she?  
  
Bulma hid as best as she could in the water and kept her breathing slow and silent. But then Vegeta looked back to the pool. She knew he put two and two together but in a last ditch effort she went under the water to the bottom. She tried her best to stay at the bottom so he wouldn't see her. It was night out and the pool didn't have the lights on so the water looked black.   
  
But then she heard someone jump in and saw a shadow floating down in front of her. She stayed still for a bit, forgetting she had to breathe soon. A bubble escaped her mouth and she looked up and was about to head back up when two arms grabbed her. She could tell by the firm grip it was Vegeta as she was pulled into his arms. He held her face and placed a seal with his lips around hers. With a kiss he gave her some more air.   
  
Unknown to Bulma at the time, Saiyans can hold much more air in their lungs than humans so he had air to spare. She wrapped her arms around him and felt he was shirtless. Vegeta deepened the kiss as he held her firmly. Bulma felt like she was dreaming as they kissed floating slowly back up. They broke the surface together and Bulma gasped a little for air. Vegeta still held her close looking right at her. Bulma smiled at her captor and he had a loving smirk on his face.   
  
"Woman" he finally spoke as the two floated up and down a little.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes a bit as he gazed at her. "I promise in two weeks or less I will have you."  
  
Bulma raised a brow at him, "Umm you already have me." She said making a quick glance at his arms.  
  
Vegeta looked at her a bit more serious. "That's not what I meant by that. I mean I promise to you in two weeks or less no matter what, I will take you, fully."  
  
Bulma looked at him a bit surprised by his sudden seriousness towards her. She looked into his eyes the best she could, looking at the extent of what he was meaning. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes oh. I will have you woman and nothing on this planet will stop me from that goal. And this time it will be real and you'll be my queen." he spoke low and with a lovers pride.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly at his words. He spoke them with such passion and commitment. "And what's with the sudden rush, hmm?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled a bit, "You could say tonight inspired me to not be so quite patience any more." He held her face in his hand and rubbed his thumb slowly over her cheek. "You could say your getting the better of me."  
  
Bulma smirked at his remarks, "Oh and what will you do once I'm a Saiyan, hmm?"  
  
Vegeta grinned hungrily at the thought, he couldn't wait it was like a little kid waiting for Christmas to come. "Then I'll make you scream out my name as I take you as my own." he purred to her sexily.  
  
Bulma melted but she wasn't about to stop poking, she wanted to her more. "Oh really, as yours hmm? Anything else I should I know while were on the topic?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes a bit feeling his privates harden at being so close to her like this and openly talking about what he was planning to do to her. "Well I was going to bite you right here also." He said as he stroked a tender spot on her neck. "While giving you the rush of your life if you don't mind?"  
  
Bulma smirked a bit getting into the mood as in between her own legs started to burn now for him. "Mmm no, go on." she moaned out. She couldn't take it any more and just wanted to hear him talk about it, feel his warm breath on her as he spoke.  
  
Vegeta chuckled a bit knowing fully how turned on she was. He leaned in a bit towards her ear. "Well I'm going to full fill your every sexual bodily need and more. I'm going to make you feel like you have never before. I'm going to complete and be fully with you in body, mind, and sprit. And I'm going to eat ever last…bit..of your flesh.. right up." As he got to the end he spoke in a whispered then licked her ear lobe, sending chills all over her.  
  
Vegeta could feel her shiver with excitement. She looked at him quite lustfully and he could only smirk at her look. "Mmm can't we do it now?" she moaned quietly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips and looked into her eyes and he pulled back. "Not yet my love but soon, I promise that and much, much more." he smirked.  
  
Bulma just smiled and so did I. 


	23. Chat Catch Up’s

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 23 -- Chat Catch Up's  
  
The two eventually got themselves out of the pool. Vegeta flew them up to the balcony so Bulma's parents would get wind and pester them. Vegeta went right to his room to change out of his wet boxers. Bulma skipped happily into the bathroom to take a shower. Vegeta changed and sat on the bed upright reading the old book his mother gave him.  
  
He chuckled when he heard Bulma get out and changed into pj's while humming some song. Bulma picked up a few things and glanced at her desk. She realized that since Vegeta moved in she hasn't done any work really. She stretched a bit and figured to see what was going on online. She flipped on her computer and waited it for it to boot up.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow as a beeping came from the next room. "I wonder what's she's up to now?" he thought to himself. He knew the book by heart but it always made him feel better to read it again.  
  
Bulma opened up Yahoo messenger and logged in. She looked down her list to see who was on. 17 was on of course, he was always on the cute nerd. Chichi and Goku were too, they shared a name so Goku wouldn't have to try to figure out and get his own. And Piccolo was on to her surprise. Then Chichi imed her.   
  
Raven_Beauty: Hey girl! Where were you today?  
  
Blue_Beauty: At the mall mostly. Vegeta dragged me out of school so we went shopping.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Oooo!! So where is the stud right now? *wink wink*  
  
Blue_Beauty: Knock it off. I'm still a little mad with you for poking around like that. I was freaked out pretty bad by that. You know me I really don't like talking openly about stuff like that.  
  
Raven_Beauty: I'm sorry It's just I was all happy for you cause I do know something has gone on between you two, it's in your eyes.  
  
Blue_Beauty: Heh Ya but it's a little hard to explain you see. But no we really haven't had sex but we did have this other kind.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Other kind!? O_o  
  
Blue_Beauty: Umm ya I said it's hard to explain. Like were doing this Saiyan thing called bonding and like were bonded with the mind so like one night while I was taking a bath. Like I went to this place in our connected minds, it was soooo cool!   
  
Blue_Beauty: And we ended up doing it there cause we can't have sex yet. It's all part of the bonding stuff. I would tell you all about it right now but it would take too long. @_@ I'll have to tell you over the phone when we get back.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Uh huh well umm wee? And get back from where?!  
  
Blue_Beauty: Me and Vegeta are gonna go collect the Dragonballs.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Oooo what ya gonna wish for? ^_~  
  
Blue_Beauty: Heh well… to be truth full I was talked into being coming a Saiyan. .  
  
Raven_Beauty: Wooa! Heavy!! Well I can see why he wants you to be one.  
  
Blue_Beauty: Umm what?  
  
Raven_Beauty: Heheheee!! It's cause you'll like turn him on into over drive. I mean you guys like drool over selves in school I can only imagine what he would do if you were his same kind.  
  
Blue_Beauty: Omg! You are so right. What a sneaky sexy little bastard!  
  
Raven_Beauty: LMAO!!!  
  
Blue_Beauty: Speak of the devil just a sec.  
  
Raven_Beauty: kk!  
  
After hearing this ringing noise over and over again Vegeta got up and went to Bulma's room to see what the hell was going on. She was sitting at her desk typing away and the stupid little ringing noise kept going off. Vegeta coughed to grab her attention as he stood in the doorway. She turned around and smiled a little shyly then typed something again at the computer. She turned back around and walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is that stupid ringing sound?" he said as he gave her a slight glare.  
  
"Oh that I was just chatting with Chichi." She blushed a little.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow, "Oh what about?"  
  
She blushed a little more and waved her hands around. "Oh nothing, so umm what do you want?"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Nothing just being a pest." he said flatly as he walked pasted her and laid down on his back on her bed.  
  
Bulma blinked at his action but then shrugged it off the best she could. She went back to her computer with Vegeta watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Blue_Beauty: Ok back.  
  
Raven_Beauty: wb So what did he want?  
  
Blue_Beauty: Thx. Well I'm not too sure, he like said there was some ringing which is from the im's. Then asked what I was doing then said he was going to be a pest and is now laying on my bed looking at me.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Oh Oo! Well why not have him chat with us! XD!! I can pick on him some more, hehehe!!  
  
Blue_Beauty: I'm not even sure if he can use a computer.  
  
Vegeta huffed and Bulma looked over at him. "What?"  
  
"Woman I can use one, I'm not stupid you know." he said a little harshly.  
  
Bulma's face went blue, he was able to read everything she was typing from where he was. "Damn he must have good eye sight." she thought. "Well umm ok so you wanna chat with us?"  
  
Vegeta shut his eyes and rested his head on his arms behind his head. "I don't have a computer to use. Plus I really don't want to talk with her."  
  
Bulma shrugged, "Ok but umm would you like one?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at her, "One what?"  
  
"A computer stupid! Capsule Corp makes them, we got like a million lap tops for our own use. I can just go down stares for a sec and grab you one to keep."  
  
Vegeta raised a brow, "Really now. Hmm one would come in handy."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back then." she said as she got up and exited. Vegeta smirked and rolled off the bed and sat down at her computer.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Heh I wouldn't be so sure myself.  
  
Blue_Beauty: Well well well, I'm surprised you can use one.  
  
Raven_Beauty: What?! Umm who is this now?  
  
Blue_Beauty: Heh take a guess.  
  
Raven_Beauty: VEGETA! What are you doing!?  
  
Blue_Beauty: Nothing I'm just waiting for the woman to get back.  
  
Raven_Beauty: No I meant on her computer.  
  
Blue_Beauty: Poking around. So is Kakkarot there?  
  
Raven_Beauty: Ya why?  
  
Blue_Beauty: Just wondering if I'd heard right is all.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Heard what?  
  
Blue_Beauty: That you two have a place of your own.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Ya we do cause our families live so far some any schools so we live together, why?  
  
Blue_Beauty: Just wondering. That wouldn't be a bad idea to do myself.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Oh why?  
  
Blue_Beauty: I rather not say.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Aww what's the matter Veggie?  
  
Blue_Beauty: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!   
  
Raven_Beauty: Aww sorry but really what's wrong? You can tell, I wont say a thing.  
  
Blue_Beauty: sure just like you didn't say a thing today.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Hey I'm really sorry about that. I just got worked up because Bulma's my best bud and she's never gone out with someone before. I was just messing around seeing what she was made of with you two going out and all.  
  
Blue_Beauty: I see, well it was still very rude of you.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Yes yes yes I know so what's up? Trouble at home?  
  
Blue_Beauty: I have to go.  
  
Raven_Beauty: aww wait I wanna know!  
  
Blue_Beauty: Heh, Well the woman is coming back but I just might be on soon enough. She went and got me a lap top.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Oh sweet! Im me once your all set to go.  
  
Blue_Beauty: We'll see  
  
Vegeta closed the im window to erase all he had said. He then sat back down at the end of the bed and Bulma came in just moments later. She handed him the lap top and told him he could go online anywhere with it since it had a satellite modem. Vegeta smirked and thanked her by giving her a kiss. Bulma smirked and slipped some tongue that Vegeta licked back hungrily. Bulma pulled away and sat back down.  
  
"Hey the im window is closed." She said opening a new one.  
  
"Oh umm the ringing was bothering me so I closed it." Vegeta said quickly.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Sure, you talked to her didn't you?"  
  
"Umm no?" Vegeta said trying to avoid her gaze.  
  
"Vegeta, you better haven't said anything to piss her off." She said adding more glare.  
  
Vegeta started up his new lap top and glanced at her. "No woman I didn't" he sighed out slightly.  
  
"Ok, I just want to keep everything alright between me and her cause she just made up from what happen." She turned back and started to type away.  
  
"uh huh" Vegeta said flatly as he went and downloaded Yahoo messenger.   
  
Blue_Beauty: Back! Sorry bout that or what ever Vegeta did while I was away. I was getting him one of our million lap tops we have.  
  
Raven_Beauty: It's ok, He was actually pretty nice. Hopefully he'll chat with me more once he's all set up on Yahoo.  
  
Bulma blinked and looked over and Vegeta who was watching the screen as it installed the program.   
  
Blue_Beauty: Really?  
  
Raven_Beauty: Ya I know we hit it off wrong today but I think he's probably a cool guy but he need's to lose the attitude a bit.  
  
Blue_Beauty: Heh ya he is, but I don't know. I think it adds to his charm, (lol)  
  
Raven_Beauty: LMAO!  
  
Vegeta finished signing up and added Bulma and Chichi to his buddies list. Bulma smiled when she got the permission notice from a Saiyan_Prince. Chichi was smirking too that he actually added her. The two added him on and Chichi jumped on him.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Woo!  
  
Saiyan_Prince: heh   
  
Raven_Beauty: So come on now just me and you now. What's up with home?  
  
Saiyan_Prince: You don't let things go do you?  
  
Raven_Beauty: nope, so come on tell, what's up?  
  
Saiyan_Prince: If I do will you stop bugging me?  
  
Raven_Beauty: Yup!  
  
Saiyan_Prince: Fine, me and my dad had a fight so I'm now living with Bulma. I was just wondering about getting my own place is all.  
  
Raven_Beauty: why? I mean come on your living with her how cool is that for you?  
  
Saiyan_Prince: That is a good point but were also living with her parents. I rather get a place of my own, I like my privacy.  
  
Raven_Beauty: I see, have you talked to her about this?  
  
Saiyan_Prince: Not yet I'm still playing around with the if, where and when stuff.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Are you going to ask her to live with you?  
  
Saiyan_Prince: Of course she's my life mate!  
  
Raven_Beauty: Ooo! Fancey words! XD I didn't know you guys where that serious.  
  
Saiyan_Prince: …. Yes we are.  
  
Raven_Beauty: So what's this I heard about Bulma becoming a Saiyan? Are you trying to get her in the sack?  
  
Saiyan_Prince: ……….   
  
Raven_Beauty: joking joking! Chill I'll shut up now. It's just so obvious is all. .  
  
Saiyan_Prince: Ya whatever  
  
Raven_Beauty: Aww don't be mad. Come on, I'm just trying to help is all.  
  
Saiyan_Prince: help?  
  
Raven_Beauty: Ya I mean Bulma is my best friend. I'm just seeing what your up to is all. And plus you could always ask me stuff about her. She's not going to be able to tell you everything you know.  
  
Saiyan_Prince: I'm up to nothing. And what stuff? What does she have some dark secret or something I should know about?  
  
Raven_Beauty: Ya sure… And no just little things like what she wants up she wont tell you. Like girls they expect some things but they wont say it cause they expect you to do it with out them saying so get it?  
  
Saiyan_Prince: Ya I do. But anyway another time maybe, I'm heading to bed, big day tomorrow.  
  
Raven_Beauty: Ya well see you on Monday then?  
  
Saiyan_Prince: Probably, later.  
  
Raven_Beauty: baiii!!!  
  
Vegeta yawned a bit and started to shut down his lap top. Bulma glanced over and she felt a little sleepy as well. She said goodnight to Chichi as well and shut down her own pc. She stretched back and was surprised a bit when Vegeta's arms were around her and his face near her left ear.  
  
"Sleeply?" he said softly.  
  
Bulma nodded and leaned back a bit, "Ya I'm gonna turn in, you?"  
  
Vegeta moved in a bit closer, taking a sniff of her neck. "Ya I want to rest up if we're going to leave early."  
  
Bulma turned around and faced him, Vegeta moved his arms and stood up. Bulma stood up and stretched her back a bit more then looked at Vegeta sleepily like. "Ya sleep sounds good right about now."  
  
Vegeta chuckled a bit as she yawned. "You know what else sounds good?"  
  
"Hmm?" Bulma looked at him groggily now.  
  
Vegeta smirked and scooped her up and slung her over his right shoulder. Bulma blinked in shock as she hung over him now. He walked out of her room and into his and dropped her down on the bed. He walked over to one side and took off his pants and shirt then crawled in. Bulma yawned and crawled under as well.   
  
She snuggled into a ball and closed her eyes. Vegeta got in and rolled over to face her. He gently wrapped a arm around her, pulling her into him more. She snuggled into him and got super cozy. Vegeta smiled slightly as he held her, she felt so good in his arms. Bulma loved the warmth he gave off, it felt like a warm blanket around her but in the form of a strong arm. The two did nothing but cuddle close as they drifted off into a cozy slumber. 


	24. The Journey Begins

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 24 -- The Journey Begins  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Vegeta groaned and rolled over as Bulma snuggled under his arm more and into his chest. The sun's first rays still were sleeping when the alarm went off.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"shurft its orfo alradiery." mumbled a deep voice.   
  
Bulma opened a lazy eye and looked at Vegeta who had his face in the pillow. "Wha?" she said with a long yawn. Vegeta grumbled a bit and rolled back over so her was on his back.  
  
"UGH! Shut that damn thing off already. Why the hell is it going off so early?!" he groaned not really thinking about what today is.  
  
Bulma smirked as she woke up and knew why. She slid a hand up and over his chest and up to his chin. She ran a finger back and forth a crossed it, playing with the Saiyan stubble. "Because…" she purred. "Today is the day we go off and start finding the Dragonballs. Do you remember why?"  
  
Vegeta eyed her with open eye and was still for a moment. He then just sat suddenly up and that tossed Bulma off of him. She rolled off to the side and fell off the bed with some blankets and just started at him as he looked forward.   
  
Vegeta blinked after a moment then looked down at Bulma. "Uhh sorry bout that." Bulma just let out a little chuckle and stood up and yawned a bit more. "It's ok at least your up now." Vegeta gave a funny little smirk and tossed what blankets he had over him off as he stood up and off the bed. He grumbled a bit and unplugged the clock and walked out of the room behind Bulma who went off into her room.  
  
Vegeta came back with a cup of coffee to his room and sat out on his balcony in a lounge chair. It was about 4:30 in the morning so the sky was still pretty dark. The shower went off in Bulma's room then a blow drier for a while. Vegeta slowly woke up and sipped his coffee, after that was done he walked over to his stereo and sat down his mug. He hit play and walked over to the middle of his room.  
  
Vegeta started off with some light punches then soon as the music picked up more so did his fighting. He tossed a furry of punches and kicks in the air to loosen himself up more. The music was kept low and his moves were almost silent as a light whoosh could be heard from the air being pushed around.  
  
"I need you to hear, I need you to see that I have had all I can take and exploding seems like a definite possibility to meeee! So pardon me while I burst into flames, I've had enough of the world and it's people's mindless games. So pardon me while burn and rise above the flames. Pardon mee, pardon meee….I'll never be the same." sang out a man voice.  
  
Vegeta finished with a few roundhouses and a back flip. He lightly touched the ground as he landed. Not only was he strong but he had always made sure he had stealth. He stretched a little upward and walked into the bathroom to shower.  
  
"So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame. Pardon me, pardon me…. I'll never be the same."  
  
Bulma Sat looking at herself in the mirror and listened to the last lyric of the song Vegeta was playing while he did his morning stretches. He didn't do them for long nor she thought he really needed to with the speed he could move out.  
  
"I'll never be the same." She said to her self softly. She went back to brushing her hair as she thought about that one line. It was true. They were going to set out to find the Dragonballs to she could become a Saiyan. That she would become a new person, well she felt like she was already one. In the time she knew Vegeta everything changed in ways she never expected. And things would never be the same but she was glad at that fact.  
  
Life wasn't that great before. Well not since she was younger and found the Dragonballs with Goku. Things were fun back then but as they went into high school Goku had Chichi and everyone else had some one but her and Piccolo. And she wasn't going to date Piccolo, it wasn't really cause he was green it's more cause well ya it's cause he's green sadly. But things were dull, lifeless, and going no where. No she had direction and it felt great.  
  
Bulma started to hum to "The Middle" as she finished up and made one last check around her room for all she needed. "Everything Everything will be alright alright!" she sung out to herself as she stuffed in a shirt she just found. She felt a lot better and wide awake as she finished zipping her bag.  
  
Vegeta came out of the shower in a towel and waked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair pf black boxers. He wrapped the towel around his hair and rubbed it dry as he went to the closet. He pulled out a shirt and jeans and tossed them on the bed. The towel hung around his neck as he pulled out his boots from the floor.  
  
Bulma looked her self over for the last time to make sure she was ready. She had on black boots as well and jeans. She had on a crimson sweater on that was pretty warm. She had everything she need in her back pack. All the important stuff was in capsules but she did have a few things lose in her bag that would be handy. She smiled and walk off to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat quickly.  
  
Vegeta slipped on a black and cozy sweater over his head. He tighten his boot laces one last time and made one last check over on his bag. After a last look he felt like he had everything he needed. He turned around when he heard someone walk by outside his door. He figured it was Bulma so he grabbed his trench coat and book bag he had all his stuff in.   
  
Bulma tossed the breakfast bar wrapper in the trash and grabbed her bag and swung it over one shoulder. "Ready?" came a voice behind her. Bulma turned and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway. She smiled and nodded as she grabbed her coat off of her bed. Vegeta smirked as Bulma walked towards him. They made their way down to the front of the house and kitchen to say their goodbyes.  
  
It was about 5:15 now in the morning and Bunny was just waking up herself as she sipped her own cup of coffee. Dr. Briefs in reddish plaid pj's came in and sat down at the table. His wife got up and fixed him a cup and placed it down in front of him. He smiled at his wife in thanks and she just smiled back. Bulma walked in shortly followed by Vegeta but only stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey mom, dad me and Vegeta are going now. We should be back Sunday night if not oh well, you know me and Dragonball hunting does take time." Bulma chuckled slightly.  
  
Dr. Briefs rubbed the back of his head. "Well that's for sure. Now you two be careful, Hmm maybe you should ask Goku to go with you dear."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms. "Dad we'll be fine and I rather Goku didn't come this time. I got Vegeta, if anything he's stronger than Goku." Bulma said as she pointed behind herself to him.  
  
Vegeta just huffed. "Of course I'm stronger than Kakkarot!" He also crossed his arms and frowned slightly.  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes slightly. "Dad were going now, ok?"  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded and Bunny smiled at the two. "Bye dear have funnn!" Bunny cried out as they walked off down the hall way. Bulma sighed and Vegeta grumbled something about being the strongest.  
  
Soon as they got out the main door Bulma pulled out her capsule case. Vegeta eyed her as she looked over the writing to pick which one. "Umm I thought I'd fly us?" Vegeta spoke up.  
  
Bulma turned to him. "Well ya but not right now. We'll just take a jet and fly to the first one. Gives us more leg room so to speak." she giggled a bit.  
  
"Rrright. Well it better be something fast. I dislike waiting." He said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Bulma just brushed him off and finally picked a capsule. She took it out and clicked the top and tossed it on the front lawn. After a large cloud of dust cleared a Jet sat in it's place. The jet was as long as a large SUV and about 8 feet tall. It had a front compartment covered by a bubble of glass.  
  
Bulma walked over and pushed a button that opened the dome glass. A slight rushing in of air was heard as it lifted upward and back. Bulma climbed up a small latter and tossed her bag and coat in the back seats. Vegeta flew upward and did the same and sat down as Bulma sat in the drivers seat.  
  
She flipped a few switches and the engine started to hum and the jet lifted upward slowly. It flew vertical till it was a good height above the surrounding buildings. Bulma flipped two switches at the same time and the jet took off to the west. Their first stop was somewhere in Yunzabit Heights. Bulma pressed some button and the wheel locked as it went on auto pilot.  
  
Vegeta was just looking out the window, watching the city and towns below go by. Bulma flipped on more switch and the jet's speed went faster and faster till it reached as fast is it could fly at. Bulma estimated it was going to take about 14 hours to Yunzabit Heights so she sat back and relaxed. She looked over at Vegeta who was just looking out the window.  
  
"What ya thinking about?" she spoke up.  
  
Vegeta looked up a bit then turned to her. "Nothin. Just wishing we didn't have to wake up so early." he said pretty somberly.  
  
Bulma just smiled. "Well you can take a nap if you, I know I am right now. The jet can fly by it's self it's just it's going to be awhile. We have to go to the other side of the world to Yunzabit Heights and it's going to be all day."  
  
"Oh, well good." Vegeta stretched and sat back more and closed his eyes. Bulma smiled softly and did the same but really wanted to curl up next to Vegeta. But since the seats were really more of buckets seats she couldn't. She frowned slightly and turned over to the other side trying to get cozy. She just looked outside and watched as the clouds went by now.  
  
"Meh come here." came a voice softly.  
  
Bulma turned to face Vegeta who was looking at her a bit sleepily. "Hmm?" He reclined the seat back more and motioned her to come to him. Bulma shrugged and stood up and Vegeta with a out reached arm drew her into his lap. Vegeta closed his eye again and held snuggly on to Bulma. Bulma just curled up on to his lap and snuggled her face into his neck.  
  
"Mmm warm." Bulma moaned out slightly.  
  
Vegeta just smirked slightly, his tail found it's cozy spot around Bulma's waist and drew her into him more. After a while the two soon were in a peaceful doze. The jet just soared through the sky as the two slept.   
  
Vegeta was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked to his and out the window. The plane was zipping by clouds before him. He looked down in his arm and Bulma was sound asleep. The smiled softly and laid still not wanting to wake her just yet. He just looked out the window for a little while more as Bulma dozed. Then his stomach rumbled a bit and he let out a slight sigh.   
  
He brushed some lose hair from Bulma's face trying to rouse her gently. He smiled to himself as he ran his fingers along her face. Bulma opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Vegeta. Her plain sleepily look quickly turned into a warm smile. She snuggled closer to him and then stretched slightly in his lap.  
  
"Good afternoon." Vegeta said to break the silence.  
  
Bulma sat up and Vegeta brought and chair back up. "Mmm ya afternoon." Bulma said as a lasting yawn came from her mouth. She looked over at the clock on the dash and it read 2:42. "Wow it's almost 3 already."  
  
"Ya it is." Vegeta said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Bulma got off of Vegeta and plopped back down in her seat. "Well that was a good nap but we wont get to the Heights till sometimes around 7." Then Vegeta's stomach growled again and that only made Bulma laugh a little.  
  
"I guess your hungry huh?" Then Bulma's stomach made a sound of her own and Vegeta just smirked. "I guess you are too."   
  
Bulma blushed slight and nodded. "Well I'm gonna land then so we can eat." Bulma flipped a few switches and the jet started to slow down. She pushed a few buttons and took the jet downward through the clouds. As they came down she found a clear spot and flew around it once then came in for a landing.   
  
The ground was dry and dusty. The air was dry as well and pretty warm. Bulma hopped out and took off her sweater. "I think we're near Central Capital."  
  
Vegeta nodded in acknowledge and took off his own sweater and tossed it on the seat before hopping out of the jet. Bulma took out her capsule case and took out one of the food carrying ones. She clicked the top and tossed it out in front of them. After the cloud of smoke blew off a table full of food stood before them.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you guys could capsule food like that." Vegeta spoke in shock as a huge buffet sat before him.   
  
Bulma smiled. "Ya ever since Goku my dad made me a few for him. I knew it would come in handy for you."  
  
Vegeta just smirked and went over to sit down. He smirked more when he gave a look over at the food. Soon as Bulma sat down Vegeta started to eat in his normal fast paste. Bulma picked up a sandwich and started to munch on it. After a sandwich Bulma had some soup and she was done. Vegeta basically as normal ate everything else and washed it all down with a large glass of milk.   
  
"So how do you clean up?" he asked as he sat back slightly.  
  
Bulma smirked. "Easy, I just re capsule it and when we get back to Capsule Corp the workers will restock it for later use."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Nice." He stood up and started to look around at the vast desert like region. Not a soul was in sight.  
  
Bulma stood up as well and re capsuled the table and put it back in her case. She took out a pencil and made a mark on it's label to keep track of which food ones they have used. She walked back and climbed into the jet and looked over at Vegeta who was just looking still out into the desert.  
  
"Hey you coming?" she called out.  
  
Vegeta looked back at her and seem to snap out of what ever he was in. "Sorry I was just looking at something." he said as he walked back.   
  
Bulma raised a brow and waited for him to get back in. The dome started to close as Vegeta sat down. "Looking at what? There's nothing out here, is there?"  
  
Vegeta just looked at her plainly. "I wouldn't be so sure. I thought I saw something moving in the distance but I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe someone passing through."   
  
Bulma shrugged and looked to her left and saw only a flat land of dirt. "Probably"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A periscope went up and a small blue man stood in the center of a room with his arms now behind his back. He was a little frighten of the dark haired kid that was looking right in his direction before. He wondered if he knew he was out there, under the sand in his newest fortress. He wasn't Goku but he got the same disturbing feeling that he did when he saw Goku with the young man. He turned and watched on his radar as the jet took off and head west again.  
  
"MAI!" he yelled out. "Where are those two heading?"  
  
A beautiful woman with black hair turned to the small blue man. "There heading west sire, it looks like towards one of the Dragonballs furthest to the North."  
  
He growled and made a fist. "I knew it was her! That blue haired girl from before!! Well this time she wont get the balls for they shall be mine! AHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" The man laughed insanely as his two henchmen, err well henchwoman and henchdog watched on.  
  
The huge ship rose from the sands out of nowhere and slowly took into the air. It headed north at speeds even the jet Bulma was in couldn't match. The ship was on a course to loop around and surprise the two when near Yahoi and it's woods. Then Pilaf would have his revenge!  
  
( Oooo! Pilaf has returned!! Will Bulma and Vegeta be able to face his wrath!!??!! *snorts* Does Vegeta have the power to save Bulma from what Pilaf has in plan for them?!? *brusts out laughing* Oh, oh, sorry. It's just Pilaf is too funny, well you probably have some idea of what might happen already. So thanks for reading and I'll try and update sooner it's just watching my little sister and all also stupid step dad. Anyway feel free to see how things are going and read my journal! -Ellen http://www.deadjournal.com/users/bluedevil ) 


	25. One Down, Six To Go

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 25 -- One Down, Six To Go  
  
Vegeta rubbed his stomach feeling he was all full and set till tonight. He sighed slightly at the clock, it was only 3:32 and they had hours to kill. He wondered on what he could do to past the time, there wasn't that much space in the jet to move around so talk seemed the best choice for now.  
  
"So what's at Yunzabit Height besides the Dragonball?" vegeta spoke as he rested his arms behind his head and looked over at Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked up from a gage she was looking at and sighed. "Nothing. For what I know it's cold and now one lives up there. Well maybe some people do but not many. That's not much plant life besides grass so there's not much for food. The people who do live up there I heard are fishermen so there all by the coast."  
  
Vegeta frowned slightly. "Well hopefully we wont have to stay there long."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes a bit. "Ya I know I just want to get the ball and head to the next one if we can. I've heard stories about up there, I wouldn't want to stay long there."  
  
Vegeta raised a brow. "Stories? Like what?"  
  
Bulma turned and sat on one of her legs and looked right at Vegeta who turned also towards her in a similar fashion. "Well from what I've heard monsters live up there. Not like dinosaurs but like demons and they are able to live up there cause they eat people. You wont see them then BAM! There chewing on your skull!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled a little. "I think I could handle that woman. Demons, Monsters, or whatever could be up there is nothing I couldn't defeat with just a gesture."  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "What ever you say I guess."  
  
Vegeta glared at her slightly and balled his fists. "What are you saying? That I can't beat what ever creature is up there?"  
  
Bulma brushed him off and looked back at a few gages. "I'm just saying there could be some real trouble up there is all."  
  
Vegeta eyed her then smirked. "Oh is the little woman frighten? Shall I have to save you if a big old demon comes and tries to eat your pretty female flesh?"  
  
Bulma turned back to him and glared with very narrow eyes. "Your pushing it bucko… and no I can take care of myself so naaa!" She stuck her tongue out at him and Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms at her.  
  
"What ever woman just don't expect me to coming running when you scream." he huffed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Ya sure I'll make a note of that." she said very dryly.  
  
The two were quite for a moment but that didn't last long as a explosion went off and rocked the jet. Bulma screamed out as the jet jumped and went through a cloud of smoke. When they came out of the other side a huge ball looking ship was in front of them.  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed out Bulma as she grabbed the stick and pulled the jet hard to the left and up.  
  
The jet went flying upward and up and over the ship as gun shots went off behind them. Bulma flew upward and nearly missed guns ahead of them as they soar up and finally over the ship. Bulma leveled out and flipped a switch and smirked at Vegeta.  
  
"Hold on!" she cried out as the two were snapped back in their seats as the jet took off at a new found speed. After 30 seconds there was a low but deep boom sound and the jet finally seemed to stop speeding up. Bulma glanced behind and saw the ship tried to come after them but was failing to keep up with their new speed.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at Bulma. "Wha?….how?…who?" he sputtered out.  
  
Bulma just smirked. "Well the what is that was just us breaking the sound barrier. The how is special jet." she winked. "I think I know who that was behind us, god he still hasn't changed the little prick!"  
  
Vegeta eyed her. "Umm don't tell me that was a ex boyfriend or something?"  
  
Bulma let out a little laugh. "Naa That was just some stupid guy named Pilaf. When I first went after the Dragonballs, me and Goku had a run in with him. And plus you're my first boyfriend so that answers that question."  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly. "So does that mean we'll get to see him again?"  
  
Bulma flipped the switch back down and jet started to slow down a bit more. "Umm maybe why?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and looked ahead. "Just wondering."  
  
Bulma frowned a bit. "Your going to kill him huh?"  
  
"Yaup" he said pretty lightly but felt utterly pissed inside for just getting shot at like that.   
  
The jet finally speed down to their original speed they were going at before. Bulma switched on the radar so she could see if Pilaf would try and sneak up on them again. She stretched a little and felt like listening to some music. She bent over and turned on the mp3 player on the dash and adjusted the volume to a decent level.   
  
She plopped back in her chair and looked up at the sky with her arms behind her. Vegeta watched her as she looked up and nodded her head slightly with the music. He wasn't to sure what to do so he just watched her as she started to sing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I swear sometimes you two have no brains at all. She was RIGHT THERE!! And you STILL missed her!" Pilaf yelled as his two henchmen bowed in front of him.  
  
"But sir!" pleaded Shou.  
  
"BUT NOTHING!! Anyway you can make it up to me when we land. They may have gotten away for now but we are not far behind. But for now…" Pilaf turned around and frowned then smirked.  
  
Shou and Mai looked on in horror as Pilaf pushed a button. Huge arms came from the floor and ceiling and grabbed them. They both cried out but Pilaf only laughed as he grabbed a chainsaw. He pulled the cord and it started up as he walked towards them.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" cried out Mai and Shou as Pilaf laughed on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bat your eyes girl, be other worldly, count your blessings, seduce a stranger. What's so wrong with being happy? Kudos to those who see through sickness, yeaaa… over and over and over and over and oooooOooooOooooo…" sang out Vegeta softly.  
  
After a while the two saw they had similar likes in music and started to basically do karaoke to pass the time. It was odd for Bulma at first to hear Vegeta sing but she was really liking it, his voice had something special in it. She just loved to hear him sing now and by the way Vegeta smirked at her, she knew he liked to hear her as well.   
  
For about a half an hour now they went back and forth singing songs they knew on the mp3 player. Bulma had a stack of memories cards so they had plenty of music to sing along to.  
  
"She woke in the morning, she knew that her life had passed her by. She called out a warning, don't ever let life pass you byyyyy." sang out Vegeta again  
  
Bulma smiled and hopped in on the next verse. "I suggest we learn to love our selves before it's made illegal. What's so wrong with being happy, when will we learn? When will we change? Just in time to see it all come down…. Those left standing, we'll make millions writing books, on the way it should have beennn!" They sung out together.  
  
Bulma stood up and luckily the jet's bubble dome was tall enough for this. "She woke in the morningggg, she knew that her life had passed her byyy. She called out a warning, warninggg! Don't ever let life pass you byyy." She sung out all by herself.  
  
Vegeta smirked and drew her into his lap and smiled at him while she stole his song he was suppose to sing. "I thought I was suppose to sing this one." he said with a playful pout.  
  
Bulma just smirked herself. "I know but I like this song too much. Hehehe" She poked his nose playfully and Vegeta gave her a slight glare.  
  
The music started to pick up again for the ending of the song. "Oooooo she woke in the morning, she knew that her life had passed her by. And she called out a warning, warninggg! Don't ever let life pass you byyyyyyyy, pass you byyyyYyyyyy!!" She sang out the last verse as Vegeta chuckled softly and held her on his lap.  
  
"dum dum dum dummm dum dum dummm" played the last bits of the song.  
  
Vegeta looked deep into Bulma eyes and she caught his gaze and smiled softly. As the music winded down they grew closer and were inches apart as a new soft song started to play. Vegeta recognized the song and went with it.   
  
He stopped before her kissed her and brushed a bit of her hair back looking into her eyes more. He gazed over her quickly and started to sing softly with the song.   
  
"There's something about the look in your eyes. Something I noticed when the light was just right. It reminded me twice that I was alive…and it reminded me that your so worth the fight. Ooooo yeaa… The biggest fear will be the rescue of me. Strange how it turns out that way, yeaaa…"  
  
Bulma simply melted into him. As he sang to her he sang softly and his hand had cupped her face, he used his thumb to rub her cheek slowly. She was just buzzing and all soft inside at what was going on. It had to be the sweetest thing has ever happen to her, she was unsure if she wouldn't faint at it all. But Vegeta just sang on for her.  
  
"Could you show me dear? Something I'm not seeeinggg, something infinity interestingggg…. Could you show me dear? Something I'm not seeinggg, something infinity interestingggggg…Ooooooo….. Something about the way you move, I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing. Uh huh naa"   
  
Bulma was just mush in his hands. Frozen while he sung and kept his warm gaze upon her. The next few lines were a little too soft for her to hear as it seemed he paused for a moment just to look at what she was feeling in her eyes but after the moment pasted he picked right back up.  
  
"Your moments echo that I've seen the real thing. Uhhh yeaa your biggest fear will be the rescue of you. Strange how it turns out that way. Yeaaa Could you show me dear? Something I'm not seeing, something infinity interestingggggg…Could you show me dear? Something I'm not seeing, something infinity interestingggggggg! OooOoooooo uhh yeaa…."  
  
Soon as the last note was play Bulma jumped on Vegeta hugged him strongly to his amazement. Bulma just bared her face in his neck and started to cry. Vegeta stiffened a bit as he felt her tears against his skin.  
  
"Bulma what's wrong?" he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma looked at him with tears of joy streaming down her face. She wiped them away and smiled as happily as her face could mustarded. Vegeta just smiled softly as she looked at him.  
  
"Nothing is but that…was the sweetest thing…anyone has ever done for me! Oh Vegeta!" she cried out as she hugged his neck as tightly as she could.  
  
If Vegeta were a human Bulma would be choking the life out of him right now with her grip. Vegeta smiled and ran his fingers through her hair a few times and then placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.   
  
"I'm glad you like that."  
  
Bulma just snuggled down and into his arms as Vegeta tugged her closer to him. And the music just played on but they only listened. It was getting into late afternoon now and they still had a ways to go so they just enjoyed each other for a while more. Young love is such a pure thing, one can only hope that it will be able to stay so pure in later years to come.  
  
After a while Vegeta finally spoke up. "I didn't know you like Incubus too."  
  
Bulma smirked and just looked ahead out the window. "Ya I do. There a awesome band."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Maybe we should go see them sometime."  
  
Bulma smiled up at him as he gazed down at her. "Ya next time there in town, let's!" Vegeta smirked as his response as a yes. Bulma nestled her self deeper into his embrace and just watched the clouds go by.  
  
Then a guitar started to play a song that made Bulma lifted her head up slightly. "Oh I love this song, it's cute."  
  
Vegeta looked down at her, "What is it?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "It's a cute Spiderman song."  
  
Vegeta raised a brow. "Spiderman?"  
  
"Ya you know guy in red and blue tights and can crawl on walls and stuff."  
  
"Ya I know how he is but I didn't think you would." Vegeta said eyeing her.  
  
Bulma smirked. "Hey Spiderman is cool!" Vegeta just nodded as she hopped in the song as the man sung out.  
  
"And I'm at the end of my web and it doesn't look gooooddd. But I'll stay cause listen bud!" Bulma poked Vegeta nose on the word "bud", he just chuckled slightly. "I've got radioactive blood! I know I maybe insect in part but darling, your breaking my radioactive heart!"  
  
Vegeta just listened along and found some amusement out of her singing the song. But slowly a few hours went by and the sun set as they got closer to their destination. And the time came finally when they had to land. Bulma brought the jet down and followed her dragon radar close to where the ball was located.   
  
After the jet finally rolled to a stop and the dome was open the two hopped out and stretched. Bulma walked over to Vegeta with the dragon radar and wild smirk on her face. "Ready to go get the first ball?" Vegeta nodded and smirked as well, he couldn't wait to see what they looked like.  
  
Bulma clicked the top a few times and looked to the left a little. It's that way about umm 300 feet. Vegeta nodded and the two walked off across the grass. Bulma hugged her coat closer as the night wind blew against them. Vegeta flared his ki a bit to protect them both from the chilly winds.  
  
Bulma stopped and looked downward down a hole. "It's down there." she pointed and then started to dig into her coat pocket. She pulled out a flash light and clicked it on. Vegeta scooped up Bulma and jumped up slightly and floated in the air. He floated forward then down into the crack.   
  
Bulma moved the flash light around trying to see what was around them. Bulma clicked the radar again and pointed ahead of them a bit. "It's down over there but I don't see it." She moved the flashlight around more but all they saw was dirt, rocks, and grass.  
  
Vegeta screeched the best he could with his eyes but saw nothing. "Maybe it's under something?"   
  
Bulma looked at him. "Yea maybe."  
  
Vegeta just shrugged and flew a faster now till he got near the ground then softly touched down. He placed Bulma down on the ground and started to look around more. Bulma clicked the radar and walked ahead a bit. She looked around a few rocks then smiled as she slipped her hand in a hole.   
  
"HEY!" she yelled out to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta turned back to her and walked over. A big smile was on her face as she pulled out a ball that shined a yellowish orange color. Vegeta was taken back a bit by the way it softly glowed. She stood up and held it out so he could see it better.  
  
"So that's a Dragonball?" He picked it out of her extended hand and gave it a look over. Bulma nodded as he looked it over and counted the stars.  
  
"It's the five star ball and our first one." Bulma spoke cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta smirked and handed back to her. "It's very beautiful."   
  
Bulma smile and nodded and tucked it away in her coat pocket. "Now time for dinner."  
  
Vegeta smirked wider. "Now your talking." He scoped her up and flew back up to the jet. Once he set down Bulma again she took out one of the biggest capsules she had and looked for a clearing.  
  
( Sorry for the late updates all but I've had like no time to type. *cries* So I'm looking into big time now into a cheap laptop or something. Then I can just take it around and type. Also I must admit I'm having a bit of a writers block. Plus Saturday I work 13 hours so I've been a little tried too. But I'm typing when I can in my free time. But anyway I'm not too sure what's planned for the next chapter but your guess is good as mine. ^_^;;;   
-Ellen  
http://www.deadjournal.com/users/bluedevil )  
  
Answer Time! 


	26. Animal Magnetism

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 26 -- Animal Magnetism  
  
( Since my loyal fan Mushi-azn asked so many times for kissy kissy action well your gonna get some and a lemon too! So beware if your not old enough and umm stuff. So anyway enjoy! Also quick note reviewer 150 get's a sneak peek first at a drawing done by me of Bulma and Vegeta. ^_~ Reviewer 200 get's a special thank you drawing so be sure to include your email addy's if your not signed in! Now on with the story!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vegeta sat by the window sipping his coffee. A light rain was falling now and made the land around them into a peaceful calm. Bulma was humming about as she cleaned up from their dinner. Vegeta offered to help but she gave him a mug of coffee and shooed him off.  
  
The pitter patter of the rain gave off such a pleasant sound Vegeta was totally relax in the window seat now. Bulma finished up and poured her self a mug and walked over to Vegeta. She just watched him for a moment in the window's reflection, he had such a calm looking face.  
  
He finally turned his head towards Bulma while he gave a sip from his mug. He pulled his legs towards him more and gave her a come here look. Bulma took the offer and sat on the other end of the seat. Bulma sat and blew some hot steam away before she sipped her own mug. Vegeta went back to looking out the window.  
  
"Bulma?" he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma looked up from her mug at him. "Hmm?"   
  
"Where do you see your self going?"  
  
Bulma blinked at first. She was taken back a bit by the questions. She looked down into the tan color of her coffee then out the window as well. "Well…" She paused for a moment. "I'm not too sure anymore. You sorta came in and changed everything. I'm more or less just going with it and seeing where it's taking me. Why do you ask?"  
  
Vegeta looked down then over at her. "Just wondering." He spoke rather softly but he didn't look down or sad, just a look of utter, calm.  
  
Bulma shrugged and sipped her mug. The rain was having such a calming effect on her as well. She stretched her head up a bit and nestled into a cozy spot. They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the rain outside and drinking their coffee.  
  
Vegeta finished his and got up. He walked over and placed the mug in the sink. He turned back to Bulma but stayed where he was. She sat there with her knees close to her and holding her mug tightly. A slight smile crept on his face as he looked at her. His eyes could never tire of looking at her, not in a million years.  
  
Bulma glanced back at Vegeta who was just leaning against the sink counter. She smiled warmly and he smiled back ever so softly. He pushed away and walked over to her as she turned back to looking out the window. Vegeta sat back down but kept his back to the window and looked at Bulma.  
  
"Finished yet?"   
  
Bulma looked down in her mug and nodded yes. Vegeta took it from her and walked back over and placed it in the sink as well. He smiled more as Bulma's arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned around and chuckled slightly as she nuzzled her face into the front of him.  
  
"Come on you." He said with a slight laugh as he picked her up.   
  
He carried her into the bedroom and set her down back on the floor. Bulma went over to her stuff she had unpacked and pulled out some warm pj's for herself. Vegeta just tossed on a new shirt and dark blue pajama bottoms. Bulma undressed and pulled on a tank top and her own pajama bottoms.  
  
Vegeta who finished first slipped in under the covers and Bulma soon crawled under as well. She snuggled extra close to Vegeta and taking in all his warmth. Vegeta smiled and held her close. Vegeta nestled himself and Bulma down for sleep but Bulma laid awake even though her eyes were close.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He opened one eye at her and saw her looking at him. "Hmm?"  
  
Bulma looked down for a moment then back up at him. "Can we…you know…well go..to umm.."  
  
Vegeta smirked at her shyness. "You mean go to our place?"  
  
Bulma gave a soft nod.  
  
Vegeta leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Of course. We can go at anytime we want."  
  
Bulma smiled a bit but her face soften a bit and grew slightly red. "But how do we..get there?"  
  
"Easily" Vegeta closed his eyes and just laid there.  
  
Bulma frowned a bit. She just looked down at comforter covering them. She wasn't sure last time how she got there or even if she could do it again. She was worried that she might not be able to get back even though Vegeta just said it was easy.  
  
After a minute or so Vegeta opened one eye and saw the troubled look on Bulma face. He opened both of his eyes and slid his other hand to hold her face. Bulma looked back up at him as he brushed a bit of hair away.  
  
"Woman you need to relax. I said it's easy and it is. Just calm your self and close your eyes and just want to there with me and you shall. Ok?"  
  
Bulma did nothing at first but finally gave a small nod and closed her eyes. Vegeta closed his own and got cozy once more. Bulma after a bit finally did calm down and relaxed. She let her heart flow out with the want to go there and be with Vegeta in that beautiful world of their own. Bulma let out a last breath and the world went white in a blinding flash. The light soon started to fade and a new world came into view.  
  
It was very warm and was all over her body. It was like she was inside Vegeta's warmth it self it was so warm and comfortable to be in. She closed her eyes and took and deep breath in, taking in the warmth to it's fullest. Then a slight chuckled came from in front of her. She stopped what she was doing and opened her eyes to ahead of her.  
  
Vegeta stood there smiling at her as his hair was blown around gently in a warm wind. She was a little surprised at first he wasn't wearing the outfit from before nor were they in the same place. She gasped a little as she looked all around.  
  
The sky was a bright and wonderful blue. The lagoon waters to the right of them were as clear as glass that faded further out into a sea green bluish color in the deeper end. Around the lagoon were huge cliffs and the sea could be heard quietly on the other side. She turned around and saw the cliffs of the lagoon come down and meet the land.  
  
As she turned fully she saw they where on what looks to be like a island, a very wonderful on in fact. She just looked around in awe of it all. Vegeta smiled and walked to her and slid his arms around her waist and across her bare flesh.   
  
"You like?"  
  
Bulma nodded and watched as a pair of shinning blue cranes flew by in the sky. She turned back to Vegeta full of questions and eagerness to explore. "Why is it different?"  
  
Vegeta let go and gently took her hand. He smiled and tugged her to come with him as they started to walk down the white sand of the beach. "Well this places changes to fit us so to speak. It's a combination of both of our imaginations I suppose. We were some place cold before so it becomes some place warm for us here."  
  
Bulma smiled and loved the look of Vegeta's bare flesh and the rich tone it was colored. It looked so nice in the bright warm sun light. He had no shirt on and only a pair of tan cargo's on. Bulma was surprised she was were so little herself. She had on a white tank top that was cut short and a short light yellow sundress.   
  
"I see. Can we go back to the place we were at before some other time?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Like I've said, this place is what we want it to be."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes as she smelled the sweet salt air and leaned against Vegeta as they walked slowly. Vegeta's hand let go of her own and slid around her waist. Birds in the forest to the left of them was filled with wonderful songs from many birds. The sand was hot but not hot enough to burn their feet and soft like fine powered.  
  
Bulma lifted her head and saw a path that lead into the forest. A opening in the trees that was lit by breaks in the canopy. Bulma smiled and grabbed Vegeta's hand. "Let's go in there."  
  
Vegeta looked to where she was looking and smirked at the chance to explore. "Sure." Bulma smiled and pulled him towards the path.   
  
Once on the path it was slightly cooler. Birds and other animals sung out as they walked down the dirt path. Bulma's heart raced along with Vegeta's as they looked around at the flowers that also grew around. In colors and hues that would never be found on normal flowers. The smells they gave off were simply heavenly.  
  
Bulma felt so alive while she looked at everything. Birds from Earth and birds like she never have seen before were all in the trees. Vegeta smirked at some of the rare Vegetsei birds that flew by them. Some monkeys jumped from tree to tree in playful acts. Bulma laughed a little as one started to chase another.  
  
They walked on till they came to the end of the path and to a field of grass that changed color as it blew in the wind. First it was a red hue and as it blew forward it shifted into a purple hue. It rocked back then forward again and went to a blue tone. Bulma's mouth hung open as she watched the grass flow into all the colors in the rainbow.  
  
"wow" was all she let out.  
  
Vegeta looked on in the same awe. "yea wow."  
  
Bulma's face grew into a huge smile and she let go of Vegeta's hand. She laughed and ran off into the grass with her arms out stretched to her sides. The grass was tall enough so her fingers could brush through it as she ran. She laughed and spun around as it changed color.  
  
Vegeta just smiled at walked after her but was happy just to watch her run around like she was. She had stopped after a little ways in and plopped down on to the ground. When Vegeta finally walked over to where she was she was just laying down with her arms and legs spread out. Like she was about to make a snow angel.  
  
Vegeta sat down next to her and gazed warmly at her. He raised a brow as a smirk crossed her face. She glanced over at Vegeta, still smirking. "You said we can do anything here right?"  
  
Vegeta nodded but was wondering what she was up to. "Ok" was all she said as she sat up. "Well then let's play a game." She smiled now warmly at him.  
  
"What are you up to woman?" Vegeta thought to himself. "Sure, what game?"  
  
Bulma gave a seductive glare and slipped down on to all fours. Vegeta blinked as she crawled to him and grabbed his chin. "Tag" Vegeta gave a slight nod yes as she looked at him with narrow eyes.  
  
Vegeta was taken back a bit as a soft growl came from her. It was a little deeper than he though she would do. "Mmm and your it." Vegeta smirked slightly at the though of chasing her down but he had no clue on what she was about to do.  
  
She gave a almost evil tooth grin as she back off on all fours. Then a light started to engulf her and Vegeta had to raise his arm in front of him to block it. When the light finally died off he look in shock in front of him.  
  
There stood a full grown tiger in the place Bulma was before. The only odd thing was it's fur were it was normally suppose to be orange or white was a ice bluish color near the bottom and faded into a bright blue at the top of the tiger. The tiger had wonderful black stripes and it seemed to smirk at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at the tiger with wide eyes. He never though Bulma would think of doing such a thing. It seemed to smirk at him then took off running at a great speed through the grass then into the forest. Vegeta stood up and watched the tiger run off.  
  
"Bulma!?" was all he could sputter out at first. Then he seemed to finally snap himself out of it. Then his own evil smirk seemed to cross his own face. "If that's the way she wants to play it go right ahead."  
  
Vegeta stood there for a moment wondering what form to take. Then a beast he saw in a book once came to mind. It was big and strong, he knew he could play fair and be a tiger as well but where is the fun in that? He concentrated and a white light over took him as he changed his form.  
  
Bulma ran as fast as she could in her new form. She laughed inside at the look Vegeta gave her as she changed into a tiger. The whole changing thing was just some idea that popped into her mind as she thought about the fact that they could anything they wants her. Well she wanted to test that out so she changed into her favorite animal, a tiger.  
  
Bulma was amazed on how it felt to run like one. She came upon some rocks and jumped from one to the other. She wanted to get up high so she could spot Vegeta before he could spot her. She wondered what he was going to do to find her. Just fly around, become a tiger as well, or maybe something else? She really didn't have a clue but she knew he was cunning so she kept her eyes wide open.  
  
As she hopped upward on to the last rock she saw she was on a hill now with a few trees, some tall grass and a huge rock that at the other end of the grass. She slid into the grass and hid low, looking downward to see if she could see any signs of him. The wind blew the grass back and forth as she waited.  
  
A huge wind blew past her and she was able to hear a faint flapping sound but brushed it off. She stayed quite as she watched but then started to hear something else. It was breathing, heavy deep breathing. She looked to her right and left and saw nothing. Then she heard a chuckle, one she could never mistake for anyone else. She packed a little, where was he?  
  
She turned around low in the grass and slowly lifted her head up from the grass, making sure to keep her new ears back from being seen. Her eyes widen at the site in front of her now. A bit of stone feel and almost made her jump. She slowly backed away but deep down she knew he saw her.  
  
She dug her claws into the ground and dashed off down the side of the hill. She heard the loud sound of flapping of wings as she dashed down from rock to rock. A huge shadow from above came over her as she got to the bottom. She dashed through the forest as fast as she could go and more. She came speeding out in the grass and stopped and looked up to see nothing.   
  
Her eyes shifted around as she saw nothing. But Vegeta wasn't any where to be seen. She was a little amazed at what he had become. She never expect to see a huge dragon before sitting on the huge rock. He was a deep red color in skin and had to be a good 30 feet tall.  
  
She slunk down in the grass wondering on what she should do. She though about if she should change into something else. But before she could come up with any idea's a huge whoosh came and something grabbed her. Before she knew it she was hundreds of feet in the air. She looked up and saw the toothy dragon smile of Vegeta looking down at her. He had her in his back leg's grip and hanging in mid air now.  
  
Bulma frowned as he flew them both into the air. "show off" she muttered.  
  
Vegeta glared at her slightly at what she just said. He banked fast to the right and went speeding downward. "GAHH!!" Bulma cried out as he went down towards the ground.  
  
Vegeta dive down then upward sharply before he hit the ground. He spun around and tossed Bulma up in the air and caught her with his front hands. He pulled her closer as he flew close and very fast over the ground and trees.  
  
Vegeta chuckled as he spun again and shot upward. He went up till he went through a cloud and came out of the upper side of it. He spread his wings wide and glided between the clouds. Bulma growled a bit at not being in control any more. So she bite his hand with her new sharp teeth. Vegeta cried out and dropped her. Bulma laughed as she flew from him and into a cloud.  
  
Vegeta grumbled and dove down to get her. When he came out of the bottom of the cloud she was no where in sight. He flew in midair looking for her. He heard a giggle and saw her back to normal and dove down towards the ground. She waved as she fell but something caught his eye, a Saiyan tail waving in the air as she fell.  
  
A low growl came from him as the white light came back around him. This time he was wearing a tight fitting blue jumpsuit and white armor. Unlike normal Saiyan armor it stopped at his waist and had only gold straps instead of pads to the sides. (A/N: The armor he wears when he fights the Cell in DBZ. ^-^ I simply love that outfit!) He had on white gloves and boots as well. He wrapped his tail around him and dove down after her. He sped up and flew at his full speed after her.  
  
Bulma "eep!" in surprise at the speed Vegeta moved at. She wondered for a moment if he could really move that fast in real life. Before she knew it Vegeta had grabbed her and slowed them down. Vegeta gazed at her hungrily as he held her. She look at his outfit and smirked.  
  
"What do you have on?" She spoke up.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "It's a typical Saiyan warrior outfit with my own twist."  
  
Bulma smiled. "It's nice…. Hmmm"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow at the "hmmm" part. Then Bulma's clothes she was wearing before turned a bright white then seemed to melt and reform on her in the same outfit as Vegeta's but a female version.   
  
"There" Bulma said as she smiled at him.  
  
Vegeta huffed. "Copycat"  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out at him playfully. This only made Vegeta growl deep as one of his hands slipped down to her bottom and grabbed it. Bulma gasped a little at the sudden movement. She just glared at him as he smirked at her.  
  
"Keep that up woman and you might just get in real trouble." Vegeta seductively hissed.  
  
Bulma gave a little snobbish look. "Keep what up?"  
  
"Acting so Saiyan like and looking like one too." Vegeta slid his hand up to her tail and stroked it gently with his thumb.  
  
Bulma stiffened at the touch but it felt like a rush of bliss all over her. "Mmmm" she moaned out. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. "Do that again."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "You mean this?" Vegeta started at the base of her tail and ran this thumb over it ever so softly and down to about 1/3 of it. Bulma's body reacted and jerk into him as a moan escaped from her lips once more.  
  
Vegeta held her closer and moved his face towards her ear. "Just wait till I really do that to you."   
  
His warm words filled Bulma with need for him. "Mmm Vegeta." she purred out as she grabbed on to one of his straps.  
  
Vegeta gazed down into her eyes as she looked up at him with a look he couldn't refuse. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They didn't pulled back after the first one, only gazed at each other for a moment. Then Vegeta moved in once more and deepen the kiss.  
  
Bulma was lusting for him now and wanted to taste every part of him. The stroke on her tail suddenly rushed her body into lust over drive. She slightly wondered if that's what happen to Vegeta when she stroked his tail. She smirked in the kiss and let one of her hands slip down to his tail.  
  
Lazy like she stroked her pointer finger down part of it. As soon as she touch the fur Vegeta started to kiss her very deeply. His tongue wild and gentle at the same time. His taste growing ever sweeter. His grip on her tighten as she stoked it again. Bulma wanted to be taken right then and there and she could feel Vegeta burning for the same thing.   
  
Vegeta took once last lingering wrap from her tongue and pulled back. He looked at her with pure lust on his face. "Woman…" His breathe was deep and heavy, even his voice grew deeper. "I…I need you…now, right now."  
  
Bulma gazed at him with the same lustful look. "Then take me." Bulma moaned out. She was in a buzz of lust for him. Vegeta smirked then looked away from her and his eyes grew narrow in concentration. The world around them shifted to all white then a huge room came into view.  
  
It was made of a white marble glowed in a soft blue hue. Before them was a huge bed with crimson red sheet and soft white pillows. A pole came up from each corner and up to a canopy that had a white silk fabric on it. Bulma blinked and saw a red symbol above the bed. She knew she saw it someplace before. She thought for a moment and remembered it was on the armor he wore when they fist came to their world.  
  
She looked to the left of them and saw 5 huge columns of the same stone that made up the room. It had 7 arch ways behind them that was open to the outside. Bulma was amazed at the view outside of the room. Vegeta looked down and saw her gazing outward. He turned them towards the arch ways and smirked.  
  
"That's Vegetsei."  
  
Bulma blinked and looked up at him for a moment. He had such a look of pride in his eyes and a slight sadness. She turned back and smiled. "It's very beautiful."  
  
Before them was a lust dark green garden filled with blue and light red flower. Beyond that was a pool that went off a edge and seemed to blend in with the sky. On Earth they call them infinity pools. The sky was a light bluish green and filled with clouds that were in pink and orange hues. A half moon sat near the horizon and a cresset moon sat mid sky and seem smaller than the moon below.  
  
"Yea, it was." Vegeta said softly.  
  
Bulma looked back up at him and ran her hand over his cheek. "Thank you." She said softly.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked down at her as she gazed at him warmly. "For what?"  
  
Bulma smiled more and her eyes grew slightly watery with tears. "For everything. For showing me this, for being with me. For…loving me." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she just smiled at him.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smile back at her. "It's my pleasure." He leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose softly against her own. "And one I only wish to return." He purred.  
  
Bulma smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked toward the bed. He laid he down on the silken sheets and gave her a good look over in the Saiyan armor. "You look good in that."  
  
Bulma smiled and ran her hands down and over his chest plate. "So do you."  
  
Vegeta smirked and crawled on top of her. Looming over her while giving one last gaze. Vegeta leaned in a sniffed her slightly before licking her skin above the blue suit's fabric. He licked his way slowly up till he came to her ear lobe.  
  
He playfully licked and nipped at it then back down her neck more. He wanted more of her skin so he backed away and lifted her up a bit.  
  
He pulled the armor off of her and tossed it to the side then took off his own and did the same. Then with a low growl he went down to the edge of the fabric on her neck. He bit down on it with his teeth and ripped some of it off. Bulma's blood rushed as she licked her skin that was just before covered with the blue suit.  
  
He moved his hand over her right side being sure to brush her breast lightly as his hand made it's way up. It used his hand to pulled the fabric more apart as he showered her flesh with kisses and nips. Bulma turned her head away as he reached the tender spot of the neck. The part where he should bite, that still called him even in the world of theirs it called to him.  
  
So he gave into it slight and took her flesh between his teeth and bite down on it a little hard. Bulma moaned out and arched towards him as she ran her hands along his back side. He sucked on the flesh he tugged on but was careful not to bite down hard enough to break her skin. He didn't want to risk it anywhere till it was the right time.  
  
Vegeta finished sucking and let go and licked the spot. Feeling himself become a little too egger he grabbed part of the suit and ripped it clear off of Bulma. Bulma let out a little cry in surprise as Vegeta ripped it off of her. She was a little surprised it came off so easily.   
  
Vegeta smiled as she laid almost naked under him. Vegeta started back where he was before and went lower till he came down to her bra. He tore the front part in the middle and slid it off of her. His smile grew as her breasts laid open to before him. He took off his gloves and tossed them to the side.  
  
His right hand went softly around her left breast and he brought his mouth down to her right breast. Softly he licked the top of her nipple then licked the circle around it. As he finished the circle he brought his mouth totally down on it. He held her breast as he sucked on it and played with her nipple in his mouth. The other hand clasped and rocked her other breast back and forth. He would stop her and there to rub her nipple between his thumb and finger.  
  
After a bit her switched and did the same thing to each other breast. Bulma was moaning out here and there as Vegeta fondled with her. She would arch up sometimes so that her own burning passion would rub against his own. After a while she got herself in a really good position and rubbed hard. This cause him to stop what he was doing and look up at her.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow as he looked up at her. She looked at him pleadingly and rubbed again. Vegeta responded by rubbing his own lions over hers and slid back up to her face. They kissed with great passion then Bulma started he own assault on Vegeta's neck.  
  
"Mmm Vegeta." She moaned as she spoke between kisses. "Take me…now"   
  
Vegeta's breathe was deep and heavy now as Bulma's lips tasted his own skin. He took in a deep breath and sat up slightly. He almost tore off the suit while taking the top part off. He didn't want to wait so he tore off the pants and his boxers. His right hand ran back down the side of Bulma and he tore the side of her panties. After they were tossed away as well he lined himself up on top of her.  
  
Bulma's hands ran down and clasped around his firm buttocks and she pulled him into him more. Vegeta chuckled a bit then used his legs to spread her open. He grabbed himself at the end and brushed two fingers along Bulma's pubic hairs. Bulma moaned at the slight touch and was dying for him now.  
  
Vegeta brushed again but deeper this time till he found her opening. He adjusted himself and nudged the tip of his penis in her. Then with a slight trust went in more. Carefully he slowly went in and moved himself over her. He sat her up slightly with one arm as he pulled back slightly.  
  
Bulma grabbed his behind harder as he pumped into her once more. Bulma arched slightly upward with each slow pump Vegeta gave into her. The movement was slow at first as flesh grew and swelled to make room for each other. But as adjustments were made the speed picked up.  
  
Vegeta held on to Bulma tight as he pumped into her. Lust was over taking both them to the extreme's as both wanted to go faster and harder. Vegeta was going to make sure to hold on as long as he could, he wanted to make Bulma happy this time for what she did for him on the beach. He went harder and faster as she moaned out with pleasure.  
  
Sweat covered the both of them as they went on. Bulma could feel a tightening pressure building up in her lower part. Like a rock was sitting in her guts. She could feel she was close but not quite there yet. If only Vegeta would go a little faster she could have a orgasm. She tightened her hands around Vegeta's behind and moaned out the word "faster"  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly and went slightly faster. He body was now thundering her as she tighten below him. She arched slightly up and her nail dug into him as she groaned out. "ohh…veggeetaaa." Vegeta winced as her nail dug into his flesh. He slowed down and took a slight breather as she laid in a state of temporary bliss.  
  
Vegeta was happy he could give her what she was feeling right now. But soon his own called to him. Vegeta looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw the own need in his face and she nodded him for him to continue. He kissed her lips as he trusted in again. Bulma's hands ran up to the dip in his back and helped him rock into her.  
  
Vegeta got back into the pace he need to be in. After a while his own skin turned rock hard his grip on Bulma behind him grew tighter. He pushed and pulled himself back and forth in her as he grew close. Bulma felt him tense up and leaned in closer to his ear. "I love you." she warmly whispered.  
  
Vegeta grunted with one last thrust. "I..lov…unnn… youu….too" Vegeta spilled into Bulma as she held on to him tightly now. Out of breath he laid down on top Bulma. She didn't mind his weight although one of her boobs were being slightly crushed but that was ok, she could take it.   
  
Vegeta panted and shifted his weight finally off of Bulma and rolled to the side. Bulma cuddled up to him and he responded by loosely hanging his arm around her waist. After a little bit Vegeta's breathing returned to normal and he seemed to come down off of his sex high so to speak.  
  
He turned his head kissed Bulma's forehead and pulled her a little closer to him. He was happy he could make love to her here cause he would have gone mad with out some type of relief like this in the real world. He just wanted to get those Dragonballs, make Bulma a Saiyan and mate the hell out of her. Basically Bulma wanted the same and felt the same way.  
  
Bulma wanted to drift off to sleep but she kept herself awake. She started to wonder about the room they were in in. "Vegeta?" She finally spoke up.  
  
Vegeta turned to her with a soft smile on his face. "Hm?"  
  
"Where are we?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Vegeta blinked. "I told you, this was Vegetsei."  
  
Bulma sighed slightly. "Yea I got that but what is this place?"  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly more. "The royal palace of course. This use to be my room."  
  
Bulma didn't show any change in expression at first. She glanced around then smiled more. She didn't think she would ever get over the fact that he was a prince. She knew he didn't really have a planet or a kingdom anymore but being here was a glance into the world he was originally from. Where he was born, and lived for so many years.  
  
"Would you like to go look around it?" Vegeta spoke up as Bulma thought about things.  
  
Bulma snapped out of it and looked at Vegeta and smiled. "Yea that would nice, but umm. I don't think I can walk right now." She turned a little red.  
  
Vegeta chuckled bit and gave her a slight squeeze with his arm. "I know what you mean. I'm all sore. Maybe later then."  
  
"Yea." Bulma spoke softly.   
  
The two of them just laid there for about 15 minutes or so. Just relaxing and watching the clouds move about outside. Vegeta finally sat up and stretched his arms upward. The sheets draped over his lower parts as he looked outward more. He really did miss Vegetsei, it was a lovely planet on some parts. What he didn't miss was some of the people and what they did.  
  
He turned to Bulma who was hiding under the sheets. "Care to go poke around now?"  
  
Bulma popped her head out and smile and nodded. Vegeta chuckled and messed up her hair with his hand. Bulma just frowned as he hair was suddenly turned into a rat's nest.  
  
"Heh funny." She groaned as she sat up. She stretched her arms forward as a white light engulfed her body. When the light went away a blue jump suit remained. On top of it was a white Saiyan armor like before but the gloves came up to her elbows and the boots to her knee caps. Her hair was neatly brushed and hanging behind her.  
  
Vegeta huffed and looked her over. Bulma caught the huff and looked at him. "What I really do like it. It's sleek." She winked and Vegeta just rolled his eyes.   
  
He turned to get out of the bed as his own body was covered in a white light. He tugged on one of his gloves as the light went away. He had on a blue jump suit and same type of armor but had the red crest on the chest plate and a red cape flowing off the back end. The inner part of the cape was dark black and the suit now had a low cut neck line.  
  
Bulma looked him over. "Oooo fancy!" Vegeta huffed once more and waited for her to hop out of bed. Bulma got the hint and jumped out with a tail wagging behind her.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow as his own hung lazily behind him. "You really can't wait can you?"  
  
Bulma smiled and shook he head no. Vegeta chuckled and held out her arm. Bulma grabbed it and her tail wrapped around Vegeta's tail. Vegeta stiffened like a board admittedly. Bulma noticed it and looked at him with concern.  
  
"Did…I do something wrong?" She said softly as she drew back her tail away from his.  
  
Vegeta finally blinked and looked at her. "Umm no. It's just… when Saiyans do that it's one of the highest form of affection. It…it just caught me off guard is all." He loosened up and held her face in his hand. "I..didn't know you would do that. It's a honor to felt that. Thank you." He smiled at Bulma and gave her a soft kiss as his own tail wrapped it's end around hers.  
  
Bulma smiled in the kiss and as they pulled away she said "My pleasure." She took his arm once more and let him lead the way as they went towards the door, arm in arm, and tail in tail.  
  
( Ellen: Ok everyone say, AWWWWW!!! . God…I really wish I was Bulma right about now. But any who you guys asked for more lovin and I hope you liked what you got. ^_^ In the next chapter the two love birds poke around the royal palace and Bulma finds out a few things from Vegeta's dark past! Oooooo!! So stay tune for the next chapter of The Him And Her Situation!   
  
Jessica: It's Vegeta-lious!  
Ellen: So true!  
Cell: Where am I?  
Ellen: In my story I wrote  
Cell: Oh yaaa  
Jessica: *smacks Cell*  
Cell: HEY!  
Ellen: *hops around* Disclaimers are fun!  
Jessica: YES! *hops around as well*  
Cell: *sweat drop*  
Ellen: Boy this chapter was long!  
Jessica: Yea it was, do more!  
Ellen: YEA!!  
Jessica: And more kissing!  
Ellen: YEAAA!!  
Cell: And more Mr. Cell!  
Ellen: errr….. Ok!  
Cell: good!  
Ellen: Cell?  
Cell: Yes Ellen my sweet?  
Ellen: Can we have kids?  
Cell: umm no  
Ellen: Ok I'll go ask Vegeta then.  
Cell: *sweat drop*  
  
http://www.deadjournal.com/users/bluedevil = For updates on how the fan fic is going. )  
  
Answer Time!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: aww thanky, but umm . what did I do? *looks around*  
  
Mushi-azn (for chp 25) : Well here ya go this chapter was just for youuu! And umm ya . I know I'm bad but I haven't been in the mood, slap me now! But I'll try and get some done, it's just well….a brain fart? ?  
  
Veggie chan:  
(chp 24) LMAO! . I know many think Cell is gay but that wreaks my hopes of having his children someday. MUHAHAA!!!  
Cell: …..umm no  
Ellen: *cries*  
Cell: ….fine!  
Ellen: WEEE! *runs off to get cookies*  
(chp 21) Mmmmm I love that stuff. *get all hungry*  
(chp 20) Hehehe ya she's dead, or is she?! Ooooo! Is it a fore shadow or a red herring you decided! And umm we'll see about him, he has issues he needs to work out so will see.  
(chp 19) . My cliffies aren't that bad. I could be REALLLY EVIL but I'm not just yet. ^_^  
*suddenly has a M on her forehead* . MUST KILL!!!! *runs off all insane like*  
(chp 16) LMAO! Sorry if it is confusing Oo I didn't mean it! I swear!  
(chp 15) lol That's wasn't that bad. ^_^ Just wait till the errr . I can't talk about that yet. It's a spoiler so don't ask. .  
(chp 10) Aww ya that happens to me too. I just go back and re read it all.  
(chp 9) Yes . veryyyy!  
(chp 8) O___O AHHH!!  
(chp 7) lol you want a lot of people to die huh? And maybe he will and maybe he wont. Maybe I'll just have Mr. Rogers suddenly replace him! MUAHHAHAA!!!  
(chp 6) neither do I and I write the story O_O!!  
(chp 5) Hehehe thanky!  
(chp 4) Hmmm maybe I will, in a other story . *thinks about it*  
(chp 3) Thanky!  
(chp 2)LMAO!! Why thanky you!  
(chp 1) Awwww! Thanky! Your making me blush stop it! =P 


	27. Remembering Yammy

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 27 -- Remembering Yammy  
  
Vegeta opened the door with one hand as it swung outward. Before them was a long hall with doors leading off to rooms to the left of them. To the right of the hall were more columns like in Vegeta's room and lots of arch ways open to the outside. There were a few birds flying and singing out side but really the only sound was of them walking on the stone floor.  
  
They came to the middle way of the hall and Vegeta stopped them. "Down the other end was my parents bedroom." He pointed and she saw huge white doors with the red crest on them.  
  
"What's that red symbol?" She pointed out.  
  
Vegeta looked at the doors then chuckled a little. "It's the crest of the royal house of Vegeta."  
  
Bulma just looked it for a moment or two then turned back to Vegeta. "It fits you guys."  
  
Vegeta blinked and took a quick glance at the crest then back at Bulma. "You think?" Bulma nodded and Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Well down this hall will bring us to the main intersection. It's basically a room which leads to all the other points in the palace. A interchange of sorts." He lead Bulma along a hall that was lit nicely by small lights high on the walls.  
  
When they came out of the hall and into the main intersection Bulma was left in awe. The floor was done in many different color stones and seemed to show a whole map of Vegetsei she guessed. Between each door way there was a wonderfully carved pillar of a bird holding up a lower part of the ceiling. The ceiling came out then went into a large dome above them. It was painted of a night sky with two full moons in it. Each star was a small light that lit the whole room up. The light seemed to reflect off the stone and make the lighting only brighter and warmer.  
  
Vegeta took her to the middle of the room as she looked all around them. The room was done with such detail it was simply breath taking. Vegeta smiled at her reaction as she looked all about. Although part of him was sadden that he could never really do this. He could never show he around Vegetsei and explore all of it together. He could only show her what he knew of and what details he could remember.  
  
He looked at two great pillars that stood next to a grand hall way. The birds were larger than the rest and done in a red marble of some kind. The bird of legend was sacred on Vegetsei. It lead the race of warriors into and through battles long before. And even when killed it rose again from the ashes to fight once more. The scarlet phoenix was said to be the sprit of all Saiyans and to see it was the greatest honor of all.  
  
But he doubt that the phoenix would ever rise again. If it did it had no planet left to rise from. For a while on Earth he almost forgot that he was even a prince. When the time comes he has to lead a whole race of people. He has to be their voice, their power, their pride. He wasn't to sure if he should lead or if he ever will. He wondered about his mother and child with in her.  
  
"Vegeta? Hey…are you ok?" Bulma asked as she looked at him.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at Bulma. "Uhh what?"  
  
"I said are you ok? You looked all serious there, what's up?" Bulma's face went into a slight frown as she tried to look for some answers in his eyes.  
  
He shook his head. "It's nothing."  
  
Bulma frowned more and let go of his arm. She came around the front of him and folded her arms. "That didn't look like nothing to me. I can feel something's wrong."  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched ever so slightly. She was right, she could probably feel the sorrow he was feeling the moment before. "I…I don't want to talk about it." Vegeta turned from Bulma's gaze and looked down at the floor ahead.  
  
Bulma's face fell a little at the sudden cold shoulder. She clasped her hands together over her heart and looked down at the floor as well. "Why" She said rather softly.  
  
Vegeta searched him self for a moment then closed his eyes with a sigh. "It's nothing worth worrying about. Just drop it, please." Vegeta's own voice was low as well.  
  
Bulma looked back up not knowing really what to do. She wanted to go to him and hold him or should she just do what he asked and leave it alone. But the feeling she was getting from him, it was so deep and painful. She just wanted to make it go away, to make the pain stop for him.  
  
"I…I can't." She took a few quick steps forward and hugged his waist from behind. "I just want to help." The last part came out a plea rather than a statement.  
  
Vegeta stiffened then his shoulders shifted forward as he looked downward. He looked down at her hands that tried to hold him so tightly. "You…" He closed his eyes and broke free of her grip and started to walk down the hall in front of him. He stopped at the entrance and glanced back at Bulma. "You can't." He said softly and walked onward.  
  
As soon as he was gone from her view Bulma fell to her knees. Tears gathered in her eyes but never fell as she looked ahead. "I…I…I…." A single fat tear rolled down her cheek. "I just wanted to help you." she whispered softly. She closed her eyes a few more tears rolled down. After brushing them away she stood up and walked off down some random hall.  
  
Bulma walked slowly down the halls. She didn't know where she was going nor cared. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and go away from Vegeta. She only wanted to help him and he tossed it back in her face. A sob came from her mouth as she could still fell his pain in her. She wanted just to get away from him, away from the pain that was hurting now the both of them.  
  
After a little ways more she came into a throne room. She didn't care to look around and only walked through it somberly. She saw a door ahead of her that branched off from the room she was in. She walked over and slowly opened the door. A light slowly came on and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my" she cried out.  
  
Vegeta sat in a corner with his knees to his chest. He looked outward and utterly hated himself. He wanted to get up and beat the living shit out of himself at that point. He felt waves of pain, guilt, sorrow, betrayal, and many other things come from Bulma and wash over him. He could only image how she was taking his feelings. He even regretted ever starting to bond with her now. He wanted only to have her happy and not know his pain.  
  
Only he should care his pain, no other's should ever feel it. Especially Bulma! He sighed, "Dad was right, all I ever do is fuck up things. I can't even be happy and let some one in." Tears started to fill his own eyes but he kept them back from ever falling. He looked upward and closed his eyes tightly. "Yammy, what do I do?" He spoke out softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Bulma looked all around at all of the paintings. The older ones seem to start on the left side of the room and grow newer to the right side. Bulma walked slowly and looked at each one. Each seemed to be a family painting of the royal family for each generation. Bulma made her way pasted the kings of the past till she came to a rather usual painting it seemed. It didn't fit the others at all. All the ones before it were a strong unbreakable family image. But this one was of a older lady and a small boy. She was smiling warmly and had a small boy who was smiling happily as well next to her.  
  
She looked down at the bottom but frowned cause she couldn't read what it said. She looked back up and over to the right. There was only one more painting after it. It was of the current Vegeta family. She moved over and looked at Vegeta in the painting. He looked so strong and brave but not happy. She looked down and saw the same name as on the other painting on this one. She glanced back at the other one, it was either Vegeta or Veldock from what she could tell.  
  
But then she moved in closer and looked at way the eyes were painting, she could tell it was Vegeta. But who was this woman he was with? What made him lose his smile like he had in the painting? Was it cause she died or maybe something else. She just had to find out.  
  
Vegeta just looked at Bulma as she looked up at the painting. His face was blank and totally unreadable but his mind was screaming. He heard Bulma softly say to her self, "who is she?" as she looked up at the older woman. Vegeta took a deep and quite breath in, he hoped Bulma was ready for this.  
  
"Her name was Yamin Vegeta but everyone just called her Yammy." Vegeta spoke softly.  
  
Bulma spun around with a gasp. She chewed on her lower lip not knowing what to do. Should she be angry, understanding, sad, torn apart? She had no clue so she only stood there, looking at him.   
  
There was a errie silence for a while till Vegeta looked down and seemed to tense up. "I'm…sorry for what happen. I just….I just don't want you to know some things…. Some…painful things about me just yet."  
  
Bulma wanted to run to him but last time that didn't work too good so she stayed put. "I see" she spoke ever so softly. "Is that you, in the painting?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and looked over at the painting. A stab of sorrow hit his heart as flash backs of what happen came in. "Yes and she's who I don't want to talk about."  
  
Bulma blinked and looked a bit in shock. "But why?"  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists as he tensed up more. "Because….." was all he said.  
  
"why?" Bulma said in a calm tone, almost like a dove.  
  
"I just can't!" He yelled and ran off suddenly.  
  
Bulma ran to the door and saw him running away at the end off the hall, he was almost already gone. "Please… don't run away from me." she said softly as he was finally gone.  
  
Vegeta just ran and he didn't care where it was to. He ran just like he did on that day at Yammy's village. How he ran through all the rubble and smoke. He ran just like when he was a little boy, covered in gray dust.  
  
He ran till he came to a arch way. He was breathing hard and sweat was rolling down his face. It was like waking up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. He just stood there leaning forward with his arms up against a column. Then he clenched up his fist and punched the huge stone structure.  
  
"YAAMMMMYYYY!!!" he cried out as his fist went into it. Large chunks fell as he just stood there. "yammy" he said softly as he fell to the ground suddenly.  
  
Bulma sat up covered in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard then realized were she was. She calmed herself and looked over at Vegeta. Tears were rolling off of his face as laid where he was. Bulma's heart broke at the site. She leaned over and shook him hard calling out his name.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta please wake up! Please!! Vegeta!!" She cried out she as she shook him hard as she could.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he sat up suddenly. He just looked ahead and seemed to be totally out of it. Like he was a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"V..Vegeta?" Bulma said meekly.  
  
Vegeta finally blinked then felt his cheek. He looked down at the tears on his fingers then over at Bulma. His eyes were red and look tried. The way he looked at her reminded her of a man who just saw a ghost. His gaze went back down to his hands in which were now resting in his lap. He opened his mouth slightly to speak but nothing came out.  
  
Bulma's face grew with worry as she looked at him. She was taken back a bit as she saw a tear rolled down the side of his face. He seemed to be in a utter state of shock if anything.  
  
"I…I couldn't save her." he said as his voice cracked slightly.  
  
Bulma frowned slightly and slowly moved closer just a inch or so. "Save who?" She poke soft and calmly.  
  
Vegeta looked over at her in utter look of shock, his face had even gone pale. "I…I couldn't save Yammy. She…she…and…I…I couldn't save her…I couldn't save anyone….I..I just ran…" he sputtered out.   
  
Bulma wanted to cry but she stopped her self and moved closer and hugged Vegeta. "Shhh it's ok." she spoke softly as she rubbed his back.  
  
Vegeta just stayed still at first which freaked Bulma out. He just didn't do anything as she held him. Then she felt a wet tear fall on her neck. Many others soon followed as she held him close to her. After a while Vegeta seemed to calm down and he stopped crying. Bulma still just held on to him, frighten to let him go.  
  
"Please tell me." she said softly.  
  
"I…I can't." Bulma was about to sigh and finally let it drop but Vegeta pulled back and placed a hand on the side of her face. He moved one finger over her temple. "I..I can show you…but… I shouldn't." His eyes looked so utterly tired as she looked at her.  
  
Before he could pulled away Bulma grabbed his wrist and held his hand in place. "Please I want to know."  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked down for a moment than back up at her. "Are you sure?" Bulma nodded. "Then close your eyes." Bulma did as she was told and Vegeta closed his own as well.  
  
Bulma heard Vegeta's voice saying for her to open her eyes. When she did she was in the middle of what looked like to be a war zone. She looked around and saw what looked like what once were homes were now huge piles of rubble. A thick clouds of a gray smog floated around, raining down and coating the whole world around her gray. She walked carefully forward down what looked like what use to be a street. After a ways she heard someone crying, a young boy.   
  
She walked closer to a wall that was left standing. She turned the corner and saw what looked like to be Vegeta as a child. He was sobbing and holding on to his knee's while he sat in the corner. Her heart broke as she watched him cry. She walked over to him and tried to hold him but her hand went right through him.   
  
"Yammy…where are you?" he sobbed quietly.  
  
His hair had gray dust in it which gave a streaky look to it. He lifted his head up and wiped the last of his tears away. She was surprised to see his face all gray except for some golden tone streaks from his tears. He slowly stood up and walked to what seemed to be a tore apart door frame.  
  
Bulma followed him while he wondered out into the street. He looked to the left and then to the right. He turned to head right but tripped and fell on his face. He sniffled a bit but got right back up. He looked at his hands which were bleeding slightly from being scrapped. He cringed a little at the sudden pain. He blew on them then walked on.  
  
"I gotta find Yammy." he said out loud as he walked on. He gave one last sniffle and wiped his nose. He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled out. "YAMMMYYY!! …. YAMMYY WHERE ARE YOUU!?!?"  
  
Bulma frowned as he called out for this Yammy woman. She wondered about who she might be to him. It was obvious they were very close otherwise he wouldn't have been that upset over it all. Then she heard a voice, it seemed far away.  
  
Vegeta turned a little to the left as his little heart began to beat faster. "YAMMY?" He cried out once more.  
  
"little one! Little one where are you!?" a womanly voice cried out.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta's face light up at the sound of the voice. His tail began to sway happily behind him as he smiled. "YAMMYY!!" he cried out as he ran off. Bulma ran off after him and was surprised how fast he could run for a little kid.   
  
"LITTLE ONE!" cried out the voice again as Vegeta, followed by Bulma, got closer to it's source.  
  
Vegeta ran and stopped at a intersection of two streets. He looked to the right and then the left and smiled brightly and took off down the left road. Bulma ran faster so she could catch up with him. As she turned the corner she was just in time to see Vegeta leaping into the air.  
  
A elderly looking woman stood in the middle of the street with arms out reached. He hair hung behind her and was matted with gray dust and dirt. Her feet were a little bloody from wearing no shoes and her skirt was torn at the bottom slightly, giving her a raggedy look. Vegeta jumped up and into her arms.  
  
She smiled warmly and held on to him tightly and gave a little spin around on her toes. She pulled him away and held him up high as they both smiled at each other. Vegeta giggled as he was tossed a little bit up then caught by the woman.  
  
"YAMMY!" he cried out as he nuzzled into her.  
  
Yammy held Vegeta close like a baby as she stroked through his hair. "Oh my little one, I thought I've lost you."  
  
Bulma walked up to the two smiling at the touching scene. "Grammy, can we go home now?" Vegeta said softly as he looked up at Yammy. Bulma was taking back a bit, Yammy was Vegeta grandmother!?  
  
Yammy smiled in a sad way. She stroked her hand through his hair then gave a quick glance around. "Vegeta, I…yea will go see your mom, how about that?" Vegeta bounced up and down in her arms. "Yea let's go see mommy! I don't like it here anymore."  
  
Yammy kissed his forehead and then held his face. "Yes I know, some bad men came and did a very bad thing. We need to go now but someday it will be beautiful here again."   
  
Vegeta smiled. "Yea mommy and daddy will make it all better. And dad can beat up all the bad men! Daddy's really strong, I want to be strong like him!"  
  
Yammy smiled and chuckled slightly. "Yes you do that but can you do something for your old Grammy?" Vegeta nodded happily. "Just remember this little one, strength and power isn't everything. A Saiyan that fights with his fists is doomed to lose but a Saiyan that fights with his heart can never be beaten. You remember that, promise that you will."  
  
Vegeta smiled and nodded once more. "I promise Yammy, I'll never forget!" Yammy chuckled and held him close once more. A rock behind them fell and Yammy didn't move a inch but it cause Bulma to jump a little. Yammy set Vegeta down on the ground and gave a warm smile.  
  
"Will my little one do one last thing for Yammy?" She spoke sweetly to him. Vegeta gave a nod as he looked up at her with wide hopeful eyes. "Run, I want you to run as fast and as far as you can, can you do that for me?"  
  
Vegeta's face shifted into a frown. "But why Yammy? I don't wanna go, I want to stay with you."  
  
Yammy's eyes filled with tears and see gave a slight glance behind her as a few more rocks fell off in the distance. "Yes yes I know…I know but you have to go. And don't worry my little one, you'll see your old Yammy again soon."  
  
Vegeta sniffled as she pushed him off on his way. Vegeta took a few steps then looked back at Yammy. She gave him a pleading look to go, Vegeta teared up then ran off and did what his Yammy told him to. Bulma watched him run off and didn't know if to say or follow him.  
  
She watched Yammy fall to her knees and start to cry. She stopped when some men talking could be heard. She stood up and watched in horror as ten men came over a rubble pile at her. "There she is!" one cried out as he ran towards her. Yammy tried to run but her bleeding feet slowed her down greatly.  
  
"GAAHAHAAAAAA!!!" she cried out as one of the men shot her with a gun on his hand. Bulma watched in horror as a blast rip through her mid section. She flew what seemed to be in slow motion through the air. Her hands out reached and her face in utter horror as she fell to the ground.  
  
She fell face first and didn't move ever again. Only a pool of blood began to leak out of her and stain the ground. As if god him self was crying for her death a light rain started. Bulma was in utter shock at what just happen then she turned sharply to the right as a boy cried out.  
  
"YYYYYYYAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMYYYYY NNNOOOOO!!!" he cried out as he ran towards her.  
  
Vegeta never ran fully away, he went off and hid behind a large peace of wall down the street a ways. He ran towards her with tears streaming down his face. The men who killed Yammy looked at the kid running towards her and only laughed. Vegeta ran over and looked over is Grandmother's bleeding and dead body.  
  
"Y..yy..yammy…yammy wake up…" he cried. But she never moved no matter how much he cried.  
  
One of the men walked up and stood a good five feet away from him. "Well well well, looky what we have here. A little monkey punk! Hahahaa!!" The other men started to laugh at the joke as they walked forward.  
  
"You…you KILLED HER!!" Vegeta screamed as he clenched his fists so hard they began to bleed slightly from the wounds before.   
  
"HAHAHAA Yea we did, what a old whore." One man laughed.  
  
Vegeta just sniffled as new tears rolled down his face. He could feel Yammy's warm blood soaking into his boots now. Vegeta looked back down at Yammy and choked. He covered his mouth and turned to run. He only managed to trip and fall down.  
  
Bulma's bottom lip was shaking heavily now. "Just leave him alone!" she screamed at the men and tried to pick up a rock to hit them with. She went right through the rock and her scream was never heard. Bulma's heart was shattering as she watched him get up to his knee's.  
  
Vegeta clasped his hand over his mouth but then lurched forward as he threw up. He sobbed slightly and wiped his mouth. The men behind him only laughed more. "Aww the poor baby can't take the carnage." One spoke out. Another smiled, "So let's put him to bed already." The men nodded and one raised his arm towards Vegeta.  
  
"NOO!" cried out Bulma as he shot at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta turned as the blast came at him. A shadow flew in front of Vegeta, just in time and deflected the blast. When Vegeta looked up he saw his father standing in front of him. He smiled weakly but that quickly went away as his father turned around to him.  
  
A look of utter disgust came across his face as he saw the puddle of pile next to his son and to top it off he had tears rolling down his face. "Vegeta!" He yelled harshly. Vegeta sniffled and stood up. Veldock's scowl only grew more intense. "I'll deal with you next." He hissed as he turned back toward the men.  
  
In a flash the men were all dead. Veldock moved with a speed rarely seen on Vegetsei. Soon as all the men's body hit the ground Veldock was in front of Yammy. He looked down at his mate's mother's body. He never liked her and was glad she was dead. She had no right to live after what she had done.  
  
By becoming stronger than her mate she took over the throne as the first dominate Queen of Vegetsei ever. It made a total mockery out of Veldock's side. That's why he was beaten till he was broken to become cold, hard, and the strongest Saiyan ever. He was to become the greatest King ever to make up for what she did. He kicked her body then spat on it.   
  
"Don't do that!" Vegeta screamed out as his father kicked her then spat at her. His head snapped a second later to the right as Veldock moved lighting fast and slapped him across the face.   
  
"Boy you don't ever tell me what to do. Your worthless grandmother is dead. Now maybe you'll become a real Saiyan for once. Your so pathetic some times it sickens me." He spoke harshly and cold.  
  
Vegeta stood up and didn't shed a tear. He just kept quite as his cheek started to turn red. Veldock turned away from him and told him to come. He walked by Yammy one last time and stopped. "I hope the rats will have a good feast of you." He chuckled as he took off into the sky.  
  
Vegeta's face and eyes grew cold as he took one last look at Yammy. His eyes seemed to gray slightly, as if right there, the joy inside of him, died. He slightly took off into the sky after his father.   
  
Bulma stood there watching them fly off. She now understood it all. She saw everything clearly now and she smiled slightly at that fact. Even though as horrible with everything that was just shown to her she was happy she wasn't left in the dark. Now she could be there for him and try to heal his pain.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes slowly and saw Vegeta looking at her with a sleepily look. What ever he did to show her his memories drained him a lot. Bulma just leaned in and hugged him softly. Vegeta laid his head on her shoulder and let his arms hung by his sides. Bulma leaned back a little and ran her hand though his hair as she smiled at him. His hair was soft to the touch yet was strong enough to give that gravity defining look.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly. Her hand ran down the side of his face. "Let's go to sleep, you look tried."  
  
Vegeta nodded and laid down. Bulma laid down next to just rubbed the side of his face for a bit. Then she snuggled into him and wrapped a arm around his waist loosely. Bulma smirked as Vegeta's tail snaked around her and tugged her closer to him.  
  
Bulma licked the tip of his nose. "Vegeta."  
  
He only gave her a squeeze with his tail as a sign to show he was listening. "Can we promise each other something?" she spoke calmly.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her. He blinked slowly to show he was listening once more. "Like what?" he said rather low.  
  
Bulma looked deep into his eyes. "Can we promise each other that we wont hide stuff from each other. Because… because I hate not knowing things and I know you had your reasons and all but I…I don't want to lose you over something like that…for…not being honest."  
  
Vegeta just stared at her for a moment or two. Taking in every word she just said. He closed his eyes and rolled on to his back. With his left arm he pulled Bulma on top of him and held her in place. He stroked his right hand through her hair as he took a deep relaxing breath in.  
  
"Bulma what I did today was wrong. I'm sorry for that but… well that was a long forgotten pain and the wound got reopened today. I wasn't ready for that and I did the wrong thing by running off like that. I just didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you." He said in a soft and warm voice.  
  
Bulma smiled at him softly as he spoke. "There's a lot more you don't know but, I think I can tell you. No I know I can tell you but only if your sure cause I've… been through a lot. I do have demons that I'm still trying to rid myself of. I was frighten to get you into that, I don't like sharing my problems with others. But… to make things work I do have to be open to you, both good and bad, right?"  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled a bit more. This brighten Vegeta's mood up a bit more. "And I don't want what happen today happen again so yes I can promise you that. And know that I'll do my best to live up to that."  
  
Bulma smiled and gave him and quick kiss. "And I promise you the same. My life maybe not as umm interesting as yours but I'm willing to share it all with you, good and bad."  
  
Vegeta smiled more and felt a lot better with getting all off of his chest. He still kicked himself for having to happen how it did. But he might as well make it up to her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He shrugged off, women seem to have that effect on men of all kinds.  
  
Vegeta gazed at her and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. Then other that lasted longer. Then he licked her lips softly. Bulma returned the kiss with her own and soon started to open mouth kiss. Vegeta's tongue was rubbing Bulma's as she slid around his in a playful manor. Vegeta's right hand slid lower down Bulma's back till it rested on her behind.  
  
Bulma sucked on Vegeta's tongue one last time before she looked at his dark eyes. "Let Bulma kiss it all better now." Vegeta smirked and happily nodded yes. Bulma smirked as well and licked the length of his neck. She sucked and nibbled her way down while Vegeta's grip seemed to get tighter and tighter around her.  
  
But then a yawn escaped from Vegeta's mouth. Bulma chuckled and stopped which made Vegeta frown slightly. "Anyway your right we need or sleep, good night." Bulma spoke as she rested her head down on top of his chest. Vegeta grumbled something but then shut his own eyes and the two were soon fast asleep.  
  
( Ellen: Sorry if that was so sad but I had to let you in on some things. If you read closely you saw the hint that Veldock was basically beaten into the charming man he was today. =/ Sad huh? But anyway isn't it nice the happy couple have kissed and made up? It was starting to get a little rough for a while. . Good thing they got through that bump in the road. Anyway in the next chappy, well Jess you tell them.  
  
Jessica: Oh cool I'm back!  
Cell: Me too!  
Ellen: Yea ^_^ You guys can help me now with the ending wrap up.  
Vegeta: What about me!?  
Ellen: Umm your like in every chapter, well one version of you but ya you can too.  
Vegeta: Oh umm ok… bye *walks off*  
Ellen: uhh anyway Jess take it away!  
Jessica: Weee! Well anyway next time Vegeta and Bulma go looking for their next dragoball. Ooooo! Fun!! And someone shows back up to cause some trouble at a not so nice time.  
Cell: Is it me?  
Jessica: Umm no  
Cell: Awww  
Ellen: Cell let's have kids!  
Cell: Uhh I gotta go do…umm…stuff *runs off*  
Jessica: Hehehe!  
Ellen: Anyway thanks for reading all!  
Jessica: Yea! And read my stories too!!  
Ellen: YES!!!  
Jessica: SSJSKATERTRUNKS!!! ( 


	28. And Then He Left

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 28 -- And Then He Left  
  
A soft boom went off and Vegeta opened one eye. He quickly closed it but then another boom was heard, this time closer. Vegeta groaned and pulled Bulma closer to him and nuzzled his face into her neck. Then another boom went off and the house slightly shook. Vegeta opened both of his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I don't need this right now." he moaned softly.  
  
BOOM! The blast came from a lot closer this time and the house shook hard. Bulma opened her eyes and sat up. Vegeta frowned and sat up as well. He blinked sleepily like as Bulma looked slightly worried.  
  
"What was that?" She spoke softly as she waited for ever might come next.  
  
BOOM! The house shook hard as if the blast went off right by them. Vegeta growled low and fiercely and got out of the bed quickly. Bulma followed him as he stormed out of the bedroom and through the living room. He opened the door and a blast of cold air blew in. Bulma shrieked as her skin went from nice and warm to ice cold in a second. Vegeta didn't do anything expect for look upward as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"What the fuck?!" He hissed.  
  
Bulma rubbed her arms and walked up behind him and saw Pilaf's huge air ship above them and all their guns pointed at them. Vegeta spun around to her and didn't have the happiest face on. His scowl was dark and cold looking.  
  
"Stay in the house!" he snapped.  
  
Bulma was taken back a bit by how he talked to her. She could only guess he was REALLY pissed off. She sorta felt sorry for Pilaf now. She nodded and ran over to the window seat as Vegeta shut the door behind him. He started to yell slightly and took off into the air at a great speed. Her neck felt like it couldn't move fast enough to watch him as he was way in the sky now.  
  
"PILAAFFFF!!!" screamed Vegeta as he floated in front of the giant ship.  
  
"Well good morning to you." Came Pilaf's voice over a loud speaker. "Isn't it a good day to die? Hand over the Dragonball and maybe we wont hurt you."   
  
Vegeta smirked. "Your right about one thing."  
  
Pilaf blinked at his screen. "And what's that?" Mai and Shou watched from behind and started to get really frighten as Vegeta started to smirk.  
  
"It is a good day to die." He spoke rather calmly before he shot forward towards the ship with a energy blast growing in his hand.  
  
"AHHH!" cried out all three as the ship was rocked violently as Vegeta blasted a hunk of it away. "MAI! SHOU! DO SOMETHING!!" cried out Pilaf as he held on to his chair. Shou just looked around in a panic as Mai pressed what ever buttons she could find.   
  
Missiles, bullets, and lasers were shot at Vegeta as he flew around the ship. Bulma watched from below in amazement as the ship was being torn apart by Vegeta's blasts. Vegeta had a little fun as he dodged things and blasted here and there but he quickly grew tried of it all. He flew high above the ship and powered up one final blast. He screamed out as he powered up more and more. A huge ki ball floated in front of his hands and glowed a bright blue color.  
  
Bulma watched on as Vegeta sent a giant ki ball at the ship. Then he flew away and down toward the house but floated in front of it and seemed to be doing something. He moved his hands around then held them out in front of him open. The movement was swift and seemed to shook the ground slightly as he end it and stood still with his hands out in front.  
  
The blast slowly went towards Pilaf but then sped up and hit the ship finally. There was a quick flash then it exploded and parts of it went everywhere. Pilaf screamed out for his mother as they barely got away in a ship with Mai and Shou.  
  
As parts of the ship fell to back to Earth parts seemed to bounce off something in front of Vegeta and around the house. Bulma cheered out as the ship was blown up and smiled brightly. Soon after everything that was up there had fallen, Vegeta let his arms fall to his sides. He let out a quick breath of air and floated back down towards the ground.  
  
Bulma came running out and hugged him. Vegeta just chuckled as she smiled up at him. "That was awesome!!" Vegeta laughed slightly and noticed her teeth started to chatter slightly. He grabbed her quickly around the back of her knee caps and around her waist. Bulma let out a little cry of shock as she was basically swept off her feet.  
  
"That was nothing." He smirked as he carried her back in the house.  
  
Bulma frowned slightly. "Not uh. That's was awesome so there." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Vegeta gave a playful huff and placed her down. Bulma opened the door then ran off back into the bedroom. She jumped on to the bed and crawled right back under all the sheets. Vegeta walked in and glanced over at the clock. It read 7:35. He knew he should get dressed and get ready to go and get started back to West Capital or to the next ball.   
  
But then he glanced back at Bulma who was nothing but a fluffy mound beneath the sheets. "oh well." He shrugged and walked back into the bedroom. He sat down and slipped back under the sheets. He was still a little tried but he just looked up at the ceiling while laying on his back. Bulma crawled up next to him under the sheets.  
  
Then Vegeta looked down at sheets as a finger started to poke him in the side. He lifted the sheets to look at her. "Yesss?"   
  
Bulma looked up at him and yawned and her face grew sorta plain. "Hey why don't we just skip school this week and go look for all the Dragonballs and get it done this week." She said very plainly right out.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow at the idea. "Now that doesn't sound like a bad plan at all. It's still early in the year anyway so we can afford to skip." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yea plus school is boring anyways, they don't challenge me enough. I should take some test or something so I can just leave with my degree but then again I wouldn't have as much fun as I do being with my friends there, and you." She smiled.  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly. "A little full of your self are we?"  
  
Bulma gave a playful sour face. "No. I just happen to be more ahead brains wise then most other people." Vegeta gave her a look, "Uh huh."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and snuggled into his chest more. "Anyway I need to be away from my parents so this is a good excuse."  
  
Vegeta blinked. He found her parents odd but nice. "Why?"  
  
Bulma sighed slightly. "Eh I just want to be alone I guess, with you, you know."  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly. "I see" He settled down into the sheets more and wrapped a arm firmly around Bulma. "You know, once you're a Saiyan will have to disappear for a few days."  
  
Bulma raised a brow and looked at him in question. "Why?"  
  
Vegeta frowned slightly. "Have you forgotten what I've told you already?" Bulma blinked and he sighed. "About Saiyan mating. When you perform it your body will shut down for like three days or so."  
  
"Oh yaaa…." Bulma said feeling a little stupid. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Hmm well, will have to go someplace safe but where?" Bulma pondered while Vegeta just looked at her. "Oh I know! Will go to my family's summer house." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Summer house?" Vegeta questioned. "Yea it's in the far south by the ocean. It's just a little place we have when we want to get away from the city. No one lives with in miles of the place so it's super calm and quite." Bulma smiled sweetly as sweet thoughts of them there filled her head.  
  
"A house, hmm it's not like traditional Saiyan mating spot's but it will have to do. Earth isn't like Vegetsei, and while were out I don't want anything happen to us now. But a house should be good enough. I'll just have to fix it up is all." Vegeta thought as snuggled into more feeling a tad sleepy. "Ok that will do." Vegeta spoke up. Bulma nodded and yawned a little.  
  
Vegeta smiled and stroked his hand through her hair softly. He loved to just look at her. She was just so pleasing of a sight to his eyes. Eyes that have seen horrible things in his life time so far, it was a nice pleasure for them to watch something of beauty rather than carnage. His whole body was calm and relaxed as he laid there.   
  
The two laid there for some times. Both falling asleep more and also waking up more. Vegeta enjoyed the just laying there for a while then he grew restless. He nudged Bulma to look up at him She did and stretched her legs out a little more.  
  
"How about we get up now. The sooner we find the rest the sooner we can…" Vegeta voice faded off as his left hand went over to Bulma and ran his fingers a little low across her stomach. Bulma closed her eyes slowly as she took in the slight touch. As Vegeta drew his hand back away from her Bulma just grabbed on to him harder and pulled her self tightly against him.   
  
She nuzzled her face into her chest and pushed her lower parts up against Vegeta's as she growled in frustration into his pajama's. Vegeta just chuckled but it felt really good when she rubbed him, basically rubbing him the right way so to speak. His loins slightly reacted to the touch. Vegeta frowned on the inside, he wished so badly that he could take her right now. Well he could but it would mess everything up.  
  
Vegeta let out a growl and sat up. Bulma was forced to sit up as well as Vegeta sat up. Bulma moaned at being slightly cold from the sheets falling away from her. Vegeta gave her a sharp look. "Woman, get dressed." he snapped at her slightly.  
  
Bulma blinked at him. She could see the lust she just set off in him and that made her smile on the inside. "Eh" she grunted out.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Now!" he yelled slightly making her jump a little. "Ok ok, yesh." She said as backed off the bed. Vegeta got up and walked out of the bedroom pasted Bulma mumbling something. Bulma watched him leave and wondered what got his case. Vegeta went to the fridge and started to eat everything that was in it as fast as he could.   
  
Bulma cleaned her self up with a quick shower. She dressed fast in a pair of jeans. She slid on a t shirt then a sweater. She took out some gray socks and slipped them on. As she tied her boots on Vegeta walked in still not looking too happy. He went right into the bathroom and showered himself. Bulma ate a small breakfast then grabbed the phone.  
  
She called her mom and told her she was just going to get the Dragonball hunting done now and out of the way this week. Her mother said for her to have and she'd call her school. Soon as she got off the phone Vegeta came out dressed and still had a scowl on his face. Bulma put the phone back and turned to see Vegeta looking at her with his arms crossed.  
  
"Time to go." He snapped slightly.  
  
Bulma frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "What crawled up your ass grouch?" she spoke harshly.  
  
Vegeta frowned more and gave a slightly glare. "I said it's time to go." he spoke almost cold like.  
  
"No! Not till you tell me what is up with you!" She slightly yelled.   
  
Vegeta growled and stomped over to her. "You ok!" He yelled and just stared at her.  
  
Bulma blinked in shock. "What do you mean me!?" She hollered back.  
  
Vegeta growled low and deep, the sound made Bulma's skin crawl slightly and not in a good way. "Just forget about it and let's go. I want to get this done already!" He snapped harshly.  
  
Bulma eyed him. Something was making him antsy. But what? Then she looked at his eyes and caught that lust look. That was it! "Males" she thought with a chuckle.  
  
When Vegeta heard her chuckle his face only darkened. "What!?" he yelled.  
  
Bulma smirked and took a step forward. "So that's why, hmm?" She gave him a slightly seductive look.  
  
Vegeta was taken back slightly but didn't show it in any way. "Why what?" he said softer but still loudly. Vegeta stiffened when she came closer and leaned towards him.  
  
Bulma gave him a sly look and ran her hands over his shirt above his chest. "Why your acting like a ass, it's cause you want some huh?" She sucked her lips in slightly and wetted them with her tongue.  
  
Vegeta's left eye twitched slightly. Bulma was making VERY hard for him to restrain himself at the moment. Her gaze was madding to him. His fists were so tightly clenched that they shook slightly. His own mouth started to water and his loins burned as she ran her fingers up to his neck.   
  
Soon as they touched further up than his collar bone he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. She could tell he was having trouble with all the moves she was now pulling on him. She was enjoying every bit of it, just being a total tease at him.  
  
"Woman.." he hissed.  
  
Bulma gazed at him more deeply. "Yess?" she cooed as she leaned towards him more. Her breasts almost begging for him to touch them or any part of her.  
  
Vegeta growled and pushed her to the side and walked over to a couch and leaned on the top of it. His tail swished slightly behind him, in a very agitated way. "You need to stop this right now." He spoke in a cold but more normal tone of voice.  
  
Bulma's face lost all signs of lust and went plain. "why?" She looked down at the ground and felt sadness eat at her on the inside slightly.  
  
"Just stop… I can't be around you if you keep this up." He said rather plainly and right out. His tail stopped and just remained still behind him.  
  
"…oh…" was all she said. She face blanked and she just walked into the bedroom, not bothering with the door and laid down on the bed. She just stared forward and didn't make a move. She let a tear roll down her cheek as Vegeta walked to the door.  
  
He looked at her and let out a slight sigh. Things were getting out of hand for him. He didn't know how long he could control his lust for her. To be with her, in her, a part of her and her a part of him. He only wanted the best for them both of them but the cold shoulder was just a reaction. He really didn't mean to be so harsh but if he went along as he did he would have lost it and messed it all up. And he wasn't going to fuck up, not again, and most defiantly not for her. He was going to do this right and have to kiss major ass for it later.  
  
"I have to go." He said in a low voice. Bulma didn't move a inch. With that said he walked away. He stopped at her bag and took the dragon radar out of it and pocketed it in his coat. He walked to the door and paused a moment before opening it. His lips moved but no sound came out. He turned the knob and closed the door behind him. He took off into the sky and was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry and I'll be back…" Soft words echoed in her mind as the door shut. A sour smile came to her face. She was going to miss him but she knew he wouldn't be gone for long. He had reasons that came into light to her finally. She felt slightly bad for driving him to leaving but she couldn't help it. As much as he wanted her she wanted him, so very much and control was a losing battle now.  
  
( Ellen: =( Awww Vegeta went bai bai!   
Jessica: *cries*  
Ellen: Don't worry he'll come back. =D  
Jessica: *sniffle* Really?  
Ellen: yea! In the next chapter Vegeta comes back! And he's got a surprise! ^_~  
Jessica: Oooo! Goodies! Hmm I think I know what it might be!  
Cell: Is it food?  
Ellen: *blinks*   
Jessica: uhh no  
Cell: awww What about…  
Ellen: KIDS!! *runs over to Cell and glomps his leg* Let's have kids just you and me! *winks*  
Cell: *blushes* Umm no…  
Ellen: *frowns*  
Vegeta: Is she trying to have your kids again?  
Cell: Yeaa….. It's umm …odd  
Vegeta: Tell me about it…  
Cell: *blinks*  
Jessica: *laughs* Hey Vegeta!  
Ellen: ^_~ He likes it rough!! Muhahaha!!!  
Vegeta: Uhh hello Jess and YOU! *points at Ellen* SHUT UP!! NOTHING HAPPENED SO KNOCK IT OFF!!!  
Ellen: sssuuureeee….  
Vegeta: *goes red* Your pushing it!!  
Ellen: *pokes Cell's behind* no this is pushing it  
Cell: *goes red* I feel uncomfortable being here now…  
Jessica: *runs over and huggles Vegeta* love me!  
Ellen: *huggles Cell more* have kiddies with me!!  
Vegeta: …….  
Cell: ……  
Vegeta: Anyway thanks for reading bye now!  
Ellen: HEY! )  
  
http://www.deadjournal.com/users/bluedevil = Cause the power of Vegeta compels you to view!! Also you might learn something about how crazy I am. =D 


	29. Reborn

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 29 -- Reborn  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked up at the plain white ceiling. Three days have gone by and still no sign of Vegeta's return. She was slowly going insane with nothing to do. The first day she mostly just laid around feeling sad and alone. The second day she cheered up a bit more and just watched TV really all day. Today she just mostly zoned out. She sat up and rubbed her face.  
  
"Maybe a bath would be nice right about now." She got up and walked over into the bedroom then into the bathroom.  
  
Bulma turned on the water and got it nice and warm. She poured a little bubble bath in it, raspberry scented. She quickly undressed and looked herself over. Her skin was naturally nice so to speak. It didn't take much to keep it nice and soft. She never had any problems with acme or anything else. She took that as blessing. She gave her breasts a feel over, doing a monthly check for lumps of any kind. She knew she wouldn't get cancer but it's better to play it safe than sorry.  
  
After the check was done she stepped in and settled right into the warm water. If felt so good and she slipped down so her chin was just touching the water. She grabbed a face cloth and placed it over her eyes as she soaked in the water. It was so quite which was pleasant but starting so get to her. She couldn't call any of her friends cause they would be in school right now. Sleep soon over took her in the bath.  
  
Bulma looked around and saw she was on a rock, just sitting there in the middle of a ocean. The rock was only a foot above the water and there was nothing else in any direction as she looked around. "Where…am I?" she spoke as she stood up. She turned around in a 360 motion and saw only water and sky. "Hello!?" she called out.  
  
Only a breeze blowing was her answer back. A frown came to her face and she sat back down. It felt like hours passed while she sat there. Then something pushed her in the water suddenly. She cried out in shock and water filled her mouth. Soon she sank into darkness but as soon as she thought she would die arms grabbed her and air filled her lungs. She tried to see who had her but she saw only darkness.  
  
She looked closer and saw a form but couldn't make out what or who it was. It held her close and seemed to make her feel warmer. Soon she grew tried and fell asleep in those arms. "come back to me…" came out of her mouth. She didn't know why she said that but then came a voice back. " I will"   
  
"VEGETA!" She sat up and water went everywhere. She took a few deep breathes as she felt the water around her was cold now. She looked around and saw only her in the tub. "vegeta…" she spoke softly and started to cry. She hugged her knees as she sobbed, she felt like things were all her fault for some reason.  
  
She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a robe and tried her eyes. She felt weak and just flung her self down on the bed. All she wanted to do was sleep. She crawled under the covers and soon found what she was looking for as she drifted off.  
  
Vegeta wiped the mud from his face as he dug his hand around in the swampy waters. He grabbed on to it and pulled out the last Dragonball he needed. He let out a sigh of relief and wiped the ball clean with his coat. He placed it in his side bag and took off into the air. He shortly landed at his little camp site. He placed the seventh ball with the rest and smiled. He finally could return to her and have her make her wish.  
  
"I hope your fairing well dearest." He said softly as he looked up into the sky.  
  
Over the few days he was away from her he felt how much he cared for he really. He missed her dearly now although he was only gone for a short time. He sighed and knew he couldn't return just yet. One last task had to be taken care of but first he need to clean up. He stripped down to his boxers and walked down to the lake and dove in.  
  
Vegeta floated in the water and calmed himself. He had been kicking himself for the last few days about leaving like that. But he had to get the balls fast and alone. She was becoming all too tempting to just take her. But she was going to enjoy what he had planned ahead. Well he hoped she would. He closed his eyes and felt Bulma's mind reaching to him somehow. He was just going to shut it out like he had done before.  
  
But something struck him, it felt like she wasn't there in a sense. "Hmm she must be dreaming." Vegeta relaxed a bit and sneaked in to see of what she was dreaming. He found himself floating in dark waters. He looked up and saw Bulma falling from the light above and bubbles escaping from her mouth on the way down.  
  
Vegeta swam towards her but making sure he wasn't seen. Although it was just a dream he could help but want to help her. He grabbed her and gave her a kiss of air. He held her tight to her and saw her try to look at him. Her human eyes couldn't make it out as him for there was almost no light where they were. He mouthed open and she spoke. "come back to me…" Vegeta frowned a bit wondering if she knew it was him. "I will" was all he said as he was suddenly then pushed out.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and knew she must have woken up. He let out a long exhale of breath and got out of the lake. He dressed into his clothes and really didn't care they were still dirty. He grabbed all of his stuff and took off towards West Capital. He needed to ask someone a question.  
  
Bulma awoke with a big yawn. She kept her eyes mostly shut as she swung her feet out of the bed. She stretched and woke her self up a bit more. She walked to the door and then stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the person before her. She woke right up but didn't show it, only her face just softened a bit more.  
  
"hi" He spoke softly as he stood before her.  
  
"hi" She said back as she stood there for a moment. Her face shifted to a sadden happy look as she walked to him. She hugged him around upper chest and laid her face against his chest. His arms encircled her a bit wary like.  
  
"I…I missed you…" She spoke very softly. Vegeta almost didn't hear her.  
  
"And I have missed you." He said as he leaned his head on the top of hers. He took a smell of her hair and placed a soft kiss on her.  
  
Bulma just hugged him and he hugged her back. Tears rolled down her face as they just stood there. Vegeta finally lifted her chin with his finger and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Bulma moved her arms to up around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Vegeta pulled her tighter to himself as if he was frighten to let her go now.  
  
Vegeta pulled back and Bulma gave a little gasp for air as she just stared at him. Vegeta smiled softly and she could only smile back as she was picked up by Vegeta. He walked to the bedroom and placed her softly down on the bed.  
  
Vegeta sat down next to her and wrapped a arm around her. He took a deep breath in and started. "Bulma. I need you to get dressed for me. I have something to show you." He said calmly.  
  
Bulma blinked and looked up at him. "The Dragonballs?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "That and something else. I…I hope your not crossed with me leaving like that. It's something I had…" He was silenced as Bulma placed two fingers to his lips.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok, I understand why you left. It's also my fault partly, I wasn't making it easy on you, I'm sorry." She spoke somberly as she looked down at the floor now.  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly. He pulled her to him a little more. "That's ok. But now, we don't have to worry about that any more." Vegeta spoke with a slight pride in his voice.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded. "So what's the something else you have to show me?"   
  
Vegeta chuckled slightly. "It's a surprise so no more asking now."   
  
Bulma smirked and pulled away from him. "I guess I'll just have to get dressed now." Vegeta nodded and Bulma walked over to the closet.  
  
Vegeta stood up and exited the room to go find something to eat before they left. Bulma smiled brightly at the fact he was back. She pulled out a shirt and pants and tossed them on not really thinking about what she was putting on. She came out of the room in a red shirt and tan cargo's with her hair back in a pony tail.  
  
Vegeta finished the last of the sandwich he was eating and drank down the last of the water in his glass. He stood up as Bulma walked out and looked ready to go. She grabbed a jacket and tossed it on as Vegeta walked out of the kitchen area.  
  
Vegeta walked out the door and was followed by Bulma. She pushed a button on the side of the house and it vanished back into a capsule. She picked up and placed it back into her capsule case. She was about to pick out the jet capsule when Vegeta scoped her up into his arms.  
  
"I have a better way." Vegeta said smirking. Bulma nodded and put the capsule case away. "Hold on to me." Vegeta spoke as he bent his knees slightly. Bulma grabbed on to his neck snuggly and Vegeta blasted up into the air leaving a dust cloud behind him.  
  
Bulma giggled slightly at the rush and hid her face into his neck to get away from the whipping wind. Vegeta pushed himself faster and held Bulma closer as his heart raced. He couldn't wait to get to the summer house and have Bulma call the dragon. He could wait to see her reborn as a Saiyan. Oh how he couldn't wait to really taste her and make her his now and forever. Vegeta pushed his himself harder and speed up even more.  
  
Bulma after a while got use to the wind and watched the ground as they sped by everything. She felt so alive being way up with Vegeta. She smiled at the smirk his face was wearing, she could plainly see why he was so happy about.  
  
Hours went by before Vegeta finally started to slow down. Bulma looked around and was surprised the area looked slightly familiar to her. Vegeta slowly came to a stop above a house and then floated down in front of it. Bulma was shocked to see they were at the summer house.  
  
"How did you know where the summer house was?" Bulma asked as Vegeta set her down on the sand.   
  
Vegeta smirked, "I made a little stop and asked your folks."  
  
Bulma smiled and laughed a little. The house only had one floor and was a normal sized house. She always enjoyed her time at the summer house. Vegeta grabbed her hand softly and lead her over to a table that was out in front of the house in the sand. It had a lone bag on it.  
  
Vegeta picked it up as he let go of Bulma's hand then handed her the bag. "I believe you'll need these now." He said with a slightly wicked smirk.  
  
Bulma smiled and took the bag. She opened it and saw all seven Dragonballs glowing in it. She giggled slightly and ran more down towards the water. She stopped a good 3 feet away from the calm waters and bent down. She took out all the balls and placed them together. Vegeta walked up behind her as she tossed the bag to the side and stood up.  
  
Bulma looked back at him and smiled more. He nodded to show it was time and she turned back to the dragonballs. She held her hands down in front of her. "Oh eternal dragon I summon you by your name, come forth Shenlong!!" She yelled out.  
  
The balls flashed a few times then glowed bright as streak of what at first looked like lighting came out of them and into the sky. Bulma stepped back and Vegeta just watched in awe. The sky grew back and clouds came from no where. The lighting went up into the clouds and flashed around. Then it came back down in the form of a dragon and slowly turned green as Shenlong appeared.  
  
"You have summoned me from my sleep, what is your wish?" The dragon spoke in a loud and deep voice.  
  
"wow" Was all Vegeta could say as he looked up as the dragon.  
  
Bulma smiled and stepped forward. "Hey Shenlong what's up?" She gave him a wink and the dragon blushed. Shenlong growled and Bulma smirked. "Ok I wish to be a full blooded Saiyan!" She yelled out.  
  
There was a uneasy pause for a moment as Shenlong took in the wish. "It shall be done." He finally spoke out.  
  
Bulma looked around as a white glowing light came up around her. Vegeta looked over at Bulma with really a speechless looking face on. The light grew brighter till she no longer could be seen. Sand blasted away in a blast as the light faded away and Bulma fell to the ground.  
  
"Your wish has been granted and now I bid you farewell!" Shenlong spoke as he flashed then vanished. The dragoballs flew up into the sky and went in all different directions. Vegeta just watched the light show and stood frozen for a moment.  
  
He then looked over at Bulma and ran to her side quickly. He lifted her into his arms slightly and looked at her. Bulma opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Vegeta. "am…am I..a?" she whispered out.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the ground behind her and saw a brown tail laying on the ground coming from the back of Bulma. Vegeta smile and nodded. "Ya you're a Saiyan now." Bulma smiled as Vegeta helped her up.  
  
Bulma stood a little wobbly at first but soon adjusted to the tail she had now. She looked behind her and wiggled it slightly. She giggled and turned to Vegeta. "Wow! It feels just like another arm or something."   
  
Vegeta smiled back brightly as his heart swelled at the sight of her. Her body was slightly more toned now and she felt strong but besides that she was the same with the exception of the tail add on of course.   
  
Bulma laughed and spun around as she now felt as light as a bird with her new strength. She hopped up towards Vegeta who caught her. She smiled and giggled some more as she hugged his neck. Vegeta hugged her back and was shocked when he felt her tail wrap around his own waist. He smirked and did the same back to her.   
  
Vegeta set Bulma back down on the sand and smiled to her. He grabbed her hand and held on to it gently. "Now I have something to show you." He said with a smirk.   
  
Bulma smiled more as Vegeta lead her up to the house. As Vegeta opened the door she let out a gasp and her heart melted at the sight of it all. She turned to Vegeta and gave him and big kiss on the cheek. "You did all this?" she cried out as she looked in amazement.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "wow….it's so…so…" Bulma was left with out words.  
  
"Beautiful?" Vegeta spoke a little softly as he looked at Bulma. Bulma nodded and stepped into the room.  
  
( Ellen: Oooo! Evil Cliffy!  
Cell: Muahahaa!!!  
Ellen: Umm why are you laughing?  
Cell: Umm I don't know, I just feel all evil now.  
Jessica: *huggling Vegeta*  
Vegeta: *grumbling something*  
Ellen: cool so umm want to  
Cell: NO! Stop asking!  
Ellen: *sniffles* I was only going to ask if you wanted to go eat.  
Cell: Oh  
Ellen: Meany! *runs off*  
Cell: Umm…errr… Well next time is the lemon you have all been waiting for. So enjoy for all you that do so.   
Ellen: *comes back eating chicken*  
Cell: Hey gimme some!  
Ellen: No!  
Cell: *makes a puppy dog face*  
Ellen: …… fine! Big baby…  
Cell: *eats it happily* and I am not  
Ellen: can we have kids now?  
Cell: *falls over*  
Jessica: *laughs*  
Vegeta: *sweat drop* )  
  
http://www.deadjournal.com/users/bluedevil = The stomping ground of a megalomaniac but enough about Vegeta. XD Just go and see it already!! And comment!!! Cause you CAN! 


	30. With My Eyes I See Only Love

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 30 -- With My Eyes I See Only Love  
  
(The lemon you have all been waiting for!!)  
  
The room was filled with flowers, moss, and leaves. It made the living room look like the woods almost. She walked in and looked all around. Leaves on the floor made a path to the center of the room which had a moss circle and piles of neatly laid blankets in the center. Flowers were all around the room in vases and cups. Water filled bowls were here and there and water lilies of many colors floated in them.  
  
"I…I can't believe you did this. It's so…amazing. I…I don't know what to say." Bulma said as she held her hands together over her chest. She turned to Vegeta with just a look of happiness on her face.  
  
Vegeta took a breath in and calmed his nerves. "Well how about you just say you'll be mine forever?" He asked as he took her left hand into his.  
  
Bulma looked down at his hands then back to his eyes. He seemed to be asking something more with his eyes then what he just said. "Are…are you saying what I think your saying?" Bulma asked as her bottom lip shook a little.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "A bond is a private acknowledgement of two people's love but yes there is a ceremony that we Saiyans have similar to Earth's customs." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew watery and her bottom lip was shaking a lot now. Vegeta got down on one knee and looked up at Bulma with a real smile. One that he was saving up for a time like this. His face was soft and warm looking. "Bulma" he took a slightly uneasy breath. "Will you be mine? Will you marry me?" His voice almost sounded like it was trembling as he spoke.  
  
Tears went down Bulma face as she fell towards him. She hugged him hard around his neck as he caught her and held her. "Yes, yes of course I will!" she spoke as she cried with joy. Vegeta held her and frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you but if you want one I will get you one." He said feeling a little bad but wasn't sure about how to mixed Saiyan and Earth customs.  
  
Bulma smiled and pulled back to look at him. "Don't be silly. I don't need one. Plus it would freak out mom, dad, chichi, well people so see a rock on my hand just yet. Although I think they know more then we think."   
  
Vegeta nodded. "Ok" Bulma hugged him tightly again cause him to chuckle slightly.  
  
"Mmm you! I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Bulma squealed as she snuggled into him.  
  
Vegeta smiled and ran his hand idly through her hair. "Ditto, Hmm but we could try." He said in a sly voice.  
  
Bulma picked up right away what he was hinting on. She chuckled on the inside. "I think he's waited long enough." Bulma felt her own heart swell for him and her privates begin to burn for him. "Heh and I think I have too."  
  
Bulma turned her head and kissed Vegeta's neck softly. "Yea we could now." She spoke softly and gave his flesh a lick.  
  
Vegeta let out a growl and cradled Bulma to himself. He stood up and looked into her eyes as she looked up at him. "mine!" He said as he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.  
  
Bulma kissed back as there two tongue's hungrily found each other and played. The two finally had the freedom to indulge on all aspects of their love and they indented to do so. Vegeta walked over carrying Bulma, to the center of the room. They broke their kiss and he laid Bulma down on the blankets.  
  
He brushed away some of her hair as he gazed at her. Just by the look he was giving her Bulma had never felt so loved before. "I want to ask you something." His eyes were now as soft looking as the tone of his voice was.  
  
"Hmm?" Vegeta looked around in her eyes for a moment then talked once more. "Are you sure you want this? There's no going back now after this. And if you become my full mate then there will be things that come with that. Things that deal with me being the prince of all Saiyans, with who I am. Do you understand?"  
  
Bulma smiled softly. "Yes, yes I do and I want this more than anything. As for the prince stuff I'm not too sure what to expect but as long as it means I can be with you it doesn't matter to me what I have to deal with. And I love you for you and not your power, body, or what ever title you may hold. I love you Vegeta, this Vegeta." She said softly as she poked at where his heart lays in his chest.  
  
Vegeta smiled in thanks. "And I love you." He said as he leaned in and licked her neck. He brushed his lips across her skin then and purred slightly. "And I can't wait to mark you." He nipped then sucked on the spot that has been calling him for some time now.   
  
Bulma moaned softly at the spot he sucked on. With being a Saiyan now, that one spot sent chills down her spine. Vegeta licked his way down and then stopped. He pulled back and cocked a brow at Bulma. "The clothes have to go." He grunted.  
  
"Oh right, ya they gotta go." Bulma didn't want to be left hanging like that so she didn't argue and rushed to pull off her shirt. She then unbutton her pants and slipped them off. Vegeta had taken off all of his clothes and turned back to Bulma totally naked.  
  
She had her back to him and was struggling to get her bra off in a rush. Vegeta smirked and leaned up against her back. His warm breath on Bulma neck made her stop and glance back at him. "Let me." he purred and unsnapped the bra off and tossed it to the side. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma from the back. He slowly slid his hands around her breasts as he slowly kiss at her neck.  
  
Bulma tilled her head and let Vegeta eat away at her flesh. She let out a slight gasp as Vegeta's tail wrapped around the front of him and then wrapped around her own. His tail gently rubbing along hers as his tail snaked around hers. He seemed to slow and barely kiss her and just held her breasts as his tail wrapped around hers and snuggly hugged it. It was the first step in the third step in the life mating.   
  
There tails soon to become warm and sticky with a sweat. Vegeta stroked her breasts with his fingers as he sucked on her neck. Bulma soon felt even if she wanted to she couldn't move her tail away from Vegeta's. It was like the sweat or what ever it was glued them together. Vegeta gave her neck a final suck and nip and leaned back a bit.  
  
Using the tails suck together Vegeta spun Bulma around and pinned her down in a rather quick act. Bulma smiled as Vegeta loomed over her. Vegeta growled low then licked her lips quickly. Bulma chuckled slightly then growled herself at Vegeta. Vegeta raised a brow and a smirk came upon his face. Bulma grabbed his shoulders and using her new strength flipped Vegeta so she was now on top of him.  
  
"My turn." Bulma growled as she nipped Vegeta's neck then gave a long hard suck at one stop. Vegeta tilled his head away slightly and gave a small sound out in pleasure. Bulma slowly made her way down and across his chest. She soon found she couldn't go no further with her tail now being suck to Vegeta's tail midway down both there tails and to the tips. Vegeta smirked and turned the tables once more.   
  
He knew foreplay was good and fun too but he had enough, he wanted her now! Vegeta just watched Bulma's eyes as he slid a hand down her stomach, slightly touching her skin with his fingers. When he reached down to her pubic hair he brushed by it softly. Bulma closed her eyes and arched up slightly towards him, needing him ever so much.  
  
Vegeta leaned towards Bulma and rubbed his nose softly over the flesh of her neck as he brushed his fingers by again and again. Going more and more between the flesh and hair with every pass. When he finally parted the two flaps of skin he let a lingering finger brush her flesh. Bulma buzzed inside at the touches and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's back.  
  
He stopped the brushing by and used two fingers to rub her now wet flesh. He rubbed back and forth till he got a feel where everything was. As he rubbed back he stopped over one area and rubbed it softly with the tips of his fingers. He could finger her first but after all this waiting he wanted something else in there besides his fingers.  
  
He pulled his hand back and moved down slightly. Bulma was about to protest to him stopping but then she looked down at him as he moved her legs apart. She had been waiting for this and so hasn't he. They did it in their own world but that's how they imaged it while this, this was the real thing, the real touch of it all. Vegeta looked up at Bulma has he held himself just before her entrance.   
  
Bulma smiled as Vegeta smiled back softly. Then he shifted and pushed the head of his penis into her. Bulma held on to the blankets slightly as her flesh was suddenly pushed apart. Vegeta rolled carefully so he could get ready to push into her better. He slowly nudged his way into her more and felt like he was in a good position to wait till she got use to him.   
  
Bulma felt a slight pain at first that seem to shift into a pain that was also pleasure at the same time. It was such a odd but wonderful feeling. Bulma moved a hand on top Vegeta's upper arm and gave a squeeze. Vegeta pulled himself into her more till he was in all the way. Vegeta struggled a bit at the new pressure that surrounded his penis now. He slid back out slowly then back into her.  
  
His movements were so slow at first because both of them had never had sex before and it felt so odd and different from what they had done in their minds. There was more pain than pleasure at first. After a bit Vegeta found himself a nice slow rhythm where they both seemed comfortable at. Soon later Bulma felt when she arched slightly while he moved into her it felt even better.  
  
Vegeta slowly picked up pace as they both started to get the better effects now. The pain that once kept things slow went away and a new indescribable feeling came forth. As Vegeta went slightly faster and deeper into her Bulma slid her hands up and around his back. His face now rested near her neck as he held on to her own shoulders. Bulma dug her nails into his flesh slightly and this made him only move faster.   
  
Bulma moaned out slightly next to his ear as he pushed a little more harder now into her. Their tails wrapped together around the back of Vegeta, trying to push him along even faster. Vegeta gave a small cry out as pain in his mouth suddenly came. He slowed down slightly as a hot feeling came from his front teeth. Vegeta stopped for a moment.  
  
Bulma wondered what was wrong as Vegeta stopped and held himself up slightly. Vegeta poked the new fangs in his mouth and was surprised to feel how sharp they were. He shrugged and looked at Bulma who was looking at him with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" She spoke softly and a little meekly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Nothing." He flashed a toothy smile and Bulma gasped slightly.  
  
Bulma just looked on as he smiled now with fangs. She quickly remembered back to what he told her before and started to fear for her neck. Vegeta saw the worry in her face and only smiled. "Don't worry, you get to get me back ok?"  
  
Bulma smirked and nodded. She wondered slightly when she might just grow a pair. Vegeta lowered himself back down and licked at her neck. Bulma "eeped" slightly and Vegeta gave a thoughtful frown. "I'm not going to yet, calm down." He spoke into her ear warmly. Bulma calmed down slightly as he only kiss at her flesh. He soon stopped and got back to the things at hand.  
  
Bulma relaxed as she got back into the feeling of it all. Vegeta with a new power in him pumped harder and faster into Bulma. Bulma held on to Vegeta the best she could. She was so into it she really didn't feel the temperature rise or the slight pain in her own mouth as new fangs formed.   
  
Vegeta's breath was quick now and sweat rolled down his face. He felt close and so did Bulma. Then a voice called out to him, he wasn't going to not do what it said this time. Vegeta pumped harder and meshed his face to Bulma's neck. Bulma arched her back as she felt a great pressure build inside her and needed to explode out.  
  
Vegeta let out a deep and powerful growl and bite into Bulma's neck. Bulma cried out slightly at the pain. Vegeta growled more as he sucked on the fresh wound and drank from her. Bulma felt pleasure soon come from the wound instead of pain. Vegeta's saliva was putting out a chemical to numb the pain for her. Vegeta didn't let go of her neck as if he was waiting for something.  
  
Bulma wondered why he was just staying there and sucking away at her. Then she knew what she had to do. A wicked smirk came across her face as she licked his neck. Vegeta growled as her tongue slid over his flesh. Vegeta just kept holding on to her as he pumped into her at pretty fast pace.   
  
Bulma opened her mouth and sunk into Vegeta's flesh. He didn't move nor make a sound for a moment or two. Then he let out a sigh of pleasure as Bulma sucked on his own blood. In Vegeta's mind images flashed before from Bulma's mind. Then it slowed and he saw bits of her memories.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Bulma voice spoke as he could see her hand holding a dragonball. Then a flash and a new image popped forward.  
  
"Hey Goku!" she cried out as she ran towards him. He turned to her while wearing a orange gi. They seemed to be at a place with a lot of people, they looked like fighters. Then it flashed again.  
  
He could hear her crying now. "Why….why does no one love?" She sobbed as she seem to look up towards the night sky. "Why can't someone love me for me?" She sniffled and seemed to wipe her nose on her sleeve. "Where is my prince charming? Maybe…" She seemed to stood up. "He's up there, somewhere." Then it flash again.  
  
"Ya so Chichi I would never go out with Yamcha, I mean have you seen the way he tries to pick up every girl?" Bulma spoke. Chichi nodded as they looked over at Yamcha would was talking to a red head. He saw Bulma and waved. Bulma gave him the bird and the two laughed as Yamcha looked at them in shock. Then it flashed again.  
  
She was looking up at the sky, then to a computer screen. She seemed to close a few things then looked back outside. Since her computer was right by the sliding door she could see in a large area. She looked at his house and seemed to sigh. "People from space moving in next door…joy…I wish I wasn't so lonely. Well might as well go see what they look like." She spoke to herself as she stood up.  
  
Bulma walked over to the balcony and looked down at him. He was taken back to see the first day they met through her eyes. "Wow he looks cute, Maybe I should say hi to him." she said to herself. "Maybe a guy might like me and I wont be alone anymore." she thought. Vegeta was also shocked that he could her and feel what she was doing and thinking.  
  
Her watched through her eyes as she watched him walked around then look up at her. "ACK! He spotted me." She cried out as she backed up. Then suddenly he was floating in front of the balcony.   
  
"And what do you think you where looking at?" He spoke as he stared at her. Then a last flash happen.  
  
She was holding him now. His voice sounded awful as he spoke. "Bu..Bulma.." he almost seemed to cry out to her. Bulma just held him tighter. "How do I make his pain go away? He's not alone now and…and neither am I. So that should do it. Yea, just be there, never alone, never again." She spoke to herself in her head.  
  
He said something but she just kept thinking, "Don't leave him alone and you wont be alone. You'll be there and the pain will leave." Vegeta was touched at her thoughts for him on that bad night.   
  
The worlds went black and he opened his eyes to see Bulma's hair and pillow. He drew back from her neck and looked at her as she laid with her eyes closed. He could only wondered what she was seeing and how bad it was. He almost gave a puppy dog look while he waited for her to open her eyes. He leaned back in and softly licked the wound he caused. After a bit, the blood stopped flowing and started to heal slightly. He just rested his head as he slightly rubbed the tip of his nose against her skin.  
  
Bulma's mind flashed with images of random things at first. Then it started to slow down and she saw what seemed to be memories from Vegeta through his eyes. A flash then a image came.  
  
"Mommy can I go see Yammy today?" A young Vegeta spoke. His mother looked down at him and picked him up. "Of course, I'll take you to see her in little bit ok?" She spoke sweetly. The world flashed again.  
  
She felt a sharp pain across his face. A boy who seemed to be about 16 stood in front of him. "Come on, fight back or is the prince not Saiyan enough?" He teased. "I'll make him pay for that." he thought. Bulma was a little surprise to hear what he was thinking. Vegeta cried out and punched the boy sending him into a wall. The boy's head fell forward as he passed out and blood dripped from his mouth.  
  
Vegeta just walked away. "I can't be weak, dad doesn't like when I'm weak. I have to be strong, stronger than him." Vegeta thought as he walked off down some hall. The world flashed again.  
  
"Pst Raditz, come here" He spoke as he waved his hand at some Saiyan kid. The kid crept over behind something and kept down low with him.  
  
The two watched Veldock as he picked up a mug of some kind. "What's up Veggie?" Raditz whispered. "Hey I told you never to call me that!" He yelled in a low tone.  
  
"Ok ok sorry, so what's up?" He said as he looked back to a window at Veldock.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I put super glue on the handle of the bastards coffee mug." Radtiz gasped and looked at him wide eyed. "No way!"  
  
Vegeta snickered. "Yea just watch." The two turned and watched as he took a sip and try to put the mug down. It wouldn't come off. Veldock pulled hard and it still wouldn't come off. His face turned red. "VVVEEEEGGEETTAAA!!!" he screamed out.  
  
"OH SHIT!!" They both yell as they took off into the sky as fast as they could. The world flashed to white once more.  
  
"Father this war is foolish! Why must you keep fighting it, it will only end in great pain!" Vegeta shouted. His father turned around and hit him. She felt him smack into a wall and fall to the ground. He got back up but the pain from his ribs was overwhelming.  
  
"Shut your mouth boy! You do not rule this planet yet!!" He yelled as he turned back to a window. Vegeta stood up and walked off. "The fool! Watch with him running things like this we'll probably lose our whole planet in the end." He hissed in his mind. The world flash once more.  
  
She could feel the tears running down his face as he looked out a window into space. There seemed to be a lot of rocks floating around where he was looking. "Vegetsei.." he said weakly. Bulma gasped and realized it was right after his planet blew up. But then the world flashed once more.  
  
He was looking out the window towards Earth. "I wonder what awaits us down there. Heh the planet is so blue. Such a nice a color. Like the girl in my dream last night, the one with the blue hair like the sky. I wonder if she's down there or in the heavens. She looked beautiful enough to be angel." He sighed then grinded his teeth. "I can't think of love right now. I must be stronger than my father, I must make him pay…" He growled as he watched Earth grow larger in the window. Another flash happen and the world went white.  
  
He was in a car of some kind and they pulled up to his house. "So this is where I shall spend my days now?" He thought to himself. He got out and looked over the house. She could feel depression in him. He walked to the side of the house as he looked it over. He glanced up and saw herself looking up at the sky.  
  
He gasped a little. "She…she looks like the girl in my dream months ago! But.. That can't be! Humph! Just some strange coincidence I suppose. Hey, is she looking at me? Might as well go say hello there, heh heh heh." He chuckled in his head. Soon as he flew up the world went white in a flash.  
  
He was in the woods now. Just looking at the ground beside himself. He reached a hand out and ran it over the ground. "…Bulma.." he said softly. He sighed and rolled over away and just stared out at a lake. He shortly growled and stood up. He went over to a bag and too out the dragon radar. "I can't waste time on sleep." He spoke to himself and took off into the sky.  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She looked over and saw Vegeta looking at her. "hey" she spoke softly. "hey" He spoke back just as soft.  
  
She shook her head slightly for a moment. "What was that, I saw things suddenly. Like it was through your eyes."  
  
Vegeta made a slight funny face. "Well it was. And I got to see through yours."  
  
Bulma raised a brow. "Interesting." Vegeta nodded slightly. "yea" Bulma smirked a little. "See anything good?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Well there was memory of you and Chichi flipping off Yamcha." Bulma laughed.   
  
"I remember that! Oh the look on his face was priceless!" She giggled more then snuggled into his arms more. "Well I saw the time you put super glue on your dad's mug."  
  
Vegeta suddenly started to laugh hard. "Oh god that day was priceless. I wish I had a picture at how pissed he got. Heh, I also got a broke arm cause of it but the look on his face was worth it." He chuckled as he settled down.  
  
Bulma smirked slightly but winced at the broken arm remark. Vegeta let out sorta a peaceful sigh and glanced down at the position they were still in. He blushed slightly. "Umm we should finish this huh?"  
  
Bulma glanced down quickly as well and smirked. "Yea we should." She chuckled a bit then licked his own wound on his neck.   
  
Vegeta gave a seductive smirk as she pulled away with a little bit of his blood on her lips. The sight made his blood rush and his heart beat faster. He slipped his arms around the back of her and held her closer to him as he slowly pushed his way forward again.  
  
Bulma arched slightly in him as she let out a moan. She dragged her nails slightly up his back as he pulled out then pushed into her again. His chest slowly started to make a purring sound as she moaned again softly and gripped on to his back's skin. He nuzzled his face to her neck as he started to pump faster.  
  
Soon Bulma started to pant slightly at the speed and power Vegeta was thrusting into her with. His own breath started to become more and more rapid. Vegeta gave a few good trusts into her quickly which sent Bulma into bliss. Her skin grew hard as her face bunched up. Then she burst down below and a stream of warmth came over her.  
  
She sighed out as she felt like she was laying on a cloud. Vegeta was almost to his own release as he pumped slightly harder, his skin grew hard as a rock and his grip on Bulma tightened as he gave a few lasting good trusts into her. He groaned out as his own release finally came as he pulled out of Bulma.   
  
Vegeta knew enough to pull out at the last minute, he didn't want her getting pregnant on him now. His semen went on the blankets as he ejaculated. His arms grew weak and he rolled to the side and fell on to his back as he panted for breath. The feelings that swept over him now was nothing like they had felt in their own world.  
  
It was better, more real and pleasurable. Soon he felt tried and knew what was coming soon. He pulled Bulma into his arms and she laid cozy like on top of him. He grabbed a sheet from the side that he had set aside for them to sleep with. He covered them both and settled himself down. Bulma felt a wave of sleep come over her now.   
  
She yawned and nuzzled her body in a cozy position on top of Vegeta. Vegeta got a firm grip around Bulma and used his tail to pull he's which was still stuck to his around her waist and hold her close.  
  
"vegeta…" Bulma spoke in a very soft voice.  
  
"hmm?" He yawned slightly and looked down at her. Bulma looked him with a very sleepy look. "love you" she smiled softly then fell right asleep. Vegeta smiled back sleepily, "love you too." he said softly and kiss the top of her head. Soon as his head touched back down he was out.  
  
(Ellen: *eats a hot dog* ^_^ aww they mated! That's so cute! *runs over to Vegeta* HEY!  
Vegeta: *falls over* GRRR!! *gets up* DON'T YELL AT ME!!! WHAT Do you want NOW?!  
Ellen: *smiles* let's mate baby!! *winks*  
Vegeta: *blinks*  
Ellen: what?  
Vegeta: Your sad you know that?  
Ellen: HEY! Why not?! I'd be a awesome mate!  
Vegeta: umm no, why don't you go ask Cell, he's part Saiyan or something.  
Ellen: But umm I don't think he has the parts if you know what I mean.  
Vegeta: true  
Cell: Are you guys talking about me?  
Ellen: No!  
Vegeta: uhh no  
Jessica: ya err no  
Cell: *looks at them* ok then *walks off*  
Ellen: *sweat drop*  
Vegeta: feh  
Jessica: HI VEGETA!!!  
Vegeta: *falls over* DON'T DO THAT!!  
Ellen: *laughs*  
Jessica: *laughs* )  
  
http://www.deadjournal.com/users/bluedevil = cause Steve McQueen said so!! XD!! *drives off in a 1967 mustang* 


	31. Going Home

~The Him And Her Situation~  
Chapter 31 -- Going Home  
  
The last bell went off and many students started to file out of the school. It was a warm fall day and the sun shone brightly down upon them all. Goku took off his jacket and draped it over his arm. Chichi who was standing right next to him looked upward and wiped a drop of sweat rolling down her face.  
  
"Warm today huh?" Chichi smiled at Goku.  
  
"Yea it is." Goku smile back and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.   
  
Chichi blushed slightly at the very openly shown kiss to her. Goku was one who usually shy at doing such things in front of others. The two of them just looked at each other for a moment and smiled. Goku wrapped a arm around Chichi's waist and they walked off down the sidewalk.  
  
Chichi wasn't too sure on what to say so she didn't say anything at all as they walked. "Chichi they'll be back soon." Goku spoke up as they walked pasted a park.  
  
Chichi stopped and looked up at him. "What makes you say that Goku?"  
  
Goku gave his famous son grin and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know I just got a feeling they'll be back soon. Maybe I'm psychic or something, heh heh heh."  
  
Chichi gave a funny smile. "Yea well there due back anyway. I wonder where they are." Chichi looked up at the sky once more hoping that her two friends where safe and sound.  
  
"Hey let's go home and you can make me some of that yummy dim sum of yours." Goku chuckled and his mouth started to water at the though of dim sum.  
  
Chichi laughed and smacked him in the arm. "Ok ok We'll go home and I'll make you dim sum and some miso soup." Goku quickly nodded and grabbed Chichi's hand. She smiled warmly at him as Goku tried to hurry her along down the sidewalk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the beach house two bodies laid close together. Their breathing was slow and deep as sleep held on to them. The two of them did not dream nor move for a day but as time passed things started to awaken inside them.  
  
A voice spoke in a low voice. It was too low for Vegeta to hear learly what was being said. He felt so tried and really didn't care as he kept his eyes shut. It kept talking till he slowly opened one eye groggly. The other eye soon followed just as slowly. His eyes looked around at a world that was a brite white color in all directions. No shapes, no color, just a voice saying something.  
  
"what?" he asked it.  
  
Soon as he spoke the voice stopped talking. Vegeta blinked and looked down at himself. It felt strange because it was like moving in a slow motion almost. He was floating in mid air with no clothes on at all. His own body seemed to glow a white hue and was outlined in a light blue. He looked down at his hand in be foundment.  
  
With a blinding flash of light everything grew brighter and blinded him. He used his arm to shade his eyes from the sudden light. As he lowered his arm and opened his eyes he saw he was now in a world of color. It was so bright and warm looking and he could feel the warmth of it all inside him, down to the core.   
  
A warm sun shone above and wamred his body. He closed his eyes and soaked it in as a smile for no reason came upon his face. He took a deep breath in then turned his gaze back at himself. He was now in clothes. A outfit he remebered wearing as a child. With a closer look he saw his hands looked child like. He touched his face and felt a slight layer of fat that childern have.  
  
He gasped and saw a stream up ahead. He ran to it through some grass till he came to the waters egde. Indeed to his surprise he was back to the age of 7. He blinked at his reflection till he heard a girl's giggle ahead of him. His face shot up as he looked at a little girl who sat at the waters edge across the stream.  
  
"where...? Where did you come from?" he asked her.  
  
The girl only smiled at him. She stood up and looked at him with a smile. "What do you think stupid?" she said boldly. After flashing him a grin she started to laugh slightly.   
  
Vegeta stared at her for her rude comment. There was no question to it that the girl in front of him was Bulma. She boldly stood, looking at him in her light peach sun dress and pink sandals, her brown tail swung behind her. "Bulma..." he grumbbled.  
  
She smiled more as she stopped her laughing. "Your a cute one there Veggie boy." She winked.  
  
Vegeta blushed slightly in the cheeks then smirked. "And so are you." he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I know..." Bulma said as if it was that clear to all. "Anyway what now? We look like little kids. God all this Saiyan stuff is werid but fun in a way." She spoke as she held her hands behind her head and looked all around.  
  
"Well don't expect anything from me. Saiyans don't talk about what goes on in the full bonding time. So who knows, what ever happens, happens I guess." Vegeta sounded a little down for being clueless in the last important step of it all.  
  
"Oh well." She spoke as she dropped her hands down to her sides. She frowned slightly at being on different sides. She saw a few rocks and hopped from one to the other till she was on Vegeta side.   
  
When she hopped for the last time her gaze went to the ground for a moment. When she looked back up Vegeta looked around the age of 13 now. She gasped slightly in shock. Vegeta turned his face to her and his eyes widden as a older Bulma stood in front of him.  
  
Bulma looked down at her self and saw she was in the adtire she wore at that age. "Wooa, werid." she spoke outloud.  
  
Vegeta nodded as he looked her over them himself quickly. He was the same way as he saw himself in Saiyan training armor. "Oh well." he shrugged. "I'm not going to even ask."  
  
Bulma shrugged as well as she looked at Vegeta. He held out his hand to her and smirked slightly. "Shall we got take a look around?" Bulma smiled and placed her hand in his. He held her hand gently as they walked off into the grass.  
  
It looked like a normal meadow with some hilled surounding it. There wasn't too many trees around, just mostly grass and hills. Vegeta felt a little uneasy in this place. He had no clue as to what was suppose to happen. A swift breeze blew by causeing Vegeta to shut his eyes for a momment. When he opened them back up he took a glance at Bulma to see if she was ok.   
  
To his surprise they were back to their normal age. He shook his head as nothing made sence. Bulma brushed it off just as fast. The two kept walking in no real direction. There was nothing to really see so far. Then they came to three huge trees after a while. On each of the giant trunks there was a single door of some kind.  
  
"I... I wonder what it means..." spoke Bulma as she was a tad worried now. She held on to Vegeta's arm as he looked them over.  
  
"Past, Present, and Future... " He read outloud.  
  
"what?" blinked Bulma.  
  
Vegeta pointed as he read agian. First to the door on the left. "Past" he read a sign just above it. "Present" he spoke as he move to the middle. "Future." he lastly said pointing to the tree on the right.  
  
Bulma looked back and forth and grew even more worried. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Vegeta frowned slightly then smirked and looked at Bulma. "How about pick a door?"  
  
Bulma frowned a bit. "I don't know.  
  
"Heh" he huffed. "Fine then I will. Let's see what's to come." he smirked as he walked over to the door with the word "Future" above it.  
  
"I...I don't like this Vegeta. Let's just go." Bulma said frighten now for what may lie ahead.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked back at her. He gave a lop sided frown and went to her side. "Hey it's ok. Do you really think I'll let anything bad happen to you?" he spoke in a calm voice.  
  
Bulma looked up into his eye and shook her head no. Vegeta smiled and wrapped a arm around her waist. "Then come on. It should be intresting if anything."  
  
"Fine" she huffed as he pulled her to the door.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the wooden nob and opened it. The door swung inwward to darkness. Vegeta looked around and saw nothing. He frowned and looked at Bulma. Just when he was about to speak and large sucktion came and the two by surprise were pulled in as the door slamed shut behind them.  
  
"Vegeta!" cried out Bulma as she was pulled with him into the door.  
  
"Bulma!" he cried out as Bulma was pulled somehow out of his grip.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta.... Vegeta!.... Wake up Vegeta!" yelled out a voice.  
  
"wha? what?" muttered Vegeta as he slowly opened his eyes. "KAKKAROT?!" he cried out as a older looking Goku stood before him in a white room.  
  
Goku gave a warm smile and shook his head no. "I'm not the Goku you know I'm another version you can say."  
  
Vegeta blinked at him. "What are you saying?" he demaned.  
  
"Well in another version of your universe I've already lived life and have died. I have transended to the next level."Goku spoke firmly.  
  
Vegeta's face grew in shock. "Are... are you saying what I think your saying?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yes I have gone on to ultimate engery. I am everywhere and no where now but for now let's just say I'm here to show you a few things."  
  
Vegeta gave a small frown. "Show me what?"  
  
Goku only smiled at him as he motioned in a direction behind him. "This way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulmaaa...." spoke a voice.  
  
"huh?" she muttered as she opened her eyes. All she saw was a white room. She glanced around and saw a older more yet semi transparent Vegeta looking at her from a corner. "V..Vegeta?"  
  
He gave a small smile then seemed to faded away. Bulma blinked at what just happen. "Bulma!" spoke a voice harshly.  
  
She spun around and saw the older but different some how version of Vegeta looming over her. "w..what do you want, your not Vegeta!" she cried.  
  
He gave a almost cold smirk. "Your right. Smart girl. I'm not the Vegeta you know. To pay for my sins in my world I am doomed to guide others along at times till I am worhtly of going to heaven." he spoke firmly.  
  
"sins?" she blinked.  
  
His face seemed to grow dim and his smirk faded. "Yes, in my universe I have killed billions and countless more. But enough about that, we have to go."  
  
Bulma gasped slightly at the word "billions", could her Vegeta be also capable of such a act? "no!" her mind screamed at her. "G...go where?" she spoke being slightly frighten now.  
  
"Do not worry, I will not harm you. I'm only here to show." He spoke firmly. He held out his hand to her. Bulma looked him over and slowly took his hand. He pulled her softly to his side and paused for a moment. He glanced down at her. "It's good to see you agian, well a version of you anyway." he spoke with such a sad tone.  
  
Bulma looked deep into his eyes. If that Vegeta was capable anymore he would have shed a tear. "You miss her don't you?" she spoke softly.  
  
He turned his gaze away from her and looked ahead as a cold look took over his face. A small sigh came from his mouth. "Yes, I do."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta took a step forward as a bright flash of light took over the world. He shut his eyes from the blinding light for a moment. When he reopened them before him was a city. Goku walked up next to them as they stood now on top of a roof top.   
  
"where, are we?" Vegeta questioned him.  
  
"On a roof top." Goku answered back.  
  
Vegeta looked at him with a unamused look. "I can see that."  
  
Goku smiled at him. "Were just waiting here for a moment is all don't worry about it."  
  
Vegeta blinked. "Waiting for what now?"  
  
Goku walked over to the railing and leaned up agians't it. "Well you see your not the only one I'm here for."  
  
"Bulma?" he blurted out.  
  
Goku shook his head no. "Actually another you. It's his time to move on and were just going to tail him till he finishes his job."  
  
Vegeta blinked at him. "So what does this have to do with me?"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well not much. Your actually one of the better Vegeta's I have to say. Your future looks pretty good but remeber this, power isn't everything and don't let it get to your head."  
  
Vegeta for a moment thought to the words in his prized book. It was strange to see Goku this new light. He looked the same yet was so, different, deeper it almost seemed. "Ok come on." he spoke up breaking Vegeta's train of thought. Goku grabbed Vegeta's wrist and dissapeared into a world of white as he protested.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma opened her eyes as the world around them dimed down as they stood in a forest. She looked around and blinked as she saw woods in every direction. "Uhh where are we?"  
  
The older Vegeta blinked. "I... I do not know. We weren't suppose to go here. It... it looks like a forest I use to train in, back on Vegetasei." he said in shock.  
  
"What?!" she screamed at him. "You don't even know where we are going!?!"  
  
Vegeta winced slightly. "Shut up! I do know, it's just some how we are here!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"Heh, same old Vegeta I see." spoke a voice.  
  
The two snapped there heads to see Goku and the teenage Vegeta standing a little ahead of them now. "KAKKAROT!?" Vegeta screamed as he stepped back a foot in shock.  
  
Goku smiled and waved at him. "Long time no see!" he said happily.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and gave a smirk. "Yes, it has been a long time, but, what are you doing here?"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta blinked at the other two as they spoke. Vegeta gave Kakkarot a funny look and walked over to Bulma who was also moving away from the older Vegeta. "Who's that!?" he questioned her.  
  
"Duh you." she muttered.  
  
"I can see that but I mean he's so old." He said just staring at the older Vegeta.  
  
"Yea but he's really cute. Wow look at those arms." Bulma said with a sly tone.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma in shock. "Umm.... ya...."  
  
"I'm here for you." Goku spoke strongly.  
  
"What, me?" Vegeta questioned him.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yup and there's someone here to see you." Goku side stepped and from behind him stood a older looking Bulma with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Vegeta's face dropped along with the other Bulma and Vegeta. "B..Bulma?" he sputtered out.   
  
She smiled and placed her hands on her hips and moved her weight on to her left leg. "What no hello?" she smirked.  
  
The older Vegeta's face brighten as he calmly walked to her. He stopped just in front of her and looked her over. A stunning red dress hugged her curves as she stared deep into his eyes. Vegeta raised his gloved hand to her cheek and rubbed it. "I've missed you." he spoke softly.  
  
The older Bulma seemed a little surprised at his statement and blushed. "me too" she spoke just as softly.  
  
Ignoreing everyone around him Vegeta leaned in placed a soft kiss on her lips that seemed to have everyone hold their breaths for no reason. The younger Bulma smiled and clasped her hands together as the dream like moment happen. The other Vegeta just watched, wondering what was going on. Goku was just smiling at the couple kiss.  
  
Vegeta pulled back and looked over at Goku. "Does this mean I can go with her finally?"  
  
Goku went to say something but Vegeta's face was pulled back to Bulma. "Yes, you can come home now." she spoke happily.  
  
The older Vegeta's eyes seem to grow stronger at the good news. They shined dark brown that was more black looking then brown. A smirk rolled arcoss his face as he looked down at Bulma. "Let's go home then." he smiled atlast.  
  
A warm white light over took them and then they were gone. Goku let out a happy sigh as he saw his two long time friends vanish. A slight sad look played on Goku's face as a wave of sorrow hit him. He had missed hiw own wife very much but was unable to be with her. He had transented too far and was nothing but pure engery that could take shape when needed. He couldn't be with her the way he wanted to anymore.  
  
The look soon went away as he turned to the other couple who had been watching the whole thing. "Oh ya I almost forgot about you two. Well your free to go I guess. There's really nothing to show you guys. Just be there for one another is all I'm going to say."  
  
The two slightly nodded as Goku waved goodbye to them. The world went white as a warm feeling rolled over them. When the light finally broke the two found themsevles falling downward towards nothing really at first. Bulma grabbed on to Vegeta hand and just smiled at him. Vegeta looked at her and grabbed her other hand as they fell. Seconds later they seemed to slow down for a moment as they suddenly splashed into a body water. Vegeta drew Bulma to him as the two sunk downward into the black abys of some strange warm sea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was the first to wake. He let out a dry cough as his tounge laid in his mouth like a dry peace of leather. His eyes were still heavy as they opened slowly. The room around him was a blur till it slowly started to come into focus. The living room was lit in a red hue as the sun set slowly out on the shimmering sea. He let out a slight moan as he ran his hand over his face. His mouth slowly became moist once more.  
  
After letting out a lazy yawn he glanced over to the woman in his arms. A warm smile rolled over his face as he looked at her as she slept. He laid his face near the top of her head and took a deep breath in. The scent of her shampoo danced in his nose. "Strawberry Cream" spoke out his mind. She was nothing less than pleasing to all of his scenses.   
  
He streched slightly, well as the best he could without waking Bulma. With a little stretch of his tail muscles, he found his tail and Bulma's were no longer stuck together. His tail soon snaked it's way around her waist and softly and gently brushed along her stomach. At that moment he felt like the most content person in the whole universe. He sighed happily as he watched Bulma sleep.  
  
Here he was, in a bed of sorts, with his mate. No war, no parents, no school. Just him and the woman he will only love. He just laid there, enjoying each moment that went by. He had learned long ago that times such as this were short and rare. So he took as much as time as he could and burned the feelings of it all into his mind. He soon laid his head back down and snuggled closer into Bulma.   
  
The sun slipped down into the water and all that was left was hues of bright tones coloring the sky. On the other end of the sky, night crept along, slowly taking over the once bright day. Far away their friends got ready for the night. Each of them ending a long day and somewhere in the back of their minds wondering where their friends have gone to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku pulled his night shirt over his head. A little yawn came from his mouth as he glanced over at the clock on the night table. It read "8:47". He rolled his left shoulder forward as he walked towards his bed. A few cars went by along the street outside. Goku pulled back the sheets and crawled in a some foots steps came down from in the hall. The bedroom door slowly opened as Chichi came in.  
  
She pulled her hair tie out and shook her head slightly as her long hair fell. She grabbed a brush and brushed her hair carefully. After setting down the brush she papped her way over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Goku automatically rolled over and wrapped a arm around Chichi. A last yawn came out of his mouth as he snuggled his face in her neck.  
  
"Night." he softly mummbled before falling asleep with great speed.  
  
"Good Night." Chichi smiled as she closed her own eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo ran the back of his hand along his forehead. A heavy coat of sweat covered his body as he picked up a bottle of water. His father walked over and smirked at his son. He tossed him a towel and Piccolo softly said thanks to him. The tree's around the shrine he lived in blew softly as the moon started to grow more brightly in the sky.   
  
"Let's call it a day son." spoke Piccolo Daimou  
  
"Sure" repiled Piccolo.  
  
The two walked back off to the main house on the side of the shrine. Piccolo's uncle Kami came out and slowly closed the door. He smiled to himself and was happy he finally got the shrine cleaned for the night. Him and his brother ran this shrine for people in need. Although Piccolo Daimou wasn't as religoius as him he still helped out here and there.   
  
A small man came walking up the steps that lead to the shrine. Kami turned and a smile grew on his face as he saw who it was. "Mr Popo!" he cried out as he waved to his good friend.  
  
Mr. Popo smiled back as he held a box carrying the many tea's they enjoyed so much. Summer was turning into fall so they both enjoyed to talk and sip the choice tea's of the seasons in the evening hours.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how's your mother doing?" asked Tien over the phone.  
  
Lunch smiled to herself as she laid over her bed. "She's doing alot better. I'm sorry I gave her my nasty cold."  
  
"Yea well that's good." Tien sat back more in his chair as he looked over his bedroom window.   
  
"Yea. So what do you think happen to Bulma and Vegeta?" Lunch finally asked.  
  
Tien blinked. "I'm not sure but who know's. Bulma finally got a man, knowing her she probaly ran off to somewhere with him."  
  
Lunch gave a lop sided frown. "Yea, well I hope there ok, where ever they are."  
  
"Yea." Tien replied.   
  
"Hey Tien get off the phone! I gotta make a call!" cried out a younger boy's voice.  
  
A long groan came from Tien. "hey I gotta go. Chaozu needs the phone, I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"O..k.. Bye."sighed Lunch.  
  
"Bye"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
18 watched the screen carefully as she laid on her stomach along her bed. "Krillin, I hope you know your loseing. Very badly." 18 pointed out.  
  
Krillin frowned more as his fingers slammed on the controller. He glanced over at 17 who was calm and collected as he hit all the right buttons. "Grrr!" growled Krillin as his guy was upper cutted.  
  
A smile over came 17 as he finished Krillin with a kick to the head. "Well I believe that's game. Better luck next time man."  
  
Krillin sighed as he watched the tv screen blink 17 was the winner. "Yea maybe."  
  
"Well I'm gonna go surf online for a while. Later you two." 17 waved as he exited 18's room.   
  
Krillin flopped back on the floor as he looked at the ceiling. "Will I ever beat that brother of yours?"  
  
"Heh no." smirked 18.   
  
Krillin frowned as he looked back and up at 18 who was looking down at him from her bed. "Well your a big help." he said flattly.  
  
"Hey I can't help it if you just suck." 18 chuckled.  
  
Krillin frowned more as he was picked on. He left out a soreful sigh in defeat. 18's brow raised slightly. "Hey don't get all huffy now. It was just a game."  
  
"Ya I know." Krillin frowned. "I just wish I would win sometimes."  
  
18 smirked slightly. "Is that so?" she questioned. Krillin nodded and looked up at the ceiling once more. "Well if you want you could be a winner right now." she spoke suductivly.  
  
Kirllin looked back up as 18 gazed at him. A slight blush crossed his checks as she patted her bed for him to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He flopped down on his bed and looked over at the picture frame on the night stand. In the picture stood him when he was 5 and mother and father. They all looked so happy then. He placed it back and looked up at the white ceiling. A frown played at his face.  
  
His mother was sitting in a chair in the living room. He took a long drag of her cigrette before putting it out in the ash tray in front of her. She looked over the bills spread out before her. She sighed and took a sip of her beer. The bills before her was taking there told on her. Dark circles hung below her eyes.  
  
Yamcha came out of his room carrying his jacket with him. His mother looked up at him as he walked by. "where are you going now?" she asked him.  
  
Yamcha sighed. "I'm going out." he spoke a little harshly as he exited the small apartment.   
  
He walked along the sidewalk to no where really. His family was broken now and he didn't really care. All he had was himself and that's all he needed. Sure he liked girls but they were only tempary pain relievers for him. Nothing in his mind lasted fovever so why care for what he hurts along the way?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellen: Hey sorry guys it took me so long to update.  
Vegeta: Writers block.  
Ellen: yea and plus I gotta work like 50 hours now a week!  
Vegeta: Hey you need the cash.  
Ellen: If you where less a pig I wouldn't have to!  
Vegeta: Don't blame this on me!  
Ellen: Why not!!  
Cell: *walks in* uhh...  
Vegeta: BECAUSE!  
Ellen: Ooo! Great come back!  
Vegeta: Don't make me hurt you!  
Cell: *coughs*  
Ellen: Just try it little man!  
Vegeta: Bring it bitch! *charges at her*  
Ellen: That's it! *charges at him*  
*the two start beating the crap out of one another in a huge battle*  
Cell: Well umm in the next chapter things get back to somewhat normal. But there is a hint in the air that something's not right or could that be all the dead flowers? Who know's.  
Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!!  
Cell: *sweatdrop*  
*a huge explosion goes off behind Cell*  
Cell: So ya stay tune and hopefully Ellen wont be killed but I doubt that. She's as hardy as a cockroach.  
Ellen: *comes out of the ground looking extremly pissed* I HEARD THAT!! *pulls out a sword*  
Cell: Uhh gotta go! *flies off*  
Jess: What just happen? 


End file.
